The Storyteller
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Robin was always the hero, and Guy always the villain. While still grieving over the loss of Marian, both will find comfort from the most unlikely of women. One will find his purpose again, while the other may yet be able to redeem himself.
1. By The Well

Gasp! Shock! Horror! A different original character? How dare I!

**I do not own Robin Hood...or do I? XD**

* * *

I

By the Well

There was no better story teller in Nottingham, some said, then Lynna Priddy. Priddy her name, not her face. Plain, small, sickly Lynna Priddy; yet never was there a stronger voice or more beautiful words spoken then out of her thin, pale lips. Her mother had told such stories, as she had learned from her mother and her mother before her. The stories she gave to the children, and to anyone who would listen. She spoke as she swept, or dusted, or cleaned, or washed. The Priddys were weavers, responsible for the mending and creating of clothes and other material goods for the villagers. A skill, one might say, necessary in order to weave such stories. The Priddy women had never married as far back as memory served; always there was some lover and promises made and promises broken and then the lover would go away. Perhaps this was why the Priddy women told such fantastic stories, without one of their own they borrowed others.

Lynna would stand upon her wooden bucket outside in the village square and tell and retell the old stories and even make up her own tales. She stood up tall and proud, but when the listeners went away and she got down from her bucket she limped, small and quietly back to her work. Priddy her name but not Lynna. That's what they said.

She walked in her odd and quiet way. _Shuffle thump, shuffle thump_; down the muddy path. It had just stopped raining, fine time to be going to fetch water from the well. _Shuffle thump, shuffle thump_. She tied the rope around the bucket and lowered it down. She watched as the bucket disappeared from sight for a while, but she waited for the coming splash of water. Brave, wooden bucket! She thought; the most ordinary bucket, but always he would fetch the water from the well! That would make a nice story for the little ones. She would work on elaborating it and have it ready for the coming Market Day.

She pulled upon the rope. Up! Come up brave, wooden bucket! Lynna thought with a sly smile. She gave a startled gasp as she lost her grip on the rope and felt the bucket falling back down into the wall. A hand reached out from above her and caught the rope. "Lost your bucket, miss?" a voice remarked.

"Nearly." She turned about. "Luckily it shall live to gather water another day; thanks to you sir." She took the bucket as it reappeared over the rim of the well. She squinted her gray-green eyes up at the hooded man who had aided her. "I know you, sir?"

"I do not think so." The man turned to walk away.

"I do so!" Lynna shuffled away from the well, bucket clutched in both of her hands, "The people call you the living legend. You are Robin Hood."

"Legend I may be, living I am not. Take care on your way home, miss." The man moved towards the forest.

Lynna stared off after the man, curious as to his statement. She had heard the stories of Robin Hood and knew him for a joyful and roguish young man. Yet this man who had aided her had been the image of somberness. Curious, perhaps the rain had something to do with his current mood. Lynna held the bucket tight in both her hands and shuffled down the path. She tried to blow a few strands of her mousy brown hair out of her eyes, but only succeeded in aggravating its condition further. She hobbled over to her home and shoved the door open with her body. She set the sloshing water bucket down in the corner. It was freezing inside, but she did not have enough money to buy firewood, nor did she have the utensils or strength to gather her own.

She lived alone, selling her quilts, baskets, and clothes at market or to anyone willing to buy. Times were hard now, though and not many people had the money to buy her pretty but useless quilts. She made a few coins off of her clothes and baskets, but no one had enough to pay her in full and she would often do mending for free. It did not seem right to charge families for a bit of sewing.

She had not always been like this. When her mother had still been living the two of them kept each other in well enough company, and the cold nights and hard days were not so difficult. Lynna made do with her cloth and stories. When the Sheriff of old still lived in the Castle sometimes she would go with her mother to sing and retell old stories for a few coins. She never went to the Castle now.

She hobbled over to her chair and picked up a small reed basket she had been working on before she had gone to fetch the water. She smiled as she worked. Robin Hood and the Well. Wouldn't that be a fine story to tell? It wasn't very exciting in reality, though, she mused as her clever fingers twined the tricky material into a suitable and practical pattern. She must elaborate and add an element of fantasy, that was what the people really wanted from her stories after all.

The sound of horses sent a chill down Lynna's spine. The pounding of horse hooves was never a good thing to hear. Especially, when the next sound which accompanied it was the slamming of doors from the other villagers. Lynna stowed her basket away and rose from her chair just as her door came crashing down. Two soldiers entered. "You have been late with your taxes." one of the men announced.

From over the hulking man's shoulder she could see several other of her fellow villagers being treated in a similar fashion. "I have money." she said meekly.

"Then go and fetch it, wench." The soldier snapped.

She nodded and hobbled over to her cupboard in the corner. The soldiers noticed her limp and leaned out a leg in order to trip her. She fell to the floor and heard the soldiers amused chuckles. She rose quietly, rubbing her hands down her linen apron; they were red from where she had tried to steady herself. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a small satchel, from which she presented the guards with a single, silver coin. The guards examined it for a moment before pocketing it and said, "Hard luck on ye, girl, the tax's been raised this past month. Did'n you hear?"

"It's all I have to give you!" Lynna said.

"Then you we are going to have to take you instead." The guards stepped forward to arrest her.

"No, no, no!" Lynna said trying to scurry out the door, "You won't take me. I heard what happens to those that are taken! They never return, please have mercy!" She stumbled as one of the guards latched onto her arm and clapped the shackles around her wrists.

Lynna stared wide-eyed as she was forcibly led outside where the iron grated carts with the other unfortunates stood waiting for her. She tried to imagine herself as one of the brave warriors she used to tell tales about and summon the courage and strength to fight back. Nothing would come. Terror had her in its grip. She imagined she was as small as the fairies in her songs so that she might disappear forever. She hadn't realized she had stopped moving and stood with her eyes squeezed tightly shut as if willing ancient magics into her body so that they might take her way from this chaos. The screams of the children and the mothers as the fathers and husbands were led away. These were her friends, she knew these people. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! But still there could be no revolt inside of her; however much her sense of justice screamed to be appeased.

"Oi, get going!" A kick to her bad leg sent her hobbling on again with a small cry of pain.

She blinked open her eyes and found herself staring up into a pair of vicious gray-blue eyes. A knight! She wanted to cry in relief, but then recognition dawned on her. This man was no knight, at least not the kind she described in her stories. This man was a demon in human skin. Sir Guy of Gisborne was not a man of mercy or of justice. Lynna looked away from the man staring down at her from his horse. Such a hellish light in those eyes, she felt she should surly burn if she looked into them.

With a rough shove she was pushed into the carts with the others. She fell again, but with her arms shackled she could not right herself. One of the prisoners lifted her up onto her feet again. She thanked with a small nod, but fear had clamped her mouth firmly shut. What tortures would there be for her?

"We are going to die." A woman wailed.

"Die?" two children exchanged glances with one another before their eyes welled with tears. The young boy puffed out his chest in defiance of his fears, but his little brown eyes were shining with water. The girl cried on her brother's ripped, ragged vest without shame.

Lynna hung her head, "We are not going to die." she said suddenly against her own feelings. Her voice shook in her own terror as the carts were slowly led off down the road. The rumbling jarring them all and sending them reeling to remain standing.

"Look out there." Lynna tipped her head over to Sherwood Forest.

The two children did so. "I don't see anything!" The girl wailed again.

"Of course you don't, if you did then Robin Hood would be caught and he would never be able to rescue us." Lynna said attempting a smile.

"Robin Hood!" The boy repeated.

"Will he really come?" The girl whispered, eyes wide in wonderment.

"Giving the younglings false hope!" A man shook his head at Lynna.

"Yeah, it in't fair to make 'em believe in such things." A woman chimed in.

"I say it so I can believe it." Lynna said softly. "Would you rather let the children weep?" she blinked at the two adults quietly.

She turned towards the children again, now staring out at the forest beyond with hungry anticipation of a rescue. "Let me tell you a story..."

* * *

"Master!" Much's voice rang clear and true as he raced back to the outlaw's camp in the deep and the sheltered part of the forest. "Master!" 

Robin Hood lingered at the edge of the campsite, his face drawn and eyes cloudy as if dreaming. "Master!" Much said, halting his pace immediately before him. "A cart of prisoners..." he panted, "heading this way...from Locksley!"

"What concern of it is mine?" Robin pulled his cloak tighter still about him.

"Master!" Much gasped, appalled. "They will be put in the dungeons. There are children in there!"

There was no response from Robin. From another corner of the camp and bear of a man reared up. "We go." he said gruffly, gripping his quarter-staff tightly, "now."

Another figure appeared beside him, "For once I'm with Little John 'ere." he checked his belt for his weapons. "Robin?"

"Allan, John, Much...go were you will." Robin sighed.

"Now, I've had quite enough of this! Robin, you can not ignore your duties!" Much protested.

"Duties? We are outlaws, Much, what we do is hardly honorable." Robin scorned.

"Marian didn't think so!" Much said boldly.

Robin winced and curled tighter still about his cloak. "Marian is not here."

"Yes, Master, she is not. She has been gone for year, we all miss her, but she would not want you to forget who you are!"

"You do not understand, Much!" Robin shouted.

"The prisoners!" Little John hissed.

"What I understand is that I am losing you, Master." Much said with somewhat of a shuffle, "The gang needs you, Nottingham needs you!"

Robin stared at Much through empty and broken eyes. "Marian needed me too...and I was not there..." he spoke like a man haunted by ghosts he could never ignore.

"And if she were here, Master? She would tell you to fight...right?" Much turned to look back at the gang.

Allan A'Dale shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, right, come on then Robin!"

Little John merely glowered at him, in his own way he sought to give him confidence. Robin finally did rise to his feet, taking his bow which lay forgotten at his side. "Which way did you say the prisoners were heading?" he asked in a toneless voice.

Much could have leaped for joy. "Straight on to the Castle, Master. If we run we can just make it."

Robin nodded. "Nottingham it is."

* * *

"...and the dragon fell from the skies with a might crash!" Lynna toppled over, gurgling in death for affect. The children giggled. 

"Was he dead?"

"Just wait," Lynna hushed as she sat herself back up again, "The townspeople dared not go to see the great beast, they were much to frightened. What if the monster was still alive? They would surly all be scorched to death themselves. So the knight rode out from the town..."

"He was brave!" The girl called out.

"Yes, he was, when he reached the dragon he got down from his horse and pulled out his sword!" Lynna mimed the movement, "Now," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "very quietly he approached the unconscious beast. Step by step he neared the vicious dragon. He could just see the brute's fangs jutting out from over the great red, lip. Smoke was still curling from its nostrils and with every step the knight took the dragon breathed in and out with great, slow breaths." She inhaled and exhaled heavily and slowly. "Closer he came, knowing that at any moment the dragon might rear up from it's sorry state and kill him where he stood. He stood next to the beast, and just as he held his sword high the dragon snapped open its eyes!"

The children gasped, and Lynna smiled as she rushed onwards, "The knight had timed his attack perfectly, without waiting for the great beast to rise he quickly plunged the sword deep into the dragon's heart. The townspeople, set up a great cheer as the knight returned with the blood of the dragon still staining his sword! The princess who had been taken captive by the dragon welcomed him gladly."

"Did they get married?!" The girl giggled.

"Of course they did, the very next day, and whenever there was smoke billowing upon the horizon or shadows darkening the skies the people never had cause to fear, the knight was always at the ready, always waiting for when the next dragon would ever dare to fight him again!"

"I liked that story." The little girl clapped in appreciation.

"Why did the knight kill the dragon?" The boy asked.

"The dragon would have eaten all of the people up!" Lynna smiled.

"But, he could have waited for the dragon to get up. How could the dragon fight back lying down?" The boy inquired.

"The dragon was evil, if the dragon fought back he would win and then there would be no story." Lynna explained.

"Are dragons always evil then?" The boy asked.

"It is most true, and the knight is always good. Evil can not win, good will always triumph. It is just the way things are." Lynna said.

"What if the dragon was just hungry?" The boy scratched his head.

Lynna laughed, "You are quite the curious one! Next you will be telling me that the knight was really wicked all the time!"

The boy was about to come back with a retort when the cart came to sudden stop, jarring many of the occupants. "What was that?" The girl asked curiously, turning her head from side to side.

"I do not know." Lynna whispered.

"What's going on here?" One of the guards walked out to observe the disturbance.

The attack came swift. Four men launched themselves out of the foliage and straight at the guards surrounding the carts. The largest of the men swung out at two of the guards with his staff. The others disposed of the other guards efficiently, leaving their slumped, unconscious bodies on the side of the road.

The large man walked around the cart and kicked the locked iron doors open. The people gasped, not sure who these men where at first. Lynna looked outside the bars, her hands clutching the iron gratings lightly. She stared down at a familiar face a light smile upon her own. The man looked up at her, "The woman with the bucket, am I right?" he asked.

"It is Lynna, sir, Lynna Priddy, and I believe you have all of our thanks for saving our lives, Robin Hood." She dipped her head gratefully.

"It's him!" One of the prisoners remarked.

"Is it really Robin Hood?" The others tried to catch a glimpse as they were helped out of the cart by Little John and Much.

The neighing of more horses caught the outlaw's attention. "Reinforcements!" He swore as more guards pounded down the hillside to aid their fallen comrades.

"Quickly now," Little John grunted as he helped one of the women down from the cart.

"Go on," Lynna ushered the two children towards the end of the cart, "Hurry now."

The cart was quickly emptying. The guards were coming faster now. "We have to go, now!" Much shouted.

"Run!" Allan whistled towards the rescued villagers and led them off into the forest.

"Jump, lass!" Little John shouted to Lynna who was still trapped in the cart.

She hobbled as fast as she could to the end of the cart, but the guards reached the outlaws before she could jump. The first guard lunged at John and slammed the cart door shut again. Lynna rammed into it just as it closed. She shook the iron bars in a futile attempt to break them down. As John fought with the guard Robin clung onto the cart, hoping to break off the lock now once again holding the doors shut.

Lynna stuck her hand out through one of the bars trying to steady the rattling lock so that Robin could open it. More guards were coming. "Go, or you will be taken with me!" she warned.

One of the guards swung himself up onto the the horses pulling the cart. He kicked his heels into the horses side urging the creature into action. Robin lost his grip on the cart. Lynna tried to grab hold of him to stop him from falling, fearing he would roll under the cart's wheels and be crushed. Robin steadied himself on his feet.

As the cart rumbled onward down the road with its lone passenger she called out, "Don't forget me! Please, don't forget me!"

Allan knocked out another guard with the hilt of his sword, "Time to disappear?" he roared over the commotion.

The last guard fell and Much stood panting over the unconscious bodies. "Are we going to leave her?"

Robin stared off down the road, he had failed. Yet, why did this surprise him? His whole world had fallen apart. Even the gang was not the same, not without Will and Djaq. He felt lost and out of control. If all had been the way things used to be he never would have let that girl be taken captive again. "Master?" Much asked coming to stand beside him.

Robin glanced his way but for a moment, "The rode is long to Nottingham." he commented in the same vague and distant tone which had clouded him for many months.

"It is." Much nodded.

"She called me a legend," He remarked.

"Who did?" Much tilted his head in confusion.

"The girl."

"Will we rescue her?" Much asked again.

Robin closed his eyes. There was so much confusion, so much doubt. Gone was the thrill of playing the righteous leader of outlaws. Where was the justice he had been fighting for for so long? Only pain. Only sacrifice. Marian was gone. His confidence, his love, his wife. What was he when she no longer existed in the world? He lived, he breathed, but there was nothing but an empty shell of a man. So one more innocent would die at the Devils hands. What did it matter anymore? But one more life to save...

"We go to Nottingham." Robin growled.

"All right then, lads!" Allan whooped with a cheeky grin as he patted his sword hilt, "Time to be the heroes again."

* * *

**Before you say one word. NO THIS IS NOT ROBIN/OC! I wouldn't dream of it! I wouldn't fathom it! You should know me better by now.  
**

**This is an experiment. I never write meek female characters, but she popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone. Consider this a bit of a teaser. I'd like your feedback on it, and after I finish 'A Fixed Mark' I intend to give this story my fullest attention. **

**Review please:)**


	2. Into the Dungeons

All right, so maybe I really _can_ handle more than one story at once. XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

II

Into the Dungeons

She sat in the corner of the grimy, gloomy, damp, darkness of the dungeon cell. She hugged her knees to her chest and let her hair fall over her eyes as she huddled in, desperately trying to retain as much heat as she could. Pale hands, ghostly in the dull glow of the torch lights shifted as she clutched her knobbly knees. Her shackles scrapped and rubbed already raw and tender flesh. Dirty and bruised, she sat like a mouse caught in a trap, her tail broken and mangled and waiting for the final blow to come from some upset maid's broom handle. 

The other prisoners looked at her; the only girl. Some of the men where no older than young boys and they looked about as frightened as she. One of the lads she recognized as the miller's son. She lifted her head and gave a small smile to the young one. Quietly she began to whisper a story to the other prisoners. Chains and shackles clanked together as many moved towards the bars of their cell to listen better. Lynna did not move from her crouched position in the corner, but her voice moved all about the room. 

She said the darkness was merely made up of playful imps, tricking and enticing them to join them in their nocturnal romps. Even though she was terrified of the dark. The torch lights were hardly made of flame, but faerie light. Even though the flickering glow spooked her own senses. The shackles were not cold and cutting, but made of elven metals. Even though they hurt her and made her whimper. Her words made the others relax for a moment, but Lynna remained shaking and shuddering with fright in her own cell. 

From her corner she could see the tools of torture hung on the walls. Every cold looking piece of metal, every spike, every branding iron sent a chill down her spine. Her voice shook momentarily as she looked at the devices which would surely bring her death. The prisoners blinked at the faltering voice. She cleared her throat, apologized and blamed it on the dampness of the room which had obstructed her throat and continued. She was surprised to find that even the rat-faced jailer was listening to her words, but she paid him no mind; he was evil, there was nothing could be done for that affliction. 

Suddenly the dungeon doors opened with loud _bang_. Metal footsteps coming down the steps halted Lynna's story dead in mid sentence. She lowered her head again and kept it focused on her knees. The stalking, booted sound was like a dragon as it echoed around the dripping walls. A dragon entering its lair, Lynna thought terrified, coming to kill them all, just like the sacrifices in her stories. 

"Are these the debtors from Locksley?" A growling, snarling voice invaded her ears. 

Worse than a dragon, Lynna thought, a man! She made herself invisible in her corner, drawing her little body as tight as it would go against her. "There was a problem on the road, my lord." The jailer's oily voice came like the flicking tongue of a lizard to Lynna's ears. 

"What problem?" The dragon-like voice asked tightly.

"Outlaws, my lord." The lizard was choosing his words careful, Lynna knew when there were things left unsaid and those were usually the greater stories than that which was said. "Only one of the Locksley lot made it 'ere. In there." 

The metal footsteps seemed to come closer to her cell. Lynna did not move, she heard her heart thud in her chest and she was almost certain that it would echo around the room. Her feet curled in her little boots, she must have looked rather like a human sphere than an actual body. 

"A girl?" The dragon spat. 

"Aye, my lord, and rather talkative too. Been telling the other prisoners tales, she 'as." The lizard hissed as he tattled. 

"Really?" The dragon tapped on the bars, and it sounded like a sharp claw scraping against rock. "If she persist, cut out her tongue." 

Lynna could not restrain it, she let out a thin cry at hearing such a punishment. "Or if she cares to sob over it, cut out her tongue _and_ string her up on the rack for a time." 

Lynna clamped her mouth firmly shut. She raised her head just a little and there, in the flickering flow of torch light she saw who had been speaking. Not a dragon, not a man, a demon! Her eyes went wide before she lowered her head again. Such wild, staring eyes and dark features. A thing from hell no doubt. Guy of Gisborne turned away from the cringing girl and back to the jailer. "Who else was brought in?" he snapped. 

The jailer led him over to the other cells where prisoners from the other villages were huddled together. After much overseeing of the dungeon Guy eventually made his way back to her. "Take her" he signaled to the jailer. 

The jailer was about to put key to lock when a voice broke through, "Not the little storyteller!" It was the miller's boy. 

Lynna lifted her head. She caught the outraged look from Gisborne and the blank eyed stare from the jailer. Guy turned to the boy, "And what is she to you?" 

"My lord, she is just a weaver girl. Have mercy." The boy did not even look the man in the eye. 

"Oh, I will." Guy's voice did indeed sound demonic, "Take him instead." 

"No, oh no!" Lynna cried. 

As the jailer opened the opposite cell instead and came away dragging the struggling boy. Guy smirked at Lynna, who had now come into the torch light. He could see the waif's pale features plainly now. He took pleasure in seeing the torment dance in her eyes. "You seem to have acquired a friend, girl, I hope you are grateful to him." 

Evil! Lynna watched in horror as the lad's arms were pulled up above his head and a chain attached to them from the ceiling. Suspended in the center of the room. The boy breathed in heavily. The jailer took great care in setting up the instruments of torture on a table before him. He heated the branding iron first. Guy signaled for the jailer to back out of the way. The man seemed to want to protest, but thought better of it and quickly moved. Guy picked up the glowing iron, a cruel look in his eyes as he approached the man. 

First there was the sound of sizzling flesh, then smoke, then the smell of burning skin, then the howl of pain from the boy before Guy beat him with the back handle of the iron to keep him quiet. Lynna could not scream at what she had just witnessed. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the man; evil incarnate! She did not know that these creatures existed out of her stories, but looking at Guy she was forced to realize the dragons and demons must be real.

* * *

The boy screamed one last time as the knife twisted in his chest and he slumped over in his chains dead. Guy pulled the knife from the body in disgust. It was so easy to kill. So easy, so easy, so easy. It was the only thing he could imagine doing now until the time came when Hell took him back. All there was in his world was blood, screams, death, and agony. Those he killed where the lucky ones; when he couldn't die yet. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw crimson staining a white linen dress, the blood congealing on a sandy ground and the dying. No more of the smiles; however fake they may have been, no more soft touch of a familiar hand. Gone, gone, gone and all in the flash of anger. She had not loved him! It had been so easy to kill, so easy, so easy! Why did she have to make him do that? He had dreamed of marrying her and building a life apart from death and torture. Now he dreamed of murders and blood. Marian was dead and he had no more soul left for saving. 

He caught the terrified glance of that shuddering waif in the corner cell. Innocent, pleading eyes. Lies, all of it. He wanted to kill this girl as well. With every death he felt the weight of his one great crime lessen for a moment. Let someone else have agony just as he did. At least they died and the knife could be taken from their hearts. He lived with a dagger in his body, twisting every waking moment and offering him no rest. Little, frightened, wench! She was pathetic and disgusting. There was nothing left to feel but warm blood. There was no Marian in his world anymore to keep Hell at bay. No more hope or light or anything good. 

He walked over towards the girl's cell. She backed up on her hands and knees away from him. Yes, with his hands covered in blood he must have looked frightening indeed, but then again everyone was frightened of him. Even Marian, who had not loved him. 

The dungeon doors swung open again and another man entered. Guy turned towards them, the light pouring in from the outside was quickly blocked as the doors shut again. "Ah, Gisborne, breaking in our guests already I see, well don't waste them all." The older man said with a smile of joviality. 

"My lord, they are debtors, what do we care if they live or die?" Guy shrugged his shoulders.

"Be that as it undoubtedly may, there might be some use in them." The other man rebuked. 

There was always use in someone. He was used by the Sheriff, he knew that, but his loyalty was thing deeply riveted. Almost impossible to break. Yet, he wanted to kill this man. This man who he had sacrificed Marian to! A deal with the Devil, he had muttered countless times on the journey home to Nottingham, a deal with the Devil. 

The Sheriff was no fool. Guy was more dangerous then he had ever suspected possible. If Guy could dispose of Marian so efficiently, who was to say he could not do the same to him? So he had tread carefully about the man. Something in him had snapped on the journey back from the Holy Land. It was not that he thought Guy was mad, but he lingered on the brink of insanity from time to time. He may carry himself in the same proud fashion, go about his duties in the same brusque manner, but there was the wildness in his eyes; the bloodshot wildness which was slowly suffocating him. Sometimes it was as if he was staring down a wild wolf or some equally ferocious feral creature. No doubt, Guy of Gisborne was evil incarnate. 

"Who have you moved onto now, then, eh?" The Sheriff hunched over towards the cell Guy had been leaning towards. He found himself staring at the balled up figure of a girl. "Oh come now, Gisborne where are your manners?" 

The hulking figure beside him seemed momentarily confused by such a statement. "What is your name, girl?" The Sheriff asked. 

When the figure did not make any move to reply Guy snarled, "You will speak when spoken to." 

The girl only curled up tighter. "My name is Lynna Priddy." she said, her voice muffled as she spoke to her knees. 

"She's from Locksley, my lord, a weaver girl." Guy growled. 

"And the only one who owes money in the entire village? My, my that is shocking." The Sheriff clucked his tongue sarcastically. 

"Apparently there was a.problem along the road and she was the only one left to take." Guy crossed his arms. 

"Problem? Did the problem wear a hood and carry a bow?" 

"I do not know, my lord." The voice which answered that question was like fire snapping in the air. Guy's eyes went wild at the mention of an enemy so hated he would rip heaven and hell apart to see him suffer. 

"Well, until we do know, let us tamper with her very carefully, Gisborne." The Sheriff said. "Open the cell door." he commanded.

Grudgingly, Guy signaled the jailer back over. Bowing, the man opened the cell as the key made a click in the lock. The Sheriff stepped inside and came to sit opposite of the curled up woman. The woman made no sound, but her fingers curled and uncurled around her knees as if she knew another unfamiliar presence was too close for comfort. The Sheriff sighed in annoyance and knocked on the top of the girl's head as he would upon a door. "Open up in there, girl," he chuckled, "You'll find yourself quite safe." 

Slowly, Lynna raised her head so that her chin was no resting on her knees. She uncurled no further. "You mean to kill me." she whispered, eyes wide.

"On the contrary actually." The Sheriff grinned, but Lynna had to resist shuddering in revulsion. "You may have information for us."

"Information?" Lynna blinked, "How?"

"Who rescued the other prisoners from Locksley?" The Sheriff asked.

Lynna looked back down at her knees again. "I do not know." 

The Sheriff knocked her head again, "Wrong answer, m'dear. Do try again, though."

"I do not know, my lord." Lynna said with a squeak. 

"Why are we wasting our time? Give me one moment with the girl and" Guy's protests were interrupted.

"And no doubt she will be as dead as the other one you have decorating the wall at the moment." The Sheriff gestured to the dead boy, "No, she is not to be harmed.for the moment." He patted the girls hair roughly. "Remove her shackles." 

Lynna watched in astonishment as the jailer entered her cell to do just that. As soon as the shackles fell away from her hands she rubbed her sore and bleeding wrists, bringing them against her chest for comfort. "You said she was a weaver?" The Sheriff asked Guy, giving Lynna a glance which read of a mind whirling with ideas and schemes. 

"What has that to do with it?" Guy said churlishly. 

"Have you worked with fine cloths?" The Sheriff was directing the question to the confused girl. 

She seemed bewildered, "S-s-sometimes I have been commissioned to mend dresses and the like, and I can work with sewing needle and fine threads as well as any I suppose, my lord." 

The Sheriff nodded, "Good." Although Lynna did not understand how that was good at all. "Gisborne, take our guest to a more suitable room." 

"My lord" Guy growled. 

The Sheriff tugged Guy in close enough to speak just below a whisper. "If Hood is on the move again it is the first in nearly a year's time, and this little leper may be the only one to know where he is or if he is coming for her. She's just made herself the most important woman in Nottingham. I want her watched and safe; where Hood will not be suspecting to find her." 

Guy moved out of the Sheriff's grasp and went to collect the girl. Lynna leaped to her feet as he approached, not wanting him to haul her upright. He glared death at her. She quailed at such a look, she felt smaller than a mouse; he nearly a foot taller than her. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cell. He had not been expecting her to limp to keep up. He paused. "A runt, hm?" His eyes flashed cruelly and an evil smirk pulled at his lips. He kicked her lame leg and she went down on her knees with a cry of pain. That leg had always been the stiffest and most painful for her. Guy did not even emit a cruel snicker of amusement. He merely hoisted her back to her feet and proceeded to lead her from the dungeons, kicking her leg whenever she seemed to hobble too slowly. 

There was no help for her as she limped up the flight of stairs. She was lucky she did not fall down them to her death, and ironically it may have been because Gisborne was keeping a tight hold on the collar of her linen blouse that she did not fall in the first place. By the time they reached what would be Lynna's new chambers her leg was hurting her so badly she could barely stand. Guy threw her inside and she fell upon the cold, unwelcome stone of the unlit room. He stared at her, eyes filled with contempt. Then without saying another word to her he shut the door. 

Lynna backed up against the bed situated in the corner. There were no windows in this room and it was black as pitch with the door closed. She covered her head with her arms. Not the dark. There was no joy in the dark. It was evil. There the villains, the demons, and dragons lurked. Without light there could be no goodness. She felt her way up to the bed and curled up upon the uncomfortable mattress. She closed her eyes and pictured herself back in Locksley, out in the sun. There was no one in the dark room to talk to, and so she was beyond fright. Unable to distract herself by telling others stories, she had nothing to block to the darkness. 

Where was Robin Hood? Her heart thudded in her chest at the thought of the man. Brave Robin Hood. A hero just like the ones in her stories. Certainly he would come. He would not forget about her here. The thought comforted her as she slipped into a grateful, exhausted sleep.

* * *

It had been the first time in nearly a year that Robin Hood and the gang had attempted to infiltrate Nottingham Castle. They made their way in through one of their many secret entrances. Little John stayed beside Robin the entire time, in case the man should snap and go running after the Sheriff or Gisborne. Already Robin had an animal look in his eyes. He looked as if nothing would suit him better than to go charging after Marian's murderer, nevermind about the woman he had promised he would help. 

The entry way to the dungeons proved a hard task. Without the aid of Will Scarlett to break in the hinges, the gang relied on Little John's brute strength to send the heavy doors crashing to the floor. A noisy operation and by far less delicate, but just as effective. 

"What in the" The jailer marched over to see what the commotion was all about, instead he met with Little John's fist and the opposite wall, from which he promptly slumped over unconscious. 

The rattling of chains alerted the gang to the watchful prisoners. As they approached the cells the few prisoners still left alive shook in fear and anticipation. "Upon my soul!" One of the men exclaimed, "It's Robin Hood!"

Robin made a gesture to silence them. Allan, who had taken the dungeon keys from the jailer, put key to lock and opened the cell doors. The prisoners all seemed to lunge for freedom at once. "Whoa, now, one at a' time!" Allan said steadying the first prisoner. He unlocked the wrist shackles and did the same as the rest filed out to be ushered behind Much and Little John, who were guarding the door. 

One of the prisoners, an older woman shook Robin's hand warmly, "Bless ya Robin Hood, bless ya." 

Robin patted the woman's hand, something of a kind light in his eyes. "Your blessings are happily received." he said, as he led the woman over to join the others. 

"Robin," Allan tapped his shoulders, "That's the lot of 'em."

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion, "It can't be."

"I checked myself, the other cells are all empty." Allan shrugged. "You don't think they.you know" He cut a hand across his throat.

"Surely not!" Much interjected. 

"Are you looking for the weaver girl?" It was the old woman. She blinked her brown eyes slowly. 

"Goes by the name of Lynna?" Robin questioned. 

The woman nodded her head, "Poor mite, the Sheriff took her not long ago."

Robin let out a sound like a strangled wolf and uttered a curse, turning away from the others. Failed again! He had let the Sheriff win another round. _Do not forget me!_ The girl had said, he had not, but he had come too late; just like last time.

"But she is not dead." The woman finished.

Robin turned, "What?" he breathed in incredulously. 

"They took her chains, led her out of the dungeons." The woman replied.

Much went over to investigate and out of the empty cell he held up a pair of shackles. "She's telling the truth, Master."

Robin took the chains in his hands, the cold, rusting metal scraping against his fingers."She's alive." he whispered.

* * *

**I've been dying to a story based on events post-season 2, and since I can't do that with my other one..I made one up. XD**

**As always, I love hearing your input so please drop a review! :)**

* * *


	3. The Commission

I'm having so much fun writing this story, I can't say that often about most of mine because they are all angsty and tragic. XD Nice for once to have a fairy-talesque story to work on. :) Enjoy!

* * *

III

The Commission

The door opened without warning and light flooded into the pitch black room. Lynna blinked and covered her eyes with her hand. She had been lying upon the bed in the dark for hours and her eyes had become light-sensitive. She blinked and slowly lowered her hands. She looked around at the cell-like room. Four gray walls, a small round working table, and a simple chair were all that needed to be seen. The demon was in the doorway, making it impossible to properly adjust to the now visible surroundings. Lynna shrank closer back against the head boards of the bed, clutching one of the posts as if she thought the bed might rear up at any moment and protect her like some great quilted lion.

No such protection came for her. Guy strode over to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her around and away from the posts and dragging her away from the bed. She landed hard upon her feet and she winced, her lame leg still sore from Guy's previous abuse. He did not speak to her, merely brought her out into the light of the fading day. He walked much faster than she and she had to hobble double quick to keep up and even faster if she wanted to walk without being kicked. "Wh-wh-where are you taking me, my lord?" she whispered.

Suddenly, Guy halted his marching pace. He turned to look at her, his gloved fingers tightening about her upper arm. Lynna cowered at such a sight, he looked like a dragon reading to breathe fire and burn her where she stood. The slap came faster than she could have counted on. She jumped, but did not shriek; a hand clasped to her burning cheek. "Silence would be the thing to learn, runt." He tugged her arm and resumed his march down the Castle hall. "The Sheriff wishes to see you." he grunted. Lynna distinctly heard him mutter under his breath. "Why he does not kill you I do not know..."

He did not have to answer her question. Odd that he should. Odder still was that he seemed to take no pleasure in causing her any amount of pain, and he took great care to make this small walk as uncomfortable and unpleasant as possible for her. No villainous laughter, no evil grins. Nothing, the demon's face was set in stone. She blinked as she stared up at him, fumbling to continue walking. So pure an evil he was beyond all amusement with him; it simply was his soul. Lynna looked away, hating with every fiber of her being that he was touching her at all.

A Castle guard stood at attention in front of a great pair of wooden doors. Lynna had to lean backwards to completely take in the sight, so much taller they were in comparison to her. The guard opened the door without command. Lynna was hustled inside. Her neck cracking as she was pulled forward so violently and suddenly. She tripped and nearly collided fully against Guy, but she steadied herself before such a horrid act could occur.

"Gisborne, finally. You have the delightful, little leper with you I see, good, good." The Sheriff, sitting at his desk looked up at them with a grin.

Guy nodded and tugged the girl towards the small staircase leading down to the desk and the main chambers. Lynna stopped at the edge of the stairs. She shook her head. "I can't." she said quietly.

"Can't what?" Guy snapped cruelly tugging her closer and closer to the edge of the step.

"I can't..." she looked around as if about to relate a terrible secret, "I can't walk down stairs."

"That is all right." Guy pulled her down onto the step and she overbalanced and fell. He released her and let her fall down the rest of the way. "I do not require you to walk."

Lynna lay at the foot of the staircase, she gave a small groan as she tried to get herself upright. Guy reached her first and pulled her back to her feet by her hair. Gritting her teeth in pain she allowed him to drag her to the center of the room. She was thrown unceremoniously into a chair facing the Sheriff's desk directly. She slumped in it, feeling the bruises forming on her legs and arms.

The Sheriff sat with his arms folded atop his desk. He gave her a smile, the same shark-like smile he had given her a few hours ago in the dungeons. "Comfortable?" he asked her.

Lynna sat back against her chair nodding in fright. "Good." The Sheriff said, "Now, then perhaps you won't mind answering a few of my questions?" he asked her sweetly again.

She shook her head. Her own mind whirling with a few questions of her own, but that was not her place, and she was too scared to voice them now. "You are a weaver in Locksley Village?"

She nodded, "I am also the village storyteller..."

"Storyteller? Well then, tell me a story."

"Pardon, my lord?" Lynna clutched the sides of the seat of the chair tightly, her fingers scrapping against it as she rubbed them back and forth nervously.

"You heard me," The Sheriff leaned back in his chair, "Go on and do...whatever it is you do." He waved her to proceed.

"I..." Lynna stared, her eyes darted around the room. She had lost her voice and her mouth had gone suddenly dry. All of the stories and songs she had ever learned seemed to have gone from her memory. She sat upon the chair, gulping like a fish floundering in the air.

Her chair was nearly kicked out from under her, "Get on with it." Guy shouted at her. She squeaked and launched into an old song, the first to come back to her consciousness:

_There lived a maiden by the sea_

_And fair and lonely was she, was she_

_too a lay a lie a lee_

_They say her love had gone away_

_Still she prays he'll come back one day_

_too a lee a lie a lay_

_She watches the shore with a careful eye_

_Does she know her love has died?_

_Too a lee a lay a lie_

The chair came out from under her and Lynna fell to the floor, adding more bruises onto her bruises. She coughed and looked up at Guy of Gisborne. "Enough of that..."

As soon as Lynna had once again righted the chair and herself back upon it she was greeted with polite applause from the Sheriff. She tightened her knees together and went back to gripping the seat's edge. "Well done, m'dear. I especially admired that sudden drop at the end, very well executed." He laughed at his joke and Lynna flushed red to the roots of her hair.

"It seems I may have some use for you after all, so do try to relax; I will not be hanging you today!" The Sheriff said gleefully.

This only served to further terrifying the woman and it was a wonder she did not faint on the spot, she appeared to look as if she was half in a swoon as it was. "Wh-what use may I provide, my lord?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you see these walls?" The Sheriff pointed directly behind him and outwards around the chamber.

Lynna craned her head in all directions to observe the walls. She squinted, thinking she must be looking for some minor detail within the bare stone. "What of them, my lord?" she asked finally, when she could not discern why the state of the chamber walls should be of any importance to her.

"They are bare." The Sheriff answered for her.

Lynna scuffed her feet upon the floor, "They are, my lord." she agreed stupidly, but what did bare, stone walls have to do with her? She stared at the Sheriff's seemingly amused face and felt yet another chill down her spine. Madness before her and hell beside her. What had she done to deserve such a punishment? She made a silent prayer to God to get her out of this place alive.

"You said you were a weaver." The Sheriff said as if inching her towards some conclusion to his insinuations.

"I did, my lord." Lynna nodded.

"Then it should be intuitively obvious what is I require you to do for me." The Sheriff said.

"You...you wish for me to weave you something...for the walls?" Lynna fumbled, wondering if her wrong answer might mean the end of the Sheriff's strange hospitality and in consequence, her life.

"Oh not all the walls! That would be cruel work indeed," he chuckled, "I require only one tapestry."

"A tapestry, my lord?"

"Yes, you dolt, a tapestry! If I wanted all of my words repeated back to me I would have gladly held a conversation with one of my birds!" The Sheriff said, his patience snapping as he banged a hand down onto the desk, causing Lynna to jump up in her seat.

"Why have me weave one, my lord?" Lynna asked quietly after her face had gone to a hazy pink instead of a flaming red at the Sheriff's insult.

"Quite simple, m'dear. You would be the cheapest." The Sheriff sneered, "You will of course be payed with your life, and if the final result is not to my liking I may have to review that payment."

"I see..." Lynna's mouth had gone very dry again and she had to fight to keep her voice. "W-w-well, if I am to weave a tapestry, my lord...I will need to know what I am depicting."

The Sheriff was growing bored again, "This Castle, if you so chose it. Guards!"

Two men entered the room promptly on command. "Take this...this..."

"Lynna, my lord." She said very quietly.

"Take Lynna back to her chambers, where she can begin her little...commission." The Sheriff laughed nastily.

Lynna rose from her chair hesitantly, "I will need supplies, my lord..."

"It will be arranged." The Sheriff was waving her away now.

The cold feel of the guards' gloved hands upon either of her arms finally allowed her to swallow down the taste of bile. Lynna was led away by the two men, feeling much like a pixie being bottled and taken away by giants to be displayed upon a shelf. She was more than dragged out of the room, she the tips of her feet drag and scrape across the stone floor. It was actually better than putting her weight back on her crippled leg. She turned her head back and glanced over her shoulder. The Sheriff was leaning back against his chair, his fingers on one hand tapping against the fingers on his other. Guy was hunched over his desk, his hands clutching the edges. He was tense as if ready to spring up and rip out the man's throat. She saw the man turn his head slightly and the moment his glares reached her eyes Lynna ducked her head back around again, a thin layer of sweat breaking out upon her brow.

The doors were shut behind her as she exited the chamber. Out in the main hall she could see the fading sunlight come shafting in through the windows, hazy and rusty yellow as it passed through the old glass. Evening was the time for shadows, and Lynna had a great many stories for shadows, even for her own, but she had no story for the odd shadow she saw gliding across the face of a pillar and around again. She blinked, did shadows normally carry a quiver of arrows upon their back?

As she passed by the pillar she craned her head around and saw to her delight not just a shadow hiding behind it, but a hooded man as well. He gave her an encouraging wink as he briefly caught her eye, only to slip off again to avoid the guards detection. Lynna looked down to the floor, a small smile breaking across her face. She had not been forgotten after all. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing with delight and relief that soon the nightmare would be over.

* * *

"A tapestry?"

"Are you squawking now too, Gisborne?" The Sheriff snapped in annoyance.

Guy crossed his arms as he paced in front of the desk. "Forgive me, my lord," the growling voice, which usually meant what it said, was now filled with a mocking ring. The Sheriff looked up at the remark, a bit startled to hear the taunt under the words. Guy stared him down, something he had not been able to do before.

"It is simple." The Sheriff averted his gaze, "If she has any connections to Hood, no doubt he will attempt to come after her. I intend to keep her watched and occupied for a good long while, until Hood decides to make his move."

"And if he doesn't come for her?" Guy asked, a twisted light in his eyes.

"Then of course, you may do with her what you will." The Sheriff waved dismissively. Guy smirked and the Sheriff suppressed a shudder.

* * *

The door shut behind her, plunging her into the abyss of darkness yet again, but this time Lynna was not afraid. She flew back to the door and pressed her ear against it, waiting until the booted footsteps of the guards faded sufficiently so that she felt confident she had been left alone.

Quietly, she opened the door a crack. Light trickled into the room like a blocked up stream. The light danced in the gloom, straining to bring back the color and the warmth of the sun. She peered out through that light, her green eyes blinking like a cat's as they looked down the hallway.

She had seen him, she knew she had, but had he followed her back to the room? Suddenly a shadow passed over the light and Lynna found herself staring up at Robin. Lynna's hands trembled as she hurried to open the door properly for him. He entered silently and cautiously and Lynna shut the door behind her. "I knew you would come." She whispered, her words humming in her chest with a current of deep gratitude and excitement.

Robin stared at the mouse-like girl leaning against the door. Her head didn't even touch the second pair of hinges. She seemed bruised and tired, but none the worse for wear beyond that. Even the raw skin on her wrists where her shackles must have cut her were fading back to the sickly pale color of the rest of the arm. What was the Sheriff planning; taking her from the dungeons and holding her in this cell of a room? To what point and purpose did he have to keep her in the Castle, if not to execute her? He did not notice the confused expression now plastered onto Lynna's face as she watched him sink into his own thoughts.

"The Sheriff," Robin barked suddenly, "What did he want with you? I saw you being led from the Great Hall."

"Oh," Lynna said like a puff of wind blowing through a reed, "He...he has commissioned me. I am to weave him a tapestry."

Robin's brow creased in confusion. He never took the Sheriff for a man to place a matter of aesthetic pleasure over politics. Lynna was no use to him, there was no need to keep her in the Castle at all.

"But you came to get me out of here?" Lynna asked hopefully.

She watched as Robin paced before her, obviously in conflict over some thought. She followed him with her eyes. "That would be impossible now, given the circumstances." Robin finally said.

Lynna's heart gave a start and a disbelieving stutter in her chest. "I do not understand." She said simply.

"Obviously the Sheriff wants something from you." Robin remarked.

"Yes, a tapestry."

Bless her simplicity, thought Robin. She had no real idea of her situation, and if she did, it was not strong enough for her to realize that the Sheriff could kill her whenever the whim took him. "So he has told you."

"I believe what people say." Lynna said strongly.

"The Sheriff is one to twist his words; he is a liar." Robin explained for her.

Lynna's face clouded, "Why?" she asked him. She didn't understand lies or the need to manipulate. While she knew them by definition, she could not understand their use or what good they produced. She had never lied. Only the evil ones in her stories lied.

Robin's lips twitched as something of a smile appeared for a flash of a moment. "He is the way he is. Lynna, if I take you from the Castle now, he will only seek to find you and bring you back. For now, you are safer here than anywhere else I could take you."

"You will leave me here?" Lynna's voice cracked, betraying her fear.

"No I will not. You will see me again, Lynna. The moment you are no longer safe here I will come to take you away for good. Do you understand me?" Robin said.

Lynna lowered her head to the ground. She did not want to stay, but then again the Sheriff did say he would not hang her, and she did give her word that she would make this tapestry. She could not break a promise. Maybe, she thought, if she did not lie the Sheriff would not either. She felt Robin's hand tilt her chin back up so that she locked eyes with him. "Do you understand me?" he asked again.

She nodded dumbly, her green eyes wide as she stared into Robin's. "You're being very brave in this, Lynna." he said comfortingly.

"I am not so very brave." Lynna whispered.

"You will try." Robin smiled, but Lynna noticed that whenever he did it never reached his eyes. He removed his hand from under her chin and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Lynna cried turning back to him, "When will I see you again?"

"Soon, Lynna, I give you my word." The door was opened slowly and for another moment sunlight filled the gray room. Lynna gave Robin a smile as he backed out of her room, "Good bye, Robin." she said quietly.

The door was shut. She let out a rattling breath and fell into the small wooden chair. She wrung her hands in her lap as she tried to understand why Robin could not have taken her away from this dark place. Was it is so very complicated, she thought her face twisting in frustration with herself, or was she so very ignorant? She tried to work it out in her head: She hadn't payed the higher taxes and she had been taken to the Castle, as the law stood, the Sheriff had found out she was a weaver and had then commissioned her. Yes, that was all, what was so very complicated about that? It never occurred to her to imagine there were lies involved or other words unspoken. People told the truth, they were honest and loyal to their word. This was what her stories had taught her, so it was just the way things were.

She looked over at the darkened outline of the door, a smile breaking through her frustration and fear. If there were heroes like Robin Hood still left in this world then she was not wrong. Her heart jumped in her chest, he said he would be back soon. Did she matter enough for him to continue to see her? She rested her head atop the table in front of her as her eyes closed for the second time that day. There was a fluttering, happy feeling inside of her; chasing away the terror and pains of her scrapes and bruises. As she faded into a twilight sleep she wondered what such a feeling was supposed to be called.

* * *

**I wrote the dinky song Lynna sang! XD And there will probably be many more such dinky little verses later on in the story. **

**Review; send some love! :)**


	4. Through the Door

I hope you don't find this story to slow paced. This is more of a drama of characters; however, I do promise some swash and buckle later on. :) Enjoy

* * *

IV

Through the Door

Lynna ran a hand down the side of the loom, admiring the feel of the smooth wood on the palm of her hand. The loom sat perfectly in the corner of the gray room, with a basket of yarn next to it. She felt safer in this place with materials she knew. The yarn had been dyed for her and had been brought up by servants along with the loom. At first she had been so shocked she hardly knew how to respond, but she soon found her voice again and had thanked the servants in bringing her supplies.

She pulled up her chair and stared at the empty loom, her eyes dancing with unseen patterns, colors, and designs. Her linen dress bunched up in between her fingers as she tapped her feet on the floor; thinking. She leaned over off to the side to look at the dyed yarn in the basket. Yellows, blues, and reds. Simple colors. She would make do, perhaps she would be able to request some gold or silver thread for the edges of the tapestry.

She plunged her hand into the basket and withdrew the yellow yarn. It was like tangible sunlight. She tossed the balled up yarn in her hand. The door to her room had been left open to allow for the light to enter the room. A guard was stationed outside, but Lynna knew better than to attempt to escape, besides, she thought gloomily, her lame leg would surely prevent her from getting very far. She set down the wool yarn and picked up the piece of parchment and charcoal from the basket and hobbled from the room. The guard looked as if he was about to stop her, but Lynna spoke up hastily. "I need to draw my pattern, sir. The Sheriff has requested I weave him a tapestry of this castle, I must see it in order to weave it." To that the guard had nodded, along with indicating that he would accompany her so the he would be able to continue monitoring her. She did not mind.

It was when she reached the steps leading down to the Castle Grounds which she had to take pause. Hesitantly, she placed one foot onto the first step and slowly brought her lame leg to follow. She couldn't keep her weight solely on that one leg and she hastily had to step down to the next; where she always overbalanced herself with the swift movement. The guard gripped her arm to steady her. She thanked him and allowed him to help her down the rest of the way.

Once the obstacle of the stairway was cleared she made her way over to a small bench, stationed under the shade of a tree. She took a seat and set her parchment on her lap, the bit of charcoal in her right hand already blackening her fingers. She wasn't a fair hand at drawing, but she could get the lines down straight enough for a decent enough picture. She pursed her lips in concentration and hummed whenever she allowed herself to relax a bit. She tucked her hair behind her ears, getting charcoal smudges on her cheeks and the corners of her forehead.

She glanced up from her work now and again only to see Guy of Gisborne heading down the Castle steps. She gathered her parchment to her and quickly hobbled up to the guard. "I am finished now, I...I would like to go back to my room."

The guard nodded and was about to lead her back inside when they were stopped by Gisborne. "What are you doing out here?" He asked with a slight sneer of annoyance.

"I was just going back inside, my lord." Lynna said quietly, looking to the floor, to afraid she would lose her voice if she looked up at him.

"That was not what I asked you." Guy snapped, "You were to remain in your room."

"I...I know, my lord, but I had..." Lynna stammered, but was quickly cut off as Guy grabbed the collar of her tattered dress and practically lifted her off of the ground so he could look at her eye-to-eye.

"I will ask you again. What are you doing out here?" He growled.

"I was drawing the pattern for the tapestry, my lord." Lynna whispered, now forced to look into the burning blue eyes. Her own eyes went wide in fright, and her breath came in short gasps.

She was dropped after she answered and Gisborne turned his attentions to the guard at her side. "You; make sure she stays in her room the next time."

"Yes, my lord." The guard said curtly with a bow of his head.

Lynna reached for her parchment which had fallen when Guy had lifted her up. Guy stamped down on the parchment. Lynna winced, retracting her fingers just in time. "Please, my lord, I need that..."

Guy picked up the parchment and examined it with a lazy, uninterested eye. "If your weaving is half as bad as your drawing, runt, it will be a sorry tapestry indeed." He shoved the parchment into the girl's hands as she rose to her feet again.

"Forgive me, my lord...but that would be a matter of perspective." Lynna said meekly.

Guy gave her an odd, furious look. He had not expected her to offer any retort. He looked down at the rag-doll of a girl. Ugly, little thing. He thought as he took stock of her matted, brown hair and oddly angled eyes. He could just as easily throw her against the nearest wall and no doubt dash her into bits; she was so small. Why had the Sheriff insisted on keep her alive?

She bowed to him, "Good day, my lord." and turned to hobble up the staircase, the guard at her back.

He watched her make her way back inside the castle with a scornful eye. Little brat, he would take great pleasure in bringing about her death when the time came.

* * *

"You should be more careful, lass." The guard remarked as he walked alongside Lynna down the hallway towards her room. "Lord Gisborne doesn't take to kindly to upstarts."

"I misspoke I know." Lynna said quietly, head bowed in admonishment, "but he was being cruel."

"As long as you stay out from under his way, he won't take to bothering you." The guard advised.

"I did not go outside today to cause him annoyance of any sort." Lynna said. She glanced at the guard, but it was hard to grasp his true intentions, for his helmet masked his eyes for the most part.

"It does not take much to cause Lord Gisborne annoyance." The guard remarked in a low tone for fear of being overheard.

"I am a mouse in a dragon's lair." Lynna sighed, "If I so much as squeak I wake the dragon."

"I don't follow ye, lass." The guard tilted his head to one side.

She shook her head, "Nothing." she said.

Never had her room looked more appealing to her than now. For she understood that these four gray walls which surrounded her were the only things protecting her from the outside world, and the wrath of the demon which roamed the halls. She thanked the guard as she entered her room.

Taking a seat beside her loom she began to ready it for the first string of wool. Soon the fluffy, yet coarse feel of the yarn threading from her hands into the loom was all that mattered. It drowned out the frustration she felt at being trapped inside this castle and the fear and anger she felt towards the Lord Gisborne. If she was taller, and braver she would have told him exactly what she really thought of him. Her lame leg kicked out at the wooden pole of the loom. She hated it really. She hated being crippled and small and helpless. Why couldn't she take care of herself the way others did? Her mother had told her she had faerie blood in her and this was why she was so reed-like and small. As a child she had believed it, even the other villagers had laughed at such a story, but as she grew older she knew that was all it had been; a story. She was no pretty, little faerie, but rather a lame, ugly, little girl.

Her mind went back to the wool in her hands. It was rough and plain, but once through the loom it formed the beginnings of a tapestry. She began to tell stories to herself, but in truth it must have appeared that she was speaking to the yarn. The guard outside her door peered inside and shook his head. She was a queer, young thing, he thought, with all her talk of mice and dragons...very odd indeed.

* * *

She awoke to the darkness, and at first she thought she was still sleeping. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep in her chair, her head pressing against the pole of the loom. Her neck ached fiercely and she rubbed it idly as full consciousness returned to her.

Once again her room had gone pitch black, the door had been shut sometime ago. She pushed her chair back and rose to her feet, stretching up onto her tip toes and pulling her arms back over her head to work out the kinks that had formed in her muscles from sleeping in such an awkward position. She rubbed her eyes again and placed her arms out in front of her as she felt her way towards her bed.

She yawned as she found the edge of the bed and crawled up onto it, kicking off her soft, leather boots. The linen quilt felt cool to the touch and she would have very happily slept in the little corner on the edge of the bed, but she worked up the energy to crawl up to the pillows. She sighed and was about to lie down when she heard something from outside her room.

She paused, blinking into the darkness. Silence filtered into her ears and at first she thought she must have been hearing things, but she heard it again. It sounded unmistakably like a sob. A very quiet, very restrained, and very sad sob. Lynna crawled back to the edge of the bed, which she knew to be closer to the door and she strained to listen.

She heard a growl and then the sound of a boot striking against stone. Then another sob. Who was out there? Quietly, she got down from the bed and walked over to the door, pressing herself against it. Now she could hear that whoever it was was crying. She could not make out a voice, because whoever it was was not speaking.

Lynna sunk to the floor, curling her knees up to her chest, she hugged them tight against her as she leaned against the door, just beside it's hinges. What sadness possessed a person to wander the halls in the dead of night, crying? "Hello?" she said very softly, positioning herself so that her voice would carry through the crack in the door by the hinges.

She heard the sobbing voice give a great start. "No, please don't go away." she said quickly. She listened and could still hear the ragged breathing coming from outside her door. "You are sad." That was a ridiculous thing to say and Lynna knew it. She winced at the sound of her voice. "I am too..." she said, surprised to have said it.

She heard the sound of footsteps. "No, no, please don't go!" She pleaded to the voice beyond the door. Again the footsteps stopped abruptly. Lynna paused, it was selfish of her to plead with a stranger she could not even see and one who had obviously desired to be left alone. "Would you...would you like..." Her mouth seemed to be stuck together and she was forcing it open with each word. She did not know exactly how one went about consoling another; especially if said person was a complete stranger, but she knew some things, "Would you like to hear a story?" She whispered.

There was complete silence for another moment, before Lynna heard footsteps hurrying away down the hall. Her hands fumbled for the door handle and she nearly tumbled into the hallway as the door opened. It was empty; the glow of the torches casting eerie shadows on the walls. She was alone, this was no surprise to her, but what was surprising was the realization of how lonely she truly was.

* * *

She had fallen asleep next to the door, only coming awake when it was opened. She gasped as her eyes snapped open. She steadied herself by placing her hands flat upon the floor. She blinked tired eyes and gave a yawn as she glanced up at the guard standing over her. "F-f-forgive me," she said in between yawns, "I must have fallen asleep..."

"Indeed." The guard said before removing his helmet.

"Robin!" Lynna exclaimed gleefully as she was helped to her feet by the outlaw. "How did you get in here?"

He shrugged casually, "Simple really. The guards are very obliging with their uniforms you know."

Lynna giggled at the joke, "Why did you come?" She asked.

"You have been busy, I see." Robin said, striding into the room to examine the first row of the tapestry strung on the loom.

"It is nothing yet. It will be a while before you can even begin to detect that pattern, and longer still until it is finished." Lynna said, hastily coming over to the loom. She was always shy of work that was not yet completed.

"You have a great deal of patience." Robin remarked, causing Lynna to blush. He sighed, "How are you handling life here."

"I do well enough." Lynna said, fingering one of the strands of wool which had broken at an awkward angle when she had been threading it and was now lying rejected, twined around the outside edge of the pole. "I would do far better if I was left alone..."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked curiously.

"There...there is a man." Lynna gulped.

"What kind of a man?" Robin growled, his spine prickling with the heat of a violent anger.

"An evil man." Lynna whispered.

"What is his name?" Robin urged her onward.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne." Lynna finished.

Robin let out a satisfied, wicked laugh and began to pace the floor, a wild and anguished look in his eyes. "He is far more evil than even you could imagine, Lynna."

Lynna fell into her chair watching Robin's erratic movements. He looked sad and vengeful. She watched with sympathy in her eyes; he looked so hopelessly lost. Suddenly she was reminded of the mysterious sobbing from outside her door. She wondered, but she kept it to herself, "What has he done to you?" She asked.

Robin stopped and stared Lynna straight in the eyes, a haunted look passing across his face. "It does not concern you." He sighed and turned away from her.

"No, please!" Lynna exclaimed, popping out of her seat and limping over to him. She placed a hand upon his back comfortingly. "Maybe I could...help you?"

Robin managed a sad smile at her offer. He shrugged her hand away and patted it kindly. "Your offer is kind and generous, my friend, but there is nothing you can do for me." He headed back towards the door.

Lynna followed him, "You can not keep a sadness inside of you." she said hurriedly, "You will burst."

"It is a sad story to tell, Lynna, I would not have you hear it." Robin replied softly.

"I have been the teller of many a sad story in my life, and not all of them have been mere fantasy." Lynna said solemnly.

Robin could see the truth in her statement, from the shy little smile she gave him to the hidden loneliness in her eyes. "He took something from me." he uttered almost soundlessly.

"Gisborne?" Lynna said, eyes wide.

Robin nodded. Lynna hesitated in asking him further, but once a story had begun it was impossible to stop it, like the spinning of a wheel it had to continue until it reached its destination, "What did he take from you?"

"Marian." It was a name, a name not entirely unfamiliar to Lynna, but the sorrow of a hundred years was in that broken name. She did not need to ask who she was or what she was to him. She knew by the sob, that quiet sob within his voice. She could not help but feel that this was the man who had been outside her door last night. Perhaps that was why he had come back this morning.

"And you loved her..." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Of course he must have loved this Marian, it was evident in how deep her loss had effected him.

"With all my soul." Robin said, his hand gripping the edges of the door so hard his knuckles were turning white.

That was not right. It was not right for lovers to not be allowed to love, but to have one taken away from life...Lynna shuddered. She had never been in love, but she had heard and told enough stories of lovers separated, of the tragedies, and the joys of love it was as if she had experienced again and again each time she told a new story. Even so, she could never fathom the nightmare of living without the one you loved.

She reached out and gave Robin a faint embrace, the hard metal of the guards armor making it impossible for her to get her arms fully around him. She did not want to say she was sorry for him. Those words would be foolish to say now. Instead she wished fervently that he would come back the next night. Perhaps he would stay now, and perhaps her comfort would be better received when he did not have to look at her and tell her his story.

Robin shifted out of her small embrace. "Take care, Lynna." He said, a hand tousling her mousy hair. He secured the helmet back on his head and disappeared down the hall.

Lynna watched him go while smoothing out her hair again. So much sadness had happened to him. She only wished there was something she could do. Metal-filled footsteps caught her attention and she turned to look down the opposite hall as Guy neared her. She could feel the bitter taste of hatred rise in her throat. This was the man who had caused her friend so much pain. She was not accustomed to such feelings of viciousness, but as she watched the glaring and demonic figure pass her by, she decided she could hate this man for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Please send reviews! :) Send the love!  
**


	5. Bandages

Next chapter! :) Enjoy!

* * *

V

Bandages

Three days had come and gone. Lynna had occupied herself with her weaving and had taken to telling some of the Castle servants a few tales during supper. It was one of the only times she was permitted to leave her room and she relished it. The company of the serving girls and boys gave her a fragment of friendship. She enjoyed talking with them, even if it was only for an hour or two.

The day proceeded in its normal, tedious fashion. By noon Lynna was just starting to consider the day productive. She had spent all morning re-threading strands of yarn which had gone into the loom awkwardly. It was a dull task, but at last she had just about finished and was finally moving forward with her work.

She heard someone step inside her room and for one moment she payed the intruder no mind as she let the strand of yarn in her hand run into the loom before turning to look. She had a smile of working contentment on her face, but it quickly vanished into a look of surprised horror as she stared upwards at Guy. "My lord?" She asked with a squeak. His hateful glares felt like sharp barbs in her chest. She averted her eyes, as she had become accustomed to doing whenever she was near him.

"The Sheriff wishes to see you, runt." Gisborne snapped.

The insulting nickname had ceased bothering her somewhere around the fifth time he had used it. What did she care for how he addressed her, when secretly she cursed him in all the ways she knew how.

Lynna nodded and rose to her feet in silence. She had learned that asking questions would only get her a cuff about the ears or a slap to the face. She had already earned enough bruises to make any warrior proud, she had no desire to decorate her body further.

She kept up with the man as best she could, her eyes focusing on her feet and nowhere else. She felt a prickly sensation along her neck, as if someone was watching her. Casually, she let her eyes roam and her head tilt upwards but a little. Guy was staring at her. Her stomach turned and she looked away again. It was such an odd look; full of anger yet there had been a curious look in the glare. As if he was trying to read her like a book. Well, _she_ was the storyteller and she did not wish to be read. She shrunk inward on herself and as a result her limp became heavier and less comfortable. She wished she could wrap a cape about her and disappear underneath the castle stones instead of enduring Gisborne's insufferable glares.

Once again she was led into the Great Hall. She gulped at the sight of the stairs. Was he going to kick her down them yet again? She remembered how much it had hurt the last time, and she had only just recovered from it.

"And here she is." Lynna recognized the Sheriff's mockingly cheerful voice.

She blinked and looked down to see several men staring back up at her. They were all well groomed and dressed in fine cloths. Lynna found herself staring back down at them. They must be nobles. There was no mistaking it. If that was so, then what business did she have to with them?

Guy looked as if he was about to shove her down the steps again, but the Sheriff stopped him, "Ah, no, not this time Gisborne. I would prefer you leave the girl without a broken neck."

Lynna sighed in relief and this only seemed to further Guy's annoyance with her. He hauled her up off the ground by the collar of her dress, with one hand, and proceeded to drag her down the steps. Lynna tried not to physically gag as the collar of her dress chocked her. She was slammed back onto her own two feet once Guy had reached the bottom. She winced visibly at the shock to her legs. She half limped, half stumbled over to the Sheriff, giving him a polite bow.

"I am very glad to see you, m'dear." The Sheriff grinned, "We could use a little...entertainment." A few of the other men in the room restrained chuckles, the others remained watching her silently.

"E-e-entertainment?" Lynna gasped, her mind whirling with how many several connotations that 'entertainment' could allude to.

"Yes, enchant us with your storytelling, girl." The Sheriff said.

"Oh!" Lynna felt the breath leave her body in an incredible rush of relief. "Oh, a story, my lord! Of course!" She would tell them anything now, if that was all they wanted. She turned to face the other nobles, took a step forward, inhaled deeply as if to begin.

"Ah, just a moment, now, just a moment." The Sheriff interrupted with a chuckle. "If you don't mind, stand on that chair in the center there, so that we might all see you."

Lynna found it funny he should ask her if she minded, she was certainly in no position to refuse whatever request he should ask of her. She glanced at the chair and her brow knitted in confusion, "My lord, there seems to only be three legs on this chair...how can I stand on it?"

"Oh you will find a way, my dear, undoubtedly." And with that the Sheriff drew up his own chair behind his desk and leaned back, staring at her intently.

Lynna looked around the room. Some of the men were eagerly waiting to see how she would respond, the others watched indifferently; one flashed her a look of pity. Lynna licked dry lips and wrung her hands together as she examined the chair. Steading herself she held the chair in place as she placed one foot then the other onto the chair. The moment she did she was toppled face forward onto the stone.

The Sheriff and a few of the nobles laughed. Guy merely stood in the corner, arms crossed watching with a slight smirk of amusement as he watched the girl. Once the laughter subsided, Lynna quietly picked herself up off of the floor and proceeded to try again to stand on the three legged chair.

She tipped the chair at an angle, where the absent legged part was touching the floor. She shakily stood up on the chair, but if overbalanced and she fell again, only this time her chin hit the stone with a _crack_. Blood pooled into her mouth, some she was forced to swallow while the rest lay in a puddle on the stones.

The laughter was unbearable. They didn't want a story from her at all. They just wanted to see her fall over and over again from the chair. The Sheriff had meant what he said, She _was_ providing the entertainment in every sense of the word. She picked the chair up calmly and tried again; and again and again and again. With each crash gave new rise to the laughter. Lynna wanted to cry with humiliation and pain. She had fallen on her wrist and it was throbbing horribly, it was all she could do to not whimper aloud. She wiped the blood on her lips onto the sleeve of her tattered dress and went back to her chair.

Guy watched her from his corner. His smirks of amusement slowly giving way to frowns of confusion and interest. Why didn't she just stay down? Didn't she know that every time she chose to got up she only fueled the Sheriff's game? She was cut, bruised, and bleeding and she had not once cried out or sobbed. She was a girl! A pathetically small, weak, little girl! Why didn't she cry?! It rattled his senses in a subtle way. To watch her stubbornly try to stand on the broken chair. Eventually, even he turned his eyes to the floor; no longer caring to watch this girl make a fool of herself, but with each crash of the chair and thud of the girl as she landed onto the floor he felt himself wince ever so slightly. His arms tightened in their crossed position. _Fool!_ He wanted to say, _just stay down!_

Lynna breathed in raggedly, exhausted after several minutes of wasted effort. Finally an idea came to her. She grabbed each side of the chair and placed one foot directly above one of the legs and another directly above the leg across from the missing one. This way she had her weight on the front and back of the chair. She wobbled forward and back for a bit, but she found that by evening out her spacing she was able to balance just barely on the broken chair.

She breathed in heavily as she steadied herself and looked out at the Sheriff and the other nobles. There were tears in her eyes, but no light of defiance. She merely stood there; any shame she felt or pain she kept to herself. "Once upon a time..." she said softly, trying to keep the sobs from her voice, but it cracked anyway. The men stared at her in astonishment as she proceeded to tell them a story as clearly and neatly as if she hadn't just tumbled down from a chair for the past ten minutes.

Guy's arms dropped to his sides as he stared at the small girl wobbling back and forth on the chair. Annoying brat, he thought resentfully. He glanced at the Sheriff, noting the angered look in his eyes for having his fun ruined. So she could rouse the Sheriff's ire without one sound of dissent or fury. His eyes went back to the wobbling girl, a dark curiosity gleaming in their haunted depths.

Half way through her tale the Sheriff slammed his hands upon his desk, "Oh, enough, you mewling little brat!"

His interruption caused Lynna to lose her balance and she tumbled to the floor. This time she did not get up right away. "You've told your story, now go." The Sheriff said angrily.

Lynna slowly stood up, blood dripping from a cut on her cheek and the one on her lips. She bowed to the Sheriff silently and politely and limped her way back up the stairs and out the doors.

The Sheriff signaled for Guy to follow to make sure she returned to her rooms. He did so surprisingly willingly and hurried his way up the staircase. He saw her, she had not gone far. She was leaning against a pillar and crying. He winced, she was crying in that horrible and uncontrollable way which caused the body to shake and awful mournful sounds to come from her voice. She had a hand over her mouth as she tried to spit out the blood. She was favoring the wrist she had fallen on.

Guy took a step forward and Lynna gasped and straightened up, turning to face him. She desperately tried to stop crying, wiping franticly at her eyes and mouth. He neared her and her eyes shut tight as she expected the annoyed blow to fall across her face for daring to cry in his presence. When nothing of the sort came she opened her eyes, finding herself staring into a pair of very confused, and still very angered blue eyes.

"I will take you back to your room now..." Guy growled.

"Thank you, my lord." She said, her voice slurred by the blood sloshing her mouth still.

He had slowed his pace on the way back to her room, as if he knew she was hurting and actually didn't wish to bring her further discomfort. Lynna shook that thought aside. He was obviously just indifferent entirely and had already enjoyed himself watching her fall off a chair a dozen times.

Her room was a welcome sight and she hobbled through the open doorway like a mouse scurrying back to its hole. The guard outside craned his head to stare at the beaten girl, but Guy shoved him roughly back to his former position. He stood in the doorway staring at Lynna as she went back to her chair and her loom, wiping away the occasional drop of blood from her mouth onto her grimy sleeve.

"My lord?" She asked timidly, staring back at him in anxious curiosity.

Guy was snapped from his reverie by the sound of her voice. He stormed away from her room and hurried back towards the Great Hall, the image of the ugly little girl's questioning eyes a nagging presence in the back of his mind.

* * *

_He stood posed on the brink of treason, his heart racing within his chest. He unsheathed his sword slowly, staring in both determination and horror at the crime he was about to commit. Guilt, like the silken shadows of a conscious he had lost so long ago, fluttered into his soul for a moment and he hesitated. She came to him in that hesitation; running down to him like an angel in that white dress. So beautiful, so beautiful..._

_She had placed herself between her fallen King and him. Panic clutched at him. He had shouted at her to get out of the way. Why didn't she get out of the way?! Did she know he had to do this? For himself, for her, for both of them? He would do this, and then he would have her. Things would be better later. When this was over, when the King was dead, when they were back in England and married, finally! _

"_I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne!" She had said with relish. The sweet acid of her words burned his heart. He didn't believe it at first. He didn't want to. _

"_No..." He shook it away, but it stayed with him, maiming what was left of him. _

"_I'm going to marry Robin Hood." She smiled as a light of love shone in her eyes as she said his enemy's name. "I love Robin Hood..." she said, "I love Robin Hood..." so sweetly, so affectionately._

_No, no no, she loved him! She loved him! It wasn't so, the illusion of what he thought he had had with her exploded into so many sharp pieces he was torn asunder. Her kiss, her touch, her smiles...it had all been a lie? Not real? There had been no love in what she had shown him? He wanted to scream, but he felt trapped, compressed inside his own body as his soul writhed in agony inside of him. He felt something constrict in his chest, as if his own heart was desperately trying to refuse to keep him alive a second longer. _

_He lunged for her, to shake her, to convince her that this could not be. How could he live if she did not love him? She was the only reason he had to continue living. It was as if the entire world had blurred together; or was that the tears? Rage, and pain flooded his mind as he grabbed at her. The gasp of pain came too late for him to hear. He looked down and saw the sword had gone straight through her belly. _

_All at once his strength left him and he could not hold her any longer. He let her fall to the sand. His mind tried to comprehend what had happened. He saw his sword sticking out of her and her face contorted in pain. In that moment all he wanted to do was kneel beside her and fix her somehow! He did not know how. She was hurting, she was...dying. No...no she could not die! He felt sick, pent up tears were choked from him. _

_That was when he saw Robin run to her and give that horrible scream. That was when he knew...she had been telling the truth. She did love Robin Hood, not him. She had hated him, and now she was dying because of it. He saw Hood kneel beside Marian and cradle her in his arms. He was not altogether sure then, if Robin had fired an arrow throw his chest before hand, for he felt such sharp pain. He wanted to die as well. Marian, Marian, Marian...he had lost her! All a lie, there had been no love for him. He was a demon, he was a monster. He had killed her! He loved her. Marian, Marian..._

"MARIAN!" He awoke screaming, cold sweat beading down his face.

He sat up in his bed, shaking. Every night it was the same dream. He had not slept properly in nearly a year, and it was beginning to ware on him. He ran a hand through his hair, panting as he tried to cleanse the dream from his vision. It was no use, he saw Marian's death every time he closed his eyes.

It was cold, his room at the Castle was always cold, but he preferred over the mockery of his own home. Locksley was another memory, another twist of the sword within him. He was taunted by images of her and Hood if they had married; he was mocked by memories of her. She was everywhere. There was no escape, but the Castle was a way to avoid her, but nightmares had a way of passing through stone walls.

He dressed wearily, guessing that only a few hours had passed since he had attempted sleep. He opened the door, peering down the torch lit halls with blood shot eyes. He had taken to haunting the midnight halls of the Castle, they allowed him a small clarity of mind he did not receive when he slept.

He missed her; why could he never admit that to himself? It was agony living with half a soul. Sometimes it was a burning pain, other times it was the simplicity of needing to see her face every day and the confusion which came by her absence.

He dismissed those guards he met along his path. There weren't many where he was, save for the one standing beside one door. He violently signaled for him to leave. He was about to continue striding past the guard's post. When he heard a thin voice from beyond the door:

_So away, away, away_

_Away I'll go a roving,_

_Over hills and across the sea_

_away, away, away,_

_But I'll come back to you one day_

The words flickered out, but he heard the voice continue to hum; perhaps the singer had forgotten the words. Guy stood outside the door. The song was impossibly bright and cheerful for such a black night. It was the runt. He recognized the voice not just from when she used it in the daylight. He remembered an equally thin voice calling out for him to stay...He shook his head, turning to leave.

There came a gasp and a clatter, like that of a chair being knocked aside. "It's you again, isn't it?"

Guy stared at the door in disbelief. As he heard the girl speak. She sighed, "I think, at least...who are you?"

Guy made no sound.

"You're not the guard are you?"

Silence

"No? Soldier? Archer?"

Guy merely waited for the girl to continue talking.

"Nothing? I know you're there...I can hear you breathing." She sounded as if she found that slightly amusing. "Won't you say something?"

More silence followed that statement. Guy could hear her shuffling about inside her room, then something like fabric sliding towards the floor, as if she was crouching into a sitting position just beside the door. He heard another little gasp, like someone who had touched something particularly painful before wrenching themselves away from it. That was when he remembered that she had been made to fall off of a chair all for the sadistic pleasure of the Sheriff. He grimaced, whether it was out of disgust for her treatment or his aversion to the runt in general he did not know.

"I'm Lynna." she said through the door.

He could tell she was trying to coax him to speak. He would not. He knew the moment he gave away who he was she would run back to the farthest corner of the room. The irony sickened and angered him. He could hear a note of desperation in her voice, as if she needed to talk to someone, anyone.

He heard her shifting her position once again and a mumbled 'ouch' as she did so. He backed away from the door in annoyance. "Wait! I...will you come back?" Lynna said.

What did she care if he did? For all she knew he was just a stranger who had happened to pass by the door. Her naivety bothered him. He walked away from the door, nearly wincing at the panicked sound the runt made as he left, "Please, come back!"

She should learn that she was better off having no one to talk to. Attachment and compassion were weaknesses, and she was already weak enough as it was. Annoying little runt, he thought as he stormed down the hallway. She would be lucky if she lived long enough to even finish her tapestry, if the Sheriff continued his rate of abuse. She had no one. And what did this matter to him, exactly?! She is alone. She was better off. What exactly had she done to deserve that? Nothing...

* * *

She was awoken near dawn by a knock on her door. A simple, yet heavy knock in three successions. She lifted her head up from her pillow, blinking sleep from her eyes. She shoved the covers aside and slid down from her bed to hobble to the door. "Yes?" She muttered, smothering a yawn with the back of her hand.

The door opened just a crack, and she smiled a confused and sleepy hello to the guard. "This was outside for you." he said, he seemed to sound just about as confused as she looked.

"Me?" Lynna said, waking up fully.

"Aye" The guard slipped the ordinary looking box through the small opening. Lynna took it slowly.

"Thank you..." She mumbled in confusion as the guard shut the door again.

There was enough light coming in through the bottom crack in the door way for her to fumble to light the single candle on her table. Sure enough, scrawled on the top of the box was her name. She opened it and pulled out...bandages? She rubbed the cloth between her fingers. She couldn't help, but smile. Who would send her something like this, and when she had need of it too? (Her wrist had not stopped throbbing since her fall.) She fancied it was Robin Hood; he said he would be there when he needed her. Perhaps he had seen her sorry state as she was led back to her room yesterday.

She took some of the bandages and began to wrap them tightly about her wrist. The tightness of the cloth on her wrist eased the throbbing. She flexed her fingers; she would be able to continue working now.

She felt as if she could have walked on air. Someone was watching out for her, she believed fervently that it must be Robin Hood, for who else would care? This belief held fast and fervently until it attached itself to her heart. This feeling was so bright and warm, like standing out in the forest under the summer sun. It radiated so, that she no longer felt confined in the gray walls and it no longer looked so bleak under the rays of the single candle. She felt the feeling itching to climb out of her! She took up her place by her loom, called for the guard to open her door to let in her only source of light. As the light from outside illuminated her work she took yarn to loom and began to sing in a bright and happy voice. She had had little excuse to do so in the past few days, but she could tell today was going to be a good day, finally.

Guy of Gisborne strode past the open doors, he paused only briefly to see the bandage upon her wrist and the smile on her face as she worked. Half of a smirk threatened to emerge upon his lips, but he stayed it as he walked on; Lynna's song echoing along the corridors, as if following him purposefully. Perhaps there was something to this annoying runt after all...

* * *

**Please please please review! They equal love! :)  
**


	6. The Long Awaited Return

Sorry for the delay guys, I've actually written this story up to ch.18 now...I just lost track of myself and kept forgetting to update! Please forgive me! XD

* * *

VI

The Long Awaited Return

There were two upon the road; both had hoods concealing their identities. One was shorter than the other and they walked side by side, slowly. It was as if they knew the path, but had forgotten the surroundings.

"Sherwood seems so different." One of them remarked in a low tone.

"You have only been gone a year. So the trees have grown a little. This forest all looks the same to me." The other snorted; a distinctly female voice with a foreign accent.

"Many things can happen in a year, my love." The man sighed as he turned his hooded head upwards to stare at the tops of the trees. "What if we can not find them?"

"We will." The woman said, patting the man's arm comfortingly.

"What if they do not have need of us anymore?" The man asked again.

"Now that is just ridiculous. You should be ashamed to have even thought such a thing." The woman turned that comforting touch to a light punch of admonishment.

Righteously chastised the man rubbed at his shoulder. "Come, " he remarked, "No doubt Robin will have moved the camp, and I hope to find them before nightfall."

His companion nodded her agreement and the two traveled on down the road in silent urgency.

* * *

"Where did you get such lovely decorations?" A mocking voice called from the doorway, "And your wrist too? Has your loom been attacking you, recently?"

Lynna turned from her work to see Robin Hood in the doorway, garbed in that ridiculous Castle guard uniform. She smiled brightly. "I am all right. Fortunately, I was visited by a kind stranger in the night who gave me these bandages."

"Were you really?" Robin asked incredulously as he entered her room.

Lynna nodded, thinking that he was merely playing along. She did not mind, she enjoyed the banter and craved conversation. "You risk much to continue coming to see me, Robin." she said.

"Don't worry about me. My visits are obviously needed. Now," he said taking her bandaged wrist gently in his hand, "Tell me how this really came about, Lynna."

She related the full story to him, obviously he already knew the aftermath as he had sent her bandages, but that did not mean he knew the entire tale behind it. She told it with some embarrassment on her part. She must have sounded meeker than a mouse, and watching Robin's former joviality turn to frowns weighed heavy on her. She liked his boyish grin and attitude more than anything. "But," she added hastily as she concluded her story, "I really am fine."

He rubbed her wrist soothingly and Lynna felt her face grow hot all over as he administered to her hurts. "I once knew a healer of great skill. If she was still here I would have sent her to you."

"And I would have been glad to meet her. What was her name?" Lynna asked.

"Djaq." Robin replied, letting her wrist go as he spoke. "But she is in the Holy Land now; probably married now to one of my men."

"Robin, you would have made a dreadful storyteller. You cut out all the best bits in your tellings." She chuckled lightly.

"Ah well, I must content myself then with my talents as outlaw and let you stick to your stories." Robin smiled.

Lynna looked away, but it was not because she could not bare to look at him the way it was with Gisborne; it was because of the flush in her face and the butterflies which had taken up residence in her stomach. She felt for the first time that she didn't quite know how to _be_. Robin made the world turn upside down for her, and she felt like wool caught up in a spinning wheel going around and around and around.

Robin watched her curiously. She was charming in her own fashion. He may have even called her pretty if he stared at her long enough. She had certainly given him something to live for now and for that he was grateful. She was witty; and had given him his old sense of humor back. She laughed at his jokes; and had given him his smiles back. She was innocent; and had given him hope in his cause again. This was what he was fighting for! To make Nottingham and all of England safe again for people just like Lynna Priddy.

He glanced at her bandaged wrist again and felt a twinge of pity and guilt. It was his fault she had gotten involved in the Sheriff's schemes in the first place and now she was paying the price for it. He would have been far more worried if she had not been seen to. Whoever had given her those bandages was obviously concerned, and if Lynna was looked after, he had no reason to panic over her safety.

"You should go." Lynna said softly as she glanced out the open door.

"Your guard assumed I was his replacement. No one will suspect anything for a while yet." Robin shrugged as he pulled a red dyed ball of yarn out of the basket and tossed it in the air.

"Still..." she said, she worried for him. If someone caught him...she did not know what she would do if she couldn't see him anymore.

Robin continued to toss the yarn from hand to hand, a coy grin on his face. Lynna laughed at his foolishness and finally removed his helmet so that she could have a look at him properly. Robin grabbed her arms and swung her out of the chair and onto the bed. The motion caught her totally by surprised and she laughed as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "You rogue!" She teased, nudging him as he sat beside her.

"Me? Nonsense, you said I was a legend!"

"Well that was before I knew you, sir." Lynna retorted.

"Your words wound me, Lynna." Robin said placing a hand over his heart.

She smothered her laughter with the back of her hand, and her legs kicked the foot of the bed as she tried to calm herself. "What must I do to heal you, sir?" she said in between her great gasps of laughter.

"I demand a story." He said indignantly.

"Aren't you the great baby then!" She remarked.

"Come, Lynna, let's have one. A short one. Then I'll leave." Robin urged her. He moved away from the bed and pulled up her chair, sitting opposite of her. A playful light in his eyes.

"Very well then, sir, a short one." Lynna sighed, folding her hands in her lap primly and catching her breath. "Have you heard the story of the cat and the shadow...?"

* * *

Allan had been watching from his vantage point atop a hill. He had followed the two hooded figures as they walked down the forest path for the better part of an hour. Now the sun was directly overhead, and directly in his line of vision. He squinted so hard his eyes watered. He cupped a hand over his eyes to shield them from the blinding rays.

The disability cost him. He had lost sight of the travelers. He muttered a curse under his breath and backed up slowly before turning to dash off in the direction he assumed the cloaked figures to have been heading towards. Fallen leaves crunched under his boots, no matter how light on his feet was attempting to be. Allan hated the fall season. There was no place to hide in the forest when the very leaves alerted everyone to your presence, and hiding was essential in the life of an outlaw; and for another thing it started to get cold in the fall. Allan hated being cold, the nip in the chilling air was the start of his annoyance, because he knew that within a few more months he would be clutching his cloak about him night and day trying to fend of the freezing temperatures.

He stopped himself quickly and ducked around a tree. He had nearly stumbled right down into the main road just as the travelers appeared around the bend. Now, while the sun was no longer directly in his eyes he still couldn't quite make out the faces of the couple. He squinted again as they came closer. There was a vague shadow behind the hood, then a dull outline before the features became clearer and clearer, but Allan was astonished to the point of disbelief and when Allan didn't believe something it just wasn't possible, not for him.

Yet here it was, or rather, here they were...or were they? "_Will?!_" He half shouted half gasped in incredulity as he stepped out from his hiding place.

It was only when one of the travelers paused and looked up at him that Allan began to believe what he was seeing. The traveler seemed to assess him for a moment before finally removing his hood, revealing the face of his long time friend. "God, it is you!" Allan gawked as he came closer to the man.

"How are you Allan?" Will asked with one of his quiet smiles.

"Allan?" The other traveler scurried over beside Will and quickly dropped her hood.

"Djaq?!" Allan gasped as the woman came forward.

There was only silence and smiles for a moment before Allan seemed to snap back to life. He reached for his friends and embraced them fervently. "Right inconsiderate of you, leaving your mates for so long!" He chastised them harshly, but he choked on his own words as his enthusiasm overtook him.

"We would have come sooner." Djaq laughed.

"But it was still dangerous to travel so openly." Will finished Djaq's thought for her.

"Nevermind now, though!" Allan said, "You've got t' come back to the camp, straight away! Everyone's eyes are likely t' pop outta their skulls once they see you!"

"That's where we were headed." Will nodded.

"Will Robin be there? We have news for him." Djaq said.

"He should be back by now, I don' know, I haven't been at the camp since I saw him leave in the morning t' go see Lynna." Allan shrugged.

"Lynna?" Will's brow creased momentarily at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Ah right," Allan shook his head at his own stupidity, "You wouldn't know about her. Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

The initial commotion and shock in the gang upon seeing Will Scarlett and Djaq Scarlett was quickly replaced with raucous laughter and cheers. While Little John went over and lifted the pair up in a bear-like embrace Much continued to babble about plans for a feast to celebrate their friends return.

But it was Robin who seemed the most ecstatic. Never had the gang seen him smile or laugh so much, especially since Marian had died. It was a welcome change. Will and Djaq looked like two caught in a whirlwind; accepting the welcome greetings and giving some of their own. And then of course, once they told them the news of their marriage the feelings only intensified within the gang until only Allan lingered in the back. He didn't know exactly how to describe what he felt upon hearing the news that his best friend was now married. Why should it bother him so much? Was it the fact that now he would surely be preoccupied with his wife, or something else? He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he thought about it. He stared at the two, watching their smiles; they seemed happy. He stared at Djaq and couldn't help but notice the light reflecting in her dark eyes. He felt uncomfortable again. He had always liked Djaq, but he had never given her more thought beyond that, but during that year when he had worked for Gisborne it was she he had missed the most.

He shook his head. He hated it when life became too complicated. He was always the one for the easy solution, for the ways out. He didn't want to spend time thinking on something so complicated as Djaq.

"Of course," Allan heard her say through the rapid comments from the rest of the gang, "We came with more news than just our marriage." She was asking for silence and a little room to breathe, in her own way. Allan smiled that he knew her so well as to judge the actual meaning in her words.

"Tell us." Robin said invitingly.

Djaq was about to open her mouth, but she paused and looked up at her husband, seeing the eager light in his eyes and knowing that he would rather have this moment to tell his friends the news she silently abdicated and gave her husband the floor. Will smiled gratefully at his wife, "The King is returning."

The reaction was not immediate. The gang looked to one another in confused silence for a moment. Robin was breathing in heavily, "You are sure?" he croaked.

Will nodded, "It will be a long journey for him yet, there is still much left to look after in the Holy Land, but he means to return to England and he means to travel by the fastest routes possible."

Even then the journey could take months, another year perhaps, but what did it matter really? King Richard was returning to England! Even as the rest of the gang proceeded to surrender to shouts of joy and celebration as once again Djaq and Will were practically hoisted off of their feet as the gang swarmed them; even Allan had rejoined his friends in the celebration; Robin's eyes burned with vengeance. Justice. Justice at last, he only wished Marian had been alive to witness it.

* * *

"...and they stood there, waiting on the edge of the city gates. The anticipation hung heavy in the air. The King would not be long in sending his own army out now, and the invaders knew this. The light was fading fast and the invading army shuffled in their ranks. Now would be the time to strike! The excitement of battle or the dread of blood ran ramped through the young mens' minds. Some had never fought in battle before and they stood, their swords shaking in their hands.

The city gates opened wide; like the jaws of some terrible dragon. They knew the time was now. A solitary man stepped forward, covered head to toe in silver armor. He took three steps forward before halting entirely. The men in the front of the ranks quivered with excitement and terror at the sight of the lone knight. The lone knight raised a fist, and as if to call down the very fires of heaven, he brought it down with a sharp blow. For a moment there was nothing, but silence and the gentle tittering of nervous laughter further back in the ranks.

Then came the first strike. Arrows from the ramparts of the castle began to rain down up on the invaders. There was no time to react. The lone knight grinned as he watched the first and second line of men fall and he let out a laugh as the shields were raised. He raised his visor shouted the signal and charged, and men poured out of the city gates.

The lull in the arrows gave rise to the invaders courage. Those that were left (and there were) met the knight and his army head on. The knight battled his way through the lines of soldiers; soon his sword had lost it's metal shine and was now stained crimson with blood. He twirled the blade aloft before bringing it down upon another one of the soldiers. He was searching the ranks franticly for the warlord and once he found him he thought for a moment that it was not a man he was about to challenge, but a giant...and that's all you will get tonight. I'm tired." Lynna yawned as if to drive the point home.

There was a quiet sigh from beyond the door. She giggled, "Come back tomorrow night then, if you want the ending so much." She was pleased the stranger had returned to her door. She was grateful to have someone to talk to in the dark. She hated the dark above all things and being left alone without a candle terrified her to the depths of her soul. "I'm glad you came back." she added softly.

There was no noise but the shifting of the stranger's position outside her door. Sometimes she wished whoever it was would speak. She desperately wanted to know the stranger's identity. Then she would hesitate, there was mystery in this guessing game. With no real knowledge of the stranger's identity she could imagine it was anyone at all. It was silly, she realized this, but it was a small joy she could afford herself in this lonely place.

She could hear as the stranger wandered away from her door. She sighed and rose to her feet. She had been sitting, curled in the corner against the wall and the door for so long her legs had fallen asleep. Pins and needles raced down her legs as the circulation returned to numb limbs. She hobbled her way over to the bed, and pulled the covers up tight around around her, so that only the very top of her head was peaking out. She curled up into a ball and slipped her arms around the pillow by her head, hugging it tightly. She smiled faintly, she wasn't as scared as before. This was new for her.

Back at her home in Locksley she would always sleep curled up by the candle on the shelf by her bed and even then she was lucky if she feel asleep before midnight. Now, alone in the Castle she felt less afraid than she had in her own home. She smiled and closed her eyes. Sleep would come easy tonight.

* * *

Lynna's words continued to echo in Guy's head as he made his way back down the corridor towards his room, but whether it was her story or just her voice he did not know. He had stayed at the castle tonight to see if she had meant what she said, if she really did want him to come back.

_I'm glad you came back_. She had said. She didn't ask for anything beyond the chance to talk to someone. She could have at anytime begged for him to help her escape, or to send a message to someone outside of the Castle, or for any small thing, but she only asked him to stay and if he wanted to hear a story. He had not believed selflessness like that existed in the world. It scared and confused him.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. There was a shadow of guilt, lingering in the back of his mind that he did not wish to think about. He had treated her horribly, but then how should he have known what she was? She was just a runt...no, not a runt. Her name was Lynna...Lynna. The name had a melodic feel to it, like a lullaby or something equally as gentle. It suited her, he thought, although why he was contemplating her name he did not know.

He would come again tomorrow night. He had already decided that the moment he had left her door. It was not that he craved the ending of her story it was her words he wanted. _I'm glad you came back_. He knew she would never say that to him in the light of day, but if he could trick himself into believing himself wanted by this strange, mouse of a girl it would give him enough of a reason to get up the next day. And perhaps there was something to those words and stories, he thought as he lay down upon the bed. He felt tired, tired beyond the horror of nightmares. Sleep would come easy tonight.

* * *

**Do drop a review!  
**


	7. New Love, Old Hate

VII

New Love, Old Hate

He was still thinking over the ending of Lynna's last story. He smirked to himself as he recalled her words: _How else did you expect a faerie to fight a dragon? Naturally with the dust from her wings. She was able to tip over the jar and fly up at the enraged dragon and shake some of the dust right into the dragon's eye. So while the dragon, blinded by the dust, flailed about in his cave the faerie escape! Much more effective than a knight's sword, and far more dangerous to the faerie, don't you think?_

He had had to restrain himself from chuckling then, even Lynna had been giggling by the end of it. It hadn't meant to be a serious story. She had just invented the tale and had been so excited to tell him it. These past few weeks had been the most peaceful in his memory since he had lost Marian. He had slept, and perhaps that had been the start of the change in his temperament, but slowly he had found himself looking forward to those nights outside Lynna's door.

"Gisborne?" The Sheriff's voice sounded like a distant annoying fly buzz in the background of his thoughts. "_Gisborne!_" he shouted.

Guy was jolted alert violently by the shout. His arms fell to his sides and he gave his head a slight shake as if to clear it entirely. "I apologize, my lord, I was..."

"Spare me your dithering excuses, Gisborne. I asked you a question." The Sheriff waved away Guy's apologies furiously.

"What question?" Guy asked.

The Sheriff slammed his hands down upon his desk in frustration at being ignored. "Has Robin been seen in Nottingham?!" he shouted for the third time.

Robin Hood? He didn't want to hear the man's name spoken ever again. The burning hatred and grief still lay just underneath his surface and all it took was Robin's name to ignite it again. "No, my lord." he growled with a hissing snap like a snake.

The Sheriff muttered a curse under his breath. "What of the guards posted on that runt's door, what'shername...that..."

"Lynna?" Guy supplied the missing name.

"Yes, that brat. They have not seen anything unusual, of suspicion?" The Sheriff demanded.

Guy shook his head in reply, his eyes narrowing in confusion on what the Sheriff was getting to. The Sheriff seemed nonplussed for an instant then a cruel smile covered his face briefly. "So the hero has not come to rescue the girl yet has he? No doubt he's been coming to see her, Gisborne, mark me. Well then, this calls for a test. There is more than one way to judge if Hood has been coming to keep the runt company." he chuckled even as Guy's anger intensified in his quiet manner.

"What do you intend to do, my lord?" Guy asked.

"Cut off her rations." The Sheriff said simply.

"What? Why?"

"If Robin Hood is coming to her, then he will no doubt bring her food. If she does die of hunger within the next two months she will have been innocent; at least she will have had that to comfort her in her after life!" He laughed at his own joke.

He knew the Sheriff was serious. He would have no problem letting Lynna die, and there was once a time when he would have turned a blind eye to it, himself; in fact he may have even enjoyed it, but Lynna had given him a bit of peace of mind. There was no crime staining her name. She _was_ innocent; devoid of deception or treachery. He hadn't believed it at first, but he was starting to.

Starvation was a cruel way to die, and she was already so small and sickly. He doubted she would last two weeks let alone two months. If he complied with this, if he went blindly along, it would be as good as if he had killed her himself and he could not live with that guilt again.

But what if Robin did come to help her? What if he _had_ been coming to her. What if Lynna really did have connections with Robin Hood and his gang? A strange panic and jealousy seeped into his veins for an instant. She would trust Robin, of that he was certain of. She probably trusted and valued Robin's friendship, while he was just a stranger outside of her door. He meant nothing to her at all. Why that hurt him he did not know.

He left the Sheriff's Quarter's silently. He pounded his way up the stone staircase, absorbed in his frantic thoughts. He heard a familiar voice coming down the steps. A laughing, friendly voice. He looked up to see Lynna being led by her guard down the steps. She was holding onto his arm tightly as she took each step slowly and carefully. She hesitated too long at one point and lost her balance, out of sheer instinct she released the guard in order to steady herself for a fall that she knew would come.

Guy took three strides forward and caught her before she fell, holding her tightly in his arms as he steadied her upon the step. Something strange happened then as he realized that this was the first time he had actually held Lynna before. She was so small, against him he nearly enveloped her completely as he held her. She was warm too, and he could feel her heartbeat for that brief moment; panicked and flustered. An odd smile cracked his face, it wasn't just out of sheer triumph of catching her before she fell, it was the reward of holding her for a minute. Odder still, he didn't want to let her go.

She was the one who shoved him away. "I am sorry, my lord!" she gasped, averting her eyes to the stairs. "I know I should not be outside my room! I wasn't disobeying your orders, I was going straight back!" She rubbed her hands down the sides of her tattered dress.

She hated him. He knew it in the restrained and frightened tone she spoke to him with and the way she tried to brush away his touch upon her dress. She hated him. He wanted to stop her from babbling out excuses. His arms felt awkward at his sides as he stood upon the stair just below her own. He felt the compulsion to reach out and brush aside the mousy hair back behind her ears and then ensnare her again in his arms. It was such a sudden urge. He stared at her. Had never noticed before how green her eyes were? How small and faerie like her face was? And those tiny hands and fingers! She was like a small rag doll. "You..." he rasped out, "You should be more careful." He made his way past her and up the stairs. He had to get away from her. Her presence was making it difficult to breathe.

He reached the top of the steps, sucking in air heavily. He hadn't felt something akin to this since...since the day he had first met Marian. No! This wasn't possible. She was just a weaver girl. An inconsequential, poor, plain, weaver girl. A very small, soft, warm, green-eyed weaver girl...he shook his head. He felt muddled and clouded. He wouldn't believe it. He had buried all of his soul with Marian. He loved Marian! In everything she was superior to Lynna. Marian had been beautiful, clever, and alluring. She had had a name, status; offering him a greater step towards power and rank. Lynna was just a simple girl. Why should it be her name crowding his thoughts now? She could offer him nothing. She was always fearful and timid, yet she spoke of bravery and battles almost as well as one who had fought in one. She was honest and innocent; she would never think to deceive or betray anyone.

He could still feel where her hands had pressed against his chest when he caught her. A distraction, he waved the confusing and painfully sweet ideas and thoughts away. She was only a minor distraction.

* * *

Robin came again that evening, right at the change of the guard at her door. It was the first she had seen of him in weeks. Lynna was elated to see him. She ran, or hobbled rapidly, over to him and nearly threw herself in his arms. Robin laughed and returned her enthusiastic embrace. "Happy to see me?"

"More than you could know." Lynna said, releasing him with a smile. "You have been kept busy, I see."

"Indeed, and I come with good news for you." Robin said.

"Tell me then, but do not skip out on the details, which you are fond of doing." Lynna teased.

"The King is returning to England." Robin whispered in her ear softly.

"No!" Lynna gasped and pulled away. "Is this true?"

"Do you remember when I told you of the healer, Djaq? How I said she was in the Holy Land with one of my gang?" Robin asked.

Lynna nodded to indicate that she did indeed remember the woman. Robin grinned, "Well she and her husband have returned, and they gave us the news personally."

"This," Lynna said taking in breath slowly. She clutched Robin's arms tightly, "This is the most...spectacular story to have ever been told!" She laughed and embraced him again.

"So you see." Robin went on, "your stay in the castle will only last a few more months now."

"And then I can go home again." She sighed wistfully.

Robin nodded. Lynna kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you, you do not know what this means."

He tousled her hair in response to such a spontaneous action. "I do indeed understand what all of this means."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, "How foolish of me. When the King finally hangs The Sheriff _and_ Lord Gisborne I believe I may even cheer the loudest."

"You should not take pleasure in death, Lynna, you are far above that desire." Robin shook his head at her.

"I do not take pleasure in death, Robin, but The Sheriff and Gisborne have hurt you and your gang and you are my friend. I can not help, but feel some anger in what has been done." Lynna said.

"Am I your friend?" Robin asked her, a curious expression in his eyes.

"Of course."

"But we have only known one another these past few weeks." Robin contemplated.

"Friendship is not so very complicated. You are a good man, Robin Hood. You have tried to save my life several times and I will forever be in your debt for it; you come to visit me here in the castle and neither of us ask for anything from each other but company. If we were not friends I would wonder at your true intentions." Lynna remarked thoughtfully. "Am I your friend?"

"If you are mine, then yes." Robin nodded.

"Then let us shake on it." Lynna held out her hand with a smile and a chuckle.

"Are we taking an oath?" Robin joked as he took her hand in his.

"If you like: To friendship."

"Is that all?" Robin laughed.

"Is it really any more complicated than that?" Lynna smiled.

They talked in the doorway for a good long time until another guard came to relieve Robin's 'duties.' Robin gave her a wink before removing himself from his post and marching off down the hall. Lynna smiled and stared after him before retreating to the solitary of her room.

She felt lighter than air and warm all over. Her mother had said there were three ways to tell if you were in love: one, if being separated from that person felt as if you were severing your own arms and legs from your body; two, if a simple touch from him or a smile from afar made you whole again; three, if you would willingly give your life to save his.

She hated it whenever Robin left, it was like a string being cut from above leaving her to dangle on her own. Whenever he smiled at her she felt full up inside as if all of the warmth in the world was suddenly inside of her heart. She didn't even have to question the third assurance. She would gladly die for Robin if it would aid him in any way. She must be in love with him then. The mental saying of the word made her feel giddy in the strangest way. That was it then; it must be. She was in love with Robin Hood.

* * *

She was distracted. Guy could tell just be listening to her talk. She was normally so animated in her storytellings. Tonight her mind seemed elsewhere. He wondered what she was thinking about. He knew he had only been able to think of that moment on the stairs all day.

He was sitting with his back to the door, half way pressed into the corner of the wall. His head rested against the wood of the door. She had stopped talking for a moment and he was anxious to hear her voice again.

"I'm sorry." she gasped suddenly, "I feel not myself tonight." There was laughter tinged in that statement. What had caused the euphoria? He wished he could ask her, but knew his part in these meetings. He stayed silent.

Suddenly he saw something strange in the torch light glow. From the bottom crack in the door he saw a pale hand sliding out. Only the very tips of her fingers were able to pass through the door. Guy hesitated. What was she doing? The top of the hand swept the floor as if it was searching for something.

Guy reached down, hesitated again in his reaction. He slowly pulled off one of his gloves and lightly brushed his fingers against hers. The hand stopped moving. It seemed to strain to push out further in order to find that touch again. A smirk flickered on the edge of Guy's lips. He lightly touched Lynna's fingers again. He heard her laughter, small and pleased. He placed his hand upon hers; covering her tiny fingers entirely. He stared at the door as if expecting to see her, but there was nothing of course.

For a while there was no talking, she merely experimented with brushing her fingers against his hand and he likewise tracing the small tips of her hand. It was not much by the way of touch, but Guy could feel the contentment in Lynna's touch, that sense of relief that she had found someone in the dark. He continued stroking her hand, the parts that he could. With each touch he felt it burn into his heart just a little more. "There..." she said softly. Was he fooling himself or was there some amount of affection in that tone? "Now I can think again...where were we?" and she launched back into her story with a renewed fervor.

Guy was pressing so hard up against the door, as if willing himself to pass through the woodwork entirely and find himself against the woman on the other side. He closed his eyes; if this was as close as he could ever get to her, he could accept that for now. For he was starting to realize that this was no mere distraction. This was something far more terrifying and painful. It hurt more continuing to deny and ignore it, for it only crept back upon him stronger than before. He knew she found him frightening. He knew she hated him. He knew he would only be leading himself to greater disappointment, but it was beyond his control anymore.

The tiny fingers underneath the palm of his hand brushed against his again as she spoke. Guy's hard eyes softened at the action and he returned in kind. If this was enough to content even him then it was no longer a doubtable question. He was in love with Lynna Priddy and by this alone he knew he had once again damned himself to grief.

* * *

Lynna had been up before dawn, although inside her windowless room she never knew if it was day or night until the guard opened her door. So she had sat up upon her bed, humming occasionally to fend of the fears of the darkness around her. Then she heard a key turn in the lock and the door open, bringing with it the hero of the hour; light.

She breathed out in a rattling sigh and wandered over towards the door with a smile to the guard standing in the way. "Good morning." She said; her voice still raspy with sleep. She wondered why he was merely standing guard, usually he would have given her her ration of bread and water to break her nighttime fast. She tilted her head curiously, about to ask the question forming in her mind.

The guard must have seen her confusion, for he answered the obvious for her. "Sheriff's orders, lass, no food or water until further notice...I'm sorry."

"What?" Lynna blinked, shocked, "Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"It is not my business to question orders." The guard said.

Lynna nodded numbly. "I understand, please do not apologize to me. It is all right." But of course it wasn't all right. This was a punishment for something; a punishment with no set limit, just 'until further notice.' She went over to her loom to distract herself from the panic within her. She could go a few days without food, she had had to do it several times back home when times had gotten especially difficult. She took up from where she left off with her tapestry work. As she weaved she reflected on her possible crimes.

The answer came in a flash. That moment on the stairs. Anger burned inside of her. This must be Gisborne's doing. She knew he had been annoyed with her for leaving her room, but she had only gone to finish her sketch of the Castle grounds and she apologized to him! Then again, she had nearly fallen over onto him. She shuddered at the memory. Repulsive man, she would have rather fallen straight down the steps than have been caught by him. Now she was paying the price for it. No doubt he had suggested the idea of cutting off her rations to the Sheriff for a bit of fun. He would find it fun to starve her.

Her fingers knotted the yarn in her hand and she had to restrain her shaking hands just to weave the threads in straight. There was no sense in taking out her frustration on her work. If she bowed her head and laid low for a while, perhaps Gisborne would tire of his game and give her back her rations. She sighed, ignored the beginnings of the growling in her stomach, and focused intently on the work ahead of her.

* * *

The carriage rolled through the streets of Nottingham. It was an ordinary carriage, with no flags or anything fancy to draw attention to it. It lumbered down the narrow streets with relative ease. A few of the passersby peered at it as it made its way up towards the Castle, but most kept their heads low and walked past it without giving it a second glance.

The woman in the carriage peered out the slits for openings with hard, critical blue eyes. "How long does it take a carriage to get to a bloody Castle?" she snapped.

"Katherine!" A man sitting opposite her hissed in warning.

"Forgive me." The woman sighed, averting her eyes and settling herself back down in her seat. "I am just impatient..."

"You are always impatient." The man rolled his eyes.

The woman leaned over and playfully swatted at him, a smirk tugging at her lips. "There was never a better occasion for impatience, my dear husband. I feel as if my stomach shall take up residence in my throat at any minute."

"When it does please lean over in the other direction." The woman's husband said with a smile.

"This is no time for your jokes!" She shrieked.

"I am sorry, but it is better than letting you sit there and worry over our arrival." The man said, reaching out to take the woman's hand, which was trembling in her lap.

She tried to control her shaking and she squeezed the man's hand gratefully. "I have not seen him since I was but a little girl."

"That is not your fault, you know that." Her husband said gently.

"I could have tried harder. I could have..." She had lost the ability to speak, so she clamped her mouth shut and returned to staring out the carriage bars. After a time she spoke again, "Garrett, what if he does not know me?"

"Nonsense." Garrett scoffed.

"I do not know which would be worse, if he should not recognize me, or that he should. What must he think of me?" Katherine whispered.

The carriage came to a halt before the Castle Gates, but at a signal from one of their guards the gates were raised for them and the carriage passed through. "Oh God, Garrett, I..."

Her husband hushed her soothingly and managed to giver her a quick, reassuring kiss before the carriage door was opened for them. "We are here to remedy all that has past, remember that, Kathy." He said to her quietly as he stepped out of the carriage.

He stood to one side and helped his wife exit as well. The noon sun beamed down bright, but there was no heat from its rays. The woman was healthily pale with deep, almost black blue eyes. Her raven hair was done up in a simple braid. She was not so very tall, but she was not small either. She raised her head up a little, there was a pride in her stance often mistaken for haughtiness, but Katherine of Meden Vale had good reason for her pride; it came well earned.

Her husband, Sir Garrett of Meden Vale was a tall man with laughing brown eyes and auburn colored hair. There was a calm, good nature to his appearance; one that welcomed approach and company. He took his wife gently by the hand and looped her arm about his. He smiled down at her comfortingly and she in return gave him a smirk of confidence. Her typical way of letting him now she was uncomfortable in situations where weakness was not acceptable.

"Do you think it was wise not letting the Sheriff know of our coming?" Garrett asked as they were led up the Castle steps by a soldier.

"Yes." Katherine snapped coldly, "He would have stopped our coming, just as he has done to me countless times. Hateful, evil man!" She spat.

She fell silent as they were taken to the Great Hall. The soldier asked how he should announce them to the Sheriff and was surprised when Katherine promptly told him to give the Sheriff no announcement, but to show them in regardless. The soldier gave her a confused bow as he opened the doors.

Katherine released her husband's arm and stormed inside the Hall, eyes blazing with a bitter, triumphant light. "Sheriff Vaysey!" She said in a snappishly warm tone, "It has been far to long since our last correspondence!"

Garrett took two swift strides over to her, grabbing her arm as if to pull her away from a fiery pit. The Sheriff looked up from his papers to stare wide eyed up at the woman. "Katherine? Ohoh!" He chuckled richly, "Why the young whelp has grown into a fine dog hasn't she?"

Guy, who had been standing by his side with mock indifference as to the interruption in the day. Now seemed to spring to life. He stared at the woman with wide eyes. Disbelief first, then despair, then the madness. "_Unholy harlot!_" He roared as he lunged at the woman. Katherine stood tall in the face of the danger. Her eyes filling with tears as she stared down the man lunging at her.

Her husband did not stand idle in the face of his wife's danger. In a heartbeat he had unsheathed his broadsword and placed himself in between Gisborne and his wife. "Keep away from her." He shouted.

The Sheriff chuckled at the scene and sank back in his chair to watch the amusement. Gisborne pulled his own sword free and held it at the ready. "I believe I outrank you in this case." he snarled.

Garrett kept his distance, "I'm warning you..."

"Guy!" Katherine shouted to the man.

"_You are never to use my name!_" Guy roared, "You lost that right years ago! Stand aside, that whore you are protecting is my sister and as her one time brother I have every right to break her neck, now _move!_"

"Her brother?" Garrett sucked in breath in astonishment. "This is...? Kathy?"

"Sheathe your swords...both of you." Katherine ordered, coming out from behind her husband's protection.

Guy turned to her, smirking, the madness raging in his eyes as his grip about his sword tightened. Katherine approached him cautiously. "Guy, Guy put the sword away. You would not kill our own sister. You know me Guy, It's Kathy, Little Kathy...please put the sword away..." She held up her hands in supplication.

Guy backed up a bit as she approached. "You are not my sister anymore. I have no family." he hissed at her.

"That is not true and you know it!" Katherine shouted.

"Kathy..." Garrett tried to make a grab for her.

"Kathy, Kathy! Oh, Kathy!" The Sheriff clasped his hands together and pressed them against his cheek while batting his eyelashes. He fell about laughing. "This is by far the most _enchanting_ family reunion. Oh come now Gisborne, put away the sword. I've had my share of amusement for the day now."

Guy finally did sheathe his sword. He continued staring at Katherine hatefully before turning and storming his way out of the Hall like a demon from Hell. Katherine turned to the Sheriff, the same murderous light in her eyes that he just been seen in her brother's. "You..." She slammed her hands onto his desk, "Why did you never tell him?!"

"Me? Remember my dear, it was _you_ who decided you no longer had any use for him." The Sheriff chuckled.

"No, you have poisoned him to think so! Do you not think I do not know what you have been concealing from him?" She laughed wickedly. "I know everything and I think it is time my _brother_ know it too."

"Certainly, my dear, certainly. Tell him then, let us see if he believes you anymore." The Sheriff waved her away. "You forget, you are no longer his family."

"We shall see about that, Sheriff Vaysey." Katherine snarled as she turned her back on him. "Oh and by the way. My husband and I will require accommodation during our stay." She smirked wickedly.

The Sheriff nodded, "I will see to it, a pleasure to see you again, little whelp, you have always been most amusing with your little threats."

Garrett's hand upon her arm was the only thing restraining her from lashing out at him. They left the Hall. He breathed a sigh. "You were right, this was a mistake. We are leaving...now."

"We do not leave until I say we can leave, Garrett and that is final." Katherine said.

"As your husband and lord I am ordering you to return home with me." Garrett snarled.

"I can not, my love." Katherine shook her head. "I have always obeyed you. I need this time. I want my brother back." she sounded like a child begging a parent for one last chance to prove themselves.

"He is mad." Garrett gasped.

"Yes, he is and by his knowledge he has every right to be. I have waited too long to go to him, but at every turn I have been blocked. Years, Garrett, Vaysey has cut me off from him for years!" Katherine said swiftly. "You have seen what he has done to him..."

"I see that he nearly killed you back there. Are you sure..."

"Yes I am sure!" Katherine snapped. "Now come, I want to see our room." And with that Lady Katherine of Meden Vale, once of Gisborne stormed off down the castle halls.

* * *

**As always, please remember to review! :)  
**


	8. Stranger Things

VIII

Stranger Things

He panted as he moved swiftly down the hall. His anger had turned the world red before him. Katherine! Katherine! His pathetic little sister! She had abandoned him years ago...and after everything he had done to assure her safety after his father had lost his lands and life. He had done everything for her; _everything_! And his repayment had been her abandonment. He hadn't seen her since he had left to become a squire for Vaysey when he was twelve years old. She had been six, and had cried when he left. He had wanted to as well, but what did it matter. She had grown into a deceiving little whore.

Seeing her again had ruptured something within him again. Something he thought was finally healing. Now images were flashing before him. The terror he had felt leaving his family; the shame of losing his land and rank; the confusion on not receiving any messages from his sister or a single visit; the welcome resignation of the knowledge that she no longer cared if he lived or died; the justification as Vaysey reveled to him how pointless human affection was, how weak it made him; then Marian...Marian...Marian! Another fine example of his lord's lesson.

Lynna, he needed Lynna, but it was high noon now, not midnight and now he was her enemy not her friend or comforter. He wanted to scream with frustration and rage. His legs led him to her door instinctively. Her guard bowed his head to him, but remained motionless beside the door post. Guy stared inside at the weaving woman. Oh what a welcome sight she was! The red began to fade from his vision and his breathing steadied. He watched her little hands work the yarn into the loom and her small smile of satisfaction as she completed a row on the loom. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she reached for another strand of yarn and began the process again.

Guy wished he could stride into her room, left her up off of her chair and hold her for another minute like he had upon the stairs. That was when she happened to look over and see him standing in the doorway staring at her. She gasped and her eyes went wide with terror for a moment before reverting back to her work.

Anger threatened again at this reaction. He opened his mouth. What did he say to her? That he had been the man outside her door? That she had been the one confessing her fears to him, telling him her stories, and singing him her songs? She would die. _I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne_! He tore himself away from her room and moved off again down the hall.

He had felt things were getting better; that Lynna was making him better. Now it was all falling apart again. His sister's reappearance; the nightmares would surely return with them. Night could not come fast enough. The faint touch of Lynna's fingers from the underside of the door was his only reassurance of his sanity; his only real pleasure in the world anymore. His impatience clawed at him like a lion rocking a cage. He paused and leaned against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in heavily. He pictured Lynna sitting by her loom with her faint smile of accomplishment. He drew strength from her patience and her courage for accepting the Sheriff's starvation punishment without wailing or moaning her state. She just went on. If she could go on he would as well.

* * *

By evening she was exhausted. With no food or water for the entire day her energy had rapidly depleted. She tied off another row and turned away from her loom to rest her head upon the table beside her. Her breath came in short, tired, gasps and she licked dry lips with a sigh. Her stomach answered her with a low growl. She let her head rest on her arms, serving as a makeshift pillow. She was not so tired as to go lie down upon her bed, and it was too early to contemplate sleep. Besides, she had to stay awake for tonight. The stranger would be outside her door. She clenched her right hand into a fist recalling the feel of his (those were definitely a man's fingers.) touch upon her hand.

She smiled to herself and began to hum, to distract for the annoying stabs of hunger in her empty belly. Her fingers tapped idly on the table out before her as her head lolled upon her arms. Her eyes were closed, as if she was playing her own lullaby for her own sleep.

"Hello in there?" A woman's voice awoke her.

Lynna blinked and sat up groggily only to see a very well dressed young woman peering inside her room with a curious and narrowed eyed expression. She nearly jumped out of her chair. She had been caught shirking her work! She pushed her chair back around to face the loom. "Good evening, my lady." She said in a muffled voice.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked, hesitant upon entering the gray walled and dull room.

"I am weaving, my lady, a tapestry for the Sheriff." Lynna replied meekly. Was she being watched somehow? She was doing everything asked of her!

The woman snorted, something surprisingly unladylike and Lynna blinked over at her in surprise. The woman hardly seemed to care, "Are you really? What did he offer you, your life?" she laughed.

"Yes he did." Lynna said simply.

"Oh...forgive me, I did not...I speak without thinking sometimes...I apologize." The woman said, a hand upon her mouth, nearly covering it. She looked at the guard. "May I go in?"

The guard deferred to the Lady's wishes and bowed that it would indeed be acceptable. What did it matter so long as the girl stayed where she was? People had been passing by the room all day, even the servants stared inside the room. It was rare that a door was left open in the castle, and seeing a weaving girl inside must have been a strange sight at first.

The Lady stepped inside the dimly lit room. "How can you see in here?" The Lady blinked.

Lynna shrugged, "It is not so bad, my lady." She paused in her work momentarily to look up at her visitor. She looked familiar, but then the image was gone and she attributed it to her hunger.

"Ah, forgive me, my name is Katherine." The woman said.

"I am called Lynna Priddy, my lady." Lynna bowed her head politely, but she wondered why the woman neglected to mention her full name and title.

Katherine sat upon the edge of the bed, staring at the girl in curious delight. "You are tired."

"I have been working hard, my lady." Lynna averted her eyes to the floor. So strange. What did she want? She curled her hands in her lap in awkward silence; she did not know what to say to this stranger.

"How did you end up in the Castle weaving for the Sheriff, Lynna Priddy?" Katherine asked, breaking the silence by asking the obvious

"It is a long story." Lynna sighed. Why would she care to know anyway?

Katherine raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms indicating she would still like to hear it explained regardless. Lynna smiled slightly. "But long stories are my favorite, they are the best to tell."

"You like to tell stories, then?"

"It is what I do."

"So tell me yours."

"Why?...forgive me, my lady, but..."

"I have had a trying day, and like you I am also tired. You will forgive _me_, but I heard you humming as I came upon your door. I am a stranger to this place, and yours is the first friendly face I've seen today. You are friendly aren't you?" Katherine said, her last question tinged with humor.

Lynna smiled, "I don't mind the intrusion if that is what you mean."

Katherine smiled as well at that statement, "So humor me, tell me your story, Lynna."

"Do you know of..." Lynna paused and glanced around warily as if even the walls could hear their conversation. "Do you know of the man named Robin Hood?"

"Ah, I have been hearing his stories from every singer and storyteller who passes through my village for these past two years at least! How intriguing, this one will be a new one." Katherine smiled.

"Well, my lady, it starts with a bucket and a well..."

Katherine stood intrigued as Lynna related her story to her. She had come upon this girl by pure accident, but she had just been sitting there with the door wide open for all to see. It had been odd, and it had attracted her immediate attention. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl, The Sheriff was up to something with her.

Lynna had been very clever to skirt over certain details. Katherine could tell she was purposefully concealing things from her. As well she should! She was a stranger to her, and she would have been an awful fool to just start babbling about every thing which had occurred to her. She said nothing of Robin beyond the fact that he promised to get her out of her soon and she promptly left it at that.

"You have had an exciting month, Lynna." Katherine said at the conclusion of the girl's story.

"Yes, perhaps, my lady." Lynna said, dipping her head in agreement.

"You could call me by name, you know." Katherine said with a wry grin.

The woman looked so deeply shocked by this she couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Or don't if you prefer. It is your choice." She rose to her feet.

Lynna stood up as well. Katherine shook her head. "I will not take up any of your time. I see you are tired."

"No, I am fine, my lady." Lynna insisted. "But may I ask you something?"

"You might as well."

"I know other stories. If you are staying in the Castle for a time, perhaps I could tell you them. You will pardon me, my lady, but it is rare that I see a friendly face here as well."

Katherine stared the girl up and down and then with a smirk replied, "I will think about it."

Lynna bowed to her as she left the room. What strange events came from living in the Castle, but company in all forms was welcomed by Lynna. She hated the loneliness of her cell and now that she was held up inside entirely without even the servants for company during her evening meals. She craved even the conversation she tried to instigate from her guard, and he rarely spoke more than three words together.

She sat back down in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. She was indeed tired.

* * *

Four days passed before Lady Katherine even thought to seek out her brother again, and when she did so, she went alone. She had prepared herself for anything during the ride to Nottingham, or so she had thought. She never prepared herself for the pain of seeing him again after all this time. He was not the same, of course she knew that he would have grown up since their last parting, but she did not expect to find a different person in her older brother's place.

"Guy!" She had caught his eye just as he tried to duck down the opposite corridor. "You can not run from me!" Katherine snapped as she dashed after him. She found herself with a sword pointed straight at her throat the moment she turned.

"I warned you..." Guy growled, "Why didn't you leave?"

"You expected me to?" She said, rather calmly for a woman with a sword at her throat.

Guy made no reply, merely pressed the tip of the blade against his sister's neck. "I never _expected_ you in the first place."

"It was never my intention to..." Katherine gagged as the blade pressed up against her, drawing a drop of blood from her neck.

"Spare me your lies." Guy snarled. "It was better to have been forgotten, then to deal with your mockery." He finally withdrew the sword and sheathed it, glaring at her as he brushed past her down the hall.

"I _never_ forgot you." Katherine shouted, turning to catch up with him again. She brushed away the blood from the cut upon her neck casually. "The Sheriff stopped my letters and blocked me from seeing you. Did you honestly think me so ungrateful as to abandon you to that...that..._monster?!_"

Guy stopped, but did not turn back around to face his sister. "You had better go on home, Kathy, you are wasting your time."

* * *

Her hand was shaking and he tried to still the tremors with his own hand. She kept losing track of her thoughts, sometimes she repeated herself, other times she stopped speaking entirely. She was starving, Robin had not come as the Sheriff had expected. Guy felt a rush of elation and panic; elation on the thought that Lynna may have had no dealings with Hood or the outlaws, panic that because of her innocence she would die.

The shaking in her hand stopped, but so did her voice. In a panic, Guy released her hand and banged upon the door furiously. He heard her gasp, startled. "I'm sorry..." she muttered, strangely sleepily. "I'm sorry..."

He reached for the handle, although he knew it would be locked. He shook it, tugging at it furiously. For a moment he didn't care if Lynna saw him or heard him; she was sick! No one had come to help her. The Sheriff had been wrong. When the panic left him he was able to think clearly again and an idea came to him. He backed away from the door.

"No! No, please don't leave yet..." Now he could hear Lynna feebly banging on the door as well.

He knelt down by the door again and tentatively slid his own hand under the door. He could feel her touch as a fervent fleeting thing. With his other hand he tried weakly to open the door again. He knew it was impossible, and eventually he let his hand drop back down to the floor. "I...I..." Lynna stuttered.

He hushed her from beyond the door, much to his own surprise. He heard her give an incredulous gasping laugh at the sound. "I want to know your name." She whispered. "Please..."

That was something he could not do. He remained silent.

"Please!" She begged.

He winced at the pathetic sound. He could not speak, he must not speak.

She gave a rattling sigh, "Can't you speak? Knock once for yes and twice for no." She laughed again as the idea came to her.

He knocked once; eager to keep her talking just a little longer. He could tell his response was giving her more energy.

"I wish you would." She replied, "I want to know you...do I...know you?"

He knocked once, hesitantly.

"I see you often then?"

One knock.

"Have you ever spoken to me then?"

One knock.

"Then _why_ won't you speak now?!" She wailed.

He couldn't stay here any longer. He removed his hand from under the door, feeling her trying to keep him there. If he stayed he would speak, he would ruin it all. He could never see her again. He rose back to his feet.

"Why won't you stay?" Lynna whispered, frightened. "Will you come back?"

Guy stood outside in silence for a moment before he knocked on the door once, softly. He heard her sigh of relief. "Thank you." she said.

At least she was no longer in a panic, which was more than he could say for himself. She never asked for help, stupid, foolish, naïve girl! He thought angrily as he stormed off down the hall. She could be dying, she _was_ dying and all she ever asked was for him to stay; all she wanted to know was if she knew him! God he had never been so tempted to speak to her! At times he wanted to, thinking perhaps if she knew the truth she would judge him differently, but that was not reason thinking that was compulsion. He knew she would only hate him more. So why he was going to defy the Sheriff's orders and risk his own life to save hers he did not know.

* * *

Guy shoved the sack into the guard's hands. "For the girl." he growled.

"My lord, forgive me, but I thought that the Sheriff ordered her rations cut." The guard asked, clutching the sack.

"Well those orders have now changed." Guy said in low tones.

"Yes, my lord." The guard nodded.

"And if she asks, do not tell her who sent her this." He gestured to the sack.

"Why, my lord?"

"Because maybe I do not feel particularly proud playing nursemaid to a little runt!" He shouted into the guard's face. He turned and stalked down the hall, concealing a smirk of pride as he went.

The guard stared after him, blinking in confusion. Once Sir Guy was out of eyesight he fumbled for the key to the door. He turned it in the lock and let in the light for the little weaver. He saw her curled up in the corner right by the door. She awoke and raised up a hand to shield the light from her eyes, but she did not move from her position.

The guard set the sack down before her. "This was left for you." he said quietly.

Lynna blinked up at him. "For...me?" she looked down, bleary eyed.

The guard nodded and turned back to his post outside the door.

Lynna slowly unwound her arms from about her knees. She sat up slowly. She felt so tired, was it really morning already? She dragged the sack closer to her and reached inside. She gasped in delight as she pulled out a flask of water, before further searching the sack she opened the flask and put it to her lips. She tried not to guzzle the water, knowing full well that that would make her violently ill. So she sipped it as slowly as she could. She forced herself to stop drinking, hoping to save some of the water for later. She wiped her lips and went back to searching the sake. She found bread, apples, and other scraps from the kitchen in there.

She tore into the bread like a hungry wolf. She tried to steady herself, but soon lost her control and allowed herself to eat exactly like the animal she felt she was. When she had eaten as much as she could she bundle the sack into her arms and tossed it under the table. She lay down upon her bed, breathing heavily. She was feeling better, a bit ill from gobbling down the food so fast.

Now she was sorely confused. It couldn't have been Robin Hood because she had never been able to tell him of the Sheriff's new order that she be starved, but then again who else could it have been? That Lady Katherine? But she hadn't talked to her long enough to tell her anything, or discover what she really wanted with her. She was starting to become sick of not knowing. Not knowing how to act within the Castle; not knowing when she would see Robin again; not knowing who that stranger was outside her door each night! It was that which annoyed her the most. She owed this stranger so much, the Castle felt less frightening because she knew that somewhere within the walls of her prison someone was watching out for her.

She sat up abruptly, batting at the sudden tears that had sprung to her eyes. She wanted to believe that Robin and the stranger were one and the same. After all, Robin was her friend and protector, why shouldn't he be looking out for her in the night, when it would be easier to sneak in and out of the Castle, at least it explained why he always had to leave so quickly. It would make sense. Whenever the stranger left she felt like clawing the door down to find him, and ever since she had reached out to him she had never felt so content, but would she give her life to this stranger. Who was he? If it was Robin, she prayed in her heart that it was, she would love him all the more. If it was not...she did not think she could live with the confusion of holding two people in her heart.

* * *

**:) Remember to review!  
**


	9. An Opened Door

XI

An Opened Door

"Lynna!" Robin said with a ringing laugh as he knocked upon the open door, peering inside. He tilted his helmet up slightly to get a better look. He was troubled by the lack of immediate response. "Lynna?"

No one was in the room. The loom was still sitting in its corner, half of a new row completed. He examined it. He could just begin to make out the castle steps in the tapestry. The grounds were already completed, there was the little bench, the tree, the gates, even two guards standing by. He would have taken more time to admire the half finished work, but Lynna was missing.

He stepped out of the room, resisting the urge to run down the hall. He had to keep his cover. He marched casually down the halls, peering down through the stone archways which overlooked the castle grounds. He was surprised to see Lynna walking the grounds arm and arm with another woman. She was smiling, both of them were, and on occasion; laughing.

"That, is quite a far-fetched tale." The woman remarked.

"It was my mother's favorite." Lynna sighed.

"You do not look very faerie like to me." The woman teased.

"I hide my wings before I wake." Lynna managed a wink. "It makes for awkward walking, you see." She tapped her lame leg with the same rueful smile.

There was silence for a time as they walked. Katherine looked at her as she stared up at the archways. Katherine was not sure if she was purposefully avoiding eye contact, or she was comfortable with the silence. Suddenly, Lynna's head snapped back to the ground. Katherine squinted upwards to the archway to see what had caused such a reaction. "Do not look, my lady." Lynna urged with a tug upon her arm.

"What in the world is the matter?" Katherine asked.

Lynna shook her head and tried to lead Katherine away from the archways. Katherine craned her neck to continue staring upwards. She spotted a guard on one end of the upper hallway, glancing down at them casually. He didn't seem very threatening, so she drew her eyes away from him to roam the other arches; where she spotted her brother watching them with dark, suspicious glares. "He does not look so frightening to me." Katherine said, shooting a glare of her own back up to her brother before turning back to Lynna.

"He is evil, my lady." Lynna said in hushed tones.

"How?" Katherine inquired icily.

"I...no, forgive me, my lady, it is not my place to pass judgment on my betters." Lynna shook her head again.

"Who is to say if he is better than you or me, even?" Katherine snorted in a short laugh.

"But, he is..." Lynna looked to her companion, her face contorted as she tried to work out the technicalities of the situation.

"I have confused you again, it seems." Katherine sighed.

"Forgive me, my lady." Lynna mumbled.

"Stop apologizing to me every second." Katherine snapped.

"Forgive..."

"That was an order from your betters." Katherine shook Lynna's arm loosely, eliciting a smile from the girl. "Now, tell me about this man."

"Sir Guy," Lynna gulped, "He has done things, terrible things."

"Fine storyteller you are, elaborate. Don't stand on ceremony with me." Katherine demanded.

"I watched him torture and murder a boy." Lynna said softly, "and all because the boy spoke out for me. He murders without reason, and...and derives no pleasure from it! He just...does." Her eyes went surprisingly cold. "He killed my friend's wife. He killed her! All for jealousy, for...for...nothing! He killed her, and took her away and I see my friend hurting all the while and I can do nothing for him! Sir Guy he is...is, like the demons in the stories I tell you." Lynna looked up at Katherine violently, "Heartless and cruel, without thought or reason. He starves me, mocks me, beats me, and he is always watching me!" She shuddered with disgust. "I hate him!" She said fervently, and Katherine was taken aback by the truth in her words. "I hate him!"

Katherine stared in silence as Lynna removed her arm from about hers. She stood apart, sucking in great gasping breaths of air, trying to calm down. "I am sorry..." she said after a time, "You have been kind to me, I do not wish to entertain you with such talk as this..."

"Do you believe all you have heard?" Katherine said calmly.

"I believe my friend with all my heart." Lynna said defensively.

"There is always another side to a story, surely you of all people should know this." Katherine insisted.

"No. Evil is never two things. There is good and there is evil. It is just the way of things." Lynna replied.

"Do you hate me?" Katherine asked.

"What?" Lynna jumped.

"Well? Do you?"

"No, my lady. You kept your promise and came back to talk with me and I have liked talking with you. Why should I hate you? That is just silly...begging your pardon." Lynna said, her lips twitching into something of a somber grin.

Katherine shrugged, "I am Lady Katherine of Meden Vale, formerly Lady Katherine of Gisborne. Sir Guy is my brother."

There was a deep silence at that. Lynna did not respond at first. She stared off as if nothing of any great importance had been said. Then suddenly she seemed to revive herself and she made a move to flee her at once. Katherine reached out and grabbed the girl's arm. "So you do hate me, then?"

"Mercy!" Lynna cried, "I meant nothing of what I said! Please, my lady, I meant nothing..."

"You meant everything by it or you would not have said it. Don't play the part of a coward, it isn't becoming, Lynna." Katherine said, struggling to keep her in place.

"My lady, please let me go!" Lynna begged.

"Stop this." Katherine chided roughly.

Lynna stopped her flailing, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I was thinking of stringing you upside down from a high ceiling and letting the sense fall back to your head." Katherine said sarcastically.

Judging from the terrified look Lynna gave her, Katherine realized that her quipped manner would not work in subduing Lynna's panic. "I am not going to hurt you, Lynna. I mean only to talk with you, as we were before."

"I do not understand, my lady." Lynna seemed to be equally as terrified by this prospect as to the former.

"Was I really that awful company before?" Katherine sighed.

"N-n-no, my lady."

"Did you like that I brought you out of your miserable room to talk?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"If I had never told you of my relations to Sir Guy would you have considered me a friend?" Katherine asked.

"A...friend?" Lynna blanched. "I do not know, my lady. Maybe."

"Have I changed now because you know who I am?"

Lynna opened her mouth and then quickly shut it again, but then opened it again and an exasperated sigh rattled through her, "No...no you have not, my lady."

"Worked yourself into a panic for nothing, didn't you?" Katherine smirked at her.

"I...I...I..."

"Feeling rather silly now, aren't we?" Katherine chided.

"How can...?"

"Two sides to every story, Lynna." Katherine looped her arm back through Lynna's, "You should learn not to judge everyone so harshly."

"But it is just the way things _are!_" Lynna said vehemently, "You are kind, you are not cruel. _How_ can you be Sir Guy's sister?"

"I am flattered you think me to be such a saint in comparison with my brother, but you are mistaken. In this matter I am the cruel one and he has been wronged." Katherine remarked gently.

"Impossible!" Lynna shook her head.

She was rather like a child, Katherine thought. Unable to see past the things she had grown accustomed to. Her knowledge of the world was limited to that of the imagination of her stories; a poor way to become acquainted with life. "You believe in impossibilities, Lynna. You need to in order to tell a convincing story. How should you tell me what is or is not possible?"

"My lady, I can not. I must go, please..." Lynna pleaded.

Katherine sighed in resignation. "Go then. You are dismissed." She watched as the girl limped away as fast as she could. Katherine turned to look back up at the archways, but Guy had vanished from sight. She would need to seek him out again, for now there was much to discuss.

* * *

She was going to cry. Already the very corners of her eyes were turning red and puffy. Her throat was tight and she could feel the burning sensation of stopped tears. She hobbled and gasped, trying to still the urge to burst out crying in confusion. She was nearly dragging her lame leg behind her as she moved back to her room. It hurt, but so did her head. She whirled with confusion. She was starting to like the Lady Katherine, she was nice and she wanted to talk as friends and equals. It was not just for stories, but for conversation. Why did she have to go and tell her something so horrible? Now she could never speak with her again, not without thinking of her in terms of her brother. Hateful man! He could not possibly have such a sister!

"Steady on there, girl, or you'll take a bad fall!" A guard caught her by the arm as she reached the top of a flight of stairs.

"I'm fine! I'm..." She caught the wink and smile from under the guard's helmet. "Robin!" She threw her arms about the man wildly.

"Been looking for you. I saw you walking with another woman. Whose your new friend, Lynna?" Robin chuckled.

Lynna burst into tears, unable to restrain herself any longer. She was so relieved to see Robin. Her confusion settled down as she embraced him, even with all the armor and chainmail on him he still felt wonderful.

Robin placed a hand upon her back, shifting her position slightly. He had not been prepared for the onslaught of tears. He did not ask her any questions, but he proceeded to lift her off of her feet and carry her back to her room. He set her down upon her bed, gently. By now, Lynna's cries had been reduced to mere hiccups and sniffles. "What's all this about now?"

"Gisborne." She choked out in between hiccups.

"What's he done?" Robin snapped immediately, eyes blazing in anger.

"He has a sister." She wailed and proceeded to tell him everything that had taken place during her walk through the Castle Grounds.

Robin frowned near the end of her retelling. "Why didn't you tell me he was starving you?"

Lynna looked at him searchingly, desperate to find the hidden clue that he was not really asking her such a question, but playing the role of ignorance in the matter. Her lower lip trembled slightly and she wrung her hands in her laps like a wet cloth. No more not knowing. She was tired of being the idiot and being tricked by those she liked. "But I must have. I have been getting food from you for these past few days."

"Food? From me? Lynna, that can not be, but if you had told me believe me, I would have been the first to see to it that you were properly fed and healthy." Robin said.

"No." Lynna said rising to her feet, shaking all over. "It had to have been you. You are the only one who cares if I live or die in this godforsaken place!"

"Lynna, no." Robin shook his head, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"How? You are outside my door every night! I have spoken to you." Lynna said, her eyes were tearing up again.

"What? Lynna," Robin shook his head, giving her a look of hopeless confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"No you have to know!" Lynna sobbed, "It had to have been you! It had to!"

"You are tired." Robin insisted softly.

"It had to have been you..." Lynna pressed herself against him, tears running from her eyes.

"That is enough." He placed his arms about her and rocked her soothingly, "It was a mistake to leave you here, forgive me Lynna."

Her eyes were closed as she absorbed the feeling of his arms about her. "I forgive you." she sighed, exhausted and spent from all of the tears.

"I will come back for you tonight." Robin said, "I can't take you back to Locksley, but I can get you to safety in another village."

"Why can't I stay with you and your gang?" Lynna asked.

"That would be too dangerous." Robin shook his head.

"I would not be afraid." Lynna whispered.

"That is not what I mean."

"Oh..." Lynna sighed in hurt pride. She looked down to her lame leg. "You mean I would be a danger to you..."

"No, I..."

"I am not helpless! I can do things! All sorts of things!" She insisted.

"I know you can, Lynna, it is just that..."

"I don't want to be sent away. I want to stay with you!" She clutched at him tighter.

Finally, Robin moved her arms away from her gently. "Lynna, please listen to me. I would rather know you were safe elsewhere, than in constant danger as an outlaw. Do not have me worry for you."

"You worry for me?" Lynna asked.

"Of course." Robin smiled slightly.

Lynna did as well, cracking the tear stains on her face. "You will really come for me?"

Robin reached into a pouch on his left side and produced a metal key. He placed the object in Lynna's hands and closed her tiny fingers around it tightly. "This is the key to your room. Keep your door unlocked tonight, and I will come for you."

She clutched the key to her chest like a talisman. "And it was not you outside my door?"

"Lynna, one day you will have to tell me what this is all about." Robin shook his head, but doubt and wariness tinged the action.

Lynna smiled sadly to herself and looked down to the floor. "Until tonight, Robin." she muttered.

He tilted her chin upwards, giving her his usual wink of encouragement. He looked at her sadly when it did not produce her usual expressive smiles of joy. With his thumb he wiped a lingering tear in the corner of her eye away.

Lynna felt her heart thud hollowly within her at the gesture. All the while wailing inwardly. Nothing was how it was supposed to have been. He was supposed to be the one outside her door. The hero, the one helping her when she needed him the most! But he would make up for that. He was going to rescue her tonight. For that she gave him a quarter of a smile.

Robin saw it and then left her room, almost as quickly as he had come. The smile remained frozen upon her face like a stitched imitation before she sank to the floor and cried. She was lost. Friends were not friends but the enemy. Strangers really were nothing but phantoms beyond her door. Her love had not been her comforter. So who? Who?! Her heart demanded to know.

She curled up in the middle of the room. She felt dirty, tattered and pathetic. She knew it was still the middle of the day, but why couldn't this stranger come to her room now? Why couldn't he come and be with her until she had cried out all of her confusion. Above all things, why did she want a stranger's presence and not Robin's?

* * *

She had unlocked the door as Robin had told her to do, and now she just lay waiting for the adventure to begin. She had finished with her tears. Her self-pity gone for now she could only focus on the start of the journey ahead of her. She had one more thing left to do before Robin would come and take her away from this place, and that was find out who had been coming to her door all of these nights. She had to thank him, she had to see his face or it would haunt her for the rest of her life if she remained ignorant.

She stood with her face pressed against the door, waiting to hear her stranger come to the door. Her hands were clawing at the wood in anticipation. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that it would fly out of her chest at any moment.

Then the most glorious sound to have ever been heard was brought to her ears. A knock upon her door. A single, heavy knock. She did not just smile, she beamed from ear to ear, even though her hand was shaking as it clutched the door handle.

She exhaled shakily. The stranger knocked again, hesitantly; unused to waiting for a response. She turned the handle slowly, careful not to make any sound lest she frighten the stranger away. She froze momentarily before she pulled the door open. Thoughts flew to her head as she slowly, inch by unnoticeable inch, opened the door. What did she say to him? A simple thank you was too little. There would be time to talk, words would come naturally. This stranger was, after all, the only other true friend she had; words would come, she would know what to do...just as soon as she saw him.

She closed her eyes and gave the door a great yanking tug and let the torch light spill into the room. She snapped open her eyes. She stared at him, frozen in silence. Both Stranger and Weaver remained motionless in pure shock before a thin, wailing voice emerged from Lynna, a voice she did not recognize; as if all the life and all her soul had just flickered out all at once. "No..." the dying voice whimpered, "Not you..."

* * *

**And onward came the angst. :)**

**Review! **


	10. The Innocent Are Dead

X

The Innocent Are Dead

He couldn't move. At first he didn't believe it. She could not have opened the door, he was seeing things, but she was there. His heart stopped for that split second when her eyes had snapped up to look at him. Then he saw it; the light die from her eyes. It was without a sound and with all the simplicity as if he had just snuffed out a candle in the dark.

"No," the dead girl had said, "Not you..." But yes, yes it was him. He pushed the door open as the girl tried to hide behind it.

She let out a cry of terror and tried to run past him out the open door. He caught her, a bundle of rags and tears. "Let me go!" She cried, her throat ripped with the sound, "Let me go!"

He shoved her back inside and quickly slammed the door shut. He stood with his back facing her. He could hear her crying quietly, heavily from wherever she had fallen when he had pushed her from him. Why did she have to open the door?

"What do you want with me?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned and she shrank back to the corner of the room in terror. He could see her, wild eyed with fright and confusion. He hated it, the pathetic nature of her. She scared like a mouse and he could never tolerate weakness in anyone. If that was so then why did it hurt him to watch her cry? "Nothing." he said, his voiced came out barely a strangled whisper.

"_That's a lie!_" Lynna rasped out and Guy had never heard such conviction in one so small before, nor had he ever heard such hate from her; she who was usually gentle and soft-toned, it cut him to hear such rage in her sweet voice.

"You were mocking me!" She cried, her hands tangling themselves in her knotted hair. "You used everything I said to you just to torment me further!"

"No." He said.

"_Liar!_"

"Lynna, I..."

If it was possible she seemed to grow even more terrified at the mention of her name. Why did she have to look at him so?! He would have given anything to stop her tears, but he knew the only way for that to occur was for him to leave her and that was something he could not do.

"I don't understand..." she continued to mutter under her breath. The hysterical repetition of those words rang in Guy's ears. "I don't understand...why..._Why?!_"

Guy finally was able to break free of his frozen position. He rushed over to her and she screamed and ran from him, "Don't touch me!" As she ran the key fell from her shaking hands and clattered to the floor.

Guy heard the key fall and carefully picked it up, hearing her muffled whimpers of protestation. "Who gave you this?" He growled, it was this little key's fault after all. This key had ruined everything.

She did not reply merely shook her head, and in the single candle's glow from the center of the table it seemed like thousands of shadows shaking their heads violently. Anger burned inside of Guy. Someone had given her a key and therefore had given her a means to escape. That's what she was doing! She was planning on leaving the Castle! But she couldn't have thought of it all by herself. He grabbed her wrist roughly, "Who gave you this?" He asked again in a tighter voice. He was certain he didn't want to hear the answer, but he was also certain he had to know! He tightened his hold about her wrist, glaring at her dangerously.

Lynna winced in pain and tried to slip her hand out of his grasp. She nearly succeeded but her grabbed her hand to haul her back over to him. She gave a gasp of astonishment and she stared numbly at her hand enclosed in his. Her trapped fingers brushed against the palm of his hand. She stared up at him in disbelief. God, she was so small he could dash her to floor in an instant and she could be dead.

Lynna seemed to snap herself out of her reverie. "No one gave me the key...I...I..I found it!"

"Now who is the liar?" Guy said in a deadly tone.

Lynna actually yelped in pain as her arm was twisted back violently. "Please...you're hurting me."

Her cries seemed to fall upon deaf ears. Guy knew Lynna was incapable of lying, many was the time she had said how hateful it was. So whom did she value so much as to lie for? Jealous rage burned in his blood. Had she been expecting someone to come to her, was that it? Who then? Who did Lynna value so much and why...why did she have to open the door?! "Tell me the truth." he asked in a grating voice.

"He'll come anyway. I'm not afraid!" Lynna said softly, in great gasping breaths. She looked up at him with something other than fright now, but a sad triumph, an uncertain and shakable triumph.

She stared back at the closed door, her eyes burning with willed confidence, "Robin Hood is honest and true, much like the heroes in the stories I told you..." her voice broke for a moment, but she rallied herself, "and he his is going to come for me and take me away from all the demons like you, Lord Gisborne!" She seemed terrified and pleased that she had mustered the courage to say something so insolent and wholly provoking. That was why the slap caught her completely by surprise. She was released and she fell over backwards onto the floor.

Guy stood over her, rage incarnate and yet beyond despair. So she had been in league with Robin after all. He had known, somehow in the back of his mind, he had always suspected it. She was good and kind, of course she should have befriended Robin!

He broke a hundred times over at this knowledge and the only way to keep from falling apart entirely was to make sure she was just as broken. "You think Hood would ever come for a runt like you?" he hissed.

"He will come!" Lynna shouted, a hand against her cheek. She rose to her feet.

"He doesn't care if you live or die. Did you think it was really Robin Hood outside your door all this time? Did you think it was your precious Robin making sure you didn't starve or bleed to death?"

She was crying again, "He...is my friend."

"You have no one!" Guy shouted.

"That is not...true..." she said with rattling breath.

"Pathetic runt like you? You're _friends_ are your disgusting little stories. I bet Hood was glad to leave you here, couldn't stand hearing you blathering on and on about nothing!"

"No, he said he would...come." Lynna clenched her fists at her side, staring down at the stones at her feet.

Nothing could shake her confidence in Robin Hood! It was then he realized that she was not just a prisoner waiting to be rescued...she _wanted_ Robin Hood to come _for_ her! Did she love him? Of course she did, everyone loved Robin Hood. It wasn't fair, he thought, much like a confused child would; it wasn't fair, he had been the one outside her door every night, he had been the one she confided in, he had been the one keeping her alive all this time...what had Hood done? Shown up once or twice at her door no doubt, and suddenly whatever he had done could never compare to his winks or smiles.

"He will never come. Not tonight, or ever again." Guy snarled in fury. He bolted towards the door and opened it. "There will be a double guard placed at your door tomorrow, you are forbidden from leaving this room. Let us see how well you fare with out food or light...or _friends_." He wrenched open the door.

"_I hate you!_" Lynna shouted from behind him, her teeth gnashing together. "_I hate you!_"

He paused for a moment, but did not look back. He merely slammed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock. He heard her fall against the door clawing at it, banging at it. She screamed and wailed and cried and beat her fists again and again. She kicked and fought with the wooden obstacle until at last, he heard her slump over and just sob.

He placed a hand upon the door, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he heard her crying vainly for help inside her room. He exhaled, slowly, quietly. He had said hateful things to her. Horrible, awful things; he probably would have killed anyone else for saying them, but he had been so _furious_ with her for opening that door! He had been too harsh. He didn't want to hurt her, he just didn't know what else to do!

He could hear her muttering a name through her tears. He pressed himself against the door to hear. "Robin, Robin..." over and and over again like a prayer, like a mad, hysterical plea.

Guy sprang back from the door as if it had been a burning brand. He was a fool. She had never wanted _him_ it had always been Robin. Wonderful, glorious, Robin Hood! He thought bitterly as he stormed away from the door and down the hall. He had had Marian's love and loyalty and now he had Lynna's as well! He had believed that Lynna of all people would have been free of his influence, but he had been wrong. He was always wrong.

The door to his room shut with a soft squeak of the hinges. For a moment he leaned his head back against the door and stood there for a moment, eyes shut, breathing heavily. Then, like a panther springing awake, he took the nearest object to him; a chest of drawers, and tore it from its position against the wall and threw it to the floor. From there he proceeded to knock over a table, a chair, and the small nightstand in its quiet corner. This final action snuffed out the candle that had been sitting peacefully atop the little nightstand.

Enclosed and safely sheltered in the dark Guy allowed himself to fall to the floor. Tears that had long been lying in wait at the corners of his eyes fell down his face freely. It was quiet, without gasping or racking sobs; but he shook in his own restrained way. They were the tears of a dead man. He was tired he was done. She hated him, he had already known this, but to have heard it from her lips made it true. She hated him. She had wanted Robin Hood; more likely than not she loved him too...everyone loved Robin. He was nothing compared to him. He had seen the same hatred in Lynna's eyes as he had seen in Marian's just before he had killed her. He had killed one woman he loved and broken another. Lynna had been right, he was a demon, and so, deserved to be hated by everyone.

* * *

Robin knelt down against the low rising hillside just at the edge of the forest. His breath came in foggy steams from his mouth. He stared at the gates of the town, it was always harder to enter Nottingham in the dark. While the darkness gave him cover, it also made it harder to enter through the gates. Guards were more suspicious during the dark hours.

Much came up beside him. "So what's the plan, Master?" he half whispered half shouted.

"Shh!" Robin clamped a hand over his mouth for a moment.

"Sorry," Much whispered apologetically as soon as Robin released him. He lowered his voice and asked again. "What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking."

"Don't tell me we've been dragged from our bunks for that!" A disgruntled Allan moaned behind them.

Robin ignored the remarked and continued to stare intently at the town gates. There was a way in, there was always a way in. "Look!" Djaq hissed, pointing wildly at the gates.

Like magic they opened to permit a rider to leave the town. The rider was cloaked and hooded, but he rode down the path like a bat out of hell. The gang ducked down low to avoid detection.

"Well..." Much muttered as soon as the rider had fled into the forest. "That was interesting."

"He is a messenger." Djaq said in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"How could you...?" Much spluttered.

"He wore a leather pouch at his side, he must be carrying a message or why else would a man go riding in the dead of night?" Djaq stated obviously.

Robin was beginning to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Will, who else knows about the King's return?"

"It is no secret...the King felt he could not longer postpone his return. When Djaq and I left he was already making treaties with Saladin." Will shrugged.

Robin cursed, "Then it is also no secret to the Black Knights!" He turned away the town gates and ran down the hillside.

"Hold on!" Allan snapped, "What about Lynna?"

Robin's face twisted in the agony of the decision. He stared back down the rode where the rider had gone. "And what if that messenger is delivering plans of ambush when the King returns?!"

"Yeah? Not being funny but the King hasn't returned yet, but Lynna's waiting for you." Allan retorted.

"Lynna can wait, England can't." Robin said, and the tone in is voice brooked no arguments.

"But you promised..." Much was interrupted yet again,

"I promised Marian I would protect England first!" Robin barked, his eyes demonic in the moonlight. "What is more important to you? A girl or the safety of this kingdom?!"

The gang shuffled awkwardly. "I do not like breaking our promises," Little John grunted, "But Robin is right, we go...now!" He moved to stand by Robin.

Little John may be a man of few words, but those he spoke he meant fervently. The gang had become accustomed to trusting his blunt judgment. Slowly, they moved away from their position on the hill and followed Robin off into the midnight forest.

* * *

Lynna had not moved from her position in the center of the room. She lay half curled, her matted hair sprawled out about her face. She felt abandoned for the first time in her life. It was dawn, and she could hear the Castle coming to life from beyond her door. It was dawn, and Robin had not come for her. He had lied.

At first she told herself that something must have gone wrong. Then as the hours had ticked slowly by she convinced herself that there must have been a distraction, something to keep him away. Then once the first hours of the morning came she was forced to realized that she had been lied to. No one was coming for her after all.

Had Gisborne been right then? Was she so pathetic as to be unimportant to everyone? Yesterday she would have wanted her stranger to come to her. She would have given anything to have a hand to hold. Now she realized that the kind stranger had been nothing but a cruel joke and the comforting hand, a mockery of help. Robin had not come and her stranger had not been a friend but a hated enemy. Was she really such a runt? Was she really that disgusting to everyone?

She couldn't even force herself to get up to see to her loom. She wanted nothing more to do with it. The Sheriff hadn't wanted a tapestry from her after all. Everything was a lie. Oh, she had been so foolish to believe that everyone told the truth! Everyone was a liar!

What were her stories then? Lies to convince others that everything was going to be all right? There were no such things as dragons or faeries or knights. Just lying, betraying men and she was no storyteller; just another liar, only her lies were pretty and came with a song, but it was all the same underneath it all.

She heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened. She winced and brought her legs up closer to her chest as the light spilled into the room, turning the black to gray and stinging her eyes. Not even the comfort of the light was enough to make her move.

A flask of water was thrown at her, it skidded onto the stones and lightly bumped against her back. She did not move to pick it up. She was not interested. She recognized the shadow in the doorway and the sound of leather gloves and metal footsteps. Here was her stranger come to help her! She thought cruelly.

"Drink it." She heard him bark at her, "or you'll die."

And that would be a great pity for him. Lynna thought in bitterness. She did not respond to his demands. She heard him sigh, it sounded frustrated, and uttered in annoyance. She was fooling herself into believing that she had heard agony in it.

The door shut again, and she could here her two guards shuffling at their posts. Slowly she turned and reached for the water bottle. A grimy hand clutching at it. She uncorked it and stared down the small opening. She sipped at it once, twice before recorking it and tossing it aside.

She lay her head back down on the cold stone floor. She was a prisoner, it was high time she began to act like one.

* * *

Katherine found Guy just as he had shut Lynna's door. She walked quietly behind for a space or two before speaking up, "What you do is cruel."

Guy paused, "Go away, Kathy..." he growled and moved on again.

"The brother I knew would never have allowed an innocent girl to be starved or tortured." Katherine snapped, following him.

"The brother you knew is dead." Guy said derisively.

"You may readily think so if you wish." Katherine snorted.

"Kathy, please, leave me alone." Guy said.

"I will do no such thing. As your younger sister it is not only my right it is my god given duty to pester my older brother until he pays attention to me!" As if to emphasize this statement she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Oh, Guy..." she gasped.

His eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious he had been crying recently. His entire appearance was completely disheveled. He did indeed look more dead than alive. Guy could see the pity in his sister's eyes. He tore himself away from her and tried to move away. Katherine grabbed him and forced him into an embrace. "What has happened?" she asked.

He shoved her away roughly, disgust in his eyes for her action. "It is none of your concern."

"It is all of my concern!" Katherine stamped her foot upon the ground in anger.

There was too much pride in him still for him to admit that, even in his pitiful state. He merely shook his head at her and turned and hurried off down the hall. Katherine watched him life in frustration. She let out a mewling growling and booted the stone wall next to her. She winced in pain afterwards, and half stormed half hobbled down the hall.

Guy, on the other hand, had a plan in mind. A deranged, vengeful half a plan. Robin had taken all those he loved away from him. Robin had had Marian, he had Lynna, he had the love and respect from the populace. He had everything, everything!

He should have killed Robin Hood when he had the chance. There had been many opportunities when he could have done it easily, but always, always there had been some arbitrary obstacle which had prevented him from completing the task. No more. He ran down the Castle steps towards the grounds. Today he was going to kill Robin Hood once and for all.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, school just let out and I've been away for a few days celebrating. :) I'm sure you can forgive me that. I hope you are enjoying this story, and once again thank you so much for your reviews!  
**


	11. Confrontation

XI

Confrontation

"Help me get her to her feet." Katherine grunted as she lifted the semi-conscious Lynna up from her position on the floor.

"Poor mite." Garrett commented as he helped his wife carry Lynna over to the bed, "What happened to her?"

"A great deal, I'm afraid. Lynna..." Katherine shook the girl, "Lynna wake up."

Lynna groaned, more in annoyance at being disturbed than any form of discomfort. She tried to turn away and close her eyes. Katherine gave her a light slap, "You can't go to sleep now, Lynna."

She was muttering something under her breath. "What's that, dear?" Katherine asked softly.

"Go...away..." Lynna whispered.

"Lynna.."

"I said go away!" Lynna suddenly turned about violently and sat up. Eyes wild and lips cracked with thirst. She had thrown her little flask of water to the other side of the room and hadn't bothered with it for the entire day. A trickle of blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

Garrett restrained the wild girl with one hand upon her shoulder. "Lie back down." he ordered gently, "You've had a rough time..."

"_I'm fine! Get off of me!_" She wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp and tried to scramble off of the bed.

Katherine caught her and Lynna's arms went around her and she brought the woman into a wild embrace. A sob tore through her and she cried against her. Katherine did not look surprised at this at all. She patted the pathetic girl's back comfortingly, "That's right, that's exactly right Lynna. Let's get all those tears out."

Katherine gave her husband a silent signal to leave her. Garrett walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you be all right?" he asked her quietly.

She tilted her head to kiss his hand. "Just give me a moment, Garrett." she said with something of a smile.

"You were wrong." Lynna said softly as Garrett left the room.

"About what?"

"About your brother." Lynna hissed as she pulled away from her.

"I do not think so." Katherine said gently.

Lynna pulled away from her, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands. "You do not know what he has done."

"No, but I think he knows." Katherine said, sitting down on the bed next to Lynna and folding her hands in her lap with a slight sigh.

"Of course he does!" Lynna snarled in a fashion that did not seem to be of her own, "Has he been gloating to you over his triumph? Has he been telling everyone that he stopped Robin Hood from coming to get the prisoner? That the pathetic, runt is still in the Castle, alive for now?!"

"I have seen him, but you could hardly call his state triumphant." Katherine said, with the same patient tone.

"Perhaps I use the wrong word then; what did he tell you? Proud of his little trick is he?" Lynna snapped, still not assuaged.

"I do not know what 'little trick' you refer to, but no, he is far from proud. If it is at all possible he is in a far worse state than you yourself are in." Katherine said, with a stricter tone than before.

"I don't believe it." Lynna exhaled derisively.

"He would never admit this, but I know my brother better than anyone alive. He has been crying...I have _never_ seen my brother cry, Lynna." Katherine said and there was a saddened honesty in her voice which gave Lynna pause.

"Crying? But w-w-why?" Lynna spluttered, the anger leaving her voice and the wildness in her eyes dimming.

"Lynna, start by telling me what this is all about. I do not appreciate being left in the dark." Katherine said quickly changing the subject.

Lynna clutched the bedsheets tightly with one hand and licked at her dry lips nervously. Her eyes darted from the floor up to Katherine's face. She sighed quietly and resigned herself to tell Katherine the full encounter in detail. She talked so much she felt her voice begin to crack. Her cheeks burned with shame as she reveled her friendship with a stranger outside her door. For all of it though, her eyes did not fill back up with tears. She was done with that now. A storyteller never cries during a telling. She spoke in a monotone and her tongue rambled through the list of words as if she had been reading them off of a piece of parchment. By the time she had finished her mouth was as dry as a desert.

Katherine stood up and moved away from the bed. "Fool!"

"What?" Lynna said, shocked.

"You can sit there and call my brother a demon when he is the reason you are alive?!" Katherine accused.

"I...I thought he wanted me dead! I didn't know it was _him_ outside my door!" Lynna stammered defensively.

"You have done my brother a grave disservice." Katherine shook her head.

"He lied to me!" Lynna shouted.

"Obviously! Isn't it apparent? He knew you already hated him, would you have spoken to him if you knew who he was?" Katherine hissed.

Lynna went silent for a moment. "He hurt me...starved me."

"He gave you food and water! You said so yourself!" Katherine interjected.

"I...I...he scared me. He came at me, attacking me. I...I did nothing wrong! I did nothing wrong!" Lynna shrieked.

Katherine sighed and went back to Lynna. "No, no you did not. Your confusion is and was...acceptable." She replied grudgingly. "Lynna," she said after the girl had calmed down, "may I tell you a story?"

"You?" Lynna gave a hiccuping gasp.

"You deserve to know about the man you hate." Katherine remarked, once again taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

Lynna sank back against the pillows a numb but frightened curiosity shining in her eyes. "Tell me then, my lady"

Katherine sighed, "Ah...well, when my brother was...no I'm going to have go back further than that. How do you start these things?"

"Once upon a time?" Lynna supplied.

Katherine chuckled. "Not that long ago, I'm afraid."

"Very good! Continue!" Lynna nodded faintly with approval.

This drew a smile from Katherine, "Well then, not that long ago there was once a family. A good and honorable family. There were two children a boy and a girl born six years apart. My brother and I. As the youngest, I never went anywhere without my brother. My mother used to remark that I was Guy's shadow. Guy was quiet, I don't recall him ever talking to any of the children in our village, but he would go with me when I would wander out to play with the other children. My father never approved of that, so Guy would sneak me out of the house when he could.

"One time I fell while racing my friends; broke my leg too, fool that I was then. Guy carried me all the way back home and when he was asked what happened he said it had been his fault, that he had dared me to leap over a fallen log out in the forest. He was whipped for that. I remember. He never uttered one cry the whole time. I remember because I was crying.

"When my brother was twelve he was sent away. He was to become a squire for Lord Vaysey. You know him, Lynna; the Sheriff. Guy was so proud. I remember the night before he left we stayed up all night and he bragged about how he was going to be a very powerful lord one day and all of the wars he would go off to and win. It was exciting then, and it was expected. I had never cried harder in my life, Lynna, than I did the morning my father rode out with him to London.

"I thought it was the end of the world. When my brother had gone I had lost my best friend; my counterpart. When I was fourteen my father had arranged my marriage to Garrett. In that same year, my father was arrested and tried for treason. I did not understand it then, but I do now. My father was a good man, Lynna, please understand. He was strict only when he had to be, sometimes he could get rather cross, but he loved me and my brother. It was a set up. Lynna, what I tell you now is to be kept in the strictness of confidence. It was Vaysey. He had instigated rumors at court that my father was planning a coup. He planted evidence and even set up an elaborate scheme to make it look as if my father intended to poison the King. He was hanged and Vaysey is the one who stole my home! He was given the Gisborne lands as a reward. Guy never knew.

"My mother died a year later in poverty, on the streets like a dog! I thought I would die as well, but then Guy found me. Vaysey would never allow me to stay with him, but Guy managed to find a way to see that I was looked after. He told me he was now in a position of great power, that...that he was going to remedy what had happened to his father one day. All of the money he had at the time he gave to me, for my dowry. He managed to reestablish the engagement between Garrett and myself, for you see after my father was outed as a traitor the marriage had been called off.

"That was the last time I saw my brother. Vaysey stopped my letters and blocked me from any hope of visiting him. You can not imagine what that was like for me. I could never thank Guy for what he did. My brother was abandoned; first by my father to that monster of a Lord! And then by me! If you think my brother is incapable of any human feeling then you are wrong Lynna. He is shy and quiet, and had never known a life without love until his own family abandoned him. Threw him away. He was never a great warrior or as strong or stoic as our father was; but he wanted to make him proud. He was always trying to make everyone proud of him. Vaysey has beaten all of that goodness out of him now. And here you sit, the last person to have shown him kindness, no matter how unintentional, and you tell me he is evil?" Katherine's eyes bored into Lynna's wide and staring ones.

Lynna was silent for a long time as she absorbed Katherine's story. "How did you know it was the Sheriff who framed your father?" was all she could say.

"I found a letter from my father which was given to my mother before he was arrested. I found it in a chest of her belongings which I had not thought to open in years. I didn't want to, really, I wanted to move on with my life, and not look back to that hell. He had been trying to warn us to get out of Gisborne before the King's men would come to evict us by force." Katherine smiled ruefully and shook his head. "That was when I decided to come to Nottingham...unannounced."

"I didn't know..." Lynna whispered childishly after a time.

"Now you do." Katherine stated.

"He has still committed crimes." Lynna said, "He has still hurt my friend."

"I did not tell you this to make you like my brother, Lynna, but you must understand. As his sister I must defend him." Katherine said.

"That is just of you, my lady." Lynna said.

"How many times," Katherine remarked as she inched over to wipe the remaining tear stains from Lynna's face with her dress sleeve, "must I tell you to call me Katherine?"

"Why would you want me to, my lady?" Lynna asked.

"Friends are allowed to call one another by their names." Katherine said.

"Friends?"

"Indeed. I haven't had one in a long time. 'Tis high time I start making at least one again!" Katherine mused comically.

"I.." the confusion and numbness seemed to fade into the back of Lynna's expression as a small smile tinted the flickering brightness in her eyes, "I would be honored to be your friend...Katherine."

Katherine smiled. "I am glad to hear it, Lynna. Now, I had better go and find that brother of mine. I owe him an apology."

"What did you do?" Lynna asked.

"Oh, blundered into something I didn't understand." Katherine waved her hand dismissively as she stood up. "And Lynna..." she paused before leaving, "If your darling Robin should come to whisk you off somewhere. Please do not leave without saying good bye." She smiled in sarcasm, but Lynna could see some real pleading in her eyes. Behind that casual and good natured appearance, she was just as lonely as she was.

"Of course." Lynna found herself saying.

"Thank you." Katherine said, stepping from the room.

Lynna lay back, staring up at the gray ceiling. She inhaled deeply and exhaled in slow, lingering breaths. Yesterday she would have found Katherine's tale impossible, but yesterday if someone had told her it would be Gisborne outside her door she would have also found that impossible. Now she was beginning to see that such things were not so impossible.

The Guy in Katherine's story seemed like an entirely different person in comparison to the one who had bullied and terrified her last night. Could it be the same man? She rubbed her hand idly. His touch had been rough, she recalled the feel of his calloused fingers against her own, but she had come to take comfort in that roughness, because he had been gentle.

Lynna closed her eyes. When Guy had still been a stranger to her she had looked forward to their nightly meetings. Her throat tightened, but he had hurt her too and he could be frightening at times. No, she hated him, she must remember that. For he had taken away the woman Robin had loved and had harmed him horribly. She must remember that. He was a traitor as well, and had killed innocent people. She must remember that. He was evil.

She fell fast asleep and dreamed of demons with sad, soft blue eyes.

* * *

The gang had lost the trail by evening. Will had returned from his scout ahead, a disappointed shake of his head was all that was need to inform Robin that any sign of the midnight messenger had disappeared from the forest entirely. Much reflected on the wild goose-chase with mild annoyance and was the first to change his direction back to that of the camp.

"And you are a sure, Will?" Robin asked fervently, "No tracks? Nothing?"

"Yes. Tracks fade off about half way down the road." Will said gesturing off in the direction he had come from, "Looks as if our messenger anticipated being tracked. At the cross in the road he must have wiped his tracks clean."

Robin cursed wildly, "That's not good enough. We continue onward, until we find him again."

Allan groaned. "Hang on now! I've been up all night tramping 'round for this messenger, and I still don't see any messenger. I ain't up for chasing phantoms!"

"Allan is right." Djaq sighed.

"I am? I mean 'course I am." Allan asked, amazed.

"We are tired. Let us go back to the camp to rest, and perhaps you could send Will and I out later to find if the tracks reappear further on." Djaq's voice rang with common sense and reason.

Robin sighed and looked about at his bedraggled gang. "Come on." he said, "Back to the camp."

Much walked alongside Robin, "Master..."

"Not now Much."

"But, Master..."

"I said not now." Robin growled in annoyance.

"But, Master would about Lynna." Much spluttered in a hurried fashion before he could be interrupted again.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. He had forgotten about her in his haste to catch the messenger. Guilt flooded him. He had given her his word that he would come for her and he had broken it so easily. He had probably already missed his chance of rescuing her, but now he had to try. He ran down the ran like a mad man.

"What's gotten into him?" Allan asked.

"He's just remembered something he forgot, that's all." Much shook his head, "Wish he'd get his priorities straight."

"Yeah, well, I think he's gone a bit mad since we got back from the Holy Land." Allan shrugged.

"He lost Marian!" Much protested.

"An' that was a year go, Much." Allan snapped, "An' he still wanders around like it just happened an' it just ain't natural. Look, I miss 'er too, all right? But life goes on, you move on." Allan shrugged his cloak tighter about him and marched off furiously.

Djaq patted Much on the back. "Let them cool off; the both of them." she suggested, staring off after Allan.

* * *

Allan took to wandering away from the path, hoping to avoid having the rest of the gang overtake him later on. Why was Robin allowed to grieve and not the rest of them? Everyone had lost a friend that day, but Robin, no Robin had to place all of the weight upon himself. Did he think he was some noble martyr for doing so?

He paused suddenly, he could hear the pounded of horses hooves further on down the path. Allan emerged from down a hillside only to find himself having to leap quickly out of the way as the horse came upon him. The creature reared up in surprise at first, but was brought back on all fours quickly. "Watch it!" Allan shouted with a curse as he brushed himself down and rose back to his feet.

"Well, well, Allan, this is a surprise." A familiar voice turned Allan's blood to ice.

"Guy?! What are you doing here?" He shouted as the man dismounted. Allan backed up several paces. "I mean, if Robin finds you...he'll kill you, Guy. He's sworn it."

"Good." Guy smirked and Allan found himself shuddering. "I'm looking forward to watching him try. Where is he?"

"I dun' know." Allan shrugged.

Guy grabbed him by his collar and nearly wrenched him clean off his feet as she shouted down his ears, "_Where is he?!_"

"Here, Gisborne, here!" Robin tore into the clearing from the path. He hit him like a whirlwind and the two men went rolling down the hill in a cloud of dust and leaves.

Robin regained his balance quickly and swung out at Gisborne, landed a punch to his face. "It's been a while, Gisborne."

Guy lashed out at him. There was none of their usual banter. Both men looked murderous and they were not about to stand on ceremony with one another. The two enemies had one another and they were not about to let another moment go while letting the other live.

Guy had Robin pinned down and he was laying into him. Both of the men's sword were forgotten for now as they unleashed their anger like wild animals. Robin gained the upper hand at one point and held Guy in a strangle hold. "You shouldn't have wandered out of the Castle, Gisborne. No Sheriff to hide behind out here, and now there's no Marian to save you either!" Robin let out a maddened laugh.

Guy smirked, his eyes burning with the same mad intention. "What's the matter, Locksley? Still miss her?"

Robin snapped Guy's head back into the trunk of the tree he had him pinned against, knocking him unconscious with one swift movement. "Allan," Robin said, panting, "Fetch rope from the camp."

"Robin..." Allan began.

"_NOW!_" Robin shouted.

Allan ran back to the camp to do as he was bidden. When he returned Robin lashed Guy tight around the tree trunk. Just as he finished the final knot the rest of the gang came upon them.

Robin slapped Guy awake brutally. Guy struggled wildly for a second upon realizing his captive position, but he stopped after a time. Panting he stared at Robin. "Well, Hood? Finish it."

Robin laughed, it was an unusual sound. It was cold, it was cruel, and it rang maliciously. "You think I'm going to kill you?" Robin punched him, his laughter cutting off so suddenly it was like the curt, silent growl of a wolf. "No, Gisborne, you want to die." Another punch, "I can see it in your eyes." There was no further talking beyond that as Robin continued to beat Gisborne.

Robin's fists were stayed as Allan grabbed his arm. "Don't you think he's had enough?!"

"No. No, not nearly enough." Robin snarled madly. "Much, take the others back to the camp."

"Master I can not..."

"_Do it!_" Robin roared.

Much began to organize the others to move out. "Wait!" Robin called suddenly, dashing over to Djaq. He tore a vile wrapped about a string of twine from her neck. Djaq winced as the twine snapped around her neck. "Robin..." she warned, a pleading light in her eyes.

But it was Allan who tried to tear the vile from Robin's hands. "Don't do this, Robin!"

"Whose side are you on, Allan? Mine or his?" Robin growled low.

Allan went silent and took a step back. "It's hard t' tell who is who now..." he was backhanded for that.

Robin glared at them all, "Get back to the camp." Was all he said to them before turning to go back to his prisoner.

"Remember this, Gisborne?" Robin said wickedly as he uncorked the vile.

Guy's bloodshot eyes widened as he saw the small vile in Robin's hands. Of course he remembered it. Liquid fire. It was impossible to forget the pain the liquid in that little vile caused.

In one swift movement Robin unbuckled all of the clasps of Guy's coat and pushed aside as far as the bonds around his arms would allow. "Coward. You'll kill a man bound and defenseless. Hardly like your style, Hood."

"Oh, a coward like you? Who kills unarmed _women?!_" Robin shouted.

"I never meant to kill Marian." Guy said brokenly. "I loved her!"

In rage, Robin brought the contents of the little vile crossing downwards. All of it splashed across Guy's chest, burning through the soft fabric of his tunic in seconds and making contact with the flesh underneath. Gisborne screamed. Robin laughed as he watched him writhe in agony. He unhooked a dagger at his side and held it aloft for a split second, "For Marian..." and the dagger came crashing down.

* * *

**To all of the Guy fans who are probably frothing at the mouth after reading this and planning to take up arms against me; my advice?...please don't...pretty please? **


	12. A Rescue

XII

A Rescue

It was bordering on darkness by the time Robin stumbled back into the camp. Much shifted from his position as watchman near the edge of the campsite. "Is he..." he tried to ask,

"Dead? Hah!" Robin let out a tired laugh. "I have no intention of killing him Much, not now. Here," He tossed much the little vile.

Much caught it, staring at the empty thing. His mouth was set in a grim line. "You're torturing him."

"No less than what he deserves. Makes me wish I had thought to do it the last time he shared our hospitality."Robin smiled.

"It's wrong. We do not torture." Much shook his head.

Robin sat down, his back against the trunk of the tree. He heaved a sigh and stared off into the forest with glowering eyes, "Do not lecture me, Much."

"Why?" Much said standing over him, "Someone has to!"

"Gisborne deserves it. You know it." Robin growled.

"No, he deserves to be hanged like the traitor and murderer that he is. Hanged in the middle of Nottingham so that everyone will know, and not just you and me and the rest of the gang! You kill him, and no one knows. No one will know what he did to Marian." Much ranted.

"_I know what he did to Marian!_ I do not care, anymore Much. Marian would still be alive if it wasn't for him...if I had gotten their sooner. If I hadn't been..._he deserves_ this Much! I have to do this!" There were tears trailing down Robin's face, and Much realized that they had been there all along.

"Come on, Master." Much tried to get him to his feet. "You need rest. A clear head will help you..."

Robin sprang upright, shoving Much away from him, "Shut up, Much." he snapped, "I'm thinking far more clearly than ever before and I do not need _you_ to tell me otherwise." He turned and walked back to the camp alone.

Much sighed, still clutching the vile in his hands. He threw it against the tree in anger. The vile smashed and shards of it sprinkled the ground. He wasn't denying the fact that Guy deserved to die, nor was he denying Robin's claims to take his life, but the Robin he once knew would have believed in justice. He would have waited for the King to return; waiting to have both the Sheriff and Gisborne stand trial and hang for what they have done. This was not right. This torture, this madness, it was consuming Robin alive. He was losing his best friend, and the gang was losing their leader.

* * *

"Will you stop pacing the stones off of the floor, Kathy and come to bed?!" Garrett said in exasperation.

"You can not find this normal!" Katherine said thin-lipped as she finally climbed into bed alongside her husband.

"I find that whatever your brother does to be highly abnormal. Do not worry." Garrett replied, placing an arm about her waist.

"I do not like it. I haven't seen him since this morning." Katherine said softly.

"And no doubt some business has carried him away from the Castle. Honestly, Kathy, he is not a child, and you are not the older sibling. It is not your responsibility to know of his whereabout at all times." Garrett chuckled, kissing her forehead.

She sighed. "You're right. I...I just do not know what else to do. I want to explain things, to help him, but..."

Garrett put a finger to her lips, hushing her, "You can not help someone who does not want it. Give him time, love. Give him time."

* * *

Allan couldn't sleep. He rolled over to one side in his bunk, closed his eyes only to find them open again a moment later. He rolled over again, closed eyes; opened them. He gave a disgruntled sigh and rolled onto his back, staring up at the cover of their concealed camp. Robin had come back haggard and wild. He hadn't like the crazed, satisfied look in his eyes, nor the grim look upon Much's face, but neither said a word. They merely took their places by their own bunks; it had been late and the others hadn't raised any concerns. Little John seemed oddly pleased, a small smile of grim satisfaction painted his face for a moment. Will showed nothing beyond the quick glance to his wife, who had looked distinctly pale at whatever silent message had been passed by her husband's glances.

It still didn't make a difference. Allan couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at him in the pit of his stomach at in the back of his mind. Some like a conscious, and that was intolerable. He sat up in his bunk, feet planted on the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting his elbows rest on his upper legs. He brought his hand down so that his chin was resting atop it.

He couldn't help it. Much to his own chagrin he was experiencing the most common emotion to humanity and the most uncommon to Allan A'Dale; guilt. He hadn't been able to shake the image of Robin's murderous look as he told them to head back to the camp. There was hardly a doubt in his mind that Guy of Gisborne was probably lying dead out in the forest, or if not Robin had left him for dead. It was odd, and he could fully explain it himself, but while he had been working for Gisborne he had forged a sort of friendship with him. Allan had to think about it for a moment, but he was beginning to understand the man Robin had so hated. A traitor he most certainly was, and a murderer as well, but Guy did what he had to do to get ahead, much like himself.

Allan could easily recall times when Gisborne had shown kindness equal to that of if not more so than Robin Hood. When Nottingham was being threatened Guy had organized the people and led them fearlessly, when he could have outed Marian as the Nightwatchman to the Sheriff he had saved her only to put his own life at risk. Those were the moments when, despite the loss of his friends, he had almost been proud to work for Gisborne. He wasn't a hero like Hood, surely. He was in all respects an ordinary man, and that was exactly why Allan could think of him as something less than an enemy and more as a friend.

Allan grabbed his cloak which had been serving has a blanket, and wrapped it about him. He strapped on his belt and sheathed his dagger. He stared about at the rest of the sleeping gang. He watched Djaq and Will for a moment, noticing how tight Djaq had been drawn up against Will in their small bunk. The corner of his mouth twisted into a slight sneer of disgust, but it bothered him somewhere in the recesses of his heart. He shook his head and, on the tips of his feet, he sneaked out of the camp.

The cold late autumn night caught him by surprise and he shivered slightly. Damn the coming winter. He wandered up the hillside leading to the tree where Gisborne had been tied to. He came upon it from behind. He shuddered again, but not with the cold. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to see what lay around the other side of the tree. He knew something was there, the rope was still tied about the trunk. With a gulp he stepped around the trunk, his boots crunching on the fallen leaves around the base of it.

His stomach churned violently at the sight of the man still lashed to the tree. Guy was slumped over in his bonds, blood dripping from numerous cuts on his face and several nasty looking gashes on his arms. But it was the burn across his chest which sent Allan nearly retching, and he had seen his fair share of torture victims. Thank God Guy was unconscious, Allan whistled a prayer in his own fashion.

He unsheathed his dagger and moved to cut him down from the tree. Guy raised his head slowly at the sound of footsteps; his eyes dull and both were blackened by the amount of bruising. Allan nearly flew backwards, uttering curses louder than he meant to. Either Guy had lost his voice, or he did not recognize him, for he blinked as if to focus his vision only to have his head slip down again to gaze at the ground.

After the shock wore off Allan went to work cutting the rope from around Guy's wrists. Guy nearly fell forward as he was released from his bonds, but Allan caught him and slung his arm about his shoulder to support him. "Hey, hey Giz, don't be sleeping on me, I can't exactly carry you back to the Castle you know." Allan shouted.

Guy blinked awake again and managed to walk in a half shuffle, half dragging pace as Allan helped him down the path. It was slow going, with Allan doing most of the work. He kept pausing to make sure Guy was still awake, not that he knew much about medicine, but Allan did know that if Guy happened to slip back to sleep again he probably wouldn't be waking up again.

Guy didn't speak. It seemed to be taking all of his energy just to place one foot in front of the other. Half way down the path he managed to croak out a question, his voice faint and rough even to his own ears. "Why?"

"Don' ask me that, Giz. Just half mad I suppose." Allan replied.

Allan blinked, realizing he was getting a response, "Hey! I said no sleeping!" He gave him a slight shake to rouse Guy again. "Anyway, nearly there..."

Allan was exhausted, he had lied to Guy hoping it would keep him awake. It took a while to get to the Castle on foot, but with a wounded man to slow Allan down, it would take twice as long as usual.

Finally he caught sight of Nottingham town at the forest's edge. "Said, we were nearly there."

"Liar..." Guy muttered.

Allan chuckled slightly, "All right, no need t' go about insulting anyone. Besides, I saved your bloody life, so you're gonna owe me."

Again no response. "I ain't gonna keep telling you to wake up, Giz, I ain't yer mother!"

Allan stared up at the town gates, "Oi! Hallo up there!" He shouted to the two guards still on the watch. "Get this gate open, there's a man down here who needs a physician!"

One of the guards peered over the side. "I don't open this gate to every vagabond who needs healing." He scoffed.

"Fine then. Give me your names so I'll know who to blame when the Sheriff wants to know why no one opened the gates to permit Sir Guy of Gisborne entry when he was fair dying out 'ere!" Allan shouted back up.

The guard paused and clanked about in his armor awkwardly before glancing at his partner. His partner nodded and went to raise the gates. "That's more like it!" Allan retorted as the gates were raised.

The empty streets of the town were an eerie sight to see and even more frightening to traverse. All that could be heard was the steady footsteps from Allan and the shuffling and dragging of Gisborne.

The guards at the Castle Gates were given the same treatment as those by the town. Allan was exhausted by the time the gates were raised. He shouted up to the guards to send for a physician immediately. The chaos of the guards running up the Castle steps and clanking about through the halls was awful to the ears so used to the silence of midnight.

Allan could barely hear Guy muttering something under his breath. "What's that, Guy?"

"Lynna..." Over and over again like a prayer.

"The weaver girl?" Allan asked a bit astonished. What did Guy want with that little woman?

Another guard had come to help relieve Allan of his burden. Guy was hurried to his room, where Allan was told a physician would be coming. Allan lingered in the room. As candles were lit their light casted sickening shadows over the grotesque wounds. Guy was still muttering to himself as if in delirium.

"All right, Giz, all right. Tell me where she is an' all fetch her for you." Allan relented.

Nothing, just the repetition of the weaver's name. "You know of a weaver woman in the Castle? Little 'un? About this high?" Allan pulled aside one of the guards.

The man gestured off down the hall. "Thanks, mate." Allan said quickly as he ran down the hallway.

He came upon a door guarded by two men. "One side there, urgent message, you know." He banged upon the door. "Oi, wake up in there!"

Allan banged again on the door harder this time until a little voice spoke out from behind it. "What is it?"

"Open the door." Allan demanded.

"I don't have the key..." The voice sounded bitterly regretful of that fact.

"You," Allan said to one of the guards, "Get this door open."

The man obeyed and the door swung open. Lynna clutched at the door, staring at Allan with a curious expression. "I recognize you..." she said trying to jog her memory.

"More'n likely you do, miss, but we don't have time for you to remember now. You're needed." Allan said, taking her by the arm and leading her out of her room.

"What for?" Lynna asked, rubbing her tired and sleep filled eyes.

"I'll explain on the way, hurry now." He kept a firm grip on her arm and ran down the hall.

Lynna gave a yelp of protest as she dragged behind him, hobbling furiously to keep up with him. "A moment!" She said firmly. "What is going on?"

"Guy's been hurt; bad. He's been calling for ya." Allan said, just a few more paces towards Gisborne's room.

Suddenly Allan felt the tiny arm wrenched out of his grasp. Lynna stood stalk still, rubbing her wrist. "That can not be."

"I heard him with my own ears, miss. Look, I don't have time to debate this with you..." Allan said through gritted teeth.

Lynna took a step back. "No, I'm sorry, there's been a mistake. You must be looking for Katherine, his sister. Why would Lord Gisborne be asking for me?" She gave a curt little laugh at that.

"His what?" Allan's jaw nearly hit the stone floor.

"I will get her for you." Lynna turned to go back down the opposite end of the hallway.

"I have a better idea, miss. Why don't you see to Guy and _I'll_ get this Katherine." Allan said as a suggestion, but asked as an order.

"No." Lynna said fiercely, her eyes going wide with fear at the notion. "I am nothing to Lord Gisborne. I said you must be mistaken. Katherine will want to know if her brother has been hurt. I will get her."

"Miss..."

"You waste time arguing with me." Lynna said in her maddeningly calm voice. Allan wondered how she managed to maintain her quiet demeanor in a time like this. He watched as the woman turned and hobbled as quickly as she could down the hallway.

Lynna was out of breath by the time she reached Lady Katherine's door. She knocked on it as hard as she could. "Lady Katherine!" She called, "Lady Katherine!"

A few moments and the door was opened, revealing a bleary eyed, yet wary woman clad only in her nightshift. "It's Lord Gisborne." Lynna tried to explain hurriedly, but her voice must have sounded like a babble of words, "He's been hurt. I've come to..."

She did not need to say another syllable. Katherine tore the door open and dashed past Lynna, running down the hall. "My lady!" Lynna shouted as she limped after her, "Shouldn't you..."

"Propriety be damned, woman!" Katherine shouted behind her. "You said my brother was hurt, do you think I have time to don a dress and shoes?"

Lynna blushed hotly at the retort, but gave no further response. By the time they reached Guy's room, the physician had already arrived and was seeing to Guy's injuries. Katherine barged in, shoving guards aside as she made her way over to the bed. Lynna lingered in the doorway, next to Allan. She shrank back as Katherine uttered a small, bubbling shriek at the sight of her brother. She immediately set to shouting orders at the phsyician and berated the guards for standing about crowding the room. She knocked them, pushed them, and hauled them from the room. Lynna and Allan had to leap back to avoid the avalanche of metal and swords as the men came tumbling from the room.

Katherine stood beside her brother, asking the physician to give her menial tasks to help him. Lynna blinked soft eyes at the sight and hesitantly took a step inside, although whether it was of her own volition or the slight nudge from Allan she did not know.

Katherine looked up and caught sight of her, a bit of relief in her eyes, thinking her friend coming to help her. Lynna stopped dead in her tracks as she realized Guy had also turned his head slightly and was staring directly at her. Her heart froze over in fear and hatred. The man was looking at her as if she was some angel come to heal him. She took a step back in confusion, her hands wringing together. He seemed to be asking for her help silently. His lips were drawn thin, as if he was bitting them from the inside to stop himself from crying out in pain as the physician began to wash the terrible gashes on his arm.

Lynna came close enough to see the full extent of his wounds and she drew in breath fast and quick. It was not the wounds which had sent yet another flash of fear in her, although they were awful to behold; it was the fact that Guy was following her with his eyes. She stole another glance at him; he seemed to be trying to fade back into unconsciousness, although Lynna could tell he was loosing that battle. Yet still he focused on her as if she was the only living being in the room.

She backed up, shaking her head slowly. Katherine tried to coax her back again, and she opened her mouth to call her name.

"Lynna!" Her brother had beaten her to it.

Lynna seemed to shrink at the rough, tortured sound. She couldn't help him. Enemy of her love! Whatever had happened to him no doubt he had justly deserved it. Robin would be fair pleased to hear this. But she looked at Katherine, and she felt she could not wish the brother of her friend death. Besides, what had been done to him seemed beyond cruel.

Above all, she hated the sound of her name on Guy's lips. It was painful and she did not understand why it seemed to reach down into her and burn at her very soul. She turned her back on him and ran from the room.

"Lynna! Lynna!"

She covered her ears as she hobbled away, the scream haunting her as she fled the source of her nightmares.

* * *

**Please and thank you for your reviews...and especially for not killing me; much appreciated. XD**


	13. Care Taker

XIII

Care-Taker

Her room was in sight, and the dark gloominess of it never looked so inviting and safe. She tried to put on an extra burst of speed, but her lame leg kept her hobbling at an unsteady pace.

"Are you out of your mind?!" A voice said from behind her and someone grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her. She mewled in frustration and fear. "What's the matter with you?"

"You do not understand." Lynna said, fighting the man's grip.

Allan had no intention of letting her go. "Some friend you are."

"Friend?! _Friend?!_ You think I am Lord Gisborne's..." She couldn't even finish the sentence, the idea of it was laughable in the extreme.

Allan finally released her. "Then..."

"There has been a mistake." Lynna said slowly, as if taking him for an idiot. "I do not know why he should have called for me. Sir, I know you, I swear I have seen your face before." Lynna said, her eyes squinting as they studied his face.

"Like I said, girl, I'm sure you have." Allan shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing stare.

Suddenly her tiny hands gripped his arms. "You are one of Robin Hood's men, aren't you?! Yes, yes...I saw you in the forest! You were leading the other prisoners out of the cart! Where is Robin? Does he know you are here? Are you coming to get me out of this miserable place?!" The questions rolled off of her tongue like water down a brook.

"Robin...isn't coming." Allan said, even feeling a bit of that horrible guilt build up in him again. The girl looked so eager and bright to have recognized him, but Allan was ever the believer in giving information straight. There was no point in letting the girl go on believing a pointless lie. What was, was; the sooner she figured it out the better.

"What do you mean? Are you going to take me to him then instead?" Lynna asked. If there had been disappointment it lasted for only a second before it had been shoved away again.

"Look, girl. I know you 'ave this big, fancy idea of Robin coming to rescue you an' everything; an' I'm really sorry for you that he didn't, but Robin has more important matters t' deal with now. There's no changn' his mind when he gets like that..." Allan explained.

"More important matters?" Lynna echoed in confusion, the eager smiling flickering on her face. "But he gave me his word. He promised."

"Yeah, he's rather good about deciding which promises he values more." Allan grumbled.

"But you are here!" Lynna exclaimed.

"An' Robin would kill me if he found out. He'll be right sorry when he finds Giz...I mean, Gisborne gone in the morning." Allan rubbed the back of his neck and shoulder, it was sore from practically carrying Guy back to Nottingham.

"You are telling me that this...that this is _Robin_'s doing?" Lynna said incredulously. She let out a nervous laugh, "I don't believe it. Robin would never..._torture_ someone so cruelly."

"Oh, believe it, girl, Robin would if it served his idea o' a greater good." Allan rolled his eyes.

"No! Robin is kind, he would never..."

"There's a lot you do not know about Robin Hood, miss." Allan cut her off.

"I know he has been hurt, he has a right to his anger, but..."

"Hah!" Allan pointed down the hall, "That man you just ran from has had far worse 'appen to him than Robin could ever dream of."

"And you are helping him!" Lynna said as something seemed to dawn on her. "You're a traitor!"

"I've been called worse." Allan shrugged, "and I ain't exactly sorry for what I done."

"If Robin were to find out of this..."

"Robin already knows." Allan sighed, "Look, miss, I think you mean well an' all, but you just don't understand. Come on back an' I'll..."

"No!" Lynna shouted, springing back, "I won't help him! He's evil! Evil! I am Robin's friend, and he _will_ come for me. Go back to your _friend_ if you have to, but don't involve me." She turned and hobbled furiously into the darkness of her room.

* * *

Katherine was not one to forget offenses given lightly. Her anger had a way of clinging onto her and not letting go until righteously appeased. She had watched her new friend run off unabashedly. She had not believed it. After everything she said to her, and she was still so much of the coward.

Allan told her what had happened to her brother. Robin Hood. She was going to remember that name now, and not as Lynna's so-called hero. She was sorely tempted to steal her brother's sword and go off and tear the outlaw limb from limb herself. She would have too, but she had to stay with Guy; goodness knew no one _else_ seemed to care if he lived or died.

She left his side that morning only to march off towards Lynna's room. She stalked down the hall like a great, dark wolf. Her jaw set in a grim line, and her eyes hardening, even succeeding in frighting the guards out of the way with their glares.

She tore the keys off of the guard's belt and stabbed them into the lock and nearly broke the door off of it hinges as she swung it open. "You." She snapped to Lynna who was steadily weaving at her loom.

Lynna jumped up, startled, and dropped the bunch of yarn she had been using down onto the floor. "Katherine?"

"Don't you 'Katherine' me, you little mouse!" Katherine stormed over to her, causing Lynna to abdicate her seat and dodge out of her way. Katherine grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall behind her. "Did you think I would be all smiles and laughter after the way you behaved last night?"

Lynna stared up at her friend, there was no fear shining in her eyes only a bit of surprise and shame. "I...I am sorry. I..."

"Spare me your apologies." Katherine rolled her eyes, "I know, you were scared; it neither justifies nor provides you with a decent excuse."

"But..."

"He called for you!" Katherine shook Lynna roughly, "And you; staring him down as boldly as you like...you _ran from him?!_"

"He is..."

"He was in no position to harm you, you stupid girl! This time my brother is not at fault. It is you who were the evil one last night; running from a man, another _human being_ who needed help! You were the one who left, do not try to justify your actions, they were cruel." Katherine spat, still clutching the collar of Lynna's dress.

Lynna's mouth was shut and for once she could not meet her friend's gaze. "I...I did not think...I..."

"That is indeed the first sensible thing to have come out of you yet, Lynna." Katherine said stiffly.

"I am not evil." Lynna said shamefaced.

"You think I do not know that?" Katherine laughed humorlessly, "But Lynna, this world is not made up of good and evil, it is only the choices we make which decide how good or evil our actions will be."

"That is not what I have been taught..."

"Then it is time for a new lesson." Katherine remarked, latching onto the girl's arm and dragging her from the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Lynna limped quickly to keep up.

"To Guy."

"No!" Lynna tried to pull away, but Katherine was faster than Allan had been. She pulled hard on her arm and brought her right up next to her.

"You owe it to me." Katherine said menacingly, "For I will not accept words for forgiveness. I desire actions."

"You can not ask it of me!" Lynna cried, "Robin Hood would..."

"_Robin Hood_," Katherine spat, "Nearly killed my brother! You should choose your friends more wisely, Lynna. I haven't seen him do anything for you lately; besides abandon you in much the same way you left Guy."

"That's not true!"

"Open your eyes, Lynna and see the truth as it really is and not as you wish it could be." Katherine said nearly tossing her into Guy's room as she tried to make a dash for the door, "It is a lesson I had to teach myself early. Unlike you I did not have the luxury of fairy tales."

Katherine barred the exit. Lynna's head seemed to spin in all directions as she observed her surroundings like a rabbit caught in a hunter's snare. "Where is the physician?" She suddenly asked.

There was a cruel and despairing light in Katherine's eyes, "Gone. Not needed any longer, that is what the Sheriff said. Didn't want to waste money on a man who looked half dead anyway. That is what my brother gets for his misplaced loyalty. I plan on having a chat with the Sheriff, you may count on that, my friend." She smiled, but it looked more like a wolf baring her fangs.

"He's been left to die?" Lynna said softly, not even she would have thought so much.

"No he hasn't. He's been left with you for the time being." Katherine said, a note of triumph in her voice.

"What?! I can not stay...I..." Lynna protested hotly, but her voice became stuck in the back of the throat.

"I'm sorry to do this, Lynna, but I'm afraid you really can't object. Your status makes that impossible. I order you to look after my brother." Katherine shook her head in mock sadness.

"My lady, you..." She had lapsed back into using titles, her friends cold voice and commanding tone subdued her back into her proper place.

"I will be back, you will not be left entirely alone. Besides, you should thank me; I've gotten you away from those miserable guards, haven't I?" She chuckled as she shut the door behind her.

Lynna stood rooted to the center of the room. At least there were windows to let the light stream in, an object she was unused to in her own gray-walled cell. She turned from the door to the bed. She could tell right away that Guy was either sleeping or unconscious. She cringed at the sight of him.

What would Robin say at the idea of her taking care of Gisborne? He would never see her again, that's what he would do. Lynna felt her heart drop out of her, Robin hadn't come to see her anyway. It was as if he had just gone. What if what Katherine had said had been true? What if she had been wrong about Robin? She shook her head, that was an impossibility. There was a reason, she knew there must be, for his long absence.

Lynna placed one foot in front of the other and limped quietly over towards the bed at a snails pace; as if her body rejected the entire notion that she should look after this man.

There was a chair next to the bed, undoubtedly it had been placed their by Katherine. She took a seat, silently. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her. Then she blinked, forcing the numbness from her eyes. Katherine was her friend, and she did owe her several apologies for offended her, something she hadn't done intentionally, but she should have known would have eventually happened. One could not be friends with the sister of ones enemy. There were never any stories in which it happened, so it was unusual, but Lynna had been enjoying Katherine's company and had even quietly rejoiced on having her as a friend, one of the only she ever had, but she should have known even then...fool that she was.

She looked down at Guy and at the horrible wound which streaked across his chest. She bit her lip. Katherine had not been exaggerating, it was as if the physician had hardly done anything beyond providing stitches to the now bandaged gashes on his arms and side.

She turned her head to see a pitcher of water, a bowl and a few clean clothes in a bundle leaning up against the pitcher. She was no healer, but she had been taught a few things from her mother. It was necessary, as a peasant one could not expect help from anyone but oneself or one's family. Still she doubted her knowledge of cleaning minor cuts and stemming small fevers would do anything to help her now. Not that she really wanted to help this man anyway.

She stared at him; sleeping he did not look half as frightening or intimidating as he usually did. In fact, without his leather gloves, coat or cloak he looked like any other man. Not a demon, not a nightmare, surely. She titled her head to one side a bit, watching him as he slept. Was this what she had been afraid of all this time?

She reached from the pitcher of water and poured a little into the bowl beside her on the stand. Slowly she took one of the bundles of cloth and dipped it into the water. She let it soak and become heavy with the cool moisture before taking it out and squeezing any excess water from the bundle. Then she paused, the cloth half way between her and Guy. If she helped him, would it be liked betraying Robin? The thought constricted her heart like a vice, but then had it really been Robin who had done all this?

The man who had come to her last night had said so and he was one of Robin's gang, how could he have lied over something like that. And then Katherine believed it to, and she would hate to doubt her word. If Robin had done this, then that would make him just as evil as she always thought Guy was. Then, if she refused to help Guy that would make her just as evil as well. That was not an acceptable choice for Lynna.

Hesitantly she began to clean the burn wound. She could feel the heat of it radiating through the cloth. Had he really be left like this? Something nagged at the back of her mind. He had never left her door when she had begged him to stay; but that was when she had still thought of him as her stranger. Yet, she had left him so easily despite his calls.

Guy's breathing picked up raggedly as she washed the burn. She could see lines of pain etched across his face. Instinctively, she hushed him. As the sound left her she clamped her mouth shut again and resumed attending him silently. "Marian?" Guy whispered feverishly.

Lynna's gut twisted violently. Marian? But that was Robin's wife! Guy continued to talk in delirium at random. Still in a feverish sleep; there would be just the repetition of her name, or the mutterings of apologies, or confessions that at first Lynna did not understand.

"Oh stop, stop! Please, enough!" She cried as he continued ranting.

Tears finally leaked from her eyes, she understood. Oh God, help her but she understood. It was impossible not to from his words. Everything, every word of love never told to this Marian, every apology never made, every feverish thing. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Her shouting quieted him for a moment, he fell to muttering, as she tried to cool his fever with the water. "Forgive me, Marian..." he repeated.

He wasn't going to stop. He was never going to stop. "I forgive you!" She said finally, "I forgive you! Now please...please...stop..."

He went silent after that and remained so for a long time. Lynna drew in breath thickly, unable to do more for him now. She leaned against the chair, her hands felt clammy and they shook as she tried to clasp them firmly in her lap. It made sense. It made sense! The reason for the cries in the dark outside her door. The reason he would have run away upon hearing her interrupt him. The reason for the anger and madness in his eyes. His hatred of Robin Hood, his anger at her defense of him. He had killed the woman he loved! That would drive any man to madness! Oh, Oh, Oh...she thought as she pressed hand against her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the realizations. This Marian had married, Robin Hood, and he had failed to mention the full reason as to her death! He had lied to her! He left out part of the story and it was the most important part, for this meant that she had been wrong! Guy was not evil.

He had tried to help her all this time! And she had said such hateful things to him, how could she have? "Forgive _me_." she choked, "Forgive me..."

She had not known, she had never thought to listen to what had been said to her. Katherine! Oh Katherine, if she had just thought to believe her! She felt like running her head through the wall for being such a scared fool.

There came a knock on the door and Lynna scrambled away from her chair to open the door. It was Katherine. "What did the Sheriff say?" Was the first thing to tumble out of Lynna's mouth.

"He said 'he would consider it.'" Katherine growled.

"Tell him he need not worry." Lynna said slowly, deliberately, "I will be looking after Gisborne now."

* * *

**That's all for now, as I am going away for about two weeks. :) Hope you are enjoying the story, and please remember to review!  
**


	14. Small Victories

I told you I'd be coming back, and I did promise another chapter as soon as I came home so here it is! Enjoy! :)

* * *

XIV

Small Victories

The gang had never seen Robin that furious before. His screams of frustration could have been heard for miles. The gang seemed bemused at Gisborne's escape. The rope was severed and Robin seemed likely to rip it apart in his hands.

Much had stayed silent through the display, he noticed that out of all of the gang it was Allan who appeared the most relaxed and unaffected by Robin's rampage. "Odd, don't you think." He remarked, saddling up alongside him.

"Huh? Yeah...don' know how it happened." Allan said quickly.

Much merely nodded. He hadn't fully regained his trust in Allan yet. He had already proven that he would do anything for a little money. Out of all of them Allan was the one with the connection to Gisborne, who was to say if he wasn't still working for him in some shape or form?

"Will, scout ahead, he can't have gotten far. Find him." Robin ordered.

"What?" Allan interjected. "Robin what about the Black Knights, just a few days ago you wanted to go run off to 'save England' again. If we're gonna do something, shouldn't we find that messenger? Or get that Lynna girl out o' Nottingham; at least?"

Robin stormed up to him, and Allan winced slightly half expecting to get a slap or a punch from him. Robin merely stared at him in silence before speaking, "And are these suggestions meant out of concern for Lynna or England...or for Gisborne?"

"You know I follow you." Allan shrugged.

"I made that mistake once before." Robin said eyeing him suspiciously. "Tell me Allan, do _you_ know how Guy escaped?"

"I'm just as miffed as you lot." Allan raised his hands submissively.

"Enough!" Djaq shouted, "If we start blaming one another we will never get anywhere at all. We must work as one or we will all fall apart."

Robin glared at Djaq, but his gaze softened eventually. "Will, Djaq go on and see if you can find Gisborne. Much, Little John, Allan; ask around for the messenger, he was heading to Clun as far as the tracks implied. See if anyone saw him in the village."

"Master?" Much asked, "What are you planning?"

"I have to drop by Nottingham." He said, "There is a friend to save and an apology I have to make."

* * *

For the most part she was glad that Guy was unconscious, for she did not know what she would say to him if he had awoken. More than that, she was afraid of what he would do if he saw her.

The physician had come as promised, but Lynna, rather than leaving chose to remain and work alongside him. Besides, the physician left after a time, but Lynna never did. Often, Katherine would come in and sit with her, but mostly Katherine liked to watch, hidden through a crack in the door. From there she could see her, hesitant, still afraid, but finally learning.

When the door opened Lynna nearly fell off of her chair. She had just a few moments ago managed to curl herself up in the chair and shut her eyes for a brief minute or two. The door had startled her. It was probably Katherine. She yawned and peered around over to the top back of the chair, perched up on her knees like a child. She blinked, "Sir?" She asked, it was a guard. She hoped this didn't have anything to do with the Sheriff. Was she going to be blamed for helping Guy when he had originally desired that no help at all be given?

The guard removed his helmet. "You're a hard woman to find, Lynna Priddy. For all the good the guards in this place do. Couldn't lead you to a stone wall even if they were staring right at it."

Lynna felt herself grow hot and cold simultaneously. Her lips formed the man's name, but she found she had lost her voice. He laughed, "What kind of a greeting is this between friends?"

Lynna unstuck herself from the chair and walked like a woman in a dream over to the guard. She half opened her arm and the two embraced, but Lynna felt only a fraction of the former euphoria which came from such an act. "I see they've kept you locked up with Gisborne." He tilted his head over to the unconscious man. "For that I am truly sorry." He smiled.

"No one has locked me in." Lynna said slowly. "The physician never stays. I do."

"Not anymore you don't. I've come to get you out of here." Robin winked at her and offered her his hand as if to lead her right out the door.

"You have?" Lynna asked there was a brief smile before something seemed to smother it.

"I did promise you that." Robin said taking her hand gently.

Lynna frowned and looked down at her hand in his. She let her fingers travel over his wrist and palm. There was nothing. Just the feel of skin on skin. Perhaps when she had still thought he had been the man outside her door that had been the cause for the spark she felt for him. But it hadn't been Robin. She looked back at Gisborne curiously then back to Robin. "You promised me that days ago." she said simply.

"I know. I am sorry, Lynna, but there was a...distraction. I can not explain it now, but..."

"A distraction?" She nodded as if in understanding, "Then why didn't you come the day after? Or the day after that?"

"I said I was sorry." He tilted Lynna's head up, "And I do mean that, Lynna, but I am here now and..."

"You are here too late, Robin. I can not go now." Lynna removed her hand from Robin's. She winced as she did so. Robin was her friend, and she was not altogether certain that this was the right decision.

"What do you mean you can not go now? What is there to stop you?" Robin's brow furrowed in confusion at her words.

"Where do you plan on taking me if I go with you?" Lynna suddenly asked, scuffing her lame leg on the floor anxiously.

"Someplace safe and far away from Nottingham and the Sheriff." Robin said.

"You want to send me away." Lynna said flatly.

"To safety!" Robin protested.

"To a strange place! Yes, I will no longer be a prisoner, but I will have no home, no friends, no means of living..." Lynna listed off. "Take me with you if I am to go at all."

"I can not do that." Robin shook his head, "We have already been through this discussion once before, Lynna."

"Robin, why do you want to rescue me?" Lynna asked.

"You are in trouble." Robin laughed, "Lynna what a ridiculous question to ask. Obviously because you can not simply walk out of here on your own can you?"

"So it is true then...you do not care at all?" Lynna's eyes shifted from Robin's.

"Where is this coming from Lynna? I thought we were friends." Robin grabbed her by the shoulders.

"So did I." She said sadly. She shook her head and twisted gently out of his grip, "I can not go with you, Robin. I would have liked to, but I can not."

"I do not understand. Why?" Robin said in frustration at her obstinance.

"I am needed here." Lynna shrugged, her eyes beginning to drift to the man behind her.

Robin finally seemed to understand, "Don't tell me, Lynna, you are staying because of, _Gisborne?_"

"No. I have friends here now, and...and the Sheriff said he would let Gisborne die. It was cruel, so I have decided to..."

"You're actually showing him _compassion?_ Where was the Lynna who said he was evil and deserved to die?" Robin laughed and it sent a shudder down Lynna's spine to hear such a sound.

"I did say he was evil, I never said he deserved to die." Lynna corrected in the same detached tone.

"If I had had my way he would already _be_ dead..." Robin muttered under his breath.

Lynna felt the very air in her lungs disappear. "So this _is_ your doing?" She whispered. Oh please let her be wrong. Robin may have broken his promises to her, but that did not mean he was capable of so much cruelty. Robin Hood was just and kind, he wasn't a torturer or a killer. She could see an ounce of shame well in his eyes as she stared up at him and she knew he was guilty. She couldn't breathe. She felt pain in her chest, as if it was constricting around her lungs and heart. She wanted to scream, to cry. It was hurting to breathe. Was this what a broken heart felt like? She had told stories of heartbreak, but she had never understood the feeling itself. Now she wished she never had.

"Get out..." She gasped, her eyes turned away from Robin disgust.

"Lynna!" Robin tried to catch her in his arms. "You don't understand."

Did he think she was so stupid? He was always telling her she didn't understand. Everyone was always tip-toeing across issues and stories with her as if she would crack under the realization of life. She was not an idiot! She was a storyteller; she knew more about life then most people assumed. "Get...out!" She demanded again, pointing toward the door. "You are not the man I thought you were."

She started backing him up into the doorway. Robin seemed confused and hurt by her words. "Let me explain Lynna, just come with me and I will tell you. Let me save you."

"Get out before I call the guards on you!" She shouted at him, her gentle eyes narrowed in anger.

She could see him readying himself to protest her refusal yet again. She let out a mewling cry and slammed the door in his face. She stood there, panting, her shoulders heaving up and down; her fists clenched tight by her sides.

Her heart was half screaming at her to open the door and follow Robin. She could feel betrayed by his actions, but part of her did still have feelings for him. She had never experienced something so painful before. She clutched at her heart faintly, feeling it pound rapidly in her chest. She had lost him. He would never come back for her now. She breathed in and exhaled slowly, trying to still the pounding within her. He was gone, but had he really ever been there for her in the first place? True, he had come to see her, but he hadn't been the one keeping her alive or stilling her fears in the dark. She had only thought it had been him; had only wanted it to be Robin outside her door. It hadn't been. He had wanted to rescue her because he believed it was the right thing to do. He rescued the other prisoners, she was just another girl. She was not so special.

Marian was the special one. Robin had married her, had loved her. Marian had probably been beautiful and smart and brave. She could not recall the Lady's features, even though she had probably seen her before when she had been younger. She envied Marian, she admitted for the first time.

She turned away from the door, eyes cast down to the floor she wandered back over to Guy and back to her chair. She glanced upwards quickly and immediately went rigid. "M-m-my lord!" Her voice cracked at the end.

Guy was awake. He was staring at her through tired, bleary eyes. Lynna floundered. "I...I..I was...I...am..."

"You didn't leave?" He whispered, his voice was hoarse and quiet.

Had he been awake for that entire argument with Robin? Ice fell down Lynna's back. She shook her head faintly, "N-n-no, my lord."

He stared up at her in silence. Lynna wasn't altogether sure if she liked the way he was studying her face. She sat down in her chair, although because she wasn't looking, she nearly missed the chair completely. "Y-y-your sister, s-s-sent me to look after you, my lord..." she squeaked. He scared her still. Whenever she looked at him all she could picture was the demon like man she had seen through her cell bars when she had been first brought to the Castle, and the man who had pushed her down the stairs, and the man who had killed an innocent boy.

"And you stayed?" He seemed confused by this.

"I did, my lord. W-w-would you rather I go?" She said in the same mouse-like voice. She wished she could stop herself from stumbling and stuttering around him. She half raised herself up out of the chair, expecting the order to leave.

"No." He said as forcefully as he could and he reached out his hand and caught her by the wrist to lower her back down to her chair.

She sat back down, staring at his hand around hers. Her eyes widened in astonishment. Guy mistook her shocked expression for one of fear. He quickly released her hand. The moment he let go Lynna almost reached to take it again, but the impulse vanished as quickly as it came. She curled her hand into a fist and slowly brought it back to her lap.

They stared at one another in silence for a time. Lynna's eyes kept flickering about the room, in fear of holding his gaze. Gradually her eyes came to lock with his: for a second, for a moment, for a minute; until finally she could look at him without feeling the need to hide her eyes anymore.

There wasn't any anger in those eyes. The usual hardness in them seemed to have vanished for the moment. They seemed confused and sad. She frowned, she had never noticed any sadness in his eyes before. "Would you like..." she blurted out suddenly, "Would you like to hear a story, my lord?"

More silence for a moment. Suddenly Lynna felt a strange sense of being back in her room on the other side of a closed door. Then Guy nodded slowly. She found herself able to relax a little after that and, without taking her eyes off his, she began to tell her story.

* * *

Lynna had never truly believed there would have come a time when she would have stopped hating Gisborne. She had promised herself that she would hate him until she died. Now that promise seemed a hasty and foolish one. She didn't know how to describe what she felt now, but there was a newfound lightness in her, a thing she had not felt for a long a time.

Her story was interrupted as the door opened once again. This time it was Katherine. Lynna smiled over at her. "I m-must go." She said quietly, turning back to Guy; her smile vanishing as she did so.

"Will you come back?" He asked her roughly, as if ashamed to ask and demanding an answer all at once.

She thought for a moment, "Yes." She nodded, rising to her feet.

Katherine was watching her curiously, as if resisting the urge to grin wickedly at her. Lynna smiled back at her shyly, but at the same time wanting to protest that she only chose to stay because she had been ordered to do so. She drifted from the room, leaving brother and sister alone together.

"So," Katherine said brusquely, casually walking over to the bedside. "You are awake."

"You don't seem surprised." Guy said.

"I'm not. If you had had the ungratefulness to die I would have killed you myself." Katherine smiled.

Guy did not respond, merely tried to shift himself to sit up. Katherine shoved him back down. "I said I wasn't surprise to find you awake; however, I would consider it a miracle if you managed such an astounding recovery in only a few days. Which leads me to my next question. How did you get yourself in such a state? And don't tell me Robin Hood just appeared from nowhere and decided to turn you into the human pincushion."

"How did you know it was Hood?" Guy growled.

"A little birdie by the name of Allan told me so." Katherine said with a wolfish smile.

Guy scowled, "Well, it does not concern you."

"Everything you do concerns me." Katherine snapped. "That's what I have been trying to tell you."

"Why now?" Guy asked her. His suspicions of his sister had still not been shaken completely.

Katherine sighed, "I would rather leave that until you are feeling better."

"I'm fine." Guy said, once again trying to sit up, but only succeeding in rising half way before falling back down again.

Katherine chuckled, "Of course you are, Guy. Tell you what, I'll send Lynna back in. Perhaps _that_ might make you feel better." She headed for the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Guy snarled defensively.

"Get some rest, Guy." Katherine called back in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Damn you, Kathy!" He shouted as she burst into laughter while shutting the door behind her.

* * *

It was harder being with him while he was awake. There was a clinging, heavy silence around them both. She could feel his eyes boring straight through her, and a feeling that there was something he wanted to say. Sometimes she wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but she didn't trust herself or her voice.

Cleaning and bandaging his wounds was harder to do for now he could feel the water sting the burn along his chest and she would hesitate in going about the task. She wondered if he would take out his annoyance on her for the added pain she was causing him, but the blows of anger never came, and she was not sure if she was grateful for it or merely confused at his lack of violence.

But anything was better than his fevered screams. At least he was no longer shouting or muttering the horrors he had done and seen. And he had stopped calling for Marian, that pleased her most of all. For she was sick of hearing that woman's named mentioned.

"Lynna?" He called.

Lynna came awake with a start and toppled from her position on the chair with a squeak of surprise. It was dark in the room. She must have fallen asleep soon after Guy had. It had already been well into the evening, and she had been so tired. "M-m-my lord?" She stammered, only now it was not out of fear of him, but of the dark. She lifted herself up off of the floor and back into the chair.

"You are still here?" He seemed surprised.

"I...I...I fell asleep, my lord." She said a bit shamefully. She blinked her eyes rapidly, adjusting them to the darkness. She could just make out his outline on the bed, but beyond a few dark shadows she was virtually blind without the aid of a candle.

He said nothing further. Lynna tried to reposition herself on the chair, but each way she turned her eyes locked on new shadows which formed into terrible things in her mind. She kept turning herself in the chair. She wished she had a blanket of sorts. When she had been little she used to hide under the blanket of her bed, but when she was little she had had her mother looking out for her. She had not been so afraid of the dark then. It was only after she had died that she had begun to truly fear the loneliness the darkness brought with it.

"My lord?!" Lynna squeaked out suddenly, "I am sorry; f-f-for what I said to you that night...I w-was scared. It was wrong of me." She blinked into the darkness, not sure if she was looking at him properly or not.

"Do not apologize for something you meant." He snapped at her. Annoyed that she should think to bring up such a memory. "I know you hate me."

"I am not sure of that anymore, my lord." Lynna remarked. "If I had truly thought that...I...I could have left with Robin Hood...with all due respect, my lord."

"And why didn't you?" He asked.

"I am not sure why, my lord." Lynna said truthfully.

She heard him sigh in annoyance at her hesitant answers. "You may go, Lynna."

"My lord? Why do you call me that?" She asked.

"It's your name, obviously." He growled.

"Yes, but you used to call me..."

"Nevermind what I used to call you. It's not important." Guy said angrily.

That almost sounded like a stubborn apology. Lynna felt color rise in her cheeks. "My lord, I think I will stay."

"I said that would not be necessary," Guy argued.

"Yes, but if something should happen and..."

"What would you care if it did?" he hissed mockingly.

"My lord, considering your sister has placed you in my care...she would have my head if something were to happen to you." Lynna said honestly.

He coughed, as if to cover up a snicker at her words. Lynna felt the corners of her lips draw upwards in something of a smile, "Very well," he said, and Lynna's smile quickly vanished at his rough voice, "You may stay."

She thanked him quietly and curled up once again in the chair. Guy could just make out the shadow of her figure; her head on her hands as she rested up against the arm of the chair. She didn't have to stay, she could have easily escaped with Robin for he had certainly not been in any position to try and stop her. Yet, she had chosen to reject Robin's offers of a rescue and even went so far as to threaten to send the guards after him.

Guy smirked as he closed his eyes. For the first time he had something that Hood did not have. He had Lynna.

* * *

**Because sometimes the bad guys need to win...a little. :)**

**Please remember to review! **


	15. Questions and Answers

XV

Questions and Answers

"I'm sorry, my lord, am I hurting you?" Lynna asked, lifting the wet cloth away from Guy's burn as she noticed him wincing.

"No." He grunted.

Lynna nodded and went back to her ministrations, only to see him wince again and turn his head away from her. "My lord!" Lynna sighed in exasperation. "This would be much easier if you told me the truth."

Guy said nothing, merely continued to glare away from her in silence. Lynna shook her head a little at his stubbornness. She put the wet cloth aside to exchange it for bandages. She helped him to sit up so that she could wrap them about the wound. Normally the physician was there to perform such a task, but today he had not come. Lynna had stopped concerning herself with the matter long before, she knew the Sheriff had probably become impatient and decided to stop sending the physician altogether.

She worked steadily, "You seem to be feeling better, my lord." She said as she wrapped the bandages up over his shoulder and then down around his chest.

"I am," he replied and Lynna could nearly feel the vibration of his rough voice; she realized she had never been this close to Guy before.

"Well, that is good. I am glad to hear it." She said softly as she tied off the bandages.

"Are you?" He asked her in a such a tone that she very nearly shuddered.

She looked up at him, "Yes." she said simply.

They were inches away from each other. Lynna's breath seemed to keep catching in her throat and she could feel her heart as if it was pounding out of her chest and reverberating into her skull. She felt her stomach twist into knots and she tried to form words which would allow her to pull away, but no sound emerged. She felt frozen to the spot. Guy was staring at her with suspicion, and cold calculation, but there was something else hidden in those eyes. Something which scared and fascinated her at the same time.

"M-m-my lord...I..."

The door burst open, "Ah, Gisborne, glad to see you awake." The Sheriff chuckled as he strode into the room.

Lynna wrenched herself away from Guy and whirled about to face the Sheriff. She dipped her head politely to him. Guy stared at the man quizzically, "My lord, what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on you, my boy. Now get your shirt on, your awake _finally_, so it's back to business as usual." The Sheriff grinned.

"What?" Lynna squeaked.

Guy merely rose from the bed to collect his shirt and coat. "My lord, I must protest this!" Lynna exclaimed. She could see the pain on Guy's face as clear as the sky.

"Oh _must_ you now?" The Sheriff said.

"Gisborne is still injured. He...he needs time to rest and..."

"He has had time, more than enough." The Sheriff retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, he needs more, my lord! Having him exert himself now...you would only make things worse!" Lynna said.

"Gisborne, shut her up." The Sheriff sighed.

"Lynna..." Guy said in a warning tone, coming to stand behind her. He looked as if he was about to place a hand upon her shoulder, but quickly thought better of it.

"No!" She said, craning her head around to glance at him. "It is wrong." She turned back to the Sheriff, defiantly she stood in between the two men, "Gisborne is hurt, he must be allowed to stay."

The Sheriff backhanded her lazily and Lynna went stumbling backwards. Guy caught her. "It is not your place to demand anything from the Sheriff, girl." Guy snapped at her.

The Sheriff smirked and headed out the door, expecting Guy to follow him. Guy stared down at Lynna. She shook her head, pleading silently for him to stay. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at her actions and hesitantly raised his own hand to wipe away the small drop of blood at the corner of her lips. Lynna sucked in her breath as his fingers brushed against her face. He seemed to want to say something to her, but he sighed and walked from the room, putting his gloves on as he went.

Lynna stood alone in the room, shaking. She touched the spot on her lips where Guy had wiped the blood away. Her heart was beating so fast she felt out of breath. What had she been thinking, standing against the Sheriff the way she had? She never would have thought to do such a thing. The man terrified her, she could barely utter a syllable in compliance to anything he said let alone in defiance! She hadn't been thinking clearly, she had been up late for many nights, she must be tired.

She tried to reflect on what she had done, but all she could think of was Guy catching her and his hand upon her face. She shuddered as she grew hot all over; she knew she must be blushing. She felt completely drawn out of her self. Like she could have run the entire length of the castle twice without tiring. What was this crazed feeling? She had never felt like this before and she could find no explanation for it.

She limped from the room. She still had her tapestry to weave, she must not forget that. Her mind was still sorely fuzzy and muddled she needed to clear it. From the archway she could see Guy heading down the Castle steps. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from yelling out in indignation. He was in pain; she could see it in every step he took. This wasn't right. She watched as Guy made his way to the stables. He was going to ride out? In his condition? _Be safe_, she prayed mentally before startling herself with such a thought. She gave her head a little shake and turned away back to her own room.

* * *

"Portsmouth?" Robin echoed as Allan reported his findings from his scouting expedition.

"Yeah, that's where the villagers said the man was heading for." Allan shrugged, "Think he was sending a message to the Holy Land?"

"If not, definitely one of the Black Knights." Robin mused, pacing.

The gang watched him with a bit more confidence than before. Lately he had seemed back to his normal self: Confidant, determined, and less prone to anger. If anything he looked more devoted to the cause than ever before. There was a fervor in his eyes which reminded the gang of his old spark and charisma. "So, what are we gonna do about it?" Allan asked.

"We need someone on the inside." Robin said. "Someone who can get this information first hand."

"An' how are we gonna do that?" Allan snorted.

"I was thinking you might be able to, Allan." Robin said pointing at him with a small grin.

"Me?!" Allan nearly fell off of the log he was sitting atop of.

"You've already got a sure way in." Robin said.

"Now wait a minute!" Allan protested, "You think that after openly deserting Guy that all o' a sudden I can just wander back into the Castle and ask for my old job back, no problem? I'd sooner drink a bottle a' poison."

Djaq tossed him a small vile. "Drink." She said with a wide grin.

The gang laughed, Allan scowled, "Very funny. An' I thought you didn't trust me."

"I trust you enough to do what's right." Robin said seriously. "When it comes down to it I would trust you with my life Allan."

Allan eyed Robin curiously, "I can't guarantee anything..."

"Good man!" Robin crowed encouragingly. "And Allan, I need you to do something else for me."

"What might that be?" Allan asked.

"Speak with Lynna. I think she's been terrified into believing the Castle the safest place for her. Convince her it isn't. Try and get her out if you can." Robin said, an odd light in his eyes.

"Sure thing, Robin. Now should I do that before or after Gisborne kills me for showing my face around Nottingham again?"

* * *

Lynna was experiencing an odd sense of freedom within the Castle. Katherine had seen to it that she was no longer under a constant guard. Her door was unlocked and she was able to move about the Castle when and how she wished.

It was not yet midday when Lynna emerged from her room. She had run out of yarn to work with. She would have to ask the Sheriff for me, and at the moment she did not want to ask the Sheriff for anything.

She breathed a sigh as the cool air enveloped her body. It felt good to escape the confines of her gray cell. She walked about, stretching her legs. She was restricted to the upper halls, as there was no guard to assist her down the stairs at the moment. She did not mind, these halls were much quieter than the busy lower levels. She preferred to the flurry of people down below.

She was startled indeed when she saw Guy stagger up the steps. "My lord!" She shrieked, limping over to him.

He was sweating and his eyes were half closed. His hands shook, and one was pressed against the wall for balance. He swayed on his feet. He looked ready to fall to the floor at any moment. Without thinking Lynna slung his arm over her shoulders. "Let me help you..."

"No." He grunted weakly, shrugging her away from him.

He took another step forward and had to pause to steady himself. His face was drawn in pain and exhaustion. "My lord, I am sorry, but I can not obey you." Lynna once again slung his arm over herself to help support him.

The going was slow, as a tiny cripple there was little support Lynna could give to Guy, but she talked to him; keeping him awake and alert so that he did not collapse. Lynna nearly had to kick the door down to get Guy inside his room. Once she had him inside she set about removing his cloak, coat and shirt and easing him down onto the bed. Her eyes hardened as she saw the state of his wound. The bandages were ripped in places, and were in sore need of changing. The wound was bleeding in certain areas were his clothes had rubbed up against it.

"Hateful, evil, _evil_ man!" She swore as she unwrapped the bandages. She knew something like this was bound to happen. Was the Sheriff trying to kill Guy?

She practically splashed the cloth into the water and let it soak until it was dripping wet. She barely squeezed the excess water from the cloth before placing it gently over the aggravated burn. She did not even touch the cloth, merely allowed the cool water to seep into the wound.

Guy muffled a roar of pain as the water stung the burn. "Shhh..." Lynna hushed him, reaching for his hand. "Shh...I know it hurts, I am sorry..."

He gripped her hand tightly, squeezing down each time the pain washed over him. As the pain slowly faded, Guy's hold about Lynna's hand did not slacken off, and Lynna gave no sign she wished to remove her hand from his. "Why should...you be sorry?" Guy said through gritted teeth.

"I...I should have stood up to the Sheriff. I should have..." her excuses were cut off with a harsh laugh from Guy.

"You could have easily been killed just for saying what you already had. Why would you risk yourself needlessly?"

"Because you risked your life to save mine. I am not a fool, I know I would have died if you hadn't given me food and water." Lynna said.

Guy went silent. Lynna sighed, "Why did you do that for me?" she asked him. She glanced down to see her hand in his, as if she had just noticed this for the first time. Slowly she tried to remove her hand from his grasp, but Guy would not allow it.

"Perhaps I thought you didn't deserve what had happened to you." Guy snapped.

"That's not true." Lynna chided softly finally managing to twist her hand away from his. She began to dab at the wound with the wet cloth. "You never had to keep coming back each night. Why did you?"

"You were not afraid of me then." Guy said quickly.

Lynna managed a laugh, "I am terrified of everyone and everything."

"Is that what you think?" Guy winced slightly as she cleaned the wound.

"I am small and lame, anything could hurt me, I have to stay hidden to stay alive." Lynna shrugged, reciting an old lesson her mother taught her.

"That's the greatest lie you've ever told, Lynna. Most men would never have been able to face the Sheriff the way you did. You are braver than you think." Guy said.

"No one," Lynna said softly, "has ever called _me_ brave before." A blush was creeping over her cheeks.

He smirked as he saw the blush and the hidden little smile on Lynna's lips. His fingers brushed against her hand gently. She gave a small gasp and pulled her hand away. "You need fresh bandages, my lord." She squeaked.

"Send one of the guards for some, then." He answered, annoyed that he had managed to frighten her again.

"No. I will do it myself." Lynna said insistently. "Besides, you should rest. I will only keep you awake." She sprang towards the door, "I will be back."

By the time Lynna returned with the bandages Guy had fallen asleep. She set the bandages down beside her and slumped into the chair, breathing a sigh. She blinked as she noticed that Guy's breathing was erratic and his hands were clenched into fists. She pressed a hand against his forehead. There was no fever. A nightmare then?

She smoothed back his hair, hushing him as she did so. "I'm here." She said, her hand was shaking and she could feel her heart pounding like a drum in her chest, "I'm here. You're safe."

"Marian?" Guy whispered blinking awake.

Lynna's heart plummeted to the ground at the mention of that woman's name. She withdrew her hand and stepped away from him. "Lynna?" Guy asked, as his vision cleared.

She fumbled to respond, but it was as if her mind had stopped functioning properly. Marian, Marian, Marian. Wonderful, lovely Marian. She knew there would have been no hope for her ever replacing Marian in Robin's heart, but now hearing Guy utter her name constantly was not just discouraging, but painful as well. He didn't want her with him truly, he wanted Marian. Why? Why did that make her chest feel tight and her hands shaky? Why did she feel like crying over it?

"Lynna? Is something wrong?" Guy asked.

Lynna snapped herself back to reality, "No, my lord." she said wiping furiously at her stinging eyes. "It is nothing. I brought you the bandages!" She said changing the subject as she reached for the said items.

He frowned as he heard the false cheeriness in her voice, but he did not comment on it. He merely allowed her to bandage him. "My lord?" Lynna asked, "My I ask you a question?"

She sounded far more timid then he had ever heard. "Go on." He nodded.

"Was Lady Marian beautiful?" She said in a shaky voice.

That had not been a question Guy had been expecting. He shoved her away from him violently. "Why would you ask something like that?" He shouted at her.

"I've heard you speak her name in your sleep and I was...forgive me, my lord. I should not have thought to..."

"She was." Guy answered her bluntly.

"You must have loved her very much..." She whispered.

Guy stared at her in shock. He did not know how to answer, but Lynna could read from his expression that he did. She hurried to finish tending to him and tried to dash from the room. Guy caught her arm. "You're crying." He said in confusion, rubbing the tears that had fallen on his hand in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, my lord!" Lynna gasped, "I will go!"

"Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"My lord, please..." Lynna pleaded.

He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Don't," he said roughly, awkwardly as he attempted to comfort her. "Don't cry." He looked as if he was about to embrace her.

Lynna moved away from him. She wiped at her eyes furiously, "Forgive me, my lord." The tightness in her voice had disappeared as she forced herself to stop crying, "I am just tired."

He gestured for her to sit in the chair, which she did so gladly. She sighed, her eyes shining with the glassiness of reclaimed tears. "I believe you owe me an answer to a question now." Guy said.

Lynna blinked a light of amusement twinkling from her green eyes, "That seems only fair, my lord."

"Are you in love with Robin Hood?" He asked her with a well concealed growl, as if his entire being rejected the words which had passed from between his lips. He stared at her coldly.

Lynna's eyes went wide at the question, "Pardon?"

"You heard me." Guy growled.

"My lord," she licked her lips nervously, "That is a complicated question to answer."

"Are you in love with him yes or no?" Guy snarled.

"No." Lynna said faintly, "I...I thought I was once, now I am not so sure. He deceived me. I thought there was more to him then there really was. I mistook pity for friendship. Is that foolish, my lord?"

"Not at all." Guy said, gentler than before.

"But it is, my lord. I gave Robin Hood my friendship when all along that friendship truly belonged to you." Lynna could see she had shocked him deeply by that statement.

"All this from the woman who once called me a demon?" Guy raised an eyebrow, almost in amusement.

"My lord, I am beginning to understand that that is only half of who you are." The words came out of her mouth before she could check herself. She blushed bright red, "I didn't mean it like that, my lord!" She squeaked.

She stared at him open mouthed as he snickered at her. "So now I am only half-demon, is that it?" He snapped.

"My lord, I..." Her brows knitted in confusion for a moment, "You're teasing me!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head, but Lynna was adamant in her accusation, "Yes you are!" Then she felt a small ounce of laughter escape her as well.

She giggled, a little out of nervousness at speaking so freely with Gisborne, and a little out of genuine humor due to his teasing. Her laughter faded and she noticed something odd. She couldn't find the usual cold and hardened expression on Gisborne's face. He was looking at her with something rather akin to...She shook her head and laughed again, this time at her own imagination. Her heart was drumming again in her chest. It was a pleasant feeling she realized, but with an intensity that could be easily mistaken for pain. She felt lightheaded and giddy, yet tight and restrained inside herself.

She rose out of the chair, Guy caught her hand. "You don't have to go." he said.

"I know, but I am tired and would like to rest for a bit, my lord." She replied.

"Lynna." Guy looked uncomfortable again, "Did you mean what you said? You consider me...a friend?"

Lynna actually squeezed his hand and placed hers atop his, although her tiny hand hardly covered Guy's. "I believe I have considered you a friend before I had even made the conscious decision."

"I don't have friends." He said gruffly.

"I am honored then, my lord," Lynna released his hand and performed another bow, "to be your first."

She saw Guy smirk at her statement, he gestured for her to go and she did so; staring back at him with a small smile as she closed the door. Guy sighed as she left. He had never been in love with Lynna more. Perhaps it was because of her smile, or her laughter, or maybe because he was quietly rejoicing Lynna's denouncement of her affections for Robin. Whatever the reason, he had never had a greater cause to feel more wonderful in his entire life.

* * *

Lynna sighed as she closed the door. "I was wondering if you were ever going to find your way back outside." Katherine said, catching her just as Lynna emerged. "How are you, Lynna, you look exhausted!"

"Katherine, I am wonderful!" She clutched her friend's shoulders urgently, "Simply wonderful!" Giddy laughter escaped from her.

"My, my, what's all this about?" Katherine asked in astonishment at the wide smile upon Lynna's face.

"I...I do not know, but it is the most remarkable feeling. I feel warm...and then cold, and like I want...want to..." she laughed, "I do not know, but I feel lighter than air. And sometimes like, like my heart is about to burst and," she shook her head, "like I do not know whether to laugh or cry! Katherine I have _never_ felt like this before!"

Katherine stared at Lynna curiously. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, "I see, and what, pray tell has prompted such a reaction?"

"I do not know!" Lynna said, bright-eyed. "But I hope it doesn't go away soon!" She laughed and began to limp off.

"Where are you going?" Katherine called after her.

"To my room!" She shouted back happily, "I told a friend I was going get some rest." She laughed and nearly skipped off as best she could, with bursts of song echoing down the hallways.

* * *

**Lynna is just one of those characters that compels me to write in sweet terms. I'm not really used to that, I guess she's getting to me too! **

**Do review! :)**


	16. Realizations

XVI

Realizations

The days which passed were filled with confusion. Lynna felt caught up in a tide, being swept along this way and that. Her head was spinning with a dizzy feeling that was not altogether unpleasant. She was acutely aware that Katherine found her rather amusing in her current state and she still could not understand her winks and smiles. Lynna was getting the suspicion that Katherine knew something she did not.

Friendly suspicions aside, Lynna had never felt more at ease within the Castle. Guy had permanently removed her guard and had given her a proper room; with a window and candles to banish the dark. The gesture had shocked her, but then everything about Gisborne shocked her. The man had no patience for anyone within the Castle, now that he was well enough to resume his duties, his temper had only seemed to increase. Except where she was concerned. He would snarl and glare at her while he was around the Sheriff, or watched by guards, but once alone with her he spoke to her softly and kindly. Lynna was beginning to understand that there were, indeed two sides to this man. What was more astounding to her than anything was that she felt safer with Guy than she had ever felt with Robin. Robin's protection had been swift and fleeting, like an arrow; while Guy's was like a shield, constant and enclosing where fears and threats would glance off of it and never touch her.

And if there was one thing Lynna feared in Nottingham it was the Sheriff. Her current position of contentedness was fragile, she could easily be placed back in the dungeons, or hang over a trivial matter all on the whim of the Sheriff. She wasn't a fool, she knew she had Katherine, Guy and even Robin to thank for her life.

She had grown used to Robin's absence from her life, although she did still miss his company at times. So when she saw the man she recognized as Allan come striding in through the Castle Gates she didn't know whether to hide or go to see what he was doing in such a dangerous place.

She followed his movements as he was led by two guards towards the Great Hall. Lynna peered around a pillar, making sure to stay at least ten paces away from them. Allan was intercepted; however, by Guy. Lynna's eyes went wide and she quickly stole herself away back around the stone pillar. She pressed herself up close against the pillar and the wall behind it as she heard the guards clank their way past her hiding spot. She breathed a sigh of relief as the walked on without noticing her presence at all.

"You must have a death wish." She heard Guy growl. She turned her head just a little, she could just see the two men by the doors to the hall.

"Look, I saved your life so you owe me." Allan retorted.

"What do you want?" Guy asked indifferently.

"I want t' come back to the Castle, work for you." Allan said.

Guy chuckled coldly at the response, "Don't insult me, I know you've always been working for Hood." He walked past him.

Allan turned. "All right, all right," he drew in a heavy breath, "I respect you, Gisborne, so I won't lie to you. Robin asked me to spy for him here in the castle."

Guy paused, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I respect you, an' I worked for you once _honestly_ so I think you deserve t' know." Allan shrugged.

"What does Hood want?" Guy growled, walking back over towards Allan.

"Do I have a job or what?" Allan asked first.

Guy stared him down in silence for a moment. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't drag you down into the dungeons and get the information out my own way?"

"It's about a messenger." Allan said quickly, "We, the gang, saw one leaving the Castle. Robin wants me to find out where he was going and why."

Another cold laugh, "And what do you plan on doing with that information?"

"I dunno." Allan said, "Look, not being funny, but this wasn't exactly my choice here. I am not the most well liked man in the gang at the moment."

"And you thought by spying for them you would earn their trust again? How noble of you." Guy muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't have to tell you what Hood wanted." Allan snapped.

"And I still don't have to let you live, either." Guy threatened.

"You will if you want the other piece of information." Allan grinned.

Lynna strained to overhear what the men were talking about, her neck ached as she craned it around just enough to peer out of her hiding place. She felt the pillar pushing against her chest as she did so. She slowed her breathing, so that her ribs were not heaving so much. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and remained silent.

"What?" Guy hissed.

"I'll give you a hint," Allan said slyly, "It's about the little weaver girl."

Lynna saw the shocked expression on Guy's face melt into one of absolute anger. His eyes narrowed into slits and he seemed to be resisting the urge to slam Allan down onto the floor and kill him right then and there. "What about her?" He said tightly, though gritted teeth.

"First," Allan said, unfazed by Guy's sudden rage, "Do I have a deal with you or not?"

Guy grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall brutally, "You will have nothing if you do not tell me!"

"No need to get violent," Allan said as calmly as he could, "I'm getting to it."

"_Tell me!_" Guy shouted.

"Hood wants me to arrange for Lynna's escape, whether with my help or with his." Allan replied.

"That will not be possible." Guy said dangerously.

"It will be unless you have someone on the inside to give 'im a detour o' sorts." Allan suggested.

"I thought you said you were working for Hood?" Guy still did not release Allan.

"That doesn't mean I agree w' everything he does. If you give me this chance, Giz, I promise Robin won't get anymore information than he needs to you. Just tell me what to do. It's a win win." Allan said.

Guy looked him over briefly before letting him go, "Probation. One month" he snapped, "You will be monitored at all times and your arranged meetings with Hood will be where you can be watched. If you abide by my rules...I'll think about taking you on again."

Allan gave a lopsided grin, "Thanks, Guy, you won't regret it."

"You should be hoping _you_ won't be regretting it, Allan. And..." Guy hissed, rounding on him, "if in that time I find Lynna missing from the Castle. I will kill you, do we understand each other?"

"Sure, sure..." Allan said, a bit unsteady in his tone.

Guy glared at him and walked off. Lynna's eyes widened as he saw him heading in her direction. She pressed herself against the pillar and wall, and squeezed her eyes shut, praying he didn't see her; hoping that she was small enough to not be noticed.

"Lynna?" He sounded angered and surprised.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see his own boring into her. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

Her face flushed bright red. "I was...I was only...I was eavesdropping, my lord." She admitted with a gulp.

"Why?" He asked in angered patience, "And come out of there."

"It...it was mostly an accident, my lord." Lynna said forcing her way out of the tiny crevice, "I saw Allan coming up the way and I recognized him...I didn't mean to listen in, I saw the guards and you... and I...forgive me, my lord."

Guy raised an eyebrow, half expecting there to be more to her explanation. The blush still had not died from her cheeks and she would not look him in the eyes. He felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips, she looked righteously guilty with herself. But this did nothing to assuage his anger.

"My lord?" She looked up at him suddenly, "It wasn't necessary to threaten Allan."

"Do not presume to tell me how to deal with him." Guy said, all trace of amusement vanished from his face.

"I would not, my lord, but to threaten to kill a man based on the status of my whereabouts is...forgive me, but it is pointless." Lynna stammered.

"What are you trying to tell me, Lynna?" Guy asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, my lord, only that you can not blame one man for an event that may or may not occur." Lynna said calmly.

"You want to leave the castle." Guy said, it was not a question but a statement.

Lynna felt an odd tugging at her heart at the tone of his voice. "No." She replied quickly, "I never said that. What I meant was if I chose to stay or leave, it will be my own choice. Not Allan's, Robin's or even yours my lord."

"And what is your decision?" Guy demanded.

Lynna smiled patiently up at Guy, "My lord, I was thinking of staying."

He nodded at her statement, his eyes betraying nothing of what he felt by her words. Lynna walked with him, her eyes often straying to his stern face. Such darkness there. She studied him, and yet so much potential for goodness. She was noticing that more and more with each day. She watched as the Sheriff would humiliate him and berate him for his 'weaknesses' and she seethed with anger. She knew most of the guards within the castle mocked him and laughed at him behind his back. She knew he was hated and disrespected. Sometimes she wished she could just stand up in the center of it all and scream them all down and tell them how very wrong they were. But of course she could never work up the courage to do something like that. She couldn't even tell Guy himself what she thought. She had wanted to, but each time she felt her tongue tie into knots in her mouth.

She quickly averted her gaze as he caught her stares. "What is it?" He asked her in his rough manner.

"Nothing, my lord, I was just thinking." Lynna replied.

"Of what?" He asked in the same tone

So demanding and curious, she thought! She could conceal nothing from him, every sideways glance meant a secret, every pursed lip a hidden thought, every small smile an unspoken word . Far from becoming annoyed by his questions, she encouraged them. His demands to hear her thoughts forced her to speak things she might otherwise have left unsaid.

But in this case she could never tell him what she had been thinking of. "I was wondering if I might accompany one of the guards into town, I need more yarn if I am to finish my tapestry...with your permission my lord."

"You know I can not let you leave the Castle." Guy said, taken aback by her request.

"I know that I have never asked such a thing before, but if I have no yarn I can not work and if I can not work...what do I do then?"

"You have a proposition of your own, I can tell." Guy said.

"Well, my lord, I was...I was thinking. What if _you_ accompanied me?" Lynna gulped, feeling her face flush again in embarrassment.

"Why?" He asked her incredulously.

"Because if you are with me you won't suspect me of trying to run away, and...and...I'd like you to come with me." Lynna replied quietly.

She waited eagerly for his response a very still, quiet thrill leaping through her. He stared at her with some suspicion for a moment before the harshness faded from his eyes. He nodded, "I am honored that..."

Lynna's chiming laughter interrupted him. "Don't flatter me so, my lord! You are not obligated to feel 'honored' merely because you would like to come with me into town! After all I am not a Lady."

His brow creased in confusion at her words, but Lynna's face was suffused with smiles, "Do you want to come with me, my lord?"

"Yes." Guy replied.

"Then let's be on our way!"

* * *

Lynna's basket swung around her left arm as she took in the sights and sounds of Nottingham. The last time she had come to town had been when she was but a mite of a girl. The town still seemed crowded and large to her senses. She felt like an ant milling about in a city of giants.

Near the market stands beggars lined the back streets. Suddenly, she felt Guy take her by the arm and loop it through his own. She glanced up at him, "It is best you stay close." he said to her gruffly, "Nottingham is not the safest of places."

Now she felt even smaller when brought against him. He was warm, she mused with a dizzy sensation in her heart. Even though his black leather made him seem so cold and cruel, he was warm. She walked closer to him without hesitation and somehow she knew he was looking at her.

He loomed over her like a great black guard dog as she browsed the stalls. She stared hungrily at the fancier clothes and golden threads, but she had only the few coins Robin had managed to give to her, and those would be sufficient to buy the dyed wool and yarn she needed for her tapestry. The bright reds and playful yellows and serene blues and quiet greens all made their way into Lynna's basket. She had one coin left over, when all was said and done.

With her basket full to the brim Lynna drifted away from the stalls, although she stared at the golden laces longingly. She fingered the coin in her apron pocket, hesitated, and then limped over to the seller. She was stopped by a slight tugging at her skirts. She blinked and looked down into the eyes of a human much smaller than even herself. The little girl blinked her watery gray eyes up at her and held out her hand in supplication. The known sign of a beggar.

Lynna looked to the child then to the coin in her hand. She bit the inside of her lip. As she stared back over at the row of laces and yarn. She heard Guy behind her and the low growl of annoyance towards the beggar girl. "No," She said turning to Guy, "it is all right." And she handed the girl her last coin.

The girl smiled a gap-toothed grin, "Thank ye, my lady." She mumbled.

"Oh, I am not a..." Lynna protested, but the girl had already trundled off to beg her need to another one of the market customers.

"Why did you do that?" Guy barked at her.

"I have all I need," She said, rustling her basket on her arm.

"You still did not need to give the beggar anything." Guy said, "You only further their desire to prey upon others."

"By the time I was that girl's age I knew how to wring a coin from a lord or lady's purse. People do not beg out of malice, but out of hunger." Lynna confessed quietly, her free hand twisted into her apron pocket.

"You? A beggar girl?" Guy said incredulously.

Lynna nodded faintly, "If my mother could not sell enough of our wares there was little else to do when winter came around." Lynna seemed to become wildly interested in the yarn in her basket and would not look up at him in the silence that followed.

"Do you miss her?" Guy asked suddenly, "Your mother."

"Every day, my lord." Lynna replied. "It is like missing half of my own heart." She gave an involuntary shudder, "but let's not talk about something so depressing, my lord." She smiled up at him, "not when there is so much life about us."

Guy wondered how he could not have noticed before that those smiles she gave away so freely were not smiles at all, but concealments of sorrow. He felt her slip away from him as she meandered into the crowded streets. He found her passing glances at a silver chain necklace with a jade stone at its heart. She tried not to look at it, continuing to pass it by as she browsed the simpler wares in the other stalls, but her eyes kept roving back to it.

Lynna immersed herself in conversation with a weaver girl who was standing by her own wares. They discussed techniques and styles as the girl was kind enough to show her own patterns on her cloth and reed baskets. Lynna was startled when Guy touched her shoulder. The weaver girl seemed to duck away as soon as he approached, but Lynna acknowledged him with a smile. "We should go back to the Castle, now." he said, "Already we have stayed longer than I would have liked."

Lynna sighed and nodded, turning away from the weaver's stall with a small wave of good-bye. She was ushered back into the Castle Grounds and the sound of the closing portcullis caused her to wince somewhat. She faced Guy, "Thank you, my lord, for the day." She turned to make her way up the stairs.

"Lynna." Guy called.

She stopped and turned, a curious expression on her face. "My lord?"

Hesitantly, Guy moved his arm away from under the side of his cloak, to reveal the silver chained necklace. He held it out to her for her to take. Lynna's eyes widened to the point of bursting from their sockets. "M-m-my lord...I...I..."

"I saw you glancing at it in the market square. Here." he took her hand and placed the necklace in it.

Lynna's fingers curled around the silver chain protectively. "Do you like it?" She heard Guy ask her and she could detect the twinge of nervousness in his manner.

"Like it?" Her eyes snapped back up to him in disbelief. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! But...but how can I accept this, my lord? It's far too lovely for a...a girl like me."

"It's a gift." He said, "between friends."

"Friends?" Lynna repeated, "Would that everyone could have such good ones, my lord! I..I do not know how to thank you..."

"You might put it on." Guy said with something of a smirk.

Lynna's face nearly split into a grin as she hastily placed the necklace about her neck. After tying off the clasps she touched the jade stone, which rested at the base of her neck. The smile had yet to fade from her lips. "No one has ever given me anything, especially something as special as this. Please, my lord," She took both of his gloved hands in hers, "you must let me give you something in return."

He stared down at those eager and bright green eyes. She was smiling and blushing, and she had never looked more beautiful. He wished he could pull her to him and feel the sweet softness of her, or better still catch that smile with a kiss. She had just offered to give him something in return. Surely he could steal a kiss from her? He leaned in close to her and he could hear the catch in her breath, the sudden quickness of it. God, had he been thinking of this for so long!

"Gisborne!" The Sheriff's shout caught the pair completely off guard.

Lynna removed her hands from his and Guy broke apart from her as if she was a burning brand. Her mouth moved but no sound emerged for a moment. There was a hazy look in her eyes of absolute shock, but not with him, with herself. "My lord, I should go..." she said her voice just above the gentlest of whispers.

Guy nodded quietly, angered at being interrupted just as he felt he had nearly had her. Lynna turned and fled up the Castle steps. Guy sighed as the Sheriff made his way over to him, "Playing with lepers again are we, Gisborne? I would have thought you had learned your lesson by now." The Sheriff sneered.

Again, the stab of pain upon the hinting at Marian's lies and death. Guy was beginning to doubt if that would ever go away. But Lynna elicited an entirely different feeling from him. He felt he could trust her, ah, but he had felt the same towards Marian as well, but even from her he had always had his doubts and had concealed what he had to from her. With Lynna there was a confidence he had not been able to experience before.

He could hear the Sheriff buzzing away beside him as they walked, but Guy was not listening. Somewhere in him he still loved Marian, it was impossible for him to let that ghost go, but lately it was Lynna he thought of. She came to him with no tricks, no false charms, just her stories and her trust and that trust was something he valued a great deal. It justified what he felt for her. Now it was no longer Marian who dominated his dreams, but Lynna. Small, inconsequential Lynna. His only fear was that he knew that his love, just as before, would never have a hope of being returned.

* * *

She slammed the door to her room, panting hard, straining at the collar of her dress as if she needed great gasping amounts of air. Her face was still flushed, she felt every beat of her heart as if it were a mallet smashing her ribs to dust. Her hands shook, her legs trembled until she succumbed and slid to the floor with her back against the door.

It was obvious, it had been there all along too no doubt. Ever since she had called for him to stay outside her door. Fool! Fool! Fool! She kept repeating in sporadic, dizzying thoughts. How could she not have known? It was as natural as breathing, she hadn't had to think of it, but if she had she would known it with each insane drumming of her heart.

She felt like she was on fire, no, like she couldn't feel the ground beneath her. She had been so childishly ignorant. In love with Robin Hood? That had been nothing, a trick of her need to feel safe. That feeling was nothing compared to the one consuming her now.

She was scared, she realized, scared and euphoric. Guy of Gisborne! She was in love with Guy! She smiled faintly as the initial intensity of the realization faded into pleasant fact. She touched the jade stone of her necklace. A most precious gift indeed. Then she felt as if someone had struck her from behind. Her only source of sadness, her only source of fear was that she knew that her love would never have a hope of being returned.

* * *

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. :) Please review!  
**


	17. A Grim Command

XVII

A Grim Command

Allan waited amidst the shadow corners of the inn. The fire was roaring bright and rich, but he had to still himself away from the glow of the flames, no matter how enticing they might be. Snow was falling steadily outside, it had started yesterday night and had continued into the morning. Winter had finally arrived at Nottingham. Again, Allan cursed for the umpteenth time his hatred for the cold, dreary season. He tugged his cloak around him. He only hoped Robin showed. He could see the faces of the guards monitoring him from around the inn. He licked dry, chapped lips; if he could notice them so clearly he only hoped that Robin somehow would not.

Suddenly a hooded dark figure stalked over to him, he took out a dagger and held it straight out at him. "Your name?" the figure croaked.

Allan nearly tumbled from his chair, "For the love of God, Robin, put that away before you stab a poor man's eye out!" he hissed.

The figure sheathed his weapon, drew up a chair opposite of Allan, but refused to lower his hood. "Sorry, I had to make sure it was you."

"You knew damn well it was me!" Allan snapped.

"What information do you have?" Robin asked.

"The messenger," Allan leaned in closer, "he's a decoy. The real message was sent out months ago."

"For what purpose?" Robin asked, folding his hands in his cloak.

"Robin, from what I've heard...I still don't know exactly..."

"Allan...for what purpose?" Robin asked again.

"There is a plan, a plan to hold the King hostage in foreign territory." Allan finished swiftly.

"And this was sent out months ago?" Robin said softly.

"Aye."

Robin cursed louder than he meant to, "Allan, do you know what this means? The Black Knights could have been holding the King all this time. We may already be too late!"

"Dunno 'bout that. I think the plan is to keep the King alive and well." Allan said.

"I don't want you to think, I want you to know." Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead, just above his eyes, "Go back to the Castle, contact me when you know more. Immediately."

Allan nodded, "What will you do in the meantime?"

"If the King is being kept alive. There will more than likely be a ransom. I'm going to raise one." Robin growled before disappearing into the crowds of the inn.

Alan exhaled in relief. There was no plan to capture the king, but it would serve to keep Robin distracted for a time until the Black Knights convened again in Nottingham. By that time Robin would surely realize he had been duped, when no messages for ransoms arrived.

He rose to his feet, gave his cloak a tug and nodded to one of the guards to signal he was ready to leave. He made his way out into the lightly falling snow. If he was grateful at all to be back in the Castle it was only because he would not be spending another winter freezing to death back in the forest.

The Castle Gates opened before him and he hastily made his way past the Grounds and into the torch-lit halls. The gloominess of the outside only added to the darkness inside. Without the sun to filter in through the windows, the Castle was looking more and more like a dungeon each day.

He blinked as he saw Lynna, bundles of broken strands of yarn in her arms and streams of them trailing along the floor beside her feet. "Need some help, girl?" Allan offered.

"No." Came the curt reply and Lynna continued to hobble down the dark hallway.

"Are you sure? Looks like that bundle's twice as big as you!" Allan's joke failed to produce even a smile from the girl.

Lynna gave an annoyed sigh and shoved the bundle into Allan's care. "Take it then."

"Right...where to?" Allan asked.

"Out. The pieces are broken and too small for me to work with. They are only cluttering up my room." Lynna said in the same quipped manner.

In the few days he had spent in the Castle he had yet to see Lynna's kindness and shyness so often talked about in passing. All she ever had for him was a sparse sentence or two and an excuse to depart as quickly as possible. "Hey...ah...Lynna, I think we've started off o' bit wrong. I..."

"I know you are working for Robin Hood. I know you are spying on the Sheriff and Gisborne. There is nothing for us to have started at all, I hardly know you." Lynna said.

"I would have thought you a' least happy t' see one o' Robin's gang? I thought you were his friend." Allan said.

"I am Robin's friend, but he has shown me that he is not mine." Lynna said bitterly.

"That's a bit harsh. You know he's been trying to get you out of Nottingham for a while now. I mean, that's half o' why I'm here!" Allan said letting the scraps of yarn tumble down through the shaft which lead to the sewers and slops outside.

"A rescue does not make a friend. I do well here on my own." Lynna insisted.

"Little thing like you," Allan give a wry grin, "You could use all the friends you can get."

Lynna's face flushed red with anger, "_I am not little!_" She shouted at Allan, "You are just as Robin was! Little Lynna, crippled, poor, helpless, friendless Lynna!"

"Now hold on a minute, I didn't mean..."

"I can do things on my own. Go and tell Robin that I can do things on my own without his help." Lynna's gentle eyes turned hard and cold. "And that I am tired of being reminded of my pathetic nature. Tell him to leave me alone. I do not care what else you wish to accomplish here, Allan, but please, please leave me out of it!" She turned hard on her heel and limped off as fast as she could, but she was halted by the stairs before her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and let out a grating, frustrating sound and stomped her foot.

"D'you want any he-..." Allan's weak offer was cut off.

Lynna turned her head back a little, glaring at him. "Help? I do not need help. I...I am merely thinking of which direction to go."

She bit her lip as she stared at the steps before her. Cautiously she stepped down, placing her foot firmly on the step below her. She dragged her lame leg forward and slowly, slowly eased it down. She stumbled, and with a gasp pressed her hands to the wall to stop herself from falling. She opened closed eyes in surprise. She was still standing.

Again, she carefully stepped further downwards and just as she placed her other leg down she stumbled forward too far and too fast to stop herself. She was grabbed violently and hoisted back up to the top of the stairs before she fell. "I said, I didn't _need_ any help..." Her protestations died on her lips when she saw that her rescuer was not Allan, but Guy.

Guy gave her a quizzical look before rounding on Allan, "Were you going to stand there and watch her fall down the stairs?"

"Hey! She said that..."

"I said I didn't need help. I was perfectly fine." Lynna snapped, glaring at Guy fiercely. Her eyes softened; however, when she noticed how taken aback Guy seemed in response to her chagrin. Her eyes shifted over from Guy to Allan, both men were staring at her dumbly.

She gave a small bow, "Please excuse me," she said, her voice now very small, "There is still work I must finish." And she scurried down the hall much like a mouse back to its hole.

"Lynna!" Guy shouted.

Lynna paused, her back straining, she looked back at him meekly. He seem to fumble for words to say to her for a moment, "Thank you," he managed to say, "for wearing the necklace."

"It has not, and never will, leave my sight, my lord. I said it was precious to me...but now I really must go!" She squeaked and resumed scurrying away.

There was silence for a moment before Allan chuckled, "Pretty little lass inn't she?"

"What are you muttering about?" Guy tore his eyes away from the now empty hall.

"Oh come on, Giz! I ain't blind you know! Your eyes practically pop outta your skull whenever you see her!" Allan laughed roguishly.

"I don't have time for this." Guy growled and shoved Allan out of his way.

"You know I think she fancies ya too, Giz." Allan called out.

Guy paused in his stride, but only for a moment. "When you're done acting like a fool, come and meet me in the Great Hall. The Sheriff wants a word with you"

Allan silenced his laughter and fell into step alongside Guy, "Hey, Guy, I really wasn't joking around there. Lynna is..."

"Allan." Guy snapped.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"How did it go with our outlaw friend, hm?" The Sheriff asked as Allan and Guy entered the Hall.

"Told him about the decoy message. He plans on cobbling together some type o' ransom." Allan shrugged.

"Good, well done." The Sheriff grinned, "Quite the turncoat aren't you?" he laughed, "You had better hope you don't decide to change coats a third time, or the next thing you'll be wearing is a noose around your neck."

Allan didn't give a response merely took a step away from the Sheriff's desk at that assumed dismissal. Guy did so as well, but the Sheriff stopped him, "Not yet, Gisborne, I have a job for you."

"My lord?" Guy asked curiously.

"Small thing really, just a matter of a little early spring cleaning you might say." The Sheriff said.

"I don't follow you, my lord." Guy replied.

"How long as that weaver leper been enjoying our hospitality, would you say Gisborne?" The Sheriff asked.

Guy did his best not to seem startled by the question. "I do not know, my lord, a few months?"

"And in that time has Robin Hood shown up...once?" The Sheriff asked, now rocking on his heels.

Guy was hesitant in answering, "No, my lord..."

"Well, well, for once that idiot boy has given me quite a shock. Not come for the poor and the helpless? Perhaps he's lost his touch!" The Sheriff laughed. "At any rate," The laughter ceased abruptly and the Sheriff waved his hand in curt dismissal of the joke, "If he has not come by now, the girl has served her purpose."

"Shall I send her home then, my lord?" Guy said tightly, his gut twisted in a knot. He knew the Sheriff would never be so lenient as that.

"What? 'Send her home?' Good God, Gisborne one would think you had actually grown attached to the brat. 'Send her home'? All right, send her home if you will, if you want to drag her coffin that far into the forest."

Guy's face turned an unhealthy shade of white. Allan's eyes shifted for a moment, he seemed to notice his paralysis and spoke for him, "Hang on now," he chimed in, "She's just a girl inn't she? Why go through all that trouble?"

"Little ears hear much. And we have learned our lesson with such women, haven't we, Gisborne?" The Sheriff hissed.

"My lord, I do not perceive her as a threat." Guy said hollowly.

The Sheriff did not look pleased at all to have Guy give him such excuses. "Would you rather allow her to walk out of here freely only to tell what she may or may not know to Hood?"

"She does not know anything!" Guy's voice sounded strangled, conveying more emotion than he would have liked.

"And how..." the Sheriff hissed, "would you know that?"

"I...I have spoken with her, my lord, and..."

Before Guy could finish he was slapped across the face, "Fool!" The Sheriff spat, "Once again you allow your compassion to take command of your judgment! You are weak, incompetent!"

There was a deadly silence in the room. Guy had his face turned away from the Sheriff, and Allan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The Sheriff drew in breath and said menacingly, "Three days, Gisborne, you have three days to dispose of the girl and when you have, bring me her body and I don't care if your sword is still sticking in her or not."

"Yes, my lord." Guy said his eyes boring into the Sheriff with a wicked, animal-like light.

The Sheriff gave a visible shudder at the insane and murderous eyes, but he merely tightened his cloak about himself as if to blame the involuntary action on the cold instead of the far more chilling fear.

Gisborne and Allan left the Hall and for a time Allan was to afraid to speak up, but he could not stand the silence a moment longer, "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Guy remained silent and staring, "Guy?" Allan asked again.

Suddenly Guy stopped, as if he had only now remembered something. "Katherine..." he whispered.

"What?" Allan asked, but Guy was already running down the hall. "Guy!" Allan shouted after him. He gave a frustrated sigh. If Guy didn't have a plan then he was going to have think of something clever and fast. Robin was always better at planning these things then he was though. He straightened, that was it! Robin would know what to do. He winced, remembering how Lynna had practically told him she never wanted to see that man again, "Sorry, girl." he whispered as if Lynna could hear him, "but you'll thank me for it later." And he tore off down the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

The snow crunched under Allan's boots as he made his way through the winter forest. He stumbled through the path which had back to the camp. He leaned heavily against the hidden lever, watching as the camp opened to him.

The gang looked startled at the sight of the hooded stranger. They stumbled for their weapons, but Allan pulled his hood down, "It's me! It's me!" He cried into the swirling snow.

"Allan?" Will said. "What are you doing here?"

Allan hurried himself into the camp, heaving freezing breaths into his lungs, "Robin...where...?"

"Here." Robin said offering him Allan a chair first.

Allan took it gladly, practically falling into the seat. Much appeared with a bowl of steaming soup. Allan reached for it hungrily and began drinking the warmth down as Robin questioned him. "What were you thinking coming here in the middle of a storm?"

"Sorry, Robin, but this couldn't wait." Allan gasped.

"What's so urgent then?" Robin frowned.

"It's Lynna. The Sheriff's going t' have her killed." Allan said.

"When?" Robin asked gravely.

"He...he gave Gisborne three days." Allan said, "but he..."

"I should have known." Robin cursed under his breath, "I will kill him..."

"No, wait, Robin you don' understand!" Allan leaped to his feet as Robin grabbed for his bow and arrows.

"Make yourselves ready, we're going to Nottingham. I'll need you to distract the guards. Allan, you can get Lynna to safety, I'll meet up with you by the gates." Robin said.

"No, Robin," Allan tried to speak through the milling about of the gang.

"What is it, Allan?" Robin sighed.

"You can't kill Gisborne." Allan sighed.

Robin stared at him with steely eyes, "What are you saying?"

"He's been trying to help her. He won't kill her." Allan said.

Robin laughed, "If you believe that then he's far more clever with his lies than I thought."

"Robin..."

"My gang," Robin shouted ignoring him, "To Nottingham!

* * *

**Ooooh what's this? A cliffhanger? How taunting, how horrible, how awful! :) MWAHAHAHAHAH...and a HAH!**

**Review, it'll make the wait seem shorter. Well...no not really, but you never know until you try now do you? **


	18. The Act of Being Brave

XVIII

The Act of Being Brave

Guy found his sister walking the grounds with her husband. "Katherine!" He called as he ran over towards her.

"Guy?" Katherine turned in astonishment, Garrett tightened his grip on his wife's arm protectively. "What is it?"

"Can I trust you?" He said in a low tone.

"I'm insulted you should ask me such a question." Katherine snapped.

"Kathy, I do not have time for this." Guy said. "I need your help."

"From me?" Katherine said, "What for?"

"Both of you." Guy said, gesturing towards Garrett as well, "It's Lynna..."

"What would you have me do?" Katherine said, her eyes narrowing seriously.

Guy took both his sister and Garrett aside and explained to them the situation. "If you can take her and get her out, I will make sure you will not be followed."

"How do you purpose we get her out?" Katherine asked.

Garrett had remained silent for a long time, "Disguise her." he said quietly. "As one of your handmaids, she can leave with us."

Katherine looked as if she could kiss her husband, she turned to her brother, "I will fetch Lynna."

"What I want to know," Garrett interjected, "is why you want to ensure her escape?"

"She does not deserve to die." Guy growled.

"Why would you care if she does?" Garrett snarled back.

Katherine cuffed her husband around his ears. "Quiet, the both of you. If you want to stand around bickering that's fine, _I_ intend to save my friend! Garrett, ready a change of clothes for Lynna. Guy, see that the gates are open for us to leave. Now, shift yourselves!"

* * *

Lynna threaded a string of yarn through the loom, humming quietly as she did so. She had taken to draping the blankets on the bed about herself to keep away the cold. She glanced out the window, seeing the snow still steadily falling. She smiled, for once glad to be in the safety of the Castle versus the cold and damp of her small home in Locksley.

The door opened with a bang, and Lynna jumped, twisting the yarn through the loom. She gave a sigh of frustration and began to tug the ruined string out of the pattern. She turned to see her intruder. "Katherine," she shook her head at her, "Was that really necessary? You made me break yet another row!" She laughed a little. "Come in."

"Lynna, I was hoping you would walk with me." Katherine said in a falsely cheery voice.

"Walk? It's snowing outside! Do you want to freeze to death?" Lynna chuckled.

"Oh a little cold never harmed anyone, come on, you've been cooped up in here for far too long." Katherine insisted, reaching for her friend's hand.

"My goodness, Katherine!" Lynna exclaimed as she was led from her chair and practically dragged to the door, "I've never seen you in such a state before. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong?" Katherine said dismissively.

"I'm not used to being dragged from my work so suddenly, especially from you. Now, tell me why are we really going for a walk?" Lynna said.

"My dear, I will tell you shortly, but for now, do not ask me questions." Katherine said with a calm smile.

Lynna could detect the seriousness of her tone and the worry behind those cheerful blue eyes. "You frighten me with your attitude, Katherine."

"You have no need to be frightened, Lynna, none at all." Katherine smiled grimly.

* * *

Scaling the Castle walls had been the easy part. Will flipped himself around the ledge. "Excuse me." he said to the two guards staring at him for a moment in shock, "but do you mind?" And with that he swiftly delivered two successive blows to each of the guards heads, knocking them out cold. "I need to open these gates."

He turned the wheel to open the Castle gates and whistled shrilly to the rest of the gang standing by below. He saw five hooded figures make their way in through the gates safely. Will headed for the stairs leading down from the battlements to rendezvous with the rest of the gang below.

The sight which greeted him was not one he had been expecting. Robin stood with his bow out straight and arrow notched and at the ready. All of the gang, save for Allan had their weapons drawn and standing in the center of it was Guy of Gisborne. His hands were raised, "So," he breathed in raggedly, "You told him, did you?"

"I had to, Guy, I'm sorry." Allan said.

"Do not be." Robin replied, "If it hadn't been for him, Lynna might already be dead, isn't that right, Gisborne?"

"If you keep me here you might as well have killed her yourself, Hood." Guy said impatiently.

"Where are you keeping her?" Robin growled.

"Get out of my way!" Guy snarled back.

Robin lashed out, lowering his bow only so that he might strike Guy in the chest with a kick. Still not fully recovered from Robin's previous tortures, Guy staggered back. Robin renewed his aim with the bow and forced him out to the Castle Grounds. With the cold and the snow there were not but a few guards stationed outside, but all of their activity ceased when they saw the gang and Gisborne.

"Robin," Allan said urgently, "Stop, I told you he doesn't mean Lynna any..."

"Shut up, Allan!" Robin roared. "I will deal with this myself."

_He's mad_. Allan thought with a shake of his head. _And his madness will ruin us all._

* * *

Katherine and Lynna walked arm in arm through a bend in the courtyard. They walked slowly and with deliberate ease. The stone archways above them prevented the snow from obstructing them, but it did nothing to lessen the cold. "You are mad." Lynna said with a laugh, "and if we freeze to death out here, I will blame you."

Katherine laughed, "It is not so cold as _that_."

Lynna paused in her giggle. "Did you hear something?" She said, for she could hear voices coming from beyond the bend.

"Hear what?" Katherine asked curiously.

"It...it sounds like..." Her face turned very pale as she removed her arm from about Katherine's, "Robin..." And she dashed as fast as she could down the hall.

"Lynna!" Katherine yelled, "Where are you going!" She chased after her.

Lynna had to pause once she reached the stairs leading down the grounds. She stood and stared in horror as she saw Robin with an arrow aimed straight at Guy. Katherine grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. "What were you thinking? Running off like that!"

Lynna babbled in confusion, most of her words barely understandable. "Robin...why...what's going on?!"

But Katherine did not seem to be listening to her. She was peering out from around the pillar, and her eyes were grave. "Katherine!" Lynna hissed, trying to twist out of her grasp. "What is going on?!"

"Come with me, no time to waste gawking as those two boys choose to tumble in the snow. Come, Lynna" Katherine gave her friends arm a swift tug, "please."

Lynna was only beginning to grasp the seriousness of the situation. She had no idea what was happening about her, only that she, and her friends were in very real danger. "But Robin and..." she tried to protest.

"Lynna I need you to listen to me very carefully. You are not safe here. I can not explain it to you now, but you must trust me." Katherine said swiftly.

"I do trust you, Katherine." Lynna whispered, her eyes growing wide.

The sound of an arrow briefly silenced the pair. Lynna felt the breath leave her body for a fraction of a second. She scrambled back to the stairs, with Katherine pulling on her all the way. She breathed out, an arrow was buried in the snow, Guy had stumbled back, not hurt merely stunned and another arrow was notched at him. "The next one goes straight through you." she heard Robin growl.

She could see the gang shift beside him uneasily, "Robin," The Saracen woman said in a warning tone. "Perhaps we should..."

"If he dies, Lynna will be safe." Robin said steadily.

"Robin, no!" Allan cried.

The bowstring was pulled back until it was fully taunt. "_Robin!_" Lynna tore away from Katherine and ran. She did not hesitate on the steps she ran down them, stumbling and falling to the floor in a tangled heap, but she righted herself without taking a beat and continued her dash over to Robin. She placed herself in between Guy and Robin. "Stop!" she cried.

"Lynna." Robin stared at her in surprise, before his eyes narrowed, "Get out of the way."

"Put your weapon away, Robin." Lynna said, breathing hard, but speaking calmly.

"_Lynna get out of the way!_" Robin roared at her.

"I won't!" Lynna shouted back. "I won't let you kill him!" She was shaking with fright as she stared down her one time friend.

"Lynna..." Guy said, he tried to reach for her to pull her away, but the instant he moved the arrow aimed back at him. He was trapped, if he moved the arrow could strike either him or Lynna. He froze.

Lynna managed to crane her head back to look at him. He could see the startled fear in her eyes, and a secret defiance to allow her fears to control her now. She turned back to Robin. "Much, Will," Robin said, and Lynna was surprised to hear how equally frightened he was as well, "Take Lynna, get her out of here."

She saw the two men walk over to her cautiously. She leaped out of the way. "I am not going anywhere with you, Robin." She said.

Robin seemed shocked to hear the anger in her voice. "Lynna, what you do is dangerous, you do not know how. Let me..."

"Kill me first." She challenged like a mouse against the cat, "I will not go with you and I will _not_ let you harm Gisborne!"

She saw the bow shift in Robin's hands and she followed it, her arms spread out wide as if to block it with her tiny arms, and her head held high as if she was trying to make herself taller. "Why?" Robin asked in confusion and disappointment, "Why do you defend him, Lynna?"

"Because _I love him!_" She shouted so quickly she barely had time to think of what she had just spoken aloud. Her breath caught within her, she saw the wide, disbelief in Robin's eyes, "I..I love him." she said again numbly.

The bow shook in Robin's hands. Lynna stood, shaking unsure of herself now. She could see Katherine on the steps from the corner of her eye, watching, waiting to see where she could intervene.

"_LYNNA!_" She was grabbed and pulled back and away, Vaguely she heard the sound of Katherine screaming even as she heard the stinging sound of an arrow as it flew past her and felt as a piece of her dress was ripped as the sharp tip missed her by inches. Guy held her fast against him, as if to shield her with his own body.

The bow fell to the ground and Robin stumbled backwards in shock. Had he shot her? He could not tell if she had been hurt or not, it had happened so quickly he had not even known he had fired the arrow!

"Master..." Much said softly as he picked up the bow, "Master...come..."

Robin backed away in horror, he stared down at his hands as if expecting to see them stained red with blood. He fell to his knees, but Little John, heaved him upright again. Robin looked up. Guy was watching him with almost the same look of shocked horror. He clutched Lynna to him tightly, as if afraid of looking at her and finding her hurt or worse, dead.

Robin shook his head, turned and ran. His gang followed him, all save for Allan. Who had chosen to stay. His eyes were downcast and he dared not glance at the girl. The guards seem to come to life after that. Guy managed to summon enough strength to shout orders for them to follow the outlaws.

He could feel the pounding of Lynna's heartbeat against his and feel the tremors of her shaking body. His mind whirled with the suddenness of what had occurred. Robin's attack; Lynna's intervention..._I love him_...he had not been dreaming that had he? His mind had not left him to create such a declaration from Lynna?

He shifted his arms about her and Lynna blinked up at him. He immediately reached down to press a gloved hand to her side where the dress had ripped. "No..." she croaked out, "No it is all right...I am unhurt."

Guy breathed out shakily. Had he been holding his breath the entire time? Lynna pulled out of his grasp slowly, reluctantly. "F-f-forgive me, my lord!" And tears began to fall from her eyes, as if the realization of what she had done and what had occurred had finally hit her. "I know I should not have tried to interfere, but I couldn't let him...I didn't want..."

Guy placed his arms about her again as she cried while fumbling for apologies. Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in an unsteady kiss. Lynna's tears stopped immediately and she pulled away. She stared up at him in deep shock and she slowly raised a hand to her lips, stunned. She stared at him curiously as she lowered her hand. There was a small curve of her lips, which turned into a small, shy smile, which then grew into a wide grin which reached her eyes. She raised herself up onto the very tips of her toes and returned his kiss. His lips were rough and demanding against hers, but there was a gentleness to his kiss, a shyness which complimented her own inexperience.

They both broke away; staring at one another in disbelief. Guy's eyes narrowed and he started to shake her. "Fool! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?! You could have been killed!"

Lynna started to laugh, a slow laugh which started off quiet before bubbling to the surface. Her eyes danced with affection and tears as she watched him berate her. "And yet here I am, my lord!" She said with regained enthusiasm.

No, no, this was impossible! Surely he had gone mad, or this was all a dream. Lord knew how many nights he had dreamed of kissing her. To have it be real? Never. And yet here she was! Before he could do anything he felt arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Lynna pressed against him. She held him tightly, although it felt more as if a leaf was attempting to push against him. He hesitantly placed his own arms about her.

"My lord," she said softly, stirring against him uncomfortably, "May I kiss you again?"

Nothing could have prepared him for such a question. She was looking at him eagerly, excitedly. He smirked faintly. He wasn't mad; never would he have imagined such a request. "You must ask?" He said wryly.

She blushed fiercely at his retort and kissed him gently even as he returned it with an intensity which startled her. She felt his arms tighten about her possessively as he deepened the kiss. "Oh honestly now!" Allan's whine jarred them from each other, "I ain't here t' watch you two slobber all over each other! If you can still remember, we've got a job t' do." He said signaling silently to Guy as he walked past the couple.

Lynna giggled at Allan's comment, but her laughter was silenced when she caught Guy's dark expression. "My lord?" She asked, "What is it?"

Guy took Lynna by the arm and began to lead her back to Katherine. She held fast to him and he could almost feel her absolute trust and confidence in him. He stared down at her. She loved him. It would take a while for that to truly sink in. But there were still nagging doubts and old wounds which would not be healed so easily. What if she had only gotten between him and Hood in order to make sure Hood could manage an escape? What if she had only allowed him to kiss her in order to serve as some distraction? He wanted to trust her beyond the torture of doubt, but that would prove impossible for now.

Katherine stared at the two blankly. She appeared to be trying to maintain some level of decorum, but a small smile kept creeping up upon her face. She coughed slightly and cleared her throat, "Are you all right?" She asked Lynna.

The girl nodded shyly. Katherine could see she was wary of not winning her approval. She broke the icy stillness with a smile at last. "Come, Lynna, I am hardly one you need to hide from like that. "In my opinion, it is about time you two found some sense!"

Beyond the smiles, Lynna could sense that hidden under current of tension, just as she had when Katherine had first come to take her from her room. She felt Guy take hold of her hand. "Something is not right." She said quietly. "You are both hiding something from me, why?"

Katherine looked to her brother. Guy sighed, this would he harder now. How could he let her go after everything that had just passed between them? "You have to leave Nottingham." he said.

Lynna removed her hand from his in shock. "Leave Nottingham? But...why?"

"The Sheriff means to have you killed if you stay." Guy said heavily, he tried to reach for her, but she took a step back.

"I don't understand!" Lynna gasped.

"He thinks there is the possibility you may know certain things you should not, and..."

"He does not want me to speak his secrets. Oh, God, but I know nothing!" Lynna said wildly.

"I tried to convince the Sheriff as much, but he would hear none of it." Guy said.

"We must hurry," Katherine said signaling for them to follow her, "Garrett will have everything arranged for our departure by now." She hurried to take the lead, ushering them down the hall.

Lynna walked side by side with Guy. A thin, scared voice whispered, "Please don't send me away."

Guy reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly to reassure her. "You will be with my sister and her husband; your friends."

"I know, and I am grateful, but...I don't want to leave you." Lynna replied.

Confidence rushed into his veins at her words. Where Marian had always been finding excuses to wander away, to leave just as soon as she arrived; Lynna wanted to stay. No traitor asks for such a thing. "I will come for you, I promise." He said, and he had never meant anything more.

"I have heard such promises before." Lynna said sullenly, recalling Robin's offers of escape and promises of going back for her later.

"Yes," Guy said bitterly, angered she should compare him with Robin, "but never from anyone who lo-...cares for you," Guy stammered, "as I do."

Her heart warmed, breaking the icicles of fear which clung to her. She managed a smile for him. "In here, quickly," Katherine said opening the door to her chambers.

"This is where I leave you." Guy said, he turned to his sister, "Keep her safe," he whispered for her ears alone.

"With my life," Katherine said with equal softness.

"Kathy...thank you." Guy said stubbornly.

"I'm your sister, I could do no less for you." She said with wry smile.

Guy smirked back at her, then turned to Lynna. He could not bring himself to speak to her or touch her. He did not trust that if he did he would be able to let her go again. He merely nodded grimly to her. Her green eyes anxious and whirling with fear. She would be fine, she would be safe. He moved off down the hallway.

"Guy."

The soft voice called him back again. Lynna hobbled over to him and threw her arms about him. She had never used his name before! His resistance faltered and he embraced her as well. "I love you." she said.

God, was he making the right decision?! He held her fast to him. He had only had a few moments with her and now she was being taken away from him. What if the Sheriff found out about this plan? What if he sent soldiers to find her? Those horrible possibilities could very well be real. He would never see her again. He kissed the top of her head, smoothing out her hair. "I...I..." he couldn't bring himself to say those words back to her. Not yet. Not when there was still too much doubt within him.

He released her and backed away, "Be safe." Was all he said before turning and disappearing down the way.

* * *

**Yes, giant reference of the finale of season 2, I know. XD I like parallels. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been following my story and reviewing. I love knowing that you guys are enjoying my work, and I love hearing your input and thoughts about it. :) **


	19. Departure

XIX

Departure

She was burning from the inside out. She walked, but did not feel the ground beneath her feet; she saw, but only hazy outlines of the world around her. She pressed a finger to her lips. She had been so certain, so sure of everything in her life. The heroes were undoubtedly good and the villains evil. Her beliefs were unfaltering. She had the image of the man she had pictured herself loving. She had the image of the life she had wanted. What now that a kiss had taken all of her illusions and smashed them like so much glass? She was ugly, she was lame, she was nothing; but if that were truly so then why had he kissed her?

She had realized something in that instant when she had placed herself between Guy and Robin's arrow. The three lessons her mother had taught her about love. She had had them all wrong from the start. They were not ways to be certain you were in love. They were the things you did and felt for and about the one you love. It was not a decision it was a natural course of action. For in that moment she would have gladly died for Guy without another thought.

She shook, she must have smiled, she hugged her arms about herself, recalling how he had held her. Safe, she thought, she had never felt so safe. It was cruel to be alone and experiencing the first realization of being loved by another. It was a thing to be shared, but she was to leave; to flee for her life. For the first time she was thinking selfishly, she didn't want to go anywhere at all! She felt like bolting out the door and rushing to find Guy again. She would leave, and what if she never saw him again after today?

It was Katherine who sensed the instinct in Lynna to run. She touched her shoulder gently. "I know." She said, "I know what it feels like. Like you want to leap out of your own skin, hm?"

Lynna glanced at Katherine and whispered. "It hurts."

Katherine chuckled, "It will."

"I don't want to go." Lynna said softly.

"And," Katherine said in a no-nonsense tone, "It can also make you lose your common sense for a time, too. Here, put on these." She handed her the servant's clothes to change into.

Lynna held them, staring down at them blankly,before going to stand behind the changing screen. She threw her raggedy dress to the floor spitefully, glad to have the thing gone from her. She put on the clean, linen clothes. The simple blouse and dress skirt was plainly made, but it was comfortable. She tied the white wrap about her head, covering her mousy locks. She slipped on the soft soled shoes and walked out slowly, head down.

She could hear Katherine clicking her tongue at her. "Don't give me such a look, Lynna. You should be feeling elated not so downcast."

"Kathy," Lynna sighed, "I know you have never treated me as less than your friend, but...look at me." She gestured to her new clothes, "I am just a weaver girl, and a commoner. I am not a fool. What happened today was...was something out of a story, but stories aren't real." She said with great effort, "I have no hopes or expectations of ever seeing your brother again."

Katherine slapped her hard across the cheek. Lynna had never been struck by her before and she gasped more out of shock than pain as she stumbled back, a hand upon her stinging cheek. "Do you love Guy or not?" she asked her brusquely.

"Yes!" she said, "more than anything!"

"And do you trust him?" Katherine continued.

Hesitation this time, "Yes," Lynna said softly.

"If you do not trust him then you do not love him. You can not have one without the other." Katherine remarked.

"It is not that I do not trust him," Lynna said, allowing Katherine to twist her hair into a braid to tuck away in the linen wrap, "but more that I understand I have no future with him."

"Who has given you that notion?" Katherine gave a very unladylike snort.

"His ambitions." Lynna said with a small smile, "He would never be truly happy with me."

Katherine tugged hard upon Lynna's hair. "Ouch," Lynna winced.

"Done." Katherine said wolfishly.

Lynna rubbed at the back of her head as Katherine dragged over a small trunk. "Do you think you can manage this?" She said handing it over to her.

Lynna took it and gave a muffled yelp as she nearly toppled over from the weight. When at last she found her balance she managed a half amused, half strangled, "Y-yes."

"Good." Katherine nodded, almost equally amused that she could only see the top of Lynna's head behind the trunk. "Come now, Garrett will be waiting for is with the carriage."

If Lynna nodded it was impossible to know, but Katherine led her out the door. Lynna hobbled out into the hall way, struggling to hold the trunk in her arms. "Is this really necessary?" She huffed.

"Everyone struggles to walk while holding a heavy object, this way no one is going to recognize your limp." Katherine said brusquely.

"Oh," Lynna said with a twinge of embarrassment.

"Sorry." Katherine muttered as an afterthought; realizing how blunt she must have sounded previously.

"Do not be." Lynna said casually, "It was a good idea. I would not have thought of it."

Katherine guided Lynna down the steps and to the waiting carriage and Garrett standing by impatiently. "Thank the Lord," he sighed in exasperation as he saw his wife and her friend, "You were an absolute age. I thought something had happened to you."

"We are quite well, aren't we Lynna?" Katherine sighed and Lynna gave a squeak of agreement from behind the trunk. "Help her into the carriage."

"Leaving already, I see." A familiar voice remarked slyly.

Everyone seemed to freeze, only Katherine seemed to be able to recompose herself in time to turn around to face the Sheriff with a casual air. "Vaysey! I did not think you would come to give us a send off. Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

"My dear, I merely came to see you safely on your way. I'm sure you have heard that Robin Hood himself was here not but an hour or so ago. Took a poor girl with him too, are you certain you feel that now is the safest time to leave the Castle?" The Sheriff said icly

Lynna shook, but Garrett gave her a reassuring glance and took the trunk from her. After handing it off to the driver who secured it on the top; Garrett grabbed Lynna roughly by the arm, "Sorry for this." he whispered quickly. "Get in there, you useless wench." He tossed her brutally into the carriage.

Lynna whimpered in surprise and tried to rise to her feet, but Garrett slapped her down and grabbed her upright, wrestling with her almost to get her into a seat not near the Sheriff's line of vision.

Surprised gasping was heard, Katherine merely shrugged it off, "I can not delay, I'm afraid. Urgent business calls my husband home, and I must go with him."

"Wives, so much like dogs, eh." The Sheriff grinned.

"Both extremely loyal creatures," Katherine countered, "but you see, my dear Sheriff Vaysey, the thing about dogs is that they can turn on their masters one day." She grinned as well.

"All the more reason to keep them on a tight leash." The Sheriff said.

"Leashes do tend to break when pulled too tight, do remember that." Katherine's eyes were icy as she maintained her smile. "Farewell, Vaysey."

"I hope you do not meet with any unfortunate accidents upon the road," The Sheriff said with a smug smirk.

Katherine merely bowed her head only slightly before entering the carriage herself. The driver tugged upon the reins of the two horses in front and the carriage lumbered out the Castle gates. The Sheriff watched it disappear through the town's roads with lazy eyes. He signaled to one of the soldiers to approach. "My lord?" The man asked in a curious and grating tone.

"Follow them." The Sheriff said rocking on his heels as if amused at what had just taken place. He brought the soldier closer to him and gave him specific instructions on how to conduct himself if he should find a familiar weaver girl.

* * *

Guy watched through an arch a level above the main grounds. Lynna was safe, he had seen her enter the carriage with his own eyes (that did not negate the sudden urge to murder Garrett for the manner in which Lynna had entered.) Guy had known the Sheriff would be suspicious as to the suddenness in his sister's departure, but that did nothing to stop the fleeting panic he had felt while watching him talk with his sister. For a heartbeat Guy had the suspicion that the Sheriff had anticipated him and had somehow seen through the ruse, but he had let the carriage leave the Castle, and Guy's panic faded.

He heard the gates close with their usual clamor. She was gone. He had barely had a moment to think over what had just transpired. In one instant he had been kissing her, now he had let her go. True, he had given Lynna his word that he would come for her, but the matter was when. A week? A month? And God forbid, a year?

And then perhaps it was better she never see him again. He was a dangerous man, what was to say that Lynna would not end up sharing Marian's fate one day. He shuddered, even though she had confessed her love for him the words had seemed surreal. She had hated him once, and those words still haunted him. He knew that somewhere within Lynna she must still harbor feelings for Robin Hood. He did not know! Doubt and frustration burned at him. He had only dreamed that one day a woman might look at him with love, and now that one had he could only throw bitterness and doubt back upon it. But he did love Lynna, more than he had thought possible for him to do ever again, yet still his suspicions poisoned it.

He turned his back to the arch just the Sheriff called the soldier over to him. Guy closed his eyes with a sigh; half out of relief that the plan had worked, and half over the jarring realization that Lynna was truly gone. He heard footsteps and immediately opened his eyes and straightened, arms crossed and face stoic.

It was Allan, and he did not seem fooled by Guy's actions, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "So," he said in a casual manner, "what do we do now?"

Guy turned back to glance down to the gates briefly. "_You_," he stressed, "are going to follow them."

"What?" Allan whined in exclamation. "Why?"

Guy could not explain it, he trusted Katherine however thin their blood ties had become to him. He had had to trust her because there would have been no other way to ensure Lynna's escape. That trust did not extend to what went on beyond the Castle. There was also Robin Hood to contend with out in the forest; he must not find the carriage. "Because those are your orders." Guy snapped, his patience already worn.

Allan rolled his eyes muttering under his breath as he turned to leave, "Don' see why I have to go off on some wild goose chase..."

"You will if you value your life." Guy said menacingly, not in the mood for Allan's typical attitude.

"You wouldn't kill me." Allan retorted.

"Would you like to test that?" Guy said, revealing the small curved dagger he hid within his sleeve.

Allan raised his arms, "All right, all right, put that fancy knife o' yours away, Giz, I'm going!" He backed away with a shake of his head.

Allan marched his way towards the Castle steps, noticing the Sheriff heading in his direction. He averted his gaze and lowered his head a fraction, not wishing to draw attention from the man, but he did notice a small smug smile upon the Sheriff's face. Allan passed him quietly and continued down towards the Castle Grounds, perhaps this wasn't going to be such a wild goose chase after all.

* * *

For the longest time there was complete silence in the carriage. Lynna stared mutely out past the trees as the carriage rumbled on. She twisted the corners of her apron in her hands. Katherine sat beside her, making no effort or gesture to distract Lynna from her thoughts, in her opinion it was best that Lynna make the choice to draw herself away from her dower mood.

Garrett tried to make conversation, but each time he opened his mouth his wife gave a sharp kick in the shins to silence him again. Lynna finally sighed and turned away from the view beyond the openings in the carriage. She still continued to twist her apron as she spoke to Katherine, "What is Meden Vale like?" She asked simply.

Katherine blinked in surprise at hearing her voice. "It is a quite village, not much different from the ones in Nottingham." She smiled, "You will like it."

Lynna actually smiled at her friend's last statement. Just then the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Katherine and Lynna exchanged looks of confusion before Katherine leaned over to the door as if to open it and investigate. Garrett stopped her, "No." He said, "You two stay in here." And he proceeded to open the door.

There was a commotion outside and Katherine and Lynna both jumped at the sound of swords being drawn. In an instant the carriage door had opened once again and Katherine practically leaped from the carriage. "What in heaven's name is going on?" She barked.

She paused to stare at the surrounding band of outlaws. She tilted her head slightly as she examined them. These outlaws wore familiar faces. They were disorganized and disheveled in appearance and judging by their stance it did not appear as if they had planned to run into a carriage. The way they circled inwards, it appeared as if they were defending themselves instead of threatening.

Garrett had his sword out and pointing at the circle of outlaws. "Tell him to put his sword down, we mean you no harm." Said a voice from within the circle. It was a haggard and raspy voice.

"Sheathe your weapons first." Garrett snarled back.

At a snap of the fingers the outlaw's sheathed their weapons. Slowly, Garrett did the same. "What do you do here?"

"Passing through." Came the raspy voice, "As I said, we mean you no harm. We thought this road to be abandoned."

"So it is." Katherine said, "that is why we use it."

"Katherine, Sir Garrett? What is..." Lynna hobbled down from the carriage as well. She was silenced as she noticed the outlaws' presence.

"Witch!" One of the outlaws shouted, pointing a shocked finger in Lynna's direction. "Back from the dead, she's a witch!"

He was rewarded with cuff over the ears by a Saracen woman, "Much, quiet." She hissed.

The man standing in the center of the defensive circle broke through with a rush. Katherine stood in front of Lynna with a cold determination as the man approached her. Without ceremony, he shoved Katherine out of the way and stood before the wide eyed girl. There was silence for a moment.

"You're alive." The man croaked out in disbelief.

"I am." Lynna said tonelessly.

The man sank to his knees and wildly threw his arms about Lynna's waist. Lynna gasped in shock, but stayed Katherine's motion to pull her away. She could feel the man shake against her as if sobbing. "Robin..." She said mournfully, placing a hand upon his head.

"Forgive me." He said without looking at her.

"I have already." Lynna replied honestly.

Robin looked up at her in stricken astonishment. Lynna removed his arms from about her and helped him to his feet. "We once took an oath of friendship, do you remember?" she asked.

"I do, but..."

"And I still honor it." Lynna said heavily.

"Lynna, how can you..."

Robin was interrupted once again, "Because," she said, "I believe I finally understand your grief. I can not blame you, or hate you for it."

She tried a smile, but it failed to elicit a similar reaction from him. She sighed, "I have escaped the Castle, you see!" She said triumphantly, taking his hands in her as if to jostle him from his misery.

"Where will you go?" Robin asked.

"To Meden Vale." Lynna said, glancing over at Katherine and Garrett.

Robin nodded in acknowledgment and lowered his head again. Lynna tilted his chin up with her hand, "There are still good people out there, Robin, who believe in you as I do. Don't forget that."

Robin averted his eyes, ashamed. Lynna turned his head and repeated, "Don't forget that."

He finally nodded. Lynna smiled, "Good bye, my friend." She said.

"Farewell, Lynna." Robin said, his lips folding upwards in the beginnings of a saddened smile, but it never did reach his eyes.

Lynna backed away from him, nodding to Katherine. "I believe I'm ready to leave now."

* * *

**Contrary to popular belief, I do not have anything against Robin Hood. I know I've portrayed him as a bit of a jerk or maybe even a little bit crazy, but that's just how I picture Season 3 Robin. He's lost Marian. That's like if Romeo lost Juliet and HADN'T killed himself! Finding a man that is left to be salvaged after that is not going to be easy. I'm doubtful as to how the writers are going to pull it off next season. **

**Regardless, I hope you guys are enjoying this story and don't forget to drop a review. :)**


	20. Meden Vale

XX

Meden Vale

For every stretch of road covered by Katherine, Garrett, and Lynna, the soldier was never too far behind. The trail was relatively easy to follow, there had been no snow in several days and thus the trail from the wheels of the carriage and the prints of the hooves of the horses were clearly marked in the white earth.

He had been traveling for three days now, and already he had seen the small girl described to him by the Sheriff, but she was never alone. Even when entering an inn to rest for the night, the girl was kept safely within sight of her two companions. It provided for frustrating nights when he was forced to sleep in the barns of the inns, and for many exhausting days while traveling behind the carriage. He would have much rather been back at home, sleeping in a real bed, instead of off on this ridiculous mission for the Sheriff. He didn't fully understand the point of it. What was so threatening about a little woman? She looked harmless enough, but the soldier knew better than to question the logic of the Sheriff. At times he felt as if he had been carved out of wood, not fully thinking, only comprehending his orders and carrying them out. He certainly held no hatred for the girl he had been sent to track and kill, perhaps more of a shameful sympathy, but nothing more beyond that. It was unfortunate, was all the soldier thought of his mission. But after wandering in the snow for three days, he was beginning to restless and almost eager to complete his task and head for home.

* * *

The carriage door had been opened. Garrett had stepped out first and after helping Katherine down, he assisted Lynna in hobbling down from the carriage. She sighed and scuffed her boots in the snow. She scanned her surroundings with tired eyes. It was evening after all, her she momentarily wondered how such a trip could tire her so completely. She noticed she was not alone in that feeling, Katherine was yawning broadly and unabashedly; even Garrett seemed to be blinking his eyes rather frequently to keep awake.

She smiled quietly to herself and focused her attention to the village. It was indeed small and quiet, and from where she stood she could see a pond tucked near the outskirts of the village. She looked up at the manor house, and the small courtyard the carriage had stopped in. Stable boys were helping to lead the horses and carriage away.

She felt a hand descend upon her shoulder. "Welcome to Meden Vale." Katherine said cheerily. "Now, shall we make our way indoors before we freeze to death out here?"

Lynna laughed very lightly, "I think that is a very wise decision."

They entered the manor. Inside there were a few servants to greet their Lord and Lady. In the center of the room there was already a fire in the fireplace to welcome them. She blinked in astonishment as Katherine and Garrett shook hands and exchanged greetings with the servants standing by. It was an uncommonly informal gesture, but judging from the casual smiles from everyone, it was entirely common in this house. It was warm in the manor, and somehow Lynna knew it was not only from the fire.

She watched as the servants bowed and left to return to their duties. For a second she almost followed them, but a hand upon her wrist stopped her from wandering off. "What are you doing?" Katherine asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I was just..."

"You are a guest in this house. Did you think I would send you off to the servant's quarters?" Katherine interrupted Lynna's fumbling excuses.

Lynna should have expected that reaction, but it was still such a strange notion to her that she, a commoner, could be friends and on equal terms with a noble Lady. It was a series of astonishing acts with Katherine; there was still so much to learn. "No, Katherine, forgi-..."

"If you utter that blasted phrase one more time I will fling you out of this house and have you sleep in the stables!" Katherine snapped sarcastically.

Lynna actually laughed, she had grown use to Katherine's sarcastic wit and she found that it was one of the things she greatly liked about her. Her laughter eased the slight tension between them. Katherine grinned in her usual wolfish manner. "Now, upstairs with you! I do believe a hot bath, and some decent clothes are in order. I won't have you looking like a child's rag-doll in my house!"

Lynna made her way up the staircase to the narrow upper halls of the manor, Katherine ushering her along from behind. Lynna caught Garrett's amused eye as he watched the two women. "You're wife is a most lovely taskmaster, Sir Garrett." Lynna remarked with a wry grin and a voice carrying a masked hesitancy of one unused to joking thusly.

Garrett had not been expecting such a comment from the quiet girl and he roared with laughter, "Careful, Kathy, you're influence appears to be rubbing off on the girl."

Katherine sniffed haughtily, "'Tis given her a sense of humor, and high time in my opinion, and," she added with a light cuff to the back of Lynna's head. "I am _not_ a taskmaster. Now, march, my dear, let's pick up the pace."

Lynna laughed, "As my lady commands."

* * *

When the soldiers Guy had sent out to track Robin returned to the Castle without any news on the outlaws' whereabouts, Guy thought the Sheriff would hang them out of sheer spite. It was the closest they had come into contact with Hood since they had returned from the Holy Land. But the Sheriff's anger had cooled, and far more quickly than Guy had counted on. It was a bit perplexing, but he was not about to question his good luck in the matter. He knew it would be too much to hope that the Sheriff would eventually lose interest in Lynna Priddy's disappearance, the Sheriff never forget any amount of detail. All Guy could do was pray that the Sheriff's interest in the girl did not return any time soon.

Which was more than he could say for himself. The Castle was a misery to live in, perhaps made into a greater one due to his helplessness. The not knowing was going to drive him insane. There was no way to contact Allan to find out if his sister was well, and there was certainly know way to know if Lynna was entirely safe.

Since her escape his nightmares had returned, only this time it was not Marian's death plaguing him it was Lynna's. She would be dead with an arrow in her back while Robin stood over her laughing; she would by lying somewhere frozen in the snow; or bleeding with a sword run through her; or strangled or stabbed by any common outlaw in the forest. He had lost the ability to sleep, and this time there was no Lynna to go to to assuage his fears.

How he would manage to see her again he did not know. He was biding his time for now. Waiting for the Sheriff's mood to change to that of indifference, or for him to focus his energies elsewhere. He was a patient man, but his patience was stretching out thinner and thinner with each passing day.

* * *

Damn the winter storms, Allan thought as he crouched low against the trunk of a tree, for whatever small amount of shelter he could find. Damn the cold. Damn this miserable mission, and damn Gisborne for giving it to him. He huddled under his cloak as the wind picked up. If there was any sign of a trail after tonight he would be luckiest man in the world.

He had been held up by the weather for a day, and already the trail had been growing sparser. He dared not turn around and head back for Nottingham; Guy would kill him before he even set foot in the Castle grounds.

Lost in his cursing thoughts, Allan did not hear the approach of an intruder until he was already on him. Allan started and leap to his feet, numb from the cold he merely stumbled forward.

"Thought it was you." Will Scarlett remarked with a sigh.

"Will?" Allan asked incredulously, squinting his eyes to see him through the whirling snow. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? You're only a good ten or so paces away from the camp. I should be asking you what you're doing here." Will replied.

Allan stood agog at the statement. He must have gotten turned around in all of the storms. Will watched him warily, "Why don't you come back to the camp?" he offered, "It'll be warming there, than out here."

Allan nodded numbly and fell into step alongside Will. Once back at the camp Allan was a bit startled to find that the state of the camp and the gang were not as bad off as he had assumed they would be. Robin noticed him first and acknowledged him with little less than a nod.

Djaq waved and smiled at Allan before going over her husband and giving his cheek a quick kiss. Allan turned his head away, cleared his throat and moved off to take a seat in his old bunk.

"This isn't the best time to be making a report, Allan." Robin said gruffly.

"I didn't come out here to report. 'S all a mistake really." Allan shrugged.

"Then what brings you here?" Robin inquired as Much handed Allan a bowl of hot soup.

Allan drank the offered soup greedily. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and placed the bowl down next to him as he shifted about uncomfortably. "Look, first off you should know that Lynna..."

"Is alive?" Robin interrupted, "I know."

"How...?"

"I saw her on the road." His eyes were dark, "She was with Gisborne's sister."

There was a slight stunned silence from Allan, "Well then," he cleared his throat, "I've been sent to follow her. Must've gotten turned around in these damn storms though."

"Gisborne sent you?" Robin said, his voice between a congenial question and a subtle snarl.

Robin received his answer from Allan's continued silence. He cursed under his breath. "Robin," Allan sighed finally, "You gotta let it go."

"I can not believe you can speak so calmly about this." Robin snapped.

"The Sheriff wanted that girl killed, Robin! I was there, all right, if Guy hadn't a' got her out in time she'd be dead."

"I can not believe that." Robin said stubbornly.

"Perhaps we should." Djaq interjected.

Allan stared at her in astonishment, not expecting her help in this matter. "I know," Djaq continued, "what grief drives you, Robin, but for your sake and for all of ours and Marian's you must put it to rest."

"You know nothing of what I..."

Djaq gave an derisive laugh, "Do you not think that if Will was killed I would not feel exactly as you do now?" And she squeezed her husband's hand as if to ward off such thoughts, "You are not the only one who has felt loss. Will has lost a father, Little John a wife and son, and I my brother. We all know what you feel. And as for the girl, I was there, I saw just as clearly as all of you the way she stood between you and Gisborne. I think she would have felt just as much grief if you had shot him down."

"It is entirely different. Marian and I..."

"Oh, now come on!" Allan groaned, "Saps, the lot of ya! I can't get away from it. Get a hold of yourselves an' think o' the bigger picture for once. Marian would've had your head long ago, Robin, for the way you've been carrying on. An' you two!" Allan pointed at Djaq and Will, "With your hand holding an' kissing an' such, get a bunk, 'cause some o' us can't stomach it."

Djaq blinked up at Allan not sure whether he was joking with them or being serious for once. Either way Djaq felt hurt by his words, and judging from the confused expression on Will's face he did to.

Allan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I didn' mean that...I'm just tired and cold an' I've lost the trail." He hopped down from his bunk, "So if you'll excuse me, I should head out again."

"Meden Vale." Robin said suddenly.

"What, now?" Allan turned about.

"That's where Lynna's headed, Meden Vale." Robin said.

Allan tightened his cloak about him, "Thanks, Robin."

"Allan," Djaq grabbed his arm, concern and confusion in her eyes.

Allan stared down at her hand and gently pulled away from her, "See ya around, Djaq; Will." He nodded to the both of them stony eyed and exited the camp to disappear into the swirling gales of snow.

* * *

It was an odd feeling, Lynna thought, but she could not imagine a time when she had been happier. Her first two weeks spent at Meden Vale had passed surprisingly quickly. The winter storms had passed for now and there had been no snow for a few days. It was still cold outside, but inside the manor, it was warm.

Was it wrong of her to feel a sense of family in this place? She felt a thin twinge of guilt in her heart for placing Katherine and Garrett next to the place she had always reserved for her mother alone. Their acceptance of her into their home touched her more than she could say. They did not owe her anything, they did not have to save her life the way they did.

It was more than that, though. She felt safe with them, and the darkness in the night was not dark at all in the room they had given her. She was used to small homes, with one one for company and even then her mother had been a quiet woman when not telling stories to the rest of the villagers. Katherine was the opposite of such reservedness, she talked with her, laughed, and even told stories of her own as if to somehow impress her. Their bond of friendship deepened, and slowly Lynna was losing a shyness to herself. She stood taller, spoke louder, and began to feel more comfortable within herself.

For one whole week she had practiced walking up and down the staircase, determined to walk down the steps without falling. It had been slow going at first, she could only walk up three steps and back down one before falling again. By the end of the second day she was able to hobble down three steps while holding on tightly to the wooden rail. By the fifth she had made it up and down the middle of the staircase, and by the seventh day she was shouting in triumph as she shakily limped down the steps. She was as a child, so surprised with herself that she proceeded to perform the task several more times as if to make herself believe it.

Her favorite place in the manor was at the window. Whether passing it as she moved in and out of the entrance hall she would glance out of it, scanning the road leading away from the manor. The servants thought it a rather odd and unusual habit, but Katherine watched her with a knowing look. Lynna may be happy in Meden Vale, but she would never be as happy as she could be as long as Guy was not with her. She kept it to herself; however, if she did miss him, which Katherine knew she did, she never let on.

There was a restlessness to Lynna, a need for activity. Katherine had long since stopped asking her to cease helping the other servants with their chores as Lynna seemed not to heed her in this matter. At times she could be seen skittering about with a broom in hand, or a washing cloth. She seemed happy enough to volunteer her services, more than that she seemed relieved to have a moment of distraction from her thoughts.

Lynna sighed as she placed the broom down. From the corner of her eye she could see a maid holding a wooden bucket and heading for the door. "Here," She offered, taking the bucket from the girl's hands. She had been sweeping the house with the girl for hours and before that Lynna had seen the girl scrubbing the pots and dishes in the kitchens. She deserved a rest and Lynna was still fresh and able, "Let me."

The girl gave her a small smile before ducking back to the servant's quarters. Lynna held the bucket with one hand as she hobbled out into the wintry air. The wind blew sharply against her face and cold into her lungs, but at least it was not snowing today. The path leading down to the well was an easy one, although the snow kept her hobbling slower than usual, but she was in no hurry.

Upon reaching the well she tied the rope to the bucket and lowered it down deep into the well where the water had not frozen over. She hummed to herself, recalling the well back at Locksley and her first encounter with Robin Hood. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. She pulled the bucket up out of the water and set it down on the stone surrounding the well. She positioned herself steadily on both legs before reaching for the bucket to carry the load with both hands.

A shadow passed over her. Lynna blinked curiously and turned around to find a man standing behind her. He said nothing, merely stared coldly down at her. Lynna felt something twist inside of her, a dark sensation. It felt colder now than it had before. "S-s-sir?" She stammered nervously, fighting down the urge to run.

She saw the man unsheathe a dagger, the blade seemed crueler in the winter sun. Lynna took a step backwards. Her mouth moved and she tried to form words. The man remained silent and brought the blade down. Lynna dodged as best she could, the blade missing her by inches. She grabbed her bucket and splashed the cold water onto the man, distracting him momentarily. She ran as fast her lame leg and the snowy ground would allow it. The man gave chase, the dagger still held tightly in his hand.

Panic clutched at her as she fled. Scattered questions lanced through her brain. Who was this man? Had the Sheriff sent him? How had he known where to find her?! She knew she couldn't make it to the manor it was too far. The dagger ripped through her cloak she yelped and tumbled down into the snow, only to find herself skidding onto the frozen pond.

The man went after her. Lynna couldn't get up, not able to find her balance out on the ice. She was going to die, she knew it. She crawled, using her arms to move forward and letting the ice do the rest. She slid to the thinnest part of the ice. She felt like a trapped animal. Panting she stared up at her killer. He raised his knife. Then came the idea, one born of panic, fear. She clasped both hands together and brought her fist slamming down on the thin ice.

She thought for a moment nothing had happened then she heard the ice crack. She smiled at first, before she saw the man flounder and fall into the forming cracks. She slid forward and held out her hand to the man, his knife had fallen from his hands. He caught her hand, but his weight pulled her forward towards the water as well. She couldn't pull him out by herself, and he was still sinking. He stared at her silently, in shock from the icy water and from his defeat by the girl's hands, "Sorry, girl..." He said to her before he fell under.

Lynna's face paled and she lunged forward her arms plunging into the dark water, searching for the man. The cold shocked her, she could feel herself sliding, she had to move back or she would fall too. Her mind tried to make sense of what had happened, but all she could think of was of the man she had killed.

Arms about her waist, brought her around again. She felt herself being pulled from the water and onto the banks of the frozen pond. "Crazy...half-brained...girl..." A man panted.

She looked up to see Allan behind her, although she was now shivering so badly she was seeing double. "Fine mess, you're in." He chided, taking off his own cloak and draping it about her. "You're lucky I got t' you when I did, although you seemed to have it under control back there." He chuckled, lifting her up.

She shivered, "W-w-w-what...why?"

"Soldier, Sheriff must have sent him." Allan answered her.

That did nothing to assuage her. "I k-k-killed him." She said.

"Aye, an' very clever too." Allan nodded, as he walked.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at nothing. She had killed a man. She had been conscious of the decision when she had slid over to the ice. Nausea ate at her, and she felt a guilt so deep she could swear it came from her very soul. The man had been alive just a moment ago and now, gone under the ice, and all her own doing. She felt herself slipping.

"Hey now!" Allan jolted her out of unconsciousness. "Don't be sleeping on me. Guy's going to have my head for this you know. You were my responsibility."

Lynna said nothing and gave no reaction to indicate she had heard him. She continued to stare off. Allan hurried to the manor door, kicked at it, as his arms were full. A servant answered. Allan nearly bowled him over, not waiting for introductions he stormed into the manor. Garrett was the first to see him. "What's going on? Who are..." he gasped as he saw the stricken Lynna in Allan's arms.

"Tell ya later, my lord." Allan answered, "First we gotta see to the girl here."

"Of course...Katherine!" Garrett turned and shouted.

The pounding of the woman's footsteps upon the second floor balcony startled Allan. "What in heaven's name is so important that you must shout at me like a dog?" She saw Lynna, "Good God..." she whispered and tore down the stairs.

"What happened? How did you..." She asked.

"You were followed," Allan said quickly, handing the girl off to Katherine to take charge of, "A soldier from the Castle attacked her, he...erm...fell through the ice. Nearly took Lynna with him."

Katherine uttered a string of unladylike curses before summoning a servant to ready a hot bath. She stopped halfway upon the stair and turned to Allan, "You." She said tightly, "Owe us all an explanation for your presence here today. Later I expect to hear the exact details of this affair."

* * *

The hot water shocked her cold limbs and pins and needles shot through her body. Lynna bit back a cry of pain as more water was poured onto her back and head to warm the dampness where the snow had clung to her. She shook and shivered at the violent temperature transition.

Katherine sent the servant away, drawing up a chair next to the small tub. Lynna stared out ahead, not daring to look at Katherine. Katherine crossed her arms. "You are a very lucky girl, Lynna. That's the second time you've nearly been killed."

"Killed..." Lynna mouthed, "I killed him..."

"Oh, no, Lynna..." Katherine shook her head.

"I made the ice break." Lynna said numbly, "I knew he would fall. I didn't mean to...I just...I didn't want to die! I didn't mean to! I didn't!" She finally turned to look at her friend, horror stamped on her face.

Katherine hugged the girl wildly, regardless of the water dripping from her. "I killed him..." Lynna repeated, wide-eyed. "I didn't mean to..."

"Of course not." Katherine hushed.

"What have I done?" Lynna whispered hysterically.

"Defended yourself. The man would have killed you had you not acted first." Katherine said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lynna laughed harshly.

"No, but sometimes the truth is better than comfort. Would you have rather he killed you?" Katherine said, releasing the girl.

"There had to have been another way." Lynna said, head in her hands, "But, I can't...think..."

"Don't think, Lynna, it's best you don't." Katherine said, helping the girl out of the water. "It was an accident, and if we must blame someone blame the Sheriff," she spat as she scrubbed Lynna down with a towel, "that vile reeking..."

"Katherine," Lynna sighed cutting off her litany of curses, "I am tired..."

"Of course, I'll take you to your room." Katherine offered.

"No." Lynna said, taking the fresh clothes Katherine was holding out for her. She changed slowly and in silence. Katherine, for once, dared not chide her for snapping at her.

Lynna limped from the room, still shivering sporadically as she moved. Katherine dashed after her, not expecting Lynna to move of her own volition. When they reached the stairs Katherine tried to loop Lynna's arm through hers to lead her down the stairs. Lynna gave her look which caused Katherine to retract her arm. Lynna placed a hand on the railing and began walking down the staircase by herself.

"You should be in bed." Katherine said.

"A man is dead," Lynna replied in a voice Katherine would never had thought possible of her, "I think I deserve to know why."

The two women found Allan pacing by the fireplace, his arms fidgeting from crossing and lingering down by his sides. He stopped moving once he saw Lynna in the frame of the room. She approached him steadily, her eyes inquisitive, but dead. "I owe you my life." She said very softly.

"Don't be stupid," Allan snorted, "Wha' else would any man have done?"

"You said the soldier," she took a breath before finding her voice again, "followed us from Nottingham? Why?"

"I don' know about that." Allan said truthfully, "I never saw him on the road, but who else but the Sheriff would send a man out to kill ya." He shrugged.

Lynna shuddered at his words. "And you?" Katherine spoke up, placing a hand on Lynna's shoulder, "How did you come to be here?" She had a very good idea already, but she needed it confirmed.

"Giz...ah, Gisborne sent me." Allan said. "I was supposed to watch out for...erm...I was..."

"You were sent to watch out for me." Lynna supplied.

"Look, it's not like that. He suspected something like this would happen. I didn' believe him myself, if it makes you feel better."

"You do not need to explain it to me." Lynna said, holding up a hand to stop his excuses. "It was lucky you came when you did...I..." she swayed on her feet.

Katherine stopped her from falling backwards as Lynna fainted from exhaustion. Katherine looked up at Allan, a hard expression in her eyes. "Go back to Nottingham," she situated Lynna in her arms, "Tell Guy he had better come."

"What?!" Allan nearly sprang off the floor, "Look, not being funny, but if he hears about what happened he's gonna kill me!"

"If you don't go I'll kill you myself!" Kathrine snapped impatiently.

Allan shook his head, muttering under his breath. "You're as mad as he is..."

"_Get going I said!_" Katherine shouted.

"Oh, aye, I'm going I'm going..." Allan said, fastening his cloak around him once again. He paused before the door. "Is she gonna be all right?" He asked gesturing to the unconscious Lynna.

"Nothing a few days of rest can't cure, I'm sure." Katherine said, although Allan wasn't certain he believed her. "Now, go!"

Allan nodded solemnly and left the manor. Katherine headed towards the stairs slowly, shifting Lynna about in her arms. She could hear the frantic sounds of hoof steps as Allan headed off down the road. She glanced down at Lynna; sweat was forming on the girl's brow and Katherine could feel the warmth radiating from her: the beginnings of a fever. "Hurry, Allan, hurry."

* * *

**:) TBC**


	21. Fever

XXI

Fever

She was falling through the ice. Down down down she went; and she couldn't breathe, and she struggled and writhed about in the liquid prison. It was cold, it was cold! It was cold in the streets as she held out her hands in supplication; seeking mercy and a coin or two. Everyone had sympathy for a lame, little girl, but no one had money to spare. She was hungry, and it was cold; it was cold! She held her mother's hand as she hacked blood from her corrupted lungs. She made her comfortable, sang her songs, but she was scared so very scared. Her mother died in the winter night, and she cried, "Don't leave me!" And sat up holding her mother's hand all through the terrifying darkness, and it was cold, it was cold! And she couldn't sleep. The darkness was there, and she was alone! She screamed and screamed, hiding under the thin covers of her make-shift bed, but the monsters were there waiting for her. She told herself stories, hummed broken melodies, but they had to end eventually; "Don't leave me!"

She was running through the darkness, but it was everywhere and she couldn't breathe! She ran until someone caught her, a stranger. She stopped screaming. She tried to hide against him. She was safe, and it was warm, it was warm. Something dragged her away and she fought and screamed again. "Don't leave me!" And she was falling through the ice again. Down and down and down and it was cold, it was cold! "Don't leave me!"

Lynna writhed against the bed covers, kicking and screaming in delirium. She was warm to the touch and sweat was evident upon her face, but she shook and shivered as if frozen to the bone. She tossed and turned, screaming and ranting feverishly.

Katherine tried to restrain her, and had been for the better half of the night. She dabbed at the girl's heated face and tried to have her lie still. Her fever had been steadily worsening as the night grew longer to a point where Katherine wondered if Lynna would make it through the night.

Lynna's thrashing movements stilled for a moment and she lay panting against the bed, eyes closed in a nightmarish sleep. Soon she seemed to slip into a calmer rest. Katherine sighed in relief, at least the worst was over for now. She continued to sit by the girl's bedside, head in her hands. She would never forgive herself if Lynna died, she was the only friend she had and selfishly she wanted to keep her alive not only for her sake, but for her brother's. She had promised Guy she would keep her safe, she couldn't break that promise.

Lynna stirred again her sleep, muttering more fever induced nonsense. She stopped again and went into a deep and almost eerie silence. Katherine, in a panic, shook her until she groaned and tossed her head from side to side. Katherine sat back breathing hard. She couldn't die! Katherine exhaled shakily, calming herself. Lynna could not die!

* * *

Allan had never ridden harder in his life. He had taken a horse from the Meden Vale stables, knowing that time was of the essence and he could not offered to make the three day trek back to Nottingham on foot. Already he had ridden for one full day, he knew he would have to change horses at the nearest inn as the mare was already loosing speed from exhaustion. He arrived at the inn and not a moment too soon. He handed the tired horse off to a stable boy before making his way inside for a well deserved rest.

He awoke the next morning refreshed, but anxious to be under way again. After saddling his horse he rode out, driving the animal just as hard as before. By late evening he arrived at the fringes of Sherwood Forest. His destination close at hand he wanted to urge the horse on further, but his common sense told him to settle in and camp someplace in the woods until daylight.

He chose a secluded area, hidden from the rode and any possible passerby. He tied the horse up to a trunk of a nearby tree and he himself settled into a hollow between one particular tree's protruding roots.

Early morning found Allan still fast asleep beneath the tree. Snow was starting to fall and already Allan's sandy hair was becoming peppered with snowflakes. He was awoken by a slight kick to his leg. He jerked awake, hand reaching for his sword instinctively.

"So predictable." A familiar accented voice said. "You were ever the cautious one, weren't you Allan? Why I could have easily robbed you in the night."

"Djaq!" Allan sighed, letting his head fall back against the tree trunk. "You nearly scared the living soul outta me!"

"I was not aware you had one." The Saracen woman replied sarcastically with a good humored smile upon her face.

"Very funny..." Allan retorted as he rose to his feet. "Watcha doing out here by yourself?"

"Watching the road." Djaq said with a shrug, "Waiting to see who turns up."

"Without Will?" Allan remarked slyly.

"He is my husband, Allan, not my nursemaid." Djaq laughed. "Besides the only thing I've seen today has been you and I would hardly call _you_ dangerous."

Allan felt a shiver crawl up his spine at the way Djaq pronounced the word 'dangerous.' He glanced at her hazel eyes and felt himself lose track of time. He shook himself to wakefulness. "I gotta head out." He mumbled.

"Back to Nottingham so soon?" Djaq said, watching him go to check on his horse, "I thought you were sent to watch this Lynna woman."

"I was an' I am." Allan said, tightening the saddle straps.

"Then why are you back here and..."

"Girl's sick." Allan remarked curtly not wishing to launch into the full details of the story, "I'm to tell Gisborne that...wait a' minute." An idea was beginning to form in Allan's mind, "Djaq, d'you think you could come with me back to Meden Vale? You're the best healer in all o' Nottingham, you could cure the girl right?"

Djaq was taken aback at the sudden suggestion, "I would not say I was the best." she said dismissively, "What is wrong with the girl?"

"I dunno, I only saw her faint...I was ordered to leave afterwards." Allan said with a shrug.

Djaq pursed her lips in thought, "I would have to ask Robin."

"O'course, but I'm sure he'll agree to the idea." Allan nodded, "But what d'you say?"

"I can think of no objection, but I can not guarantee I can help the girl." Djaq said seriously.

Allan's face seemed to break out in relief. He kissed her cheek enthusiastically, "Hah! Knew I could count on ya, Djaq. I'll meet you back at the camp later!"

He mounted the horse. He winked down at the now perplexed woman. "An' you're wrong, y'know. You are the best."

Djaq placed a hand upon her cheek as she watched Allan gallop away furiously. Allan had always been one for clever notions, but never had he been one for great enthusiasm or affection. His reaction to her agreement had stunned her greatly. She rubbed at her cheek absentmindedly. But no time for that now, she thought with a shake of her head. She had news for Robin and the rest of the gang, and that was what was truly important.

* * *

Guy had not been expecting Allan. So when the Castle Gates were raised permitting the man entrance he did not exactly know what to think. He watched with a growing feeling of dread as Allan quickly dismounted and nearly flew up the Castle steps.

Guy decided he would meet him half way and as the doors to the Castle opened he was already waiting down the corridor and he was anything but pleased. "What," he growled threateningly, "are you doing here?"

He could see Allan gulp visibly and this only fueled both his impatience and his anger. "Look, Gisborne, it's not what you think, it's..."

"I gave specific orders, Allan." Guy said, advancing upon the man, "and I expected those orders to be obeyed. Now tell me you are only here because in your stupidity you lost the trail, because that, Allan, is the only reason I _want_ to hear."

"Lady Katherine sent me." Allan said and he sounded serious and that was a thing rarely heard in Allan's voice.

Guy could feel his heart beginning to race and the thoughts of his already tired mind began to snap to all of his worst fears. "Why did she send you?" He replied so stoically each word sounded strained to the point of breaking.

"It's Lynna..." and suddenly Gisborne found it rather difficult to breathe as he heard Allan continue, "She's...sick."

It took Guy a moment to find his proper voice to answer Allan in an unaffected tone. "How badly?"

"Look, Giz, if Katherine thinks it was bad enough to have me travel for days to ask you to go to her trust me, it's bad enough." Allan answered honestly.

There was a space of silence and Allan shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Guy's eyes were averted to the floor and he seemed to be trying to fight for control over his emotions again. Allan had never been more unnerved in his life. He had seen Guy furious, despondent, vengeful, and even sorrowful, but to see him genuinely worried for another and watch him desperately trying to hide it was something Allan had never expected to see in him.

"Ready your horse and mine," Guy suddenly snapped, startling Allan, "We ride out immediately."

Tired though he was, Allan was not about to offer up any objections to the command. "What will you tell the Sheriff?" he asked.

"What else? There's been an incident concerning Hood, and you've just returned to report it." Guy remarked hurriedly.

Allan almost had to double his pace in order to keep up with Guy as he stormed down the halls. "About Hood, Guy..." he swallowed hard, "One o' his gang is coming with us."

"_What?!_" Guy whirled on him furiously.

"She's a healer!" Allan said quickly to assuage him. "The best, she's agreed t' help us."

Guy drew back, not entirely satisfied yet willing to take the chance. "Very well. Now go; be ready to leave as soon as I have finished with the Sheriff."

Allan nodded, "Hey, Guy, hope he doesn't give ya too much trouble." He said somewhat encouragingly.

Guy's eyes darkened at the idea and hurried away towards the Sheriff's quarters.

* * *

The door opened with a slight creak and Guy stepped into the room. He said nothing at first, merely watched as the Sheriff's quill scritch scratched it's way across a piece of parchment. Finally Guy spoke, "My lord?"

"What," The Sheriff snapped without looking up, "is wrong now, Gisborne?"

"There's been a report, my lord, Robin Hood's been sighted again..."

"And you want to request my permission to go chasing after him, hm?" The Sheriff said, still not looking up.

"Yes, my lord." Guy said.

"Where exactly as Hood been seen?" The Sheriff asked casually.

"Clun and Nettlestone, but Allan reports that he's been sighted out of Nottingham as well." Guy replied.

"Really? Outside of Nottingham?" The Sheriff did look up at that. "And, exactly, how far out of Nottingham?"

"I do not know. My man has been following him these past few days." Guy said.

The Sheriff eyed him with barely concealed suspicion, "I see." he remarked, "and you want to pursue Hood and his gang for that long?"

"My lord, I was under the impression you wanted him dead." Guy said.

"Oh, you are correct, my boy; I do, but I do not see why _you_ wish to chase him based solely on a faulty report from an...unreliable source." The Sheriff said, folding his hands atop his desk.

"I want him dead just as much as you do, my lord." Guy growled.

"No, no. See, I think you want the girl he might have taken." The Sheriff said with a wicked grin.

"My lord? I haven't..."

The Sheriff heard the very slight hesitation in Guy's voice and that was all the proof he required. "You needn't worry about her, Gisborne. I've already sent someone to, _deal_ with her shall we say?"

"I do not care about the girl." Guy replied rather too quickly.

The Sheriff eyed him in silence, examining him for any falsehoods. Guy stared back at him indifferently. The Sheriff sighed, "Fine then, Gisborne, you may have your fun. Report back to me _if_ and I use that term highly, _if_ you catch Hood." And he returned to his papers.

Guy backed out of the room and as soon as he shut the door he ran towards the Castle Grounds. Allan was already waiting for him with two horses. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Guy grabbed him, "Why didn't you tell me you were followed?!" He snarled.

Allan gulped, he didn't even bother to ask where he had heard the information he wagered the Sheriff had supplied him with it. "I didn't think you would have wanted t' know!" he said.

"What in hell's name would have made you think that?!" Guy roared, "The Sheriff's man could be at Meden Vale, now!"

"He's dead, Giz, no need to worry about him." Allan choked.

Guy released Allan, fury still burning in his eyes, but he seemed to be relaxing considerably, "Did you kill him?" he asked.

Allan seemed to shift about uncomfortably. Guy's eyes narrowed again, "Allan, did you kill the guard?"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?'" Guy growled.

"The man was already attacking Lynna when I arrived." Allan said, "She led him over to the ice, y'see, and she...she made him fall through."

"What are you saying? Are you saying..._Lynna_ killed the man?" Guy asked incredulously.

Allan nodded his head very faintly, "Nearly killed her too; I had to pull her out of the ice before she fell in entirely."

"And that's why she's sick." Guy whispered and again Allan felt uneasy.

Guy mounted his horse in silence and waited for Allan to do the same. The Castle Gates opened and Guy rode out immediately, leaving Allan behind to catch up.

* * *

Once out in the forest Allan nearly had to beg Gisborne to slow down a pace so that he could fetch Djaq. Reluctantly Guy did as he was asked and as they went deeper into the forest Allan disappeared for a time. Guy waited impatiently, but it was not long before Allan returned with a woman riding with him. She peered her head out from behind Allan's back. She looked anything but pleased to see Gisborne. Guy for his part said nothing, he merely turned his horse around and galloped off down the road again.

"What did Robin say?" Allan asked Djaq as they rode behind.

"He wanted me to ask you if you needed his assistance in anything more." Djaq said, tightening her grip about Allan's waist as he picked up the pace.

"And Will?" Allan asked.

Djaq gave a slight chuckle, "Is going to have to deal with missing me terribly."

Allan laughed mechanically. As he rode he found himself frequently distracted by Djaq's arms about him. It was almost as if he couldn't breathe and that he could feel her touch with every fiber of his being. It made his heart tighten fiercely. The sensation was not entirely unpleasant, but he found himself annoyed by it all the same. He must have shuddered for Djaq pressed a hand to his forehead, "Are you all right, Allan? You're shivering."

"I'm fine!" Allan said, shaking his head to get her to remove her hand. "Fine..."

* * *

By the time the trio reached Meden Vale Allan had never desired a bed more. A nice long rest was what he required. He dismounted along with Djaq, who was cautious of her satchel of medicine.

"Got everything?" Allan asked her conversationally.

"I hope so. You were not exactly the best at describing what was wrong with the girl you know." Djaq remarked, closing her satchel once more and giving it a light pat for reassurance.

"Ain't my fault, she fainted soon after I got her outta the ice an' by that time I had to..."Allan looked away from Djaq as he saw Guy, moving like a black demon through the snow, away from his horse and towards the manor.

"Ice?" Djaq said, "You never said anything about ice..."

But Allan had stopped listening. He approached Guy swiftly. "Whoa, slow down there, Gisborne! If you go tearing through the house you'll scare everyone half t' death, y'know."

"Get out of my way, Allan." Guy shoved him aside.

Both men stopped as the door to the manor opened with Katherine in the doorway. She stared at the group for a moment, "Don't just linger out there, come in!" She urged them.

Guy was the first to enter, followed by Allan and then Djaq. Katherine blinked in confusion at the Saracen's appearance. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Her name's Djaq." Allan said, throwing an arm around the woman's shoulders. "She's a healer."

Katherine's suspicions were doused immediately, she took her by the hand. "Then you should come with me! You've arrived not a moment to soon. I can't get her to sleep!" She babbled with all of the air of a woman exhausted.

Guy began to climb the staircase behind them, but Djaq stopped him. "You had better wait until after I've had a look at her." She said calmly.

Guy looked as if he would rip her apart for her order, "I did not come all this way just to _wait_."

"Guy..." Katherine tried to interject.

"I want to see Lynna _now!_" He shouted.

Katherine turned to Djaq. The Saracen sighed in exasperation and nodded her reluctant acceptance. The three left Allan to wait by the stairway, he did not mind. He had gone through quite enough and he was still feeling slightly guilty for not getting to Lynna in time so that all of this could have been avoided.

* * *

The few candles which were still alight in Lynna's room gave off an eerie glow as the door opened. For a moment nothing was heard save for the constant rustling and shifting of bed covers as Lynna tossed wildly in her fevered sleep. Katherine clutched Guy's arm sharply to stop him from storming into the room.

Djaq entered first. She placed a hand upon Lynna's shoulder in an attempt to still her wild movements. It worked for a moment. She placed a hand upon Lynna's brow, "Have you been keeping her warm?" Djaq asked as she began to rummage through her satchel and hold up small bottles of liquid to the candle light in order to see them clearly.

"Warm?" Katherine asked curiously, "She has a fever. I thought to keep her cool."

"Yes, that is important as well, but I was told she fell through ice. It is necessary to keep her as warm as possible." Djaq said, uncorking one of her bottles. "One of you will need to hold her down. I can't give her the medicine with her flailing about."

Guy wrenched his arm out of his sister's grasp with an angry glare and approached Lynna's bedside. Everything he had worried about had happened to her. He knew the Sheriff would have figured out his plan! He knew she would be in danger. This was his fault!

He could see the lines of fear and sadness on Lynna's face; the marks of a nightmare. He held the girl by the shoulders to keep her still as Djaq smeared some of the medicine along the inner rim of Lynna's lips. Once Djaq finished she stood back and corked the bottle, stuffing it away in her satchel again. Guy released Lynna, but did not move away from his place by her side.

"What did you give her?" Katherine asked Djaq as she walked over to her.

"Something for her fever." Djaq replied.

"Will it work?" Katherine asked.

"It should." Djaq sighed.

"Here, you must be tired." Katherine said with something of a smile. "I will have a servant prepare you a bed, for you and for Allan. Unfortunately it'll have to be in the servant's quarters..."

"I care not for where this bed may be located, my lady." Djaq said, "just so long as I can sleep on it."

Katherine managed another small smile. "As I said, I'll send a servant to see to you. My presence is demanded elsewhere tonight." she said, looking back into the room.

"Go." Came a rough a voice from within.

Both Djaq and Katherine stared at Guy. He continued. "I'll stay with Lynna." his eyes never once straying from her as he spoke.

Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "In that case..." she said very softly, "I will show you to your bed...Djaq." And both of the woman left the room, with Katherine shutting the door quietly behind her.

Guy took a seat in the chair beside the bed, watching as Lynna's erratic movements began to slow a bit. He did not know what to do for her. Watching her toss and turn without understanding how to help her was enough to make him sick. He looked away from her. This was his fault. He had not been able to protect her, and the little, naive fool of a girl had trusted him to do so absolutely. He had failed her.

Lynna's shivering brought his attention around again. He looked up, seeing her clutching the bed covers to her body tightly as she convulsed. Slowly, he removed his cloak and draped it over Lynna like a blanket. She latched onto it with the rest of the covers, tangling herself in it. Her shivers lessened somewhat afterwards.

Guy sat back against the chair, a small smirk upon his face as he watched Lynna bury the cloak against her. The smirk immediately vanished as he noticed how pale she looked against the candle light. She wasn't going to die, was she? That thought had been plaguing him ever since he left Nottingham. No, Lynna could not die! Hesitantly he reached out and laid his hand atop hers. Lynna would live, he thought, she had to, for if she did not he was not so certain he would be able to live either.

* * *

**TBC :)  
**


	22. In Waking

XXII

In Waking

Lynna blinked blearily as she came back into consciousness. She gave a thin groan as she did so. Her head felt as if it was about to split in two and her limbs felt like water on a string, she couldn't even lift her arm to shove the bed covers off of her. She knew she was covered in sweat, but she felt cold. She rolled back onto her side, her fingers shakily gripping the blanket that was around her.

Something didn't feel right. She tightened her hold on what she thought was a blanket. Slowly she pulled it off of her and glanced down at it. Not a blanket at all, a cloak; a black, leather cloak. Her tired and aching mind sparked as recognition hit her. She raised her head slightly and saw the faint outline of a man sleeping in a chair beside her.

She sat up in the bed, but immediately upon doing that she felt the world spin around in her vision and she nearly collapsed back against the pillows again. She held her head in her hands for a minute until the dizziness ceased. Hesitantly she removed the covers from around her and drew in a great shivering breath.

Fighting back the dizziness and her weakness she eased herself out of the bed. She stumbled on her legs, but steadied herself by placing one hand upon the bed. She coughed a little and took one shaky step forward, her hand reaching for the armrest of the chair. She succeeded, and stood secure on wobbling legs.

She smiled thinly. It was him. Guy of Gisborne sat sleeping in the chair. Lynna thought she must be dreaming. Why would he be here? No, no; she was ill she must surely be making all of this up in her mind. She touched his shoulder lightly; he felt real. She sighed in disbelief. She felt him stir and with a gasp, she quickly removed her hand.

She could not see if he had woken, or if he had if he was looking at her. The candles had long since gone out, but judging from the dusky light just beginning to stream in through the windows dawn was not long in coming.

"Lynna?" She heard Guy ask incredulously.

"You came." She whispered, but her voice sounded rough and strange in her ears. "I didn't think you would..."

Guy caught her around the waist as she stumbled. She did not protest when he lifted her up into his arms and brought her back to the bed. "You should not be out of bed." He remarked.

"I had to see if it was you." She said.

"You need to rest." He said, as if purposefully ignoring all of her previous statements.

"My lord?" She looked up at him, curling up against the pillows again. "I'm glad you came."

Although Lynna could just barely see him, she knew by his silence that she had stunned him with that remark. She smiled. "I should go; let you sleep..." Guy finally said.

"Oh, no, please!" Lynna grabbed his hand just as he turned to leave. "Please, stay."

She brought him back to her with small, insistent tugs. "I cannot think why you would want me to." Guy said sullenly, sitting back down in the chair, but still allowing Lynna to hold his hand.

"Because you always stayed with me." Lynna mumbled sounding as if she was talking to herself. "Every night...and I missed you when you would go away."

"Lynna..." Guy whispered.

"I'm glad you came." Her voice was slurring as she slipped back into sleep, "I'm so glad..."

Guy stared at the girl. He used to believe that the only time she would ever say that to him was from the other side of a door. He squeezed Lynna's hand lightly. He had missed her as well, and he was surprised to admit that to himself. He watched as she slept peacefully. Her fever must be going down, he thought. She wasn't going to die! She was getting better!

* * *

By the afternoon Lynna had awoken again, and her head felt less of a muddle than it had during the early hours of the morning. She turned, smiling, expecting to see Guy beside her. Her smile vanished. He wasn't there, no one was. Perhaps she had been dreaming all along then.

The door opened. "Awake at last! Goodness gracious, woman I thought I would have to turn you out of that bed at one point. There is no excuse for sleeping for three whole days. I did not think I was working you that hard!"

"Katherine!" Lynna croaked out happily as her friend hurried over to her. "I wasn't really asleep for that long was I?"

"You were indeed, and I had never been more scared in my life! Don't you ever do that to me again." Katherine exclaimed, lifting Lynna up off the bed slightly as she gave her a brief and fierce hug.

"Then...all of that...the soldier...it really did happen?" Lynna said solemnly as she was laid back down upon the bed.

"Now don't you dare bring that up again. I told you once it was not your fault." Katherine chided.

Lynna smiled slightly, but hung her head in shame. Katherine placed a finger under her chin and raised the girl's head slightly. "Enough of this. I do believe there is someone who wants very much to see you."

Lynna's brow knitted in confusion for just a moment as Katherine sprang from her side and strode over towards the door signaling at someone outside. Lynna gave a gasp half way in between a surprised squeak and a joyous yelp. She covered her mouth with her hands as Guy emerged in the doorway. She smiled wildly, but tried desperately to conceal it. She finally managed to keep a straight face, but her cheeks were flushed and the corners of her lips kept fighting to split across her face in another grin.

"I see," Guy said from his position in the doorway he seemed restrained and almost nervous in his manner, "you are feeling better?" He entered the room, but Lynna had caught the slight push Katherine had given him. She in turn gave Lynna sly wink and backed out with a grin and a wave of her hand.

"I am." Lynna said with a small nod.

He made his way over to her and once he was standing over her she raised her arms as if to embrace him, but caught sight of the dark, uncertain expression on Guy's face and dropped her arms and her hands clutched at the quilts on her bed. She bit her lip nervously. Her eyes strayed to the cloak at her side, just visible under the covers. She pulled it out. "Here." She said, handing it to him. "It was very kind of you, my lord," she said with such restrained politeness Guy winced slightly, "to let me..."

She was embraced wildly. Lynna dropped the cloak in surprise and her arms flew up and around him. She was laughing, but it rattled in her throat and sounded broken as if she was sobbing at the same time. "I thought you would never come, and...and that even if you did I would not know...what to say, or...or..."

She continued to stammer even after Guy released her and sat beside her on the bed. He placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. She blushed and a sheepish, grinning light sparked in her eyes. Guy dropped his hand.

"I missed you." Lynna said simply. She sighed at the shocked expression on Guy's face, "Why do you look at me so?"

"Nothing." Guy said quickly, averting his eyes. "It is just..."

"Did you miss me?" Lynna asked.

"What?! I..." Guy was completely taken aback by the question.

"You did, didn't you?" Lynna teased him with a giggle.

"You have picked up some very bad habits from my sister, you know." Guy growled.

Lynna smiled and was about to reply to his accusation when Guy spoke again, "Besides, I do not know how you can act so childish when you..."

"When I what?" Lynna asked, her smile suddenly gone.

"When you nearly died!" Guy snapped, "For a girl who claims to fear everything, you have placed yourself in danger countless times! You stood against Hood, defended yourself from a guard; defied the Sheriff, Lynna! You should be dead three times over!"

"What makes you think I wasn't terrified all of those times?" Lynna asked calmly.

"Do you think I care? I was..." Guy stopped himself.

Half a surprised smile was flickering over Lynna's lips. "You...were scared...for me?"

"That's not what I meant. I..." Guy could get no further with his excuses. Lynna took his head in her hands and kissed him fiercely. It took Guy a moment to react. He could feel her hand upon his cheek and the slight trembling of her lips against his, so that the one kiss felt like many smaller ones.

She broke the kiss. Breathing hard, she looked amazed at herself for what she had just done. "My lord?" She asked, "You've gone back to looking at me as if I was some strange and terrible creature again."

"Lynna," Guy breathed, laying a hand upon her cheek. "I do not believe there was ever a stranger creature then you."

"Is...is that good or bad, my lord?" Lynna asked uncertain of his meaning.

"Good." Guy replied as Lynna moved his hand and leaned against his chest with a sigh. "Unfortunately, this means I do not know what to do with you." He said under his breath.

She fit perfectly in his arms; small enough to envelope completely, and warm enough to feel entirely. He had meant what he had said, he did not know what to do with Lynna. She was a commoner, a weaver girl from Locksley with no name or fortune. This would have to end eventually, he had to try to understand that. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but there was a smile on her lips. Why did it have to be this girl who loved him? Could he cast her aside so easily? Perhaps he was growing soft under the influence of this girl, he thought bitterly.

Even if he married another, he and Lynna could remain lovers in secret? The idea died even as it formed. Lynna would never consent to that life, her pathetic morals would never allow her to knowingly deceive another human being. Then how was he to let her go? And go where for that matter. Lynna certainly could not stay in Meden Vale with Katherine. Eventually the Sheriff would realize that his guard would never return to report of the girl's death, and when that happened he would send more to track her down and kill her. He was the only thing protecting her from that fate now; one day she would have to be sent away.

Lynna stirred against him, "Forgive me, my lord." She muttered drowsily, "I am still quite tired."

And Lynna was terrified of the dark. He had had dreams of staying beside her through the night and...No, no, no! That was not a realistic future. He would have to let her go. It was going to break Lynna's heart, (it was much easier to think of that then admit it would break his own heart just as much as Lynna's.)

She would be alone and forever in danger as long as the Sheriff was still in power. Could he condemn her to such a life, when he could easily offer her a safer future? He stroked her hair as he continued to think. He could hear her give a slight sigh of contentment. He did not deserve this girl, Lady or no she was far too good for him regardless.

The sound of Djaq clearing her throat in the doorway startled both Lynna and Guy. Guy released Lynna and tore himself away from her. She, in turn, lowered her head and turned her face away from the stranger.

"My apologies," Djaq said, "I did not mean to intrude."

"I should go," Guy muttered in low tones, highly displeased to have been interrupted.

"Yes," Lynna nodded slowly glancing over at Djaq and then back to Guy, "It was very kind of you, my lord, to have thought to visit me." She said stiffly with a slight bow of her head, to make it appear as if their meeting had been of no importance or feeling.

Djaq coughed faintly as if to covering up a laugh as Guy stalked from the room, shutting the door behind him. "You are a terrible liar...Lynna, is it?"

"I do not know what you mean." Lynna said in the same stiff manner as Djaq came over to her.

Djaq pointed to the girl's cheek with a faint smile of amusement. "You would have me believe you to be the image of innocence, and yet I see that one of Gisborne's clasps has left a mark upon your cheek."

Lynna's had flew up to her cheek covering the indentation. She flushed bright red with embarrassment. Djaq chuckled, "It is all right. I am not one to make false judgments on anyone."

Slowly, Lynna's blush faded. She rubbed at the mark on her cheek before lowering her hand. "Who...who are you?"

"Excellent question. I'm Djaq." She said with a slight smile as she set about uncorking a flask she held in her hand.

"Djaq..." Lynna's brow knitted in confusion, "But I have heard the name before...I think."

"Allan may have spoken of me once or twice." Djaq scoffed.

"No, it was Robin." Lynna said as memory dawned on her, "He said you were a healer of great skill."

"He is a man that does not know when to keep his mouth shut." Djaq said sarcastically, "Now here, drink this." She haded Lynna the flask.

"What is it?" Lynna examined the flask warily.

"Medicine."

Lynna pulled a face. Djaq sighed, "Honestly." She grabbed the flask back, pinched Lynna's nose, forcing her head to tilt back, and poured the contents of the flask down the woman's throat. Lynna gagged and coughed as soon as she was released, "Horrible stuff!"

"When as anyone ever liked anything that was good for them, hm?" Djaq remarked casually, half amused at the exaggerated chocking noises Lynna continued to make, "Oh, enough. You aren't dying."

"Tastes like I am." Lynna gave a final cough.

Djaq chuckled, placing the flask back in the satchel she wore at her side. "How is he?" Lynna finally asked, all humor leaving her voice.

"Pardon?" Djaq blinked.

"Robin, is he..."

"I have been meaning to ask, if I were to ever meet you, what did you say to him on the road that day?" Djaq asked.

"Nothing he didn't already know, I am sure." Lynna said shyly, "I told him there were still good people out there who still loved him and needed him."

"People like you?" Djaq asked warily.

"Well...yes..."

* * *

From beyond the door Guy waited, listening to every word which passed between Djaq and Lynna. It had not been his intention to eavesdrop on their conversation, but Djaq was a known member of Robin's gang and Lynna once loved Robin. Whispers of doubt forced him to wait and listen. At first there was nothing beyond the normal introductions and he was beginning to feel rather foolish standing against a closed door listening to two women talk.

He was about to move away when he heard it, 'I told him there were still good people out there who still loved him and needed him.' And it wasn't possible was it? Djaq posed the question he had in his mind and the answer caught him completely off guard. Lynna still held feelings for Hood. He had been a fool to believe she could ever truly love him!

His eyes darkened as he stormed away from the door. If Lynna loved Robin then why had she confessed to love him as well? Why had she smiled at him? Kissed him? Held him? Had she been deceiving him just to gain his protection? If that were so, why not leave with Hood when she had had the chance? Questions plagued him, doubts taunted him, and his fears laughed at him in triumph.

He had thought her incapable of deceit and lies. Shouldn't he have learned by now that everyone was capable of deception and betrayal... but Lynna? Sweet, small, simple Lynna? When he had nearly thought of throwing everything away and marrying her? Imagining that possibility now, he could almost see Lynna laughing in his face as he asked the question. He wanted to die.

* * *

"...and no." Lynna replied with much thought. "While he will always be my friend, I no longer need his protection as I once did." There was a smile smile of memory on her lips, "Others need his strength more than I."

Djaq laughed slightly, shaking her head at the girl. "He was right when he said you were an odd woman."

"He said...! Robin told you _that_? I take everything I said about him back." Lynna said with a huff of mock indignation.

Djaq laughed full out and patted the woman on the shoulder, "You had better get some rest now, Lynna."

"Oh, but I feel quite awake now." Lynna said.

"That is because I have kept you awake with this chatter. Sleep, tomorrow we shall see if you can get yourself out of this bed." Djaq said, abdicating her seat and heading for the door.

"Djaq!" Lynna called before falling back down the pillows once more, "Thank you. Robin was right when he told me that you were a healer of great skill." She could quickly make out the small, blushing smile on Djaq's face as she quietly closed the door.

Lynna lay back against the pillows with a slight sigh. She turned her head and noticed that Guy's cloak was still lying on the floor where she had dropped it. She turned over and leaned down to pick it up.

She smiled slightly, her fingers running over the leather idly. Let Nottingham take Robin for its hero, she thought, for she had already found her own.

* * *

"Hey, how's the girl?" Allan asked as he met Djaq half way down the stairs.

"Out of danger, thankfully." Djaq sighed, coming to meet him at the banister.

"God bless ya, Djaq" Allan teased, giving her a slight punch on the shoulder.

Djaq shoved him back with an amused smirk. "You're just grateful she's alive so you do not have to take the blame for it."

"Right, an' I guess there's that too." Allan laughed, "So, are you going to head back to the camp now?"

"I was thinking of perhaps staying one more night. If the girl is fine in the morning. I see no reason for me to stay." Djaq shrugged.

Allan nodded slowly in acknowledgment. A distant look seemed to cloud his eyes for a moment. "Allan?" Djaq asked, somewhat perturbed by his steady silence. Allan's attentions snapped back to Djaq, he leaned across the banister and in an instant closed the space between them with a sudden, strong, kiss.

Immediately Djaq pulled away, a hand to her lips. She seemed stunned beyond words and Allan, for his part, seemed just as shocked. "On second thought," Djaq finally managed a whisper, "I believe I will leave today after all." She tore off towards the stables.

"Aw, no wait...Djaq! Djaq!" Allan shouted tearing after her, "I didn' mean it. I was just...just a little overexcited. I mean...I mean you know, I didn't..."

"Allan, please." Djaq silenced him, "You have said quite enough. Now, while I can still think of you as my dear friend and not my husband's betrayer, go back to the manor."

"Djaq, I swear I..."

"_Go!_" Djaq screamed in frustration and anger.

Allan scampered back off to the manor without another word. Djaq placed a hand to her lips. Somehow she had always known. In the back of her mind where her dormant suspicions lay. She hadn't wanted to give it any thought. Allan was her friend, and Will's very best friend. How could she voice her doubts that Allan had always harbored feelings greater than mere friendship for her? She had known it when she had seen him again upon her arrival in Nottingham. Something had been wrong from the very beginning. What she hadn't been counting on, what she had not filed into her own mental calculations; was how much of those feelings were on her side too. She took her horse from the stables and readied herself to leave. She had to get away fast, far away. Back to Will, back to her husband whom she loved above her own life. Away from tempting and endearing rouges like Allan.

* * *

When the door opened again to Lynna's room it was well into the later hours of the night. Lynna had just lit the candle upon the shelf beside her bed. She turned towards the door. The light of the candle bouncing on the smile which grew upon her face. "It is late." She stated, "Have you come for a story, or your cloak?" She giggled playfully.

"I had forgotten I had left it here." Guy said gruffly.

Lynna stood off of the bed and dashed towards him. Of all the people to come to her in the darkness of the hour she was the happiest it had been Gisborne. She wanted to bury herself against him; to find a safety more tangible than a mere wispy candle on a shelf. Instead she found herself held out at arm's length. "My lord?" She inquired. That was when she was able to see the confusion and doubt in Guy's eyes. "What is it?" She tried to reach out to him, but found herself forced away.

"There is...something I must ask you." Guy said slowly.

"Yes, anything." Lynna nodded. His voice was not as steady as it usually was, and she was feeling worried by it.

He paced slightly before it, searching for the right words to say. "Are you...have you...That is, do you still..."

"Guy, what's wrong?" Lynna's question gave him pause for just an instant. Lynna was still hesitant on using his name and the fact that she used it now reflected her concern for him. He did not know whether to take confidence in that, or feel hurt by her more. He glared at her.

"Do you still have feelings for Robin Hood." he snapped callously.

There was a beat before Lynna's tiny voiced answered, "Pardon?"

"You heard me. Are you still in _love_ with Hood?" Guy repeated.

Lynna looked down for a moment. This was it, Guy thought. The truth finally comes out. He could see her body close in around itself, no doubt out of guilt. In fact she looked as if he had ran her through with his sword. So much so that Guy actually laid a hand upon the hilt of his blade just to be sure that it was still secure in its sheath. He was beginning to feel deeply unnerved by Lynna's silence. "Well?" He shouted, "Answer me!"

"How...How dare you?" Lynna said softly, "When did I give any indication I still held feelings for Robin? Do you think I am a deceiver?" Her eyes were hard with anger and filled with pain of distrust. "I stood against Robin to save your life."

There was a hard laugh of mockery, "So did Marian." Guy said without thinking.

Lynna looked as if someone had slapped her across the face. "_I am not Marian!_" She shouted. "I had several chances to leave you and I didn't! I stayed with you, not because I needed to, because I wanted to. I know what this Marian meant to you. You only ranted and screamed for her every night when you were injured and sick! I _hate_ Marian!" She said with such malice even Guy was taken aback.

"I hate Marian and I have every right too. You don't think I haven't heard the stories? All of them? How you wandered the Castle like a ghost after she died? How you nearly died yourself? Oh, Guy!" the pain in her voice was evident, "I would _never_ seek to hurt you in such a way. I love you!" she said through gritted teeth, "Wasn't that apparent in my every action? My every word? My every breath?"

"Lynna, I..."

"Please go..." Lynna said, turning away from Guy.

He had been wrong? He didn't know whether to be elated by this or extremely apologetic. He saw the hurt in Lynna's eyes. He reached for her arm to bring her to him, but she wrenched it out of his grasp, "Please leave me alone." she asked again.

"Lynna, I heard you speaking of Robin Hood with the Saracen. What was I supposed to have thought?" Guy tried to explain.

"You should have trusted me." Lynna said simply.

Guy laughed humorlessly, "It is not that simple with me."

"It should be." Lynna said.

"Lynna, forgive me I..."

"No. You have hurt me far worse than you have ever done before." Lynna said forcefully, "I will not forgive you tonight. Now please, leave me be."

Perhaps that was best for he was far too relieved and stunned by her reaction to his question to see just how much he had hurt her by asking it in the first place. He sighed in resignation and turned to leave.

"Guy?" Lynna said softly.

He swore he was never going to get used to hearing his name on her lips. He turned back slightly. Lynna reached for the cloak still lying on the bed in a heap. She handed it back to him without raising her eyes to see his face. Guy took it reluctantly and without another word, did as Lynna requested and left her for the night.

He shut the door quietly. She had been telling him the truth? He smirked slightly as he wandered away from her door. Lord, how angry she had looked, and indigent! So there was a bit of a devil underneath that faerie exterior after all. Something told him he was going to enjoy that aspect of her very much.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! :) As always, expect the next chapter to be up soon!  
**


	23. The Faerie and the Demon

XXIII

The Faerie and the Demon

Allan had not slept. He couldn't stop thinking about Djaq. That kiss, that incredible brash and stupid kiss. He would never forgive himself for slipping up like that. He could also not forget the feel of Djaq's smooth lips against his, or the way they had slightly pushed up against his as if fervently denying the action and expecting more at the same time.

No, what was he thinking? Will was his best friend, and Djaq was no tavern wench to be toyed with. At least he had not had to ride out with Djaq back to Robin's camp, for once he was almost glad to be back in Gisborne's service.

Allan ran a hand through his hair as he stood just a few feet away from the manor door, enjoying the cold dawn air. Spring was coming, he could feel the snow slosh under his boots instead of give its usual crunch. That was a good sign, he hated the cold and he hated winter, naturally.

He was startled when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He gave a start and whirled about. "Lynna!" he exclaimed, exhaling in relief, and the woman in question behind him jumped at his reaction as well, "What in hell's name are ya doing out here? An' don' sneak up on a body like that, right inconsiderate of you." Allan muttered.

Lynna smiled slightly and tugged her shawl about her shoulders. Her face was beginning to flush in the cold air and her breath steamed out around her in smoky wisps. "I saw you from my window. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Gettn' some fresh air, that's all. Do I have to have an explanation for everything 'round here?" Allan snapped.

Lynna for her part said nothing. She merely blinked up at him in confusion at his sudden turn in temperament. Standing out in the snow she looked even smaller than usual, the slight wind whipped her hair behind her ears, drawing out a few restless locks from the ribbon tying her hair back. "It is cold today, isn't it?" She said conversationally.

"Then why don't you go back inside." Allan suggesting bluntly.

"Why don't you come with me?" Lynna countered.

"I thought you didn't like me so much." Allan muttered.

"Oh, I don't." Lynna remarked with casual innocence.

Allan rolled his eyes at her, but he didn't know whether to laugh or simply be annoyed with the girl. He could hear Lynna give a slight sigh behind him. "What's the matter, Allan?" she asked him.

"Nothin'" Allan grunted.

"Oh." Lynna remarked awkward silence prevailing for just a minute, "Are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure. Hey an' since when did it become your business if something's the matter w' me, huh?" Allan asked, pointing wildly at her.

"It's not. I just thought I'd ask. I am sorry for disturbing you." Lynna said politely and began to shuffle back through the slush-like snow towards the warmth of the manor.

Allan watched Lynna's retreating figure for a moment. He licked his lips, "Hey, hey wait!" he called.

Lynna paused for a moment and turned her head about to peer at Allan over her shoulder. "Yes?" her voice sounded as if a muffled mouse had answered, for the shawl muted her soft voice.

"I have a, uh, question for ya." Allan said, walking over to meet her.

Lynna looked up in silence waiting for him to go on. Allan kicked at the snow before him, scratching behind his neck nervously. "Now, let's say that there's this man, see, an' he's found himself in a very...sticky situation. He can't stop thinking about this...about...things an' it ain't right at all to be thinking about these...things. What should such a' man do...about...said...things?" Allan finished awkwardly.

Lynna nodded as if she had followed him, when in truth she was simply confused by his vague question. "Is there a woman?" she hazarded.

"No. Why? Maybe? I dunno, it ain't exactly important..." Allan fumbled about.

"Is she a very beautiful woman?" Lynna reiterated.

"If there was a woman in this problem, then...yes." Allan said.

"I see." Lynna nodded, raising her arms to fold them, the sleeves of her simple dress far too big for her and as she folded them all that could be seen were loose sleeves and no sign of hands at all, "This man should tell this woman he loves her."

Allan turned as white as the snow, "It ain't that simple."

"Why not? If the man doesn't say it he will burst with the weight of the secret and the woman will feel sick at heart for not hearing it. It is that simple."

"This ain't some fairy tale, all right?" Allan snapped again.

"Sometimes the lessons in fairy tales are told so that we might learn from them." Lynna said.

"Yeah? Well, this ain't some pretty lil' fairy world, Lynna. Look, I don' know why I even bothered asking you anyway. I shoulda known you would've given me some whimsy little answer." Allan turned away.

"Tell this woman you love her, Allan. Even if she does not love you, it is a thing which deserves to be said." Lynna remarked.

Allan actually chuckled at her statement. "You really are about as foolish as they come Lynna." He shook his head, stared at his feet for a moment in silence before walking off towards the manor.

Lynna stared off after Allan. Advice were like stories, people either liked them or did not and if she was indeed a fool she would rather be her own that someone else's. She saw Allan pause in the doorway, gesture backwards over his shoulder towards her. She squinted as Allan moved aside. Guy. She turned her face away immediately. It figured Allan would tell him she was out here. She really did not like that man.

Lynna strolled back over to the door casually. Guy caught her by the arm. Lynna went rigid. "Let me pass?" she asked.

"Will you walk with me?" Guy asked bluntly, his tone making the offer more of a demand.

She pulled her arm out of Guy's grip and sighed, "For a moment..."

She was far from forgiving him for what he had said to her last night. She had wanted some time to herself to collect her thoughts so that she might face him again with a clear mind. Now that she had been caught unawares she felt herself fumbling. After being out in the cold, Guy felt deliciously warm against her. And with his arm looped through hers it was about all she could think about.

She shook her head in frustration at her thoughts, focusing instead on the slosh of the snow against her small boots. She looked at Guy. He stood out against the whiteness of the wintry forest, like a dark horse against the snow. "You are angry." Guy stated, and Lynna started in surprise upon hearing his voice.

"I am." Lynna answered softly.

"I am not used to seeing it. For a time I never thought you capable of such an emotion." Guy said, he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, and there was something else in his manner, a nervous edge to his step; a darting look in his eyes. What was frightening him?

"I feel just as much as any." Lynna said in the same soft tone. "And I too, can feel hurt and betrayed when my word is doubted."

"I am not a man who can trust absolutely based solely on word alone." Guy remarked in dark tones.

"I know." Lynna said, and for a fraction of a second her fingers brushed against his hand in comfort.

He licked his lips nervously and silence reigned once more. In the distant birds were beginning to awaken and their songs began to spiral through the air. The winter forest reminded Lynna of the forests where the faeries supposedly lived in in her stories. She looked on eagerly at the empty bushes and barren branches of trees almost daring to believe that she might find one.

"Lynna," Guy interjected once again, rather unsure and sudden, "can I..." he paused, "Would you like...to hear a story?"

Lynna's head nearly cracked as she turned it to stare at him in honest disbelief. "Me?" she asked in shock. "You, would tell me a story?" She was incredulous, but she could also see that shadowed fear and nervousness swirling amidst the constant troubled darkness in his eyes. "Please!" She encouraged, although what he could possibly have to tell alluded her.

"How do you start these things?" Guy growled in annoyance with himself.

Lynna had to bite her lip to hide her amusement, "Your sister once asked me the same thing."

"She...? Nevermind..."

Lynna chuckled slightly at his nervousness, for just as Guy had not been used to her anger she was not used to his shyness.

"Once," Guy began, "...once there was a demon; brought to Hell to serve the Devil. He was a killer and it didn't matter how many he killed or tortured, he deserved to hear their screams. He thought that this was all he had for eternity.

"Then, one day, a faerie was brought to him. She had been caught and bottled and her wings broken so that she could not fly. The demon knew she was frightened of him. She was placed in a dark room atop a shelf. The demon hurt her as he had done countless times before to others. But in the night the demon could hear the faerie singing, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard...

"In the dark the faerie would speak to him and sing to him, never knowing it was the demon outside her door. He never wanted her to know because he thought she would die if she did. One night the door had been left open and the faerie saw the demon. He ran, he had not meant to hurt her again. He could see her waste away in her prison. He wanted to free her, but he was also selfish and wanted her to stay because she was the only thing good in his life.

"The demon became sick, and the faerie stayed with him and helped him. The demon did not understand why. The faerie was kind to him, but frightened and he could see everyday how much she wanted to leave. When the Devil finally ordered the demon to kill the faerie he could not. He made a plan to help the faerie escape. He thought he would never see her again, she would be gone and he would go back to the screams of the dead. But before the faerie left she told him...she told him she loved him. Demons are not supposed to be loved, but he wanted to believe her, he tried.

"But the Devil knew how the faerie escaped and he sent a wolf to track her. The demon ran to find her, and he did. The faerie was hurt and the wolf was dead. He couldn't protect her. He thought she would die, and he stayed with her, hoping she would wake up. And she did, and it was then the demon realized he could not let her go again. He had lost her too many times.

"When the faerie had healed he brought her out to the woods and...and asked her..." Guy swallowed hard and retracted his arm away from Lynna. He halted his pace and turned to look at her, "asked her if she...would marry him."

Lynna went ramrod straight, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a slight 'o' of deep shock. She could feel her hands begin to shake. "And...and what was the faerie's answer?" She asked, just barely above a whisper.

"I thought I would leave the ending for you..." Guy said, in much the same tone.

Lynna stared up at Guy, she could see now where the fear had emanated from. The expectation in his eyes, the eagerness and the fear for such eagerness; No one had ever looked at her that way before. "I...I..." her mouth moved, but hardly any sound emerged, "I...can't."

Once the words left her lips she immediately wished she had never said them. Guy looked down, and it was as if she could feel his own heart break just as keenly as her own. "Can't, or won't?" Guy growled, but Lynna could hear the fine crack in his voice.

"My lord...how can you ask me?" she could feel tears beginning to block her throat, "I'm just a weaver girl of no consequence. You're a noble..and of ambition, I would shame you, I would..."

"Damn you, Lynna, that is not an answer!" Guy shouted.

"You would hate me later!" Lynna shouted back, "And I would rather die now than have you grow to hate me!"

"I could _never_ hate you." Guy said, shocked. "And my ambition resulted in Marian's death and I will _not_ lose you the same way. Do you not think that I haven't thought of this? I have been able to think of nothing else since you left. I know the repercussions. I could tell you that I do not care, but I would be lying to you, but...it is difficult...I can't...I... " He grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes boring into hers, "I love you too much to let you go!" he shouted quickly before seeming to stumble in his thoughts for a moment. He recovered swiftly and said fiercely, "Now answer me, or so help me I will force it out of you; Will you marry me?!"

Tears fell from Lynna's eyes, and for an instant Guy believed she was still going to refuse him. His heart constricted, no...no, he couldn't be refused again! He couldn't let her go! He cou--...was she nodding her head? How long had she been nodding her head? And was there the beginnings of a smile on Lynna's tear stained face? "Yes?" Guy interpreted in disbelief, "Lynna, is that a yes?"

He felt the tips of her fingers gently brush against his face. He could still see the look of doubtful astonishment in her eyes. "I must still be abed and dreaming...I am, dreaming aren't I? This is a fairy tale..."

"Lynna, your answer; give me your answer. I need to hear you say it." Guy coaxed impatiently, reaching up and pressing her hand against his cheek.

"Yes." Lynna said as if in a trance. "Why you would chose me I can not imagine, but yes and yes and a thousand times yes I will marry you!" She smiled slowly, her astonishment fading, leaving with it the beginnings of an acute euphoria.

She gave a sharp inhale when she noticed Guy was smiling as well. He had never looked at her that way before. It was only with smirks and half grins at his most amiable. Who was this man? Her fingers traced the edges of his lips. She raised herself up onto the tips of her feet and met him with a kiss.

The numbness faded from her mind at last and it was replaced with a whirlwind of thought. She gave a little squeak of surprise as she felt herself nearly lifted off of the ground in the flurry of Guy's sudden and forceful response to her kiss. She was caught up and she could see no place to find the ground again.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly as she watched him frantically pull off one of his gloves to wipe at the tears still trickling down her face. His rough hands were surprisingly gentle. "And you do mean that, don't you?" he asked her, half in stunned joy and the other still shying and doubtful.

"I have never meant anything more!" Lynna replied with selfish exuberance. "My lord, I...I am..."

A finger was pressed to her lips. "Don't call me that." Guy said.

Lynna stared up at him quizzically. Guy lowered his hand, and let his arms, instead, encircle her in a tight embrace. "Don't ever call me 'my lord' again. It makes me think you are still afraid of me."

Lynna returned his embrace. He was warm, and she could feel the slight tremble in his arms which she could tell he was trying to conceal. She found it odd, but she couldn't help but remember what the little boy had said the day she had been captured and brought to Nottingham, _"Are dragons always evil then?"_ She was going to have to find that young boy and tell him that dragons were only as evil as those who made them out to be.

"If I am never to call you 'my lord' again, then you must never again think of yourself as a demon." She could still see the darkness in his eyes, it would take long to erase such blackness, but he was no longer alone and neither was she. "I think you are a good man, Guy of Gisborne."

There! She could see a small piece of the darkness fall away. Piece by piece she would destroy the iron wall he had built up around himself. "Come," he said, "We should start back towards the manor..." but he could not conceal the lingering smile on his face.

Lynna looped her arm about his, a thought came to her and she voiced it tentatively, "Won't the Sheriff be furious with this?"

"Yes." Guy said, and there was no mistaking the anger in his voice. "I am counting on it, actually. That is why we should be married as soon as possible. Two weeks, perhaps and then..."

"One week." Lynna interjected vehemently.

Guy blinked and looked down at her. "One?" He asked her slyly. He hadn't mentioned the date of a wedding for nothing. He had wanted to see her reaction. He couldn't shake his cautious feeling. Marian had had conditions surrounding the attempted wedding and he wanted to see what Lynna's reactions were as well. He had not expected her to shorten the time. He was gaining more and more confidence in this woman with each day.

"I was going to say tomorrow, actually." Lynna laughed shyly, "but I didn't want you to think me too presumptuous."

"You should not make light of things you do not mean." Guy remarked somewhat darkly.

Lynna placed a hand upon his shoulder placatingly, "But I did mean it. I'd marry you _today_ if it were at all possible, but it is not, nor is it possible tomorrow so why shouldn't I laugh at myself for thinking it?" She nudged him shyly, playfully.

Guy stopped her and caught her again in another kiss. She was pressed tightly against him, his gloved hand against her cheek. She could feel his astonishment. He had been looking at her with disbelieving shock ever since she had accepted his proposal. She could also feel the slight way he rocked her on her feet as he held her. He was happy, even if he didn't allow himself to show it for very long.

They parted and Lynna inhaled the cold, morning air deeply. She smiled warmly at him; eyes dancing. "It is a beautiful morning," she pointed out, letting her gaze swoop away from Guy to the woods, "We do not need to hurry back just yet. We should enjoy the day."

* * *

**This chapter and the next one had to be split due to the fact it was getting to be close to fifteen pages in total. XD And this part of the story is the nearest and dearest to my heart and I've been dying to write it since I started this story. And you all should know by now never to trust me when it gets too happy to be true. :)  
**


	24. Broken Loyalties

**Author's Note: **I just got a new laptop and it's a Mac, the formatting for Documents on fanfiction has been a bit altered, so pardon the mess if there is one. It's going to take me a while to get used to uploading on the new computer. :) Now do enjoy!

* * *

XXIV  
Broken Loyalties

Katherine sat upon her wooden trunk, placed neatly at the foot of her bed. She sat clutching the letter her father and given her mother before he had been found guilty of treason and executed. She had stopped reading and was now merely staring at the words. She had meant to show this to Gisborne. She had meant to explain herself and to convince him to take back what was his; theirs. It was to remind him she hadn't forgotten.

But her plan had altered, changed so subtly yet suddenly she had found herself caught in a new whirlpool of troubles. There had never been a correct moment, never enough time to reveal what exactly was in her mind and heart.

Now, after reading the letter again she was reminded what was at stake. She would show Guy tonight. She would tell him everything, and they would find a way to make things right again, together. She was resolved in this, but her hands continued to shake at the prospect.

She raised her head at the sound of laughter just outside her window. She rose, curious, placing the letter gently down atop her bed, she made her way to the window. She could hear excited tones below. That was definitely Lynna's voice, but it carried with unusual wildness and energy. Then she heard a low laughter accompany Lynna's voice. Katherine nearly stuck her head out of the window at the sound; Guy must be with her.

There they were. She could see them. Lynna was gesturing wildly with her hands and she was even walking backwards at time, making small skipping, hobbling leaps. From the way she was moving and acting, she must be in the process of telling a story. She could see Guy walking steadily in front of Lynna as she continued hobbling backwards. Katherine could almost sense her brother's amusement at Lynna's antics.

It was more than just that, however; Katherine could see the freedom in which Lynna carried herself. This was not the same mouse of a girl who shied away the moment she allowed the smallest amount of personality to break through. Now, below, she walked with newfound energy.

Katherine bit her lip as she saw Guy reach for Lynna. She heard the girl yelp with surprise only to have it be muffled by an obvious kiss, judging from the way Guy held her in place. Suddenly Katherine felt as if she was intruding upon them. She turned to glance back at the letter sitting atop her bed, then stole another glance out the window.

The couple had parted since, but they walked so close together they appeared as one shadow in the late afternoon sun. Katherine sighed in frustration and turned away from the window once and for all. It was not that she did not adore Lynna as a friend and confidant, it was that she knew the path she walked now was dangerous and she would rather the girl be far away from it. Lynna had been an unexpected friend at a most inconvenient time. Unfortunately she had found the girl when she, herself was most in need of someone to trust. She could see how much Guy loved her, perhaps that had been part of the reason she had become attached to Lynna in the first place; and she could see Lynna slowly grow to love her brother. She had been happy at first, with the help of Lynna maybe she could get through to Guy, but obstacles had appeared. Now Lynna could only be used as a means to control Guy. The Sheriff had proved that with his first attempt to murder the girl.

The voices were directly below her now. Katherine sighed and folded the letter, clutching it in the palm of her hand. She opened the door to her room and quietly made her way down the steps to greet her brother and her friend.

Lynna's face was flushed from coming out of the cold, and her eyes were remarkably bright. She was unwrapping the shawl from about her shoulders when she saw Katherine. Her face practically split with a smile, before it quickly erased itself. She looked up at Guy as if waiting for some signal.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the two, they both looked like a pair of children concealing a very mischievous secret. "Well? What is it? What trouble have you gotten into? Bothering the servants? Stealing sweets out of the kitchen? I warn you I will send you both off to bed without supper if you try me so you had better have out with it."

Lynna bit her lip to conceal her laughter. Guy answered for her, "We have news for you." he said, somewhat guardedly.

"Oh? And what news might that be?" Katherine asked, but she felt her stomach begin to twist into a knot of apprehension.

"Very good news." Lynna said, but received a look from Guy which read quite plainly that he wished to do the talking, Lynna shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and said no more.

"Good news, is it? I could use a little of that too, if you don't mind me intruding." It was Garrett, emerging from the entrance hall, shrugging off his cloak and handing it to a servant who stood waiting at the door.

Guy seemed to want to voice his objections, but Katherine gestured for her husband to join them before he could formulate an appropriate argument. Katherine gestured for the servant to be on his way so that there would not be any prying ears nearby.

"What is it, then?" Garrett asked, and his wife nodded with restrained earnestness.

Lynna looked from Guy to Katherine. She seemed fit to burst with words, but was doing a fine job of keeping silent. Guy took in a deep breath, thinking perhaps he should have had Lynna do the telling, she was the one with the words. "Lynna has...consented to becoming my wife."

Garrett was the first to react, "Good news," he laughed the words away, looking directly at Lynna, "I would have thought you would have used little more exaggeration there. I haven't had the pleasure of being the recipient of more wonderful news in a long time."

Lynna smiled, but what she really wanted was to hear Katherine's congratulations and at the moment the woman had gone stiff as a board and as white as chalk. "Katherine...?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Katherine said in a quipped manner, gesturing for Guy to follow out of the room an into a more secluded area of the house.

Guy followed his sister quizzically, looking back at Lynna with much of the same expression. Lynna looked down to the floor. Garrett placed a hand on her back, "Don't think much of it. If I know my Kathy, she merely wanted to express her joy privately. It's her way."

Lynna looked back up at Garrett and read the sincerity and kind intent in his eyes, but wasn't certain of his truth. "I am not worried." She said with fake confidence.

"Of course not. Now, come sit with me and you can tell me how this surprise came about." Garrett said leading Lynna over to the chairs by the hearth, he tried to conceal the small worried look he shot off in the direction his wife and her brother had gone.

* * *

Katherine brought Guy into a small workroom. She shut the door quietly behind her before whirling on her brother. "_What were you thinking?!_" She half shouted half hissed to keep her voice down. "No, it is apparent that you were not thinking at all!"

Guy had not been expecting such a reaction from Katherine. Hearing the anger in her voice startled him. His brow knitted in confusion, "I thought you were Lynna's friend, and as such wouldn't care that she was..."

"I don't care who she is or where she comes from you insufferable idiot!" Katherine snapped, "I care that you in all of your selfish feeling are going to march her right back into Vaysey's clutches."

"Lynna is aware of the danger." Guy growled his temper rising, "And I can offer her sufficient protection as her husband."

"She is never aware of danger. She's a moth flying right into the fire again and again and this time you are holding the torch! And you have no concept of the power this will give the Sheriff over you!" Katherine snarled. "You can not marry her!"

Guy looked as if he would murder her where she stood for saying that, "The decision has already been made, sister."

"Unmake it!" Katherine said.

"I did not tell you of the engagement to seek _permission_. It was a courtesy that you were informed at all!" Guy shouted. "Now, if you don't mind," his voice dripped with venomous sarcasm, "I need to get back to my future wife..."

Katherine blocked the door, placing her hands on either side of the frame she stood almost eye to eye against her brother. "I'm not finished here." she hissed.

"Get out of my way." Guy warned dangerously.

Suddenly a piece of crumpled paper was thrust upon him. Guy snatched at in annoyance, merely seeking to get rid of the distraction, but the handwriting on the paper was familiar to him. He paused and unfolded the rest of the letter.

"Read it." Katherine said, "Go on read it. I wanted to give this to you upon my arrival in Nottingham, but you were a rather unwilling audience."

Guy read:

_Jenelle,_

_I regret how this letter should find you, and I regret that it must be so brief. You must leave England immediately. Take Kathy and run, or the King's own men will come for you. I've been a fool, Jen. Vaysey's turned the entire court on it's head. There is a plot, Vaysey means to overthrow King Richard. He has already had Robert and Thomas executed, and their lands confiscated for 'treason' against him and Prince John. I fear I am next, You must put your faith in me one last time, Jen; you must leave.  
By the time this letter reaches you, I have no doubt I will be dead. I have tried to warn Guy, Vaysey will not let him near. God forgive me, he does not know...I have tried, you must get to him... I have no time...I pray to God you find sanctuary in a more hospitable land. My love goes with you and both our children now and always._

_Roderick_

"What...what is this?" Guy croaked.

"I only found it recently, it is why I went to Nottingham. I had to..."

"No. I mean _what is this?!_" Guy nearly screamed, "A trick? What game are you playing at, Katherine?" He lunged for her.

Katherine backed up, "This is not a trick! You recognized Father's writing as well as I did. Guy, Vaysey had Father killed...he knew what Vaysey was trying to do. It wasn't the King who took our lands...Guy...I..."

"No, that is not true! King Richard betrayed us!" Guy shouted.

"It was Vaysey!" Katherine shouted again.

"No, no, no!" Guy slammed his fist against the wall, sinking to the floor.

Katherine jumped at the vicious sound, "I'm sorry, Guy...so sorry..." she closed her eyes to put a stopper on the well of pain flooding her. "But..." she knelt down on the ground as well, "We can stop him now." Whether it was the need to get all of this information out that had been bottled up inside of her for so long, or the hysterical need to immediately fix what she had broken, it lent an urgency to her voice, "Vaysey wasn't counting on me convincing you, together we can..."

"So, why didn't you come for me?" Guy asked, almost with mocking harsh laughter in his voice.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"In the letter, Father wanted you to come for me. Where were you, then?" Guy demanded.

"You will not believe me." Katherine sighed.

"Try me." Guy barked.

"We got as far as the gates of the Castle...Vaysey had ordered his men to send us away on sight." Katherine replied dejectedly.

Guy let out a derisive, sighing laugh and looked away. His eyes were whirling murder and darkness. He wasn't sure if he should believe Katherine, but he knew what he had seen couldn't have possibly been some trick. Everything he had been working towards, everything that had mattered, everything he had believed in and trusted...had been a lie? He felt sick, like small knives were cutting away at his insides.

Katherine went babbling onwards, "I didn't want to tell you like this, but I had no choice. This is why you can't marry Lynna. You can't bring her into this affair. The Sheriff will use her to control you, and if he figures out that you know what he has done...Guy, he could kill her. You know it. Don't have me watch my friend die, and don't let me see you grieve anymore. _I won't do it!_" Katherine shrieked.

There was silence for a full minute. "You won't. This changes nothing...and it effects nothing...Lynna can still..."

"Oh for God's sake, Guy!" Katherine said in exasperation, "Can you watch the woman every hour of the day?"

"Katherine, I will not..."

"You must!" Katherine said, her tone brooking no argument and she could see Guy agree with her silently and how much it broke him to admit it. "And I am sorry..." she whispered.

"She said she would have married me today...if I had asked it." Guy whispered as if he had been alone. He passed a hand over his eyes, almost ashamed that he had said such a thought out loud.

"Guy..."

"Get out." Guy said quietly at first before immediately turning on her, "Get out!"

Katherine got to her feet and went for the door. "I...I can make sure she is taken care of. I can..."

"Katherine, it is taking everything in my power not to strangle you where you stand. If you do not leave me alone I swear I will kill you. I do not want to see you, hear your voice, or speak to you. Get. Out." Guy hissed murderously, his eyes glinting with the similar crazed look they had when Marian died.

The next sound he heard was of the door shutting quietly behind Katherine. He let out a rattling sigh and rested his head back against the wall. He wanted to scream, but found he could not muster the voice. Somewhere in him he had always known that Vaysey was not a man to be trusted, yet he had been in his service since he had been a boy. He had been trained to be loyal; loyalty was everything and betrayal was the worst sin a man could commit. His entire life had been marked with betrayals. He felt hollowed out. In one fell swoop he had lost his life and his love. There was simply no voice to lend to such screams.

* * *

"She has been gone for some time now..." Lynna remarked to Garrett.

"No doubt they have fallen into some conversation or other." Garrett suggested.

"I am sure..." Lynna said, but she wasn't.

That was when she heard the sound of a door and footsteps as Katherine reentered the room. Lynna got to her feet, "Katherine," she sighed in relief, "I know we must have given you quite a shock. For that I am sorry, but..." she smiled, "It caught me by surprise too. The wedding doesn't have to be in a week. I...we, can postpone; give you time to...where is Guy?"

"He is...that is...he is at the moment..." Katherine fumbled for words, her eyes a bit blank and distant, she shook herself to snap to attention again, "We had an exchange of words and..."

"I don't understand..." Lynna interrupted.

"There...there isn't going to be a wedding." Katherine finished.

Lynna stood in silence for a moment. She heard Garrett come to stand behind her, "Now I do not understand." he remarked to his wife.

"Where is Guy? May I see him?" Lynna asked quietly, her voice shaky.

"No...oh no not now. Now, you must come with me so that we might pack your things and..."

"Pack? I'm leaving?" Lynna asked fearfully.

"Yes, she's leaving? Why? Kathy, you owe us both an explanation I think." Garrett growled, placing a hand upon Lynna's trembling shoulder.

"In time there will be one. Now you must come with me, where we can talk alone." Katherine said, hardly daring to look at Lynna directly.

"Has he broken the engagement?" Lynna asked, "I am sorry, I just want to know..."

"No, no..." Katherine said emphatically, "From now on you must blame me and only me for all that will happen." She took Lynna's hand.

"I do not want to blame anyone." Lynna said, shocked as she was led out into the hall. "I just..." She paused in her thought and went silent. She allowed Katherine to lead her up the stairs, silently. She looked back at Garrett, staring up at his wife with an expression which read of confusion, disapproval, and a twinge of anger.

Once up in the guest quarters which had served as Lynna's room for the past two weeks Lynna mustered up the voice to speak, "You know I do not have anything to pack."

Katherine did not turn to look back at her, she remained staring at the door handle. Lynna licked nervous lips. "Katherine..." she began, "Am I really leaving?"

Katherine finally turned around. She gestured for Lynna to sit, quietly. She released her hold upon the handle of the door and stood pacing before the dumbfounded girl. "My brother was...a fool to propose to you."

Lynna flinched, she wrung her hands, distraught at hearing such words. "I...I thought you would have been..."

"What? Happy? Yes, I would have smiled and waved as you walked gleefully to your death!" Katherine fumed.

"Katherine...I...you're not making any sense!" Lynna cried.

"Guy knows." Katherine snapped.

"Knows what?" Lynna spluttered.

"I gave him the letter. I told him what the Sheriff has done, what he means to do and..."

Lynna rose sharply to her feet, "Why? Why would you tell him that now?"

Katherine planted both her hands on Lynna's shoulders and sat her back down, "Because he needed to understand the danger he would be putting you in if you ever went back to Nottingham with him."

"What more danger could there be?" Lynna nearly laughed humorlessly at such a statement.

"None, possibly, and then possibly a great deal and I don't want you anywhere near it!" Katherine said.

"You!" Lynna said breathlessly, "you are as bad as Guy and Robin! You don't want me doing this or that. I can't breathe I can't speak I can't think without checking both ways to make sure I don't hurt myself! I can take care of myself, and I can make decisions for myself too."

"No. Not this time." Katherine said finally, "Sometimes you must let others take care of you."

"Then who will take care of you...or Guy?" Lynna swallowed hard, "Is this his decision too?"

Judging from Katherine silence Lynna surmised that it was not. She was about to speak when Katherine said, "but I know he wants you safe, just as much as I do."

"I don't _want_ to be safe." Lynna hissed, her green eyes blazing, "I want to be with Guy, now where is he?!"

Katherine blinked sadly at her. She hated herself for what she was saying to Lynna, but she knew that what she did was right. "You should rest up," she said, heading for the door. "You'll need your strength for the morning."

"No! Katherine!" Lynna said, lunging from the bed to the door just as Katherine shut it behind her. "Katherine?!" She half yelled half whimpered. She heard a key turn in the lock outside. "No! Oh no, no no!" She shouted, tugging at the door handle. The light would fade outside soon, and she would be left alone in the dark. Not again. Not ever again.

She struggled with the door for a time before tears blurred her vision to much. She slumped against the door, chest heaving. She couldn't understand it. Katherine was her friend, why would she do this to her? As the darkness settled in Lynna curled up against the door, hugging her knees to her chest as she struggled to cry silently.  
She felt as if she was suddenly back in Nottingham Castle. Only now Guy would not be coming to her. Everything had been going so well. Now she was leaving. She couldn't believe it. She was going to get married, she was never going to be alone again. What was supposed to happen now? She thought she would sing to herself to keep the cold chill of the dark at bay, but for once she found she could not find a voice or the will to conjure up the story.

She ran a hand through her hair, and came away with a small hairpin. She stared at it blankly for a few minutes, before turning to face the door handle. She looked back at the hairpin in her hand. Sometimes in her stories, the heroine would be able to unlock the doors to her prison using a hairpin. Now, she prayed, as she jammed the hairpin into the lock, that for once what she had learned in her stories had been true.

* * *

It had taken her hours to get the knack of it. She was exhausted and tired, and nearly ready to give up entirely. Her arm was beginning to throb as she twisted the little hairpin in the lock. Why was it proving to be so difficult? In her stories it had always been described as a mere twirl of the fingers. Of course, not everything in her stories were true. This she knew, why should lock picking be any different.

She huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. The hours had not proved uneventful. Only a short while ago the shouting of angry voices could have been heard echoing through the manor accompanied with the acute sounds of a woman's tears. Anger and sympathy rose in the back of Lynna's throat. Katherine was a dear friend, she faulted her and raged against her for her actions and words, but she ached with her for what she must be thinking and feeling at the moment. But now she could not will herself to care, all that mattered was the continual twirling of the hairpin as it searched for the latch that would unlock the door and let her out.

She dared not beat the door in frustration lest she alert Garrett or Katherine of her attempt at a very poor escape. She pushed the hairpin in as far as she could without letting it slip from her fingers. At long last, she heard it, a very faint and lovely 'click'. She hesitantly turned the handle and nearly fell out into the hallway as the door swung open.

She let out a rattling, sighing laugh of relief. She picked herself up and headed for the stairway. In her haste she nearly forgot how to walk down the steps. With great care she clutched the banister and hobbled down the steps, she came close to tumbling down more than once.

The manor was black as pitch, the servants having long ago finished with their nightly duties had gone to bed. She was alone in the dark, and it was far more frightening moving through the darkness then lying shivering in a corner watching it. Here it was all around her, suffocating her, taunting her. She felt small, she wanted to crawl into a corner and hide. She hunched over, her body nearly opening her mind's wishes and practically crawling through the darkness.

She whimpered, closing her eyes wouldn't help, it was just as dark there as it was out in the halls. What was she doing? She had no plan at all. She had merely escaped her room borne on the panic of being left in the dark. Then she saw it, a faint flicker of light coming from the crack under a door.

She approached it timidly, it was not much light, perhaps maybe one or two candles at most, but she opened the door regardless. Maybe there were still a few servants up late. Would they mind if she asked to stay for just a little while to get out of the darkness, so she could think?

She had her excuses at the ready, but what she saw in the small room was not nearly what she had been expecting. Guy sat at a table, head in his arms. About the table were empty tankards which at one point must have held a substantial amount of ale. For a second Lynna thought Guy was in a drunken stupor, for he was hardly moving. Every nerve in her body rejected the idea of leaving him like this, and her heart screamed at the idea that he had been left like this in the first place.

Her cowardice won in the end and she began to back out of the room, the floorboards creaked and Guy's head shot up, revealing bloodshot eyes holding a wild look Lynna recalled seeing through the bars of her dungeon cell the day she had first been brought to the castle. Immediately she was reminded of the evil and horrors still lurking inside of him, and everything that had made her fear him in the first place. But how had she ever missed that look of sorrow that had always been mixed in with that evil?  
Lynna had no words to say to him. She turned her face away, unable to bare looking at him any longer.

"Stop." Guy said, his words were slightly slurred, but his tone toed the line of bridled rage...just. "Come here."

She did as she was bidden and came up to the edge of the table, opposite the frightful man. He gestured for her walk around and she did so. He stood staring at her for a moment. Lynna found she didn't like the look he held in his eyes. "You know I am a murderer?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said, softly, painfully. Why did he have to have her conjure up such wicked memories.

"You know I am a traitor?" he asked again, his voice growing in deadliness and volume.

"Yes." She said again in the same tone.

"You know I have tortured many? Women? Children?" He shouted.

"Yes." Lynna said, flinching away from him.

"You know why?" he hissed.

Lynna was silent.

"For _NOTHING!_" Guy roared, knocking over a few of the empty tankards in his fury.

Lynna jumped in fright, her heart breaking as she recognized the sign of unshed tears. Guy ran a hand through his disheveled hair, his eyes wide and staring. "I let my Father die...I betrayed him; my family. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was going to earn my honor back. I was going to kill the man who took it away from me!" He snarled. "I...I was wrong..."

"No," Lynna whispered, "Not wrong. You were lied to."

"I trusted him!" Guy snapped, eyes blazing up at her, "He said if I followed him I would have everything. Power, position...standing. Everything. Betrayal is the worst sin a man can commit." he stated, "He took everything from me. My sister, my home...and I stood by and LET HIM!"

Lynna's arms fidgeted by her sides. She wanted to comfort this man, but found she did not know how to go about it. He was too far broken for her to begin finding the pieces to put back together. Oh, why did Katherine have to tell him now?!

Guy's chest heaved, "I have lost everyone." he said, "Everything that was rightfully mine! I killed for him, lied for him...I thought it was right. I wanted to make my family proud." he laughed derisively, "but I've done nothing but shame them...now what do I do?...Lynna?" He said her name more like a cry than anything. He turned back to look at her.

Suddenly Lynna knew exactly what to do. She took the man in her arms gently, feeling him stiffen at her touch. "You have not lost everyone." she whispered, "I am still here."

She felt him shudder against her and bring his arms up to encircle her as he clutched her. She could feel him crying silently. She stroked his hair lightly, hushing him softly. She knew he was drunk, Guy would never have revealed himself in such a way to her if he had been otherwise, but somehow that didn't matter now.

She allowed him to hold her for as long as he needed to. "I love you." She said as he released her, wanting him to see her say it to him. "And nothing you could do could possibly change that."

He touched her lips faintly, as if feeling the words leaving her mouth. He looked at her groggily, "You are beautiful." he whispered, like a prayer.

"You are drunk." Lynna grunted, helping him to his feet, "I will help you to your room."

The trip back up the staircase was interesting and difficult. Guy did not help much as Lynna assisted him up the steps and down the darkened hall to the farthest room. She fumbled to open the door and sat Guy down upon the bed. She pulled off his boots, grateful that she could not see his stares in the darkness. She eased him down against the pillows. "Go to sleep, Guy." she said soothingly, "I will see you in the morning, I promise."

A hand to her arm inhibited her leaving his side. She sighed and turned about. "Stay." she heard Guy whisper.

"I..I can't...that would be...inappropriate." Lynna stammered, surprised at the demand.

"Please." he said, "Just lie with me."

He was drunk, she thought, he didn't know what he was asking her to do. She made no move, merely stared agape at him. "Please." he asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Slowly she slipped off her shoes and timidly crawled into bed with him. She lay slightly out of reach, but Guy pulled up the covers around them both and brought her to him, almost like a small rag doll. She blushed furiously as she found herself pressed against his chest. Her hands were pushing against him slightly. She was confused as to how she had even ended up in this position.

She was even more startled when Guy took hold of her arm and positioned it so that it was wrapped about him, as his were about her. He sighed lightly, his fingers idly stroking the back of her head for a time before sleep overcame him.

Lynna looked about the room. The pitch black room. She felt Guy's arms about her and a warm rush swamped her senses. She wasn't alone. She buried herself against Guy, and even though she knew he was fast asleep she kissed his cheek lightly. For the first time since she had been a child she felt completely and absolutely safe. She tightened her arms about Guy, hoping he felt exactly the same.

* * *

**Apparently for season 3 Guy really is going to have a sister. I only found out about that little piece of news a few days ago. So new disclaimers; I did not hijack this character. I had been writing her before I ever knew the writer's intentions. XD Anyway, hope you are all still enjoying the story so far and please feel free to drop a review! :)**


	25. A Mending

XXV  
A Mending

Lynna was the first to wake. She blinked in confusion as she found herself unable to sit up. Her head felt slightly muddled, she turned her head to one side and with a squeak recalled just where exactly she was. Guy was still asleep against her, his head against her shoulder, and one arm draped around her, almost possessively.

Memories of yesterday filtered through her mind and her heart fell. She would let him sleep for a while, no need to wake him and remind him of the hell he would find himself in. Besides, she had no real desire to leave the bed immediately, at least here she was safe and warm.

Her focus was jarred as she heard the faint sound of a door being opened. She quickly shut her eyes, feigning sleep, not wishing to be disturbed. There came a very loud, very distinctive gasp. Lynna tried not to wince at the sound, she was going to have to do some very quick explaining later.

Moments later the door shut, or rather slammed as quietly as possible behind the intruder. Lynna felt Guy stir against her, groaning slightly as he did so. Lynna gave a small smile in spite of herself. She should have known he would awake with a splitting headache after drinking himself into oblivion last night. She tried to keep the cause of his actions out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it, not just yet.

She managed to prop herself up slightly on one arm and lean over just enough to whisper in his ear, "Good morning."

Guy's eyes snapped open. He stared at her incredulously for a moment. He raised a hand to caress her face, almost as if he was trying to see if she was real. Lynna let herself fall back against the bed. She saw Guy's expression go from sheer surprise to a haunted sorrow. He pulled away from her, but Lynna touched his arm softly, "It is all right." It was hardly any comfort, she knew, but in truth she was still at odds with what to say to him.

"Nothing about this is right anymore." Guy said, his voice was raspy and Lynna could hear the pain behind it.

"Stop." Lynna hushed, rolling back onto her side so that she was against him, "Don't think about it. For just a moment, Guy, you don't have to think about it."

But it was all he could think about. He glanced down at Lynna, she was tracing the edges of one of his coat clasps. He tried to recall last night, but there were not so many memories as there were flashes of images and words, but nothing was going to take away the memory of his father's words. It stained his mind; reminding him of just how much of a failure he had turned out to be.

The sound of Lynna's faint humming cut through his thoughts. The tune was haunting, melancholy and he recognized it. The sweetness of it, the fright in the tone, the pain, the loss in the ebb and flow of the sweet, little voice which hummed it. Suddenly full memory of the song dawned on him. It was the song Lynna had sung before the Sheriff, but of course, not until Guy had sufficiently terrified her, nearly had her tortured, and had thrown her brutally down the stairs. Yes, he could just picture the bruised, frightened waif she had been as she sang:

_There lived a maiden by the sea  
And fair and lonely was she, was she  
too a lay a lie a lee  
They say her love had gone away  
Still she prays he'll come back one day  
too a lee a lie a lay  
She watches the shore with a careful eye  
Does she know her love has died?  
Too a lee a lay a lie  
_  
He wanted to tell her to stop humming that song. He looked down at her and noticed she had her eyes screwed shut, she was biting her lip with such an intensity it was a wonder she had not yet drawn blood, and her small hand was clutching the clasp she had been tracing; her knuckles had gone pale white.

"Lynna?" He touched her hair, brushing it away from her face as he resisted the urge to shake her.

"Hate that song." she said, muffled, letting the hand unclench somewhat. "My Father sang it to my Mother and my Mother sang it to me. I hated it then, hate it now."

"So why do you sing it?" He asked gently. She had never mentioned her father to him before, and judging from the pain which entered her voice when she spoke of him he doubted she had mentioned him to anyone.

"To remember." She whispered, "Every awful thing, every sad and lonely thing. Every bad memory and painful feeling. I sing the song and then I can forget the hurt for a time. I sang it because I wanted you to stop hurting."

If only it could be that simple. He should have expected something of that from Lynna, only she could think it would be so easy. He wanted to tell her that just being with her now made everything bearable, that her presence was enough to make him forget if only for a little while, but he couldn't find the words and his pride barred the way for him to expose such feeling.

"Your family loved you and still does. Katherine..."

"Katherine," Guy spat venomously, "I don't know how you can even speak her name after what she said and did."

"Because she wants to do what she feels is right." Lynna said calmly, "She's trying to protect you."

"She's done nothing but make a mess of things." Guy snarled.

"Yes, she has." Lynna agreed, "But you should not hate her Guy, she has carried the secret of that letter for a long time now."

"I could care less about...how did you know about the letter?" Guy snapped, sitting up, pulling away from Lynna. His body rejected the sudden movement, his skull throbbed with pain.

"Katherine told me." Lynna said, sitting up as well.

"When." Guy said in that dangerous tone.

Lynna wrung her hands together, "After you...after I..." her hands made small knocking gestures as her mouth clamped shut as she fought for the right words. "The day after I had opened the door to my room at the Castle." And she didn't have to say more then that.

Guy looked away, not wanting to think about that night. "Why did you never tell me?" he asked, hurt.

"Katherine told me in the strictest of confidences. She wanted me to understand...to understand you and why you were the way you were. Guy, I saw how much it hurt her to hold such a secret back for so long."

Guy had nothing to say to that. Lynna spoke out again. "Katherine wants you to kill the Sheriff."

"I know." Guy said gravely.

"Will you?" Lynna asked, there was no sign of judgment in that question.

"I do not know. Lynna, understand I have served under him since I was but a boy! He was all the family I could afford to know. It is hard to erase years of loyalty..." The confusion in his tone and expression were enough to show how painful this truly was for him.

She placed a hand upon his shoulder, comfortingly, "Whatever you decide, I will stand by you." she said, "But I think you know the right decision to make."

Yes, he did and that scared him. There was no use in killing the Sheriff outright anyway, for the moment he did Prince John would send his army to raise Nottingham to the ground, and effectively destroy everything and everyone he cared about. He would have to play the Sheriff's game for now. It would be dangerous, and every nerve in his body rejected the idea of playing the part of betrayer, but he was already reeling from the betrayals done to him. He should be glad to do this, but all he felt was a hollow despair.

"And you?" he asked, daring to look into the patient and kind green eyes blinking up at him, "What will you do?"

"Forgive me, but I believe _you_ were the one who asked me to marry you." Lynna said softly and with a tinge of slyness.

Guy could not believe what he just heard. He would have thought that after Katherine's warning of the danger she would be putting herself in she would never have agreed to honor the engagement. He would not have faulted her for it. He had been wrong to assume something so cowardly of her.

"Besides," Lynna continued, "You will need someone to protect and look after you." Her words could have been interpreted as sarcasm, but her tone was genuine.

"I do not need looking after." Guy said stubbornly.

"Mm-hmm." Lynna grunted, "Is your head still hurting?" she asked casually.

Splitting. Not that he would ever admit that aloud, he was merely more surprised that she had known in the first place. "My...head? What?"

"Lie down." Lynna directed.

Confused, Guy did so. Immediately he felt Lynna's hands rubbing against his temples, softly and slowly. "It's not much," Lynna said, "but it should help for a few minutes."  
The tension eased a bit, he could already feel the pounding in his skull recede. "Better?" she asked, and Guy caught the little glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Yes..." he said reluctantly. "Lynna," he said taking her hands away from him, however wonderful her ministrations had been, "Did you mean what you said? You would continue to go through with this engagement?"

"I thought my conviction in the matter had been sufficiently expressed yesterday." Lynna said, puzzled.

"Even though you know what might happen? This will not be easy." Guy warned, he wasn't going to lie, he was scared for her and selfishly thrilled.

"I know." Lynna remarked, slowly nodding her head.

He stroked her cheek, "Are you frightened?" he asked gently.

"Beyond all reason; I'm terrified." Lynna laughed shakily.

Guy sat up again, this time to embrace her fully. Even through all of this, she had been a constant in his life. He could trust her completely, she had proven that to him, not just in her words, but with everything that she had done. He felt just a little bit hopeful that with her by his side, maybe everything would turn out right...but his optimism was a fleeting thing. "Lynna? You know I love you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Lynna said, and he could almost hear her smile, "But I do love hearing it."

* * *

Allan came back to the manor after spending his night in the local tavern just down the path near the village. He had wanted a little peace of his own variety and a little time to think the kind of thoughts which came in a bottle. Truthfully, he had not been in the mood to be ordered around and to avoid all upsets entirely he abdicated himself from the temptation of being used.

Now, he came traipsing back, neither very drunk, nor sober, but far more willing to get on with things as before. Katherine was the first to catch his eye. She was pacing back and forth near the stairway. With each pass she glanced up the flight of stairs, looked as if she would make the march upwards, but at each moment failed to do so. She looked as if she hadn't slept all night.

"What's this, eh?" Allan grunted, trudging up behind her.

Katherine started at the noise, but caught her breath. "Don't you have something better to do then sneak up on poor unsuspecting women?"

"Sure, an' I'd do it if ya really were a poor an' unsuspect'n woman." Allan said cheekily.

Katherine made a rude noise with her lips and continued pacing. Allan fell into step beside her; watching her with some amusement. "Watcha worried about?" he asked.

"Do I seemed worried to you?" Katherine snapped.

"You're pacing th' floorboards off." Allan observed.

"I never liked these floorboards anyway." Katherine retorted argumentatively.

Their banter was interrupted by a surprised and familiar squeak from upstairs. Both Katherine and Allan diverted their attention to the top of the stairs were Lynna stood, wide eyed staring down at the both of them. Guy was behind her, and when Lynna froze in place he gave her a gentle push forward and she made her way down the stairs in her own awkward fashion.

Guy smirked at his sister, but it looked anything but friendly. He looked as if he would have smiled while cutting her throat out. Allan recognized that look and gave an inward shudder. More afraid that he could look so murderous to one and yet gesture and behave so attentive to another.

Lynna did not speak, merely handed Katherine something: a hairpin. Katherine stared at in confusion for a moment before she seemed to realize what it symbolized. She looked, back up at Lynna. "You're going to go through with it, aren't you?" she whispered.

Lynna simply nodded gravely. Katherine burst into tears, startling Allan and Lynna both. She had always been the strongest one, the snappish cat who always had an answer or a word out of anything. Seeing her crumble with emotion was unnerving. It almost felt polite to shield one's eyes from the sight of it. Allan looked at his feet, shuffling about in little awkward steps. Lynna, on the other hands, took a hold of the woman and had her sit upon the stairs.

"I don't want you to die because of this." Katherine whispered like a child.

"If my lady doesn't wish it then I won't." Lynna said in her own soft manner, but there was a subtlety to her tone which lent her words a more joking meaning.  
Katherine choked on her her tears for a minute, "Don't be foolish." she said, "Lynna..." her tone became serious again, "I...I didn't mean to frighten you I just wanted to..."

"I know." Lynna said.

"Do you hate me very much then?" Katherine whispered bitterly.

"Almost." Lynna said honestly, "But it is not easy to forget everything else you have done for me."

"What's going on here?" Allan interrupted bluntly, staring from Guy to Katherine.

"Guy and I are to be married in the course of a week." Lynna replied, not even bothering to turn around and give him the news.

Allan's jaw opened...and then closed again, and then opened-and closed. He looked at Guy and then to Lynna as if trying to figure out how such a thing could have happened. "Uh..." he croaked, finding his voice again, "Not being funny, but...ain't weddings supposed t' be happy occasions?"

"Indeed they are." Lynna agreed immediately. She touched Katherine's shoulder gently, "And I will be miserable if you are not there."

Katherine looked up. "You are very kind, Lynna, but your future husband looks ready to kill me as it is. Let me not cause any more rifts between you two."

"He doesn't get a say in this, not this time." Lynna said quickly, thankfully missing the glare from Guy now aimed at her or she might have rethought that last statement. "Please Katherine. It is what I would have asked regardless. You keep telling me to forget each stupid and thoughtless thing I have done, you have forgiven me my ignorance in thousands of matters. Can't I forgive you now? Can't I say to forget it?" Lynna coaxed.

Katherine smiled faintly. "Always knew one day my words would come back to haunt me." she said softly.

Lynna laughed, relieved. "And hopefully we will both live long enough so that they may continue to do so." The two women helped each other up and embraced like sisters.

Katherine then turned away from Lynna, "Guy?" she asked, her arms half opened and half coming to cross themselves against her chest.

Guy made his way past her silently, out into the stable yard. Allan followed close behind. Katherine sighed wearily. "He hates me." she said, resigned to this fact.

"No, he does not." Lynna said. "He is too proud to admit what he wants. Just give him time."

Allan, meanwhile, was chasing Guy down as he saddled his horse. "Hold it now." Allan panted, "That's it then?"

"What do you mean?" Guy asked, glaring at him.

"Just...you're gonna marry her? Lynna?! I mean come on she's..." he fumbled at the look Guy gave him, "I mean well, sure she's a little..a little..." He was looking dangerous now. "Congratulations?" Allan managed near the end as his words failed him.

Guy turned away, "You had better ready your horse as well, Allan. We're riding back to Nottingham today."

"What? Now? But I thought..."

"There are a few matters to be attended to." Guy said gruffly.

"Right...sure...be ready in a few..." Allan said, heading to check in on his own horse.

He felt sick again. Marriage. Why was everyone finding that such a lovely solution to everything? It had all started with Robin and Marian; proposing and getting all cozy with one another. And then Djaq and Will had to go and get married without so much as a by-your-leave. Pathetic, really; he was glad he had never thought to get in head over senses like that with a girl. He shoved the wavering image of Djaq back down into the recesses of his heart. Sure he was fond of the woman, but marriage? Never in a hundred years.

And now this business with Guy and Lynna? Little Lynna? Honestly now where had that come from all of a sudden? He wasn't going to say Guy didn't deserve to have a fair minded woman around him. Lord knows how he had seen him storming after Marian while she had been in the Castle, but he had never expected him to glance sideways twice at another woman since.

It was a little sickening. This oppressive idea of all the happy couples exchanging vows, giving pretty rings, and then living happily ever after was something Allan had never bought. That wasn't the life for him, it was for the heroes and the great ones. Not for little men like he was. Djaq was still wavering in his mind's eye. Pretty woman like her deserved fine things like rings and happy endings and all of that pathetic stuff. He was only sorry it couldn't have been him giving it to her.

* * *

Guy's gloved hand smoothed back Lynna's mousy locks before falling back down to his side. With Allan already mounted up and anxious to leave and with Garrett and Katherine standing naught but a breadth away from Lynna; Guy was mindful of his words and actions; which so far had amounted to few. He was loath to let himself be at ease with Lynna with so many eyes watching them.

Lynna's green eyes danced with anxiety as well as excitement and Guy could see her love for him shining out from them above all else, and for that he did not need to say a word. They could communicate in their own silent way. One week, he thought, just one week and she would be his. This was the last parting.

He was about to say his good-byes aloud when Lynna tilted her head back in a gesture to show it was all right if he took his leave now. He nodded silently, resisting the urge to touch her once more before he set out back to Nottingham. "Farewell," Lynna said, quietly for his ears alone, "but not for long." She smiled in her own quiet way and Guy was satisfied with it.

If Katherine waved at him he did not take the time to notice, his anger was not so easily abated with apologies and he did not forgive slights as easily as Lynna. He had agreed to have Katherine come to the wedding if only out of consideration for Lynna then anything. He had lived too long without a sister to miss her now, even if he had slowly grown re-accustomed to her old antics and looks.

He mounted his horse and rode out with Allan by his side. Katherine snuck close to Lynna and took her hand tentatively. "Come," she said softly, "there is work to be done."

"Work?" Lynna asked, tearing her gaze from the rode back to Katherine.

"Yes, if we are going through with this damnable wedding the least I can do is have you looking like a proper bride." Katherine said, in a quipped, business like tone.

"But we have a week!" Lynna squeaked as she was pulled back inside.

"I know. It isn't nearly enough time! We'll start at once!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Oh my..." Lynna sighed in friendly resignation as she followed her friend.

* * *

**Just a few notes here: I do not mind if you critique my work. Whether it be a few spelling corrections or input on my characters etc. I will not bite your heads off. XD I enjoy it and if you catch my typos and errors then you have my thanks and it's my fault for missing them anyway. Point is, just don't be afraid to say it and there is no need to apologize. I appreciate it, it let's me know how attentive my readers are and I'm very flattered by it. **

**Note numbah two: I find it really amusing how many people now dislike Katherine; oh well, I hope you aren't all completely against her now. She's just doing what she can to protect people she cares about...who does that remind you of? **


	26. Stranger Upon the Road

**If I were to divide this story into two parts this would be the start of Part Two. The old trials and obstacles have been solved and we have moved on to new problems and issues...and even a few new characters. :) So there is no 'They got married and lived happily ever after' ending. There's a lot more adventures to be had here, so let's get down to it. Do enjoy! **

* * *

XVI  
Stranger Upon the Road

_Oh the corsairs on the great black ship  
came raiding off the coast!  
The villagers stood all agog  
at the bloody wave, which came crashing in.  
And the motley crew drew forth their swords  
and hacked them all to bits!  
Oh! They smashed in heads and beat out brains  
and burned two men 'till only ashes remained!  
A heart on a pike run through and through  
And several limbs were hacked up too..  
And livers sliced and eyeballs diced  
and..._"Oh now there's a thing...what else rhymes with dice? Lice...mice...twice?"

A boisterous and clear voice boomed out in it's jumbled and gory song as a cloaked and hooded figure came riding through Sherwood forest. Once the improvised song had been forgotten the singer carried on with other tales of battles, raids, and murders; complete with graphic descriptions of the dead and dying. For all of there macabre themes, the songs carried with a cheerful air.

_'Twas with a flick of his great big sword  
he lopped of the old man's ears!  
And as the blood came pouring out  
The robber laughed with glee  
while the old man fumbled  
with his tongue in a jumble,  
"Speak up, lad, I can hardly hear!"_

This last note was held quite long for dramatic effect, and only came to a stop as an archer appeared in the middle of the road. The rider tugged hard on the reigns, bringing the chestnut mare to a halt. "Beg pardon, sir, would you mind clearing off the road?" the rider coughed, although the voice was still full and loud naturally.

"Certainly, just as soon as you oblige me and your men with a few of your valuables." The archer said with a slight grin, and as if on cue three men and one rough looking woman emerged from the thickets.

"This is an ambush." The man carrying sword and shield crowed triumphantly.

"Highway robbery is it?!" The rider cried, leaping down from the mare and drawing forth a dangerous looking broadsword, "Have at thee, cur!" the rider cried.

The gang exchanged looks of awkward astonishment and amusement at the challenge. The archer took a step back. "We mean you no harm." he said.

"Oh, a coward is it? You shall have no mercy from me! On your guard!" The rider swung the sword at the archer, who immediately ducked and rolled to avoid getting his head lopped off.

The archer exchanged bow for a curved blade, which he wore by his side. He brought it up to meet the hulking and swinging sword with graceful ease. With a vicious and sudden twirl he easily disarmed his opponent; who hardly knew how to handle a blade in the first place with the way the rider kept swinging it like a great ax. The hooded rider looked to the fallen sword. "Ah, now there's a thing..."

"_Now_," the archer sighed, sheathing his blade. "Are you quite finished making a fool out of yourself?"

"A fool? Now listen you rogue," The figure lowered the hood, revealing round and fiery hazel eyes set in a freckled, pale face. The woman appeared to be in her twenties, her stocky build suppling the careful illusion of a hooded man out for a ride in the forest. Her mahogany colored hair fell in waves behind her, as it had been tucked under the collar of the clock to hide its curls, "I may have been called many things in my day, but Clorinda of Ashfield has never been called a fool."

The Saracen woman in the gang gave a small chuckle at Clorinda's indignation. The archer raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You'll have to forgive me, you see, we did not take you for a woman when we first...erm, heard you come up from down the road."

"Enjoyed my little ditties did you? Well I learned them from one of the most feared Norse raiders from the north." Clorinda said with a wink.

"What was his name?" The archer asked.

"Well, his name was...well...now, naturally I was but a child when I met him so my memory of him is a bit hazy..." Clorinda blustered about attempting to think of a name that would satisfy her audience.

"Never mind. There are other matters to attend to." The archer snapped, "Let me explain how this little operation works. We take one tenth of your valuables and give them to the poor and starving of Nottingham. Resist and we take it all. Feel like drawing that sword of yours again?" The archer concluded.

"Blow me down!" Clorinda whistled, her eyes widening, "Why you're Robin Hood aren't you?"

Judging from the way the man straightened his spine at the mention of the name Clorinda knew she was right, "And that must make you Will Scarlett...and you Djaq...and that giant must be Little John...and you must be Much!...but where is Allan a'Dale? Oh go on, but this is just wonderful!"

The gang was taken aback by the woman's enthusiasm and energy. Robin stood in the center of it all, watching the woman gawk at them like a child at a fair. "And yes, it is money you'll be wanting." She rummaged through a pouch saddled on the horse. "Here," she said tossing a bag of coins to Robin, "Go on and take all of it, oh it's not every day one is robbed by Robin Hood! Tell me, what's it like living in the forest? Is it terribly exciting? Oh, I bet you've been on loads of adventures!"

Robin seemed taken aback at the woman's eagerness, "It is not as grand as all that; those are just the stories people hear." There was a far away look in his eyes, as if he was recalling something, or someone from his past.

"But you are all warriors? How marvelous to be a warrior. I've just run away from home to be a warrior, but I'll be damned if I don't end up back in Ashfield again tomorrow. Father has given up keeping me indoors, you see." Clorinda babbled.

"You're father must be worried sick about you, then." Robin asked.

"Oh no, he'll send the guards out to search the grounds but it's only for show. He knows I'll come back as soon as I get hungry enough. I'm always hungry, you see. It's a weakness." Clorinda laughed.

"Who is your father?" Robin asked, brow creasing as he heard the mention of guards.

"Lord Gregory of Ashfield, naturally. Have I not introduced myself yet? Oh damn it all, I swore I did, but then again if I haven't said one thing I've bound to have said another. My name's Clorinda, Lady Clorinda of Ashfield and Swordswoman and archer and spear thrower par excellence." She bowed as she gave her full and over-blown title.

"That's a Lady?" Much whispered to Little John.

"Yes, it is I'll thank you to not blathering about me in my presence." Clorinda huffed.

Robin kept coughing as if trying to resist the urge to laugh, "No one is blathering about you I am sure. You are just not what we were expecting."

"No? Oh, but look...the sun is nearly set and I'm hardly home yet. Do rob from me again. I'll not let you best me with a sword again Robin Hood, why I was trained from the finest masters of the blade in all of the kingdom!" Clorinda boasted as she mounted her horse once more. "I'm off, then, I must go home so that I can run away again tomorrow! Farewell!" Clorinda waved as she rode off down the forest path, striking up yet another shanty as she went.

There was a silence in the gang as the noise and cheery off-key music drifted away. "That woman's looney." Much said, breaking the stillness.

"Madder than a pack of wolves." Will nodded.

Robin hefted the sack of coins in his hands, "At least she payed us well for that spot of entertainment. Do you believe anything she said?" he asked.

"She's a braggart, but I don't think she's a liar." Djaq said.

"Her father was Lord Gregory, did she say?" Robin asked, more musing to himself than aloud.

Much gave a small shrug at the question, Robin spoke what was on his mind. "I recall seeing his name on the Pact of Nottingham." he said quietly.

"Wait a minute? You think that girl's in league with the Sheriff some how? But she's madder than a dog." Much said.

Robin nodded, "Mad dogs bite the fastest...let's keep a close watch on this road. See if we can run into our singing Lady again."

* * *

Allan could not help, but feel an immense relief upon seeing Sherwood Forest again. He had been gone from it for nearly two weeks, and he had not realized how tired he was until he came home. The forest was cool, but no longer biting with winter chill. Spring had finally arrived. Allan seemed to relax among the familiar forest shadows. He knew Robin Hood and the gang may be watching him, but that did not bother him. Even the idea of Djaq, perhaps somewhere off hidden in the trees, watching him failed to produce a reaction from him. In fact, his mind whirled with ideas at the thought. What would she be thinking while she looked on at him? Would she be thinking what a fool he was? Or would she be thinking of the kiss? Would she be ashamed of it, or secretly excited as he was?

Three days he had been traveling with Guy, only this time there was no more urgency or anxiety driving them on. No matter, Allan felt as if he had been traveling for years. All he wanted now was some food and a warm bed to sleep on. He deserved that to, he thought silently, after everything he had just been through.

He knew that he was going to have to make a report to Robin Hood, he would be wanting to hear about Lynna...but how was he going to tell him the girl was engaged to Gisborne? He gulped, he hoped Robin didn't do anything rash, but hoping for that was like hoping for rain on a sunny day.

Allan and Guy rode back into Nottingham Town near the evening. The sun tinted the sky a rusty red color. Allan bit back a yawn as the gates to the Castle were opened and they were at last permitted entrance. He dismounted lazily, handing his horse to a stable lad, rushing out to meet them.

Guy had been silent, as usual, but now there was a tension in his silence. His mouth was set in a grim line. Allan blinked, no doubt he was avoiding something just as he was.

Allan stayed back, waiting for further orders from Guy. He was duly surprised when he received none. Guy merely strode past him into the Castle. Allan lingered in the courtyard for a moment or two. Part of him wanted to go off to Sherwood to meet with Robin, who would no doubt be expecting him, but the other half of him, the larger and louder half, demanded a good meal and that warm bed he had been dreaming of. The larger half of his thoughts won out in the end and Allan quickly stole away to the kitchens to see what he could rummage up for himself.

* * *

Guy entered the Great Hall without any announcement. The Sheriff looked up from his papers as he watched him approached the desk. "Two weeks." The Sheriff said simply, looking away from Guy and back to his work, "Two weeks...tell me you have killed Hood."

"No, my lord." Guy said.

"Am I surprised? A clue; no." The Sheriff said, shaking his head.

Guy watched him and at each instant wanting to strangle him where he sat. His hands tightened into fists at his sides. Something was very wrong here. Why was the Sheriff so calm? He had been off 'chasing shadows' for nigh on two weeks on all he could offer him as a simple sarcastic retort?

"Did you find your little leper, then?" The Sheriff remarked quietly, his quill scritch scritching away on the parchment.

"Pardon?" Guy said, if he felt any astonishment at the question he quickly controlled it.

Suddenly the Sheriff was up, both hands slamming atop the desk with a vicious, sharp slap. "I know the soldier never returned with a report or the brat's body, so I'll ask you again Gisborne, and your answer better be the details of her subsequent torture and or her delightful and bloody end!"

"I recall, my lord, you saying that when the time came that she proved no longer useful I might do with her what I wished?" Guy said in low tones.

"Short of letting her live." The Sheriff said through gritted teeth, "Tell me she is dead."

Guy smirked, a murderous light in his eyes, but also one of triumph. Katherine had been right in saying how dangerous it would be for Lynna to return to Nottingham, but Katherine did not know how the Sheriff had come to fear him and his madness this past year. She had no conception of that newfound power. Besides, the Sheriff must be notified of the engagement; lest he sabotage it. Lynna was far away and safe with Katherine at the moment, and the Sheriff still had no idea where the girl was. She was untouchable currently.

"She is going to be my wife." And there was a vicious note of triumph in his tone, and almost animal like growl under cut it.

The Sheriff seemed to almost not believe it for an instant, before his face reddened in fury. "WHAT?!" he shouted fit to make the rafters shudder.

Guy couldn't help but smirk at the Sheriff's obvious frustration. Ruined some of his plans there hadn't he? Thrown him for a terrible loop? How far he had let his control over the boy slip, he wondered at his former master's thoughts.

"You, mean to marry a little...inconsequential...girl?" The Sheriff said with emphasis, "When it was not but a month ago you wanted her hanged?!"

"Regardless of my previous thoughts, she has agreed to marry me." Guy growled.

"You mean she was too terrified to refuse." The Sheriff chuckled nastily. "Fool, you've landed yourself with a right little whore, haven't you?"

"And what of it?" Guy said without skipping a beat, his expression portrayed none of the rage he felt upon hearing the slur to Lynna's name. He could see from the subtle shift in the Sheriff's expression that he had not been expecting him to say such a thing. Not too long ago the idea that Lynna may have actually feared him enough not to refuse his proposal would have haunted him, now he was almost surprised at how quickly he was able to flatly deny that possibility. He knew Lynna; understood her ways, respected her for her trust and honesty, it was getting easier to quell doubts and place haunting thoughts aside.

"You can't mean to say you plan on keeping her under lock and key in your bedroom and only take her out when you wish to 'play' with the whore, do you?" The Sheriff laughed, easing himself back into his seat, his eyes studying Gisborne very closely.

From the strict silence Guy kept and the slow, animalistic smirk he gave the Sheriff read a sadistic honesty in Guy's mad eyes. Since Marian's death he had thrown himself into the task of a torture. He had shown skill in it and even mute, cold enjoyment. Why shouldn't that enjoyment extend to the abuse of women as well?

The Sheriff laughed, low at first and then it became louder. "Suppose you deserve your little...'fun.'" The Sheriff said.

Guy kept up appearances. If the Sheriff suspected he held Lynna in no high regard, perhaps he would not think that harming her would force him to do anything for him. She would be a useless tool. If she was just a meek woman, a bride-hostage, in the Sheriff's eyes she would be worthless. And that was all the better, for Guy meant to keep Lynna far and away from the Sheriff's sight. Better have him think he was abusing her, no matter how those thoughts sickened him.

An idea seemed to enter the Sheriff's head, "You have not seen your sister since she left Nottingham?" he asked.

"Why would I go to see her?" Guy spat.

"Oh, no reason, no reason..." The Sheriff said, folding his hands atop the desk,

"Except I did send the soldier to follow her carriage. For some passing fancy led me to believe the little brat would be with 'dear Kathy.'"

Guy was silent, the Sheriff went on. "How did you find the girl, Gisborne?"

"I found her." Guy said abruptly, "on the road, said she was trying to get away from Hood. She wouldn't tell me anymore, the damned girl fainted."

"Well, this may not be a complete failure after all. If you string her up outside your door you may catch yourself an outlaw." The Sheriff remarked darkly.

"Any stringing up that's to be done will be done inside." Guy retorted.

"First you've got to get her to the church, and once she's there...do make sure she doesn't get it into her head to beat you over the head and dash off." The Sheriff looked back down at his papers, a cruel smirk on his face.

The reference to his attempted marriage to Marian stung. "I intend to drag her there on a leash, if need be." Guy said.

Guy left shortly thereafter, satisfied that the Sheriff was sufficiently amused at his so called 'bride-hostage' He had remained in the Hall for a good long while, continuing to joke about what he had planned for Lynna. He felt sick. Four more days, that was all. Then Lynna would be safe in Locksley Manor. He could picture her standing by the doorway waiting to greet him. He had never come home to anyone before, he wondered how it be. Time pressed on him heavily. Four more days.

* * *

The morning after found Allan out in the forest once more. He followed the old trails to the campsite. He pulled the hidden lever in the rock wall, but was surprised to find no one in the camp.

He walked in under the camouflaged roof, glancing at the odd pot or plate that had been left out in the open. He started at the few, unkempt bunks tucked into the corner. He lifted up a dagger which was sitting upon one of the bunks. He examined it for the sake of glancing at it.

A crunching of twigs alerted him to the return of Robin and the gang. "Drop it." Robin called, "Now turn 'round and walk out slowly or I'll shoot you were you stand!"

Allan placed the dagger back on the bunk and turned about to face his would be assailant. Robin immediately lowered his bow. "Allan!" he shouted.

The gang, likewise, sheathed their weapons and went up to meet their friend. Allan smiled. "Easy now, it ain't like I went an' died or nothin'."

"Been gone long enough. I nearly commissioned a grave for you." Robin retorted.

Allan paused and looked at him. Had he just made a joke? Was he playing him? He hadn't heard Robin joking in nearly two years now. He thought Robin had lost all his smiles and laughter, ever since Marian died. He looked away quickly to see Little John stowing away quite a large sack. Had they been out robbing again? He looked back at Robin, and noticed an old glimmer in his friend's eyes; oh that haunted and grieved look was still lingering, and would probably forever, but it was not the same. He looked more like his old self then ever. "Been busy, I take it." Allan said, trying to contain a note of awe and surprise.

"Fall harvest's come early, wouldn't you know?" Robin said with a wink. "Tell me how you've been keeping yourself."

Allan knew that that was his cue to report, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to. Robin was so easy now, what if this news sent him back into his state of madness. It was good seeing his old leader like this again, full of the spark and energy which had made him follow him in the first place. "Lynna's well, as I'm sure Djaq's told you by now o'course." He said this without looking over at Djaq, but he felt her eyes boring into him.

"She has, but there is no harm in hearing good news spoken twice over. She is safe and happy I hope?" Robin wheedled.

"Oh, happy? Uh...yeah, as a' matter o' fact...I mean, just, supposn'." Allan said, scratching the back of his head as he shrugged uncomfortably.

"Good." Robin nodded.

Allan could tell he was itching to probe for more detail, but he didn't. Allan decided right then and there that there would be no telling Robin of Lynna's engagement to Gisborne, at least not yet. His thoughts were jarred as Much interjected, "Never guess what we met on the road yesterday. Craziest woman you ever laid eyes on!"

Allan turned about, raising an eyebrow curiously. Robin laughed beside him. "It makes for an interesting story at any rate. Sit down first and I'll tell you."

As Robin related the events of yesterday, with he and Much alternating every so often Allan finally allowed himself a look at Djaq. She was stern faced, making herself busy with idle chores around the camp: checking her medicine bag, examining the food supplies, tidying up her bunk. He was hardly listening to Robin and Much's story. He was quite content with just watching Djaq work her way around the camp. That was until Will came and put a hand upon her shoulder to still her work. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and his fingers tenderly brushed along her cheek, just under her eyes. Immediately Allan looked away, feeling sick to his stomach. Not out of disgust for the act of love and tenderness, but for the fact that he was jealous of his best friend, and that he should stare and dream of his wife.

Finally Djaq turned and both Allan and Djaq stared at one another. Allan's eyes widened, while Djaq's merely blinked. He saw a flash of guilt go back in her expression. Guilt for what? That she may have feelings for him? Or that her friend also wished to be a lover? She wandered away to assist in the preparations of a late morning meal.

The story of the crazy woman having finished Allan got up and went over to Djaq, kneeling beside her as she cut up vegetables for the stew. He pulled out his own knife and helped her. "You've been thinking abou' it, haven't you?" Allan whispered.

"No." Djaq said curtly.

"Yes you have." Allan insisted, "I have." he added after a time.

"Well stop." Djaq said.

"Come on, Djaq." Allan said, his whispered voice coming out raspy, pleading.

"It's not right." Djaq whispered, "Allan, it's not right."

"I know." Allan said with conviction, "but I can't be helping it. I...I think I...I like ye, fine an'..."

Djaq laughed quietly, stirring the stew about, "You like me fine?" she repeated, "Allan..."

"All right, all right. Look, not being funny, but I may even...even love ye...an' I'm sorry." Allan said with great difficulty.

"So am I." Djaq whispered. "Oh, Allan, no one was ever sorrier than me." She went to reach for another one of the vegetables, but in the process brushed her hand lightly against Allan's hand.

Allan looked up, and in that instant he knew. Even if Djaq did not love him in the way he loved her, the feeling was undeniably there. He gulped and his heart beat out fast and quick. So, now he knew and now she knew. Now what were they to do?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Clorinda. She is an actual character in the Robin Hood legends. If you do some very shrewd research you'll find her name. Naturally, that's almost about all you'll find...so her subsequent wacky personality is my doing. But if you do look her up, you'll realize why she's in this story in the first place. **

**More Notes (Because I'm a nerd like that.): Why have Guy be so blunt and forthcoming about his marriage? It's simple. Guy.Is.Proud. Yes he did it to throw the Sheriff off, but he's gloating over him, don't let the boyo fool you. XD**

**Now that I've finished ranting, do drop a review. :) **


	27. A Wedding

XXVII  
A Wedding

Lynna sat in a little chair by a mirror. She had been sitting there for over an hour now; hands clasped and folded in her lap. She had traveled with Katherine and Garrett from Meden Vale and they had stopped at in an inn not but a few miles north of Locksley.

She sat very quietly in her room. There was a dress laid out upon the bed. A dress the color of a summer forest, all in soft greens and hints of blue in the lace. It was a very fine and beautiful thing, and Lynna hadn't dared touch it. She liked looking at it though, but she couldn't help, but feel that the real bride was going to march through that door any minute and insist she help her put on the dress. But it was obvious that dress would fit no one but her, with it's short hem and delicate features. All the same, the dress felt like a stranger in the room with her.

Lynna was still wearing her plain gray dress and apron, with a little kerchief tied about her head to keep her hair up. She stared at herself in the mirror, marveling at the little servant girl she saw. She noticed how pale she looked, how slight and small, and every defect to her physicality.

On the desk before the mirror there was a comb, and all the powders to give her color and brightness. The make-ups marveled her the most, for she had never seen them before. She touched at a soft red looking color and was astonished with out liquid and glossy it felt in her hands. She rubbed the small ounce of color between her fingers curiously.

Looking back up at the mirror, Lynna slowly undid the kerchief and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. What was she to do with it? It had been kept tied up after it had been carefully washed and now it curled and waved. She touched the little curls at the edges of her hair.

The door opened behind her and Lynna, distracted, turned about slowly. "What's all this, hm?" Katherine remarked walking over to her, putting her hands on the chair's back, joining her friend's reflection in the mirror.

Lynna blushed and looked down at her hands. Katherine chuckled slightly, "Don't know where to start, is that it?"

"More...or less." Lynna replied, "How did you feel when you got married?"

"Terrified." Katherine said curtly, taking hold of Lynna's hair and snatching the comb off of the desk before her. She worked out the tangles and bunches in the mousy hair.

"Oh." Lynna whispered.

Katherine laughed a little, "And terribly excited. Come, let's get you into your dress."

Lynna stood up almost mechanically, slowly removing her apron and dress. "I...I think I'm much more afraid of getting there, then...being there. Does that makes sense?" Lynna asked as Katherine began to slip the beautiful and daunting dress over her.

"Like you'd much rather walk to the church in nothing but your everyday dress, with your hair tied back, and deliciously unkempt and get the whole thing over with without prying eyes?" Katherine muttered, adjusting the lacework around the sleeves.

"Yes, exactly!" Lynna said.

"Every bride wishes that secretly, I'm sure, but you'll see. It won't nearly be as terrifying as you think." Katherine said, applying the herbal red dye to Lynna's lips, and then using the colored powders about her eyes. "There," she remarked. "Just one more thing..."

Katherine went over to the trunk in the corner of the room, she opened it, knelt down and brought out a beautiful white veil. The pattern on the lace looked like a slowly drifting wave, passing along the edges of the fabric. If one stared at it long enough the pattern seemed to shift and take on life of itself. "Oh," Lynna said, gasping, "but it's beautiful." She almost wanted to reach out and touch it, but stopped herself.

"I am very glad you think so. It was my mother's." Katherine said.

"Katherine...what? You mean me to...to...no. No I can't!" Lynna said, shocked.

"Why not?" Katherine asked simply.

"Why? It's your mother's! It's precious to you. You can't honestly mean to have me...me wear it?" Lynna said, backing up a step.

"Of course I do. It's hardly doing anything locked inside a dusty old trunk."

Katherine said. "Besides," she remarked, sneaking up on Lynna and placing it atop her head, "It suits you."

"Katherine." Lynna's voice trembled as she caught a look at her reflection in the mirror briefly before turning and embracing her friend tightly, she struggled to formulate the right words.

"Now, now. Enough. If you carry on like that I'm liable to get as weepy as an old maid and then we'll never get out of here will we?" Katherine said, giving Lynna a pat on the back before pushing her away, her voice grew shaky too, but she gave a sniff and recomposed herself.

"There now. What do you think?" Katherine said softly.

Lynna turned 'round again to look at herself in the mirror, but try as she might she could find no lovely girl there. It looked like someone else, she wanted to say, but she saw the barely concealed joy in Katherine's eyes and instead she merely smiled and blushed.

* * *

"Locksley's in a fine state." Robin mused quietly to Allan, "With the villagers all about and up in activity. What could it be for?"

"Uh...Robin?" Allan gulped, "Something I gotta tell ya. Something I should've said when I first got back."

Robin turned to look at Allan, encouraging him to go on, there was no stern expression or frown upon his face. Just a calm, blankness of urgency to have him get on with whatever he wanted to say.

Allan; however, was turning paler and paler by the minute. "It's about Lynna."  
Still, Robin remained the same as before, only crossing his arms somewhat. Allan went on. "She's...well, I don't rightly know how to put it so I best just say it straight off...She's getting married...t' Gisborne."

There was a silence which seemed to last an eternity for Allan. He stood expecting the shouts of anger and disbelief, for the deranged plan to sabotage the intended wedding, but Robin nearly sighed, a deep sigh which held all the grief and despair he still felt, but now kept locked away in him. "I know." he said and began to walk on again.

"You know?" Allan blanched, "How can ye know?!"

"Allan, I do speak to the villagers, you know." Robin said quietly.

"An' that's it, just you know and let's walk away and leave it at that?" Allan asked in vocal disbelief.

"She's happy, Allan. I may want to take her and whisk her off someplace far away, because I know she'll be safe. I want," and there came the never yielding anger, "to see Gisborne hanged and killed like the dog he is, but," a sigh, "I won't interfere. Not today. When the King returns then we may revisit this discussion, but for now. I owe my friend a deal of happiness, she deserves it. Let her have it."

Allan shook his head, scuffing at a few twigs in his path, "I dun get it, Robin. You weren't exactly one fer letting things go."

"What makes you think I have?" Robin remarked, raising his eyebrow. He sighed,

"I neglected my responsibilities, Allan. For nearly a full two years I let the Sheriff and the Black Knights have their way with Nottingham. Not anymore."

"But you jus' said that..."

"I said I would leave it for today." Robin snapped.

Allan saw how fragile Robin's spirit was and left the matter alone. "Besides," Robin remarked rapidly changing the subject, not giving himself a chance to brood upon his thoughts, "There's a consignment of silver coming up from the South Road." he winked, "Let's get the gang together, if we hurry, this day may turn out to be a good day after all."

* * *

It seemed a lifetime had passed since Lynna had last set eyes on Locksley. When she was a prisoner in the Castle she had longed to see her old home again, her little house; so lonely before had seemed like a paradise when it had no longer belonged to her. She stared out now from the little window in the carriage, at the villagers and had the incredible disillusion that she should have fit better out among them. The children were out dashing under tables and waving ribbons about. Usually there would be some stories told on days like this, for the little ones to young to understand what was going on. There was no storyteller now.

The carriage stopped and Lynna leaned forward to get out, desperately needing to breathe. Katherine stayed her, "Wait a moment, there." She said and there was amusement in her voice.

Suddenly the world went white before her as her veil was placed over her face. "Katherine." Lynna gasped as she was urged out of the carriage, "Katherine I can't breathe."

"Then that means you're nearly ready." Katherine said, but Garrett gave her a sharp nudge in the ribs. "I mean, don't be nervous, dear." She said reluctantly as she gave her husband one of her infamous glares.

Lynna was looking at the faces of the villagers. Their manner was festive, yet cool towards her. As if they would not acknowledge the girl who had lived among them for so many years. The children stared up at her, smiling regardless of their parent's expressions. One little girl waved and Lynna gave a small one in return.

She reached the church door and she thought she might die of fright right there, but Katherine took her by the arm and Garrett stood at her side. "Come on, lass," he whispered in her ear, "One step at a time."

That was when Guy turned and saw her in the doorway. Lynna inhaled sharply. He looked her over swiftly and she could see his own nervousness, even if it didn't readily show. Their mutual fright gave her an ounce of courage and she walked down the aisle to stand beside him.

He didn't look at her after that. The priest had started the ceremony, but Lynna found she was unable to listen. She tried to catch Guy's eye, but it was as if he was deliberately avoiding her gaze.

She gave up after a while, wondering what he must be thinking. There wasn't the slightest hint of feeling upon his face, but he stood so tall and rigid that she knew he was nervous for something. His eyes darted swiftly as if he was waiting for something to come along and interrupt the wedding.

She had to restrain herself from reaching over and taking his hand to reassure him. The priest continued to talk and her thoughts continued to drift and wander so much so that her voice was a stranger to her own ears as she repeated the vows instructed to her. Hearing Guy say those words as well sent a shock of unbridled thrill straight through her.

She trembled slightly; out of nervous joy when she felt Guy take her hand. She turned to face him and upon seeing the ring, and managed a small smile of her own at last.

The ring was made of a silver band decorated with small emeralds and in the center a sapphire surrounded by a close circle of little moonstones. The colors danced in the light, faerie like the way they fluttered around the silver and bounced off the precious gems.

Guy gave a shudder, something dark passed over his eyes, but the vision was gone as soon as it had come and he slipped the ring gently onto Lynna's left ring finger. He let the palm of her hand linger on his for a fraction of second, as if wanting to see the ring there on her hand before letting it go.

His nervous, rigid behavior vanished after he let her hand drop. Then something seemed to echo in her head like a jumble of words before she was quite able to understand them. She sought to juggle backwards in her cluttered and hazy mind for the words, for they were important. "You may now kiss your Bride." Was that it? An explosion of questions and confusion burst inside her brain.

And then her veil was lifted and she found herself blinking up at Guy, whose eyes widened slightly at the sight of her, without the veil partially obscuring some of her features. Then Guy's lips were on hers and by this time she had stopped thinking altogether.

At first it felt only as if their lips were just lightly pressed to one another's. Then Guy opened to her somewhat. He was surprisingly gentle at first before the kiss lent itself to a roughened joy.

Lynna restrained herself, at first startled with so many people watching her. She kept her arms at her side, but kissed him with wild enthusiasm. Until she finally gave up and flung her arms about him and she could hardly muffle the little shaking gasps of laughter and happiness after so much fear and nervous anxiety.

They parted at long last and stood staring at one another. Lynna reached up to brush aside the unruly black hair from Guy's brow. She smiled freely, he would not; but his own private happiness was written in his eyes and for Lynna's knowledge alone. He led her from the church and out into the warm sun.

Lynna laughed, chiming and bright as she walked beside him. All fears, doubts, former trials; all were past. She laughed in relief, she laughed in joy, Guy kissed her cheek and she laughed in love.

Katherine overtook her in a might bear of an embrace, hefting her off of the ground. "Damn it all." She kept repeating, cursing herself for her fears; gone for the day, but not forgotten. "Congratulations" she said softly to Lynna, praying silently she would never have an occasion to say otherwise to her, "Congratulations, my sister."

Tears actually stung Lynna's eyes at that. She had lost her family so long ago, to be a part of a new one was both a dream and an honor she did not deserve. "And no one could have a better sister than you, Katherine." she replied.

"Oh now, what did I say about all of that nonsense?" Katherine remarked, releasing Lynna, "Look at us, sobbing like a bunch of weepy old biddies." She said, wiping at her eyes.

Lynna laughed, thus finding herself embraced by Garrett as well. She looked down seeing a few of the village children tug on her skirts, stand on tip-toe and say their garbled congratulations, and then dash away as was the wont of a little ones to do when shy.

Lynna turned 'round and 'round at each smiling face, but she realized that her husband was no longer by her side. She frowned a little, eyes searching, but not finding. She managed to slip past the crowd, drifting away from the celebrations. She wandered down to the banks of the river, which cut through the village. There she found Guy, sitting under one of the old oaks, staring out at the water.  
She approached him quietly, waiting until she was nearly next to him to speak up. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Guy started, looking up at his intruder. He stilled himself, "I wanted to get away from the crowds." he said, "I needed to...to think, to..."

"Are you avoiding me already?" Lynna asked.

Guy looked horrified at the question. "No! How could you think that?"

Lynna smiled warmly and sat down beside him. It was then Guy realized she had merely been teasing him. He sighed and relaxed once more. The two sat side by side in silence for a few minutes. Slowly Lynna inched herself closer to him and rested against him. He looked down, almost surprised, and draped and arm about her. "Are you happy, Lynna?" he asked her tentatively.

"Happy?" Lynna repeated, "Never was there any woman happier!" she exclaimed with her usual child-like ardor. "No...no that is not good enough," Lynna mused after, "I am fit to burst with joy." She closed her eyes feeling the sweet warmth of the sun upon her face, "To be married..." she whispered, "what a wonder."

Guy turned his face away to hide a smile at her words. He was not about to admit that he felt exactly the same. Months ago he thought he would never be able to experience this happiness. He thought any chance of it had died with Marian; he was so certain of that. He had never expected to find a second chance in Lynna. If someone had told him that she would be the woman he would marry he would have laughed outright. Now, it seemed, nothing could have been more predictable.

"You think they've realized we're missing?" Guy said in a low tone.

"Let them miss us a little longer." Lynna said with a slight sigh.

Guy chuckled slightly and kissed her. It was better than the one they had shared in the church. Now, with no one watching them, he pressed her to him tightly; his lips rough against hers and at the same time so completely gentle that Lynna actually trembled in response to it.

They parted, Lynna smiled, and Guy did too. "Now, Lady Gisborne," he remarked slyly, "I believe we should return to our own wedding."

Lynna blushed upon hearing her new name. Guy stood up and offered her his hand to help her up, which she accepted gladly. Lynna giggled silently as they walked.

"What is it?" Guy asked her.

"Nothing, really." Lynna said, smoothing down the front of her dress, as if purposely trying to avoid revealing what was on her mind.

"Tell me." Guy coaxed.

"I was just thinking..." Lynna remarked, twirling the lacy ribbons on the side of the dress, "In a story, this is usually the part where I would say 'and they lived happily ever after.'"

Guy laughed. Lynna looked up sheepishly, "I said it was silly."

"You are mistaken." Guy remarked, "In this case, I hope you are right."

"You are teasing me." Lynna said in a mewling tone of embarrassment as she shoved him playfully.

"No, I'm not." Guy said seriously. Why shouldn't he want her to be happy? He had been waiting anxiously for this day for some time now, and while he had lain awake all night previous, he had gone over everything which could have gone wrong. What if she deserted him like Marian had? Or what if Robin Hood came and stole her away? Worse, now that they were married he must be alert every hour of the day to make sure the Sheriff sent no one after her.

He found it odd that he should recall one of Lynna's stories about a dragon who guarded a treasure so grand that he would kill any who tried to rob him of it. He would do the same to protect Lynna.

A few the village children approached and brought Lynna way and back into the crowd of merry-makers; asking for a song. She looked back at Guy with a rueful grin as she was led into the center.

He sighed, crossing his arms as he watched his wife sing. Katherine came up beside him unnoticed, "Well, I must admit I never thought we'd have another occasion to celebrate."

Guy dropped his arms down to his sides and the smile vanished from his face. "You almost prevented that from ever happening." He hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"I did what I thought to be right. Can you honestly stand there and say that you've never hurt someone to save their life?" Katherine hissed back.

He could not and so he remained silently, biting the inside of his lip viciously. "I thought as much." Katherine said rather matter-of-fact.

"You think she is in danger of dying, then?" Guy said very quietly, his face betraying none of the deep fear he actually felt upon uttering that statement.

"No." Katherine said almost immediately.

Guy nodded, he knew when his sister was lying; especially when those lies were meant to assuage his fears. She had always been very clever at that. He wanted to be with his wife; a bought of short-lived jealousy coursed through him as he thought why the villagers should hold Lynna's attentions all to themselves, when it was their wedding day.

"Guy," Katherine grabbed Guy by the arm as he started to move away from her. "I'm not lying to you." She said, guessing his thoughts. "I...I never have lied to you."

Guy turned, bemused by the meaning behind his sister's curious words. Katherine licked her lips nervously, "Leave it for now, Kathy." Guy said grudgingly, "Just...leave it be."

Katherine nodded slightly. Both brother and sister missed the small, hopeful smile Lynna flashed as she happened to glance over at them from the corner of her eye.

* * *

"It's so...so...big!" Lynna exclaimed, turning around and around in the center of the entry hall to Locksley Manor. "Not as big as I remember, but I was smaller then..."

Guy coughed, muffling his own amused laughter at Lynna's reaction to seeing Locksley Manor, and imagining Lynna any smaller than she already was. "You've been to Locksley Manor before then?"

"Once," She answered swiftly, "When I was a little girl, the Lady of the manor requested my mother to come and tell stories during the winter. She gave us work; when she could." She smiled in her distant way, but quickly shook herself out of her reverie, "But look," she remarked, "it's just lovely. I bet if you stood in the center and spoke loud enough you could echo all about the room." She remarked with a wry expression upon her face.

Guy had not spent many nights in Locksley since his return from the Holy Land. He had been plagued with haunting images of Marian and all that could have been, and then Robin laughing at him in his misery; and the worst was the crazed imaginings of Marian and Robin together, building a family, a home. He had retreated from this place, which at first had been a great source of triumph, only to become one of his sources of madness.

Now, watching Lynna make her turns about the room, rushing down one hall to another, poking her head inside all of the rooms; greeting the servants with open smiles (which caused them no end of surprise.) Guy felt he could once again dare to hope that he might be able to build a life here with Lynna.

He sighed as he let Lynna continue her enthusiastic explorations of her new home. He had not been able to get a minute along with her since the villagers had managed coerce a few stories from her. He was glad the day's festivities were finally over, and his wife's attentions were once again with him.

She came about, against the staircase; her dress rustling against the floorboards as she walked. He led her up the stairs into his...their bedroom now...after tonight. It was hard to imagine his bride was the same scared, tattered girl he first saw cowering in the corner of her dungeon cell. He winced only slightly at his thoughts. He wanted to drive all those experiences from Lynna's memory.

Taking Lynna's temporary exploratory behavior as an opportunity he managed to pluck the veil from Lynna's hand and set it atop to the ebony chest of drawers in the corner of the room. Lynna turned about again to face him and in that same instant he removed the small pins keeping Lynna's hair in their tight braids, letting her hair fall down about her shoulders. If she was surprised by the suddenness of his actions he never gave himself time to notice, for he kissed her as she turned to face him.

He felt her shake as he placed an arm about her waist to bring her closer to him, but it was so subtle as to not be mistaken for a gesture of fear. His lips left hers to trail down the side of her neck. She gave a small little gasp, "Guy..." She felt him undo the laces on the back of her dress.

He wanted her. He had wanted her since the day he first caught her upon the Castle steps before she fell. He could feel the dress loosen about Lynna, and he slid part of it down her shoulder, kissing the bare flesh as he did so. The dress slipped down to the floor, and Lynna was left sitting upon the bed in her shift.

Guy wasn't quite sure when he became aware that Lynna's slight trembling wasn't one of possible fear, but one of humiliation. He paused in his attentions to her, "Lynna?"

Lynna looked down, her cheeks red and her skin burning from kisses. She gave a small laugh, but it lacked her usual chiming brightness, "I am sorry." she said softly, "but in stories the bride is always supposed to be beautiful." She fumbled, her arms coming up to hug herself, as if ashamed that he should be looking at her near bare form with all of her sharp angles, and slight and awkward limbs, "I'm sorry I can't be beautiful for you."

Guy brought her arms down to her sides again, sitting beside her upon the bed. "Why would you say that?" He asked her incredulously, he tried to kiss her again, but she ducked her head. He sighed, he could see he wasn't going to be able to coax her out of her shell with physical affection. "You are...beautiful." he said, the words stumbled from his mouth in his own awkward fashion. He had never been very good at this.

A smile flickered upon Lynna's lips for just a moment, "Really?" She asked quietly, awed. "You are only saying that because I'm your wife." And the smile vanished.

"Don't you know?" Guy said with a slight smirk, "As your husband I'm entitled to think of you however I will and it becomes the absolute truth?"

Lynna finally looked up at him, her green eyes daring to reflect the shy acceptance of his complement. "You're not teasing me are you?" she whispered timidly.

"When have I ever said something I hadn't meant?" Guy retorted, kissing her cheek, just under her eyes. His hands brushed against her neck, just near her collar bone.

He paused and looked down, and for the first time he noticed the silver necklace Lynna wore. He touched the jaded amulet at the center. "You kept this?" he asked.

"Of course. It has hardly come off my neck since you gave it to me." Lynna was able to laugh at her exaggerations at last, "I..." She never finished, Guy kissed her fiercely.

"Do you know why I gave you that necklace?" He asked her in between kisses.

Lynna laughed as she wrapped her arms about him, idly unfastening the claps of his coat. "I believe you said it was a gift between friends."

"I lied." He hissed huskily, "I gave it to you because I wanted to show you I loved you."

Lynna raised an eyebrow in mock surprise and slid the coat off of Guy. "Congratulations, my lord." She replied with a kiss, "you succeeded." And before Guy could push her over fully onto the bed she leaned over and blew out the flickering candle; enveloping them in darkness.

* * *

**I did my best with this. I even went crazy looking around trying to find examples of medieval weddings. Those searches didn't yield much so please forgive any inaccuracies which may have occurred in the chapter. **

**Not much to say beyond that. I still feel I could have made this better. Anyway, do review and let me know what you think! **


	28. Second Best

XXVIII  
Second Best

Guy toyed with Lynna's hair idly. He had been lying awake since dawn made its first feeble attempts to bring light into the room. He hadn't dared move lest he wake the woman still sleeping alongside him. It was something of a wonder, to glance down and find her there: his wife.

She slept peacefully, her head resting against his chest, one arm half way 'round him while the other was tucked neatly under the side of her head. She had curled up in her sleep, her legs almost against her chest. Her hair tumbled awkwardly down the side of her face, obscuring her features. He had since brushed it aside, but had found himself unable to stop combing through it with his fingers.

She slept half in and half out of the quilts. The bare skin of her lower shoulder just visible. Guy had no desire to cover her back up again. He allowed himself to touch that tantalizing softness once, but she had stirred in her sleep and he immediately withdrew his hand. Lord knew he had had plenty of opportunity to explore every inch of her last night.

Lynna stirred again, emitting a small sigh. "Is it morning, already?" She asked in a muffled, sleepy voice.

"It is." Guy answered.

"How glorious." She buried herself against him, the half-sigh in her voice reflecting the gentle sarcasm behind it. Guy chuckled at her antics.

"How can you be so awake?" Lynna asked, hardly opening her eyes. "It's barely light out."

"I've been awake for a while," Guy replied, his hand rubbing up and down the visible parts of her back. "How can you be so tired?" he retorted.

"I'm used to sleeping through the whole night." She remarked, kissing his chest lightly.

Guy laughed outright at her reply, he had not been expecting such words from her. Lynna finally blinked up at him. She blushed furiously, grinning slightly, she proceeded to sink down into the blankets covering the bed. She groaned quietly, "Suppose this means I have to get up now." She said, mumbling through the blankets.

She sat up, the quilts falling down off her shoulder. She paused in her movements, seeming to realize that she was unclothed. Guy pulled the covers from her, letting them fall by her waist. She unconsciously crossed her arms over herself, turning her face away, making it seem as if she was toying with some stray lock of hair at the nape of her neck. "Still so shy?" Guy asked in a low tone. "I thought I had shown you last night you had no need to be."

Lynna sighed, slowly lowering her arms and facing him once more, "Guy, tell me a thousand times how I appear in your eyes it wouldn't make a bit of difference how I appear in my own. I know what I am, and once more I do not care."

"Is that true?" Guy asked, if there was one thing he hated about Lynna it was her shyness. Her inability to say what she truly meant or to feel comfortable in her own skin, bothered him. Obedience was all well and good in a wife, but out and out spinelessness was unacceptable, especially when he knew her to be capable of so much more when she just let herself be.

Lynna looked away, feeling herself under scrutiny in Guy's constant gaze. She felt herself pulled into his arms again. She relaxed slightly, her hands pressed against his chest. Her brow creased slightly as her fingers found the warped and scarred flesh from the acid wound Robin had inflicted upon Guy. It looked painful so she could not help but ask, "Does it still hurt?"

Confused for only a moment, Guy felt Lynna's fingers brush against the scar. He smirked a little. "No. It's only a scar." He recalled how Lynna had stayed with him then and cared for him.

"I know that." Lynna said, "It was silly of me to think to ask..." She moved off of the bed slowly, slipping on her shift, which had been lying forgotten on the floor since last night, over her head. She smoothed it down over her; immediately she seemed to straighten.

Guy leaned over the bed, catching her arm, "Don't say that."

Lynna lowered her head at the chiding tone Guy had adapted with her. She turned about once he released her arm. "What are you so ashamed of?" Guy asked her darkly.

"Ashamed?" Lynna looked shocked, "I am not...oh," she shook her head, "Guy, I''m not ashamed of anything. I am merely," with slight unsure laughter, "not used to this. When I woke I half expected to be back in my little house and have this all have been some strange dream. I mean, me in Locksley Manor? With you?"

"You are unhappy then?" Guy said, although he said this as more of a resigned statement than a question.

"No! Oh no!" Lynna spluttered, "If anything I am only at fault for wanting too much happiness. I...I.." wringing her hands, "I want to be perfect for you, but I'm just..."

Guy sighed, relieved that was all it was. He caressed Lynna's face, "I do not require perfection in a wife. I just want you. If you recall, that is why I asked you to marry me in the first place." He smirked.

Lynna blushed lightly, "Have I been acting like a fool then?" she whispered.

"Yes." Guy nodded honestly, "Now will you take off those clothes?" he asked.

Lynna jumped a little, blinking at Guy in confusion. Guy drew the woman into a warm embrace, whispering in her ear, "It is just morning as it is. I am in no rush to hurry off to the Castle, you can not be rid of me that easily."

Lynna kissed Guy sweetly, feeling him gently remove the shift she had so recently put on. "Incorrigible, husband." she said just daring to tease him, feeling his hands rub along her arms.

She shuddered as he began kissing down her neck towards her chest. Guy smirked, "Foolish, wife." He retorted with a low hiss as he once again brought Lynna back down onto the bed.

* * *

Robin made his way over to the stable yard. Ever since Guy had left for Nottingham Castle he had been trying to catch Lynna's attention. Now he saw her step outside, with a bundle of clothes in her arms. The two maids already working outside were startled to see her. One of them jumped, dropping the wet sheets she was just taking out of the water in the trough.

"I've..I've come to help." Robin heard Lynna mumble, she had been smiling before the maids had turned around with such shock.

The maid thanked her, but stuttered about in order to explain to Lynna that she need not help her with their chores. Lynna looked crestfallen and confused. Robin tensed, willing her to walk about the grounds instead of retreating back inside the manor as she had been doing all afternoon.

"Oh brilliant! Are we spying on the maids? Shall we kidnap one and hold her for a mighty ransom?" A familiar voice whispered behind Robin, although even in a whisper the voice was boisterous as ever.

He had to force himself not to shout in surprise. He turned about, falling over backwards. "You?!" He gasped in surprise, looking up at his intruder.

"Yes, me." Clorinda nodded, her big hazel eyes wide in smiles, "Quite good wasn't it? Didn't hear me did you? Taught by the best tracker in all of England I was."

"Are you mad?!" Robin hissed, helping himself back up and blatantly refusing Clorinda's offered hand. "I could have shot you!"

"You fell over instead. I'll be forever in your debt." Clorinda smiled.

Robin turned away from the mad woman only to find Lynna no longer in sight. He cursed under his breath. He had nearly had her! "Wonderful." He snarled, "I lost her."

"Oh my." Clorinda tsked, peering over his shoulder to see, "Lost who...exactly?"

"None of your business." Robin said, shoving her rudely out of his way as he stormed off before one of the stable lads spotted them.

"Now wait a moment!" Clorinda huffed taking off after him, "I came to help!"

You're not needed. Go home." Robin grunted, not bothering to turn around to acknowledge her.

"Can't. I've..."

"Run away again?' Robin finished for her.

"Naturally." Clorinda crowed. "Run off to the forest, shortly after breakfast; however, and I am at your service, Robin Hood!"

"I have no need of the services of a mad woman who merely wishes to be entertained for the afternoon." Robin barked.

"I'm hardly mad, you know." Clorinda said, brushing over the last part of Robin's statement, "There's plenty I could do."

"Like spy for the Sheriff?" Robin asked, whirling around once they were back out in the forest.

Clorinda seemed taken aback, "Beg pardon, 'fraid I didn't catch that last bit there."

"Your father, Lord Gregory, is in league with the Sheriff." Robin hissed.

Clorinda gave in an odd glance. She sighed, tugging on a lock of her hair, idly, "Suppose you think I'm a spy for the old crow, hm?" She asked. Her voice was tinged with amusement, and her eyes never lost their permanent sparkling vivacity.

"Whether you are or not is not my concern, as I will not allow you to bother me further for your own insane enjoyment." Robin sighed.

"There you go again with this 'insane' business. Why I'm as sane as any man; nay, saner than twenty men and their auntie's grandmothers that's me!" Clorinda said, puffing out her chest.

Robin dragged his hand over his face with impatience as he spoke out again enunciated each word succinctly. "I...have...no...time...for...this."

"Then go on and let me in on the fun! I've always wanted to have an adventure. Oh, do let me!" Clorinda begged, eyes round as a puppy dog's.

"This isn't a game, Lady Clorinda." Robin snapped. "What I do is real, hard, and dangerous."

"Dangerous? My middle name, Sir!" Clorinda said, standing to attention.

"I can not afford to be constantly looking over my shoulder and watching out for you." Robin said, trying a different tactic to refuse the woman.

"You'll never have to glance at me sideways, upways, downways, or diagonally more than once, Sir; although I'm not quite sure how you'd manage a diagonal glance. Perhaps if you tilted your head at a precise angle you could..."

"Enough! Enough! You could talk a man's ear off. Fine, you can stay and help." Robin shouted.

"Excellent!" Clorinda whooped, clapping her heads and doing a little hop-skip, "Most marvelous!"

"But only for the day. I won't see you hanging about my camp longer, even if I have to march you back to Ashfield myself." Robin said sternly.

"No marching, tramping, or stomping necessary, Sir. I shall return home at the close of the day." Clorinda remarked with a quick salute. "Now, who will we be robbing? I must warn you, I am a terribly fierce thief!"

Robin closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead, already regretting his decision to let the mad woman stay for the day, "First, let's round up the rest of the gang..."

"Right you are! First things first, gather the troops. Well, let's be off. Shall I race you? I'm a marvelous racer, fastest ever in England...or I was until last Saturday, my horse had the wind for that final sprint...cleared the hedge you know. And another thing..."

"Let's...let's take this way quietly shall we? You, erm, never know if there'll be soldiers waiting for us on the way." Robin said, taking Clorinda's arm.

"Never fear, Robin, I'll protect you." Clorinda said, brandishing her small dagger, which she kept at her side.

"That's what worries me..."

* * *

Lynna sat near the fireplace, curled up like a cat, but not yet asleep. The fire flickered about, lighting up her face which glowed with a fierce intensity of boredom. Lynna gave a sigh and placed her hand under her chin, propping her head up slightly. Her first impressions with the servants of the manor had not gone as she had hoped.

She had tried to help them with their chores. She was good at housekeeping, as she had provided for herself well enough for several years. She had started with the two maids who had been in charge of the laundry, but they insisted that they did not need her help. When she pressed them again to let her do a little they had exchanged odd looks as if she had insulted them by insisting to help; as if they could not do it themselves. Flabbergasted she had retreated indoors.

Her next attempt seemed more fortuitous. A broom had been lying abandon next to the hearth and Lynna gleefully took it and made her way about sweeping up the dust into the corners. Her momentary tranquility was not to last as the serving girl who had left the broom for only a minute returned. Only this time she was not insulted she was afraid Lynna meant to punish her for leaving her chores. Lynna hurriedly tried to explain that she was not mad at all, but the maid seemed close to tears so Lynna instead handed her her broom back, stuttering over and over again that it was fine, that no harm was done and that she didn't mind helping. The girl snatched the broom, bowed to Lynna and resumed her chores silently.

Even more stunned then before Lynna went into the kitchens. While she was no great cook, she figured there was a great deal she could do to assist those working with the food. She offered to clean up dishes and bring in fresh water, even go and fetch supplies from the storage sheds, but the cook merely said she had under-servants for such scullery chores and 'she didn' need 'er lady's 'ands t' get mucked.' Once again Lynna found herself insisting that it wasn't a bother. The cook, at least thanked her for her offer, but had to ask her again to leave her kitchens so that something might get done.

Dejected Lynna had found herself once again near the hearth with the maid sweeping. Lynna asked the girl if she might have a moment alone. The maid quickly evicted the premises, taking her broom off someplace else. And it was there Lynna had fallen into the chair, and had stayed for the better part of an hour.

She stretched and rose to her feet, rubbing her eyes idly as she heading up the steps to her room. After shutting the bedroom door, so that she would not be disturbed again she sat upon the bed, her hands toying with the strings of her apron.

A clunking and clanking sound outside her window jarred her from her boredom. She hobbled over to the window and looked out. Nothing was outside...perhaps one of the maids had dropped something?

She yelped as she saw a bow was flung over the window bars, and she flew backwards. Immediately Robin's head popped up in the window, followed by the rest of him which proceeded to tumble over into her room. She stammered wordlessly for a moment or two. "R-r-r-Robin?"

Getting to his feet, he brushed some dust off of his tunic absentmindedly, "Surprised to see me?" he asked her.

"What are you doing here?!" She squeaked, grabbing him by the arm roughly; as roughly as was possible for her. "Wha-...you could be caught! There's guards everywhere!"

"My men are watching, don't fret over me, Lynna. Besides, I brought along an exceptionally loud accomplice." Robin remarked with a roll of his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Robin, if Guy returns..."

"Your husband, will not be returning soon, and I will be long gone before he is even in sight of Locksley." Robin remarked as calmly as he could, but Lynna detected the resentment in his tone.

She hung her head slightly, "You are disappointed with me, aren't you?"

He shook his head, "No, confused is more the like." He sighed, "This is not exactly what I envisioned when I first set to get you out of Nottingham."

Lynna chuckled, "Nor I, but I am glad of things regardless."

Robin was silent, he paced before her before embarking on his true question. "Lynna, how could you have mar-..."

"Don't ask me that." Lynna said gently. "Shall I ask you why you wanted to marry Marian?"

Robin's eyes darkened, "I don't see how that has any relevance here."

"I do." Lynna said clearly, "I chose to marry Guy. I love him, just as Marian chose to marry you."

"Gisborne took her away from me." the anger left him before he could reign it in. He had been doing so well with keeping his own nightmares at bay, he had felt himself healing enough to face each morning with a clearer head. Now as he let the anger enter him for that single second all the pain and grief came flooding back again.

"He knows." Lynna said quietly rising to her feet. "He will be haunted by it for the rest of his life. Not even I will ever be able to take that grief from him. I know that if Marian was still alive I would still be a prisoner, or worse dead. I would have no husband, no home...and not even your friendship, Robin. I'm second best, but that is enough."

"No, no Lynna that is not fair to think. You are anything but second best." Robin began,

"Please, Robin," Lynna said, raising a hand for silence, the sighing pause in her tone giving rise to all those secret hurts and fears she had kept concealed for so long, "I am grateful to have been allowed even a corner of a space in your heart. You are my greatest friend, but please, don't ever question why I have chosen this life for myself. I love my husband, and I thank God everyday that he found something in me to love as well."

"Forgive me Lynna, I spoke without thinking." Robin apologized.

"You say what's in your soul first and I love that about you Robin, don't apologize for being honest." Lynna remarked with the tiniest of shy smiles.

Robin managed a smile also he tousled her hair, just as he used to do when he came to meet her in the Castle. This elicited a small laugh from Lynna as she shoved his hand away. "Are going to run off so soon though?"

"Would you rather I stay?" Robin asked.

"If only for a moment. Perhaps you would like to hear a story?" Lynna remarked.

"I've been dreaming of a story from you Lynna." Robin winked, "Let's hear one of the old ones again."

"An old one?" Lynna said thoughtfully, "Let me see...Right; well, Once upon a time..."

* * *

Spending the afternoon with Robin revitalized Lynna's good humor. There was something to the company of old friends which could leave a body refreshed and cherished. Where Katherine managed to get Lynna to expose her moments of courage and strength, Robin was able to see her teasing, and unabashedly playful nature. Neither Katherine nor Robin could ever understand exactly how to get her to fully shed her protective shell and be completely at ease with them, that alone was Guy's privilege.

But sitting and exchanging old stories with Robin lent a lightness to her heart which had grown worried during the day; a worry which had nagged at her all afternoon, the idea that she was not made to fit in as a Lady, that she would never know what to say to the servants, that she would always be an outsider in this new home of hers. Robin allowed her to put aside those petty fears for a few hours.

A screeching sound alerted Robin of Gisborne's return. Lynna looked wide eyed in amusement, "Was that your loud accomplice you were talking about?"

"More or less." Robin said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Quite a pair of lungs." Lynna said with a little laugh.

"You have no idea." Robin said wincing.

"Go on then, get out of here before you get yourself caught." Lynna whispered, quickly embracing the man.

"Lynna will you do me a favor?" Robin asked.

"Certainly, name it." Lynna asked, releasing him.

"Stay in Locksley as long as you can." Robin asked.

"I don't understand." Lynna asked, brow creasing.

"You're safe here." Robin said cryptically.

"There you go again, doubting my ability to look after myself." Lynna remarked nudging him.

Robin chuckled, "All the same. Keep yourself safe and well."

"And you, Robin. Now go..." But Robin was already climbing out the window. "Hurry!" She lingered by the window until Robin had run out of sight, she saw a hooded figure following him and raised an eyebrow warily. For a moment she felt a sort of envy, how wonderful to be able to go off and be a hero; to be brave, and strong, and fierce.

She smiled, hearing the sound of horse's hooves from outside down the path, she turned away from the window. No, she wouldn't have her life any other way. She would never trade this life with Guy for a life of peril and adventures. Leave that to the true heroes, she would gladly sing their stories instead.

She hobbled down the stairs and down past the empty hallway leading the entryway. She opened the door a crack and stood between the outside and the inside. Evening's faint glow turned everything a lazy red in her eyes.

She smiled up at her husband as he dismounted, handing off the reigns of his horse to a stable lad. "Welcome home, Guy." She said shyly.

He smirked; secretly he had to fight to conceal his joy. Locksley Manor had been his house for these past seven years now, but it had never been a home. He had had no one waiting for him, it was merely a place to come and go from. Now he was greeted with a smile. Lynna embraced him, and with one arm about her waist, he led her back inside.

"What trouble have you been getting into?" He asked, teasingly, following his wife back up the steps, shrugging off his cloak as he did so.

"What is it with men and their presumptions that wherever a woman goes trouble must always follow?" Lynna retorted, with a rare open laugh.

"Because it is usually true." Guy said wolfishly.

"Well, there was no such trouble today. I tried to help some of the servants, but they didn't seem to need me so I kept myself to myself and all around had a...peaceful day." Surprisingly, the day actually had turned into exactly that, "So you see, you are wrong."

"For now." Guy said.

"Oh? Would you rather I have been causing mischief then?" Lynna teased, kissing his lips so lightly it was ghostly in nature. Guy leaned in greedily, but Lynna pulled further back, one eyebrow raised tauntingly and the corners of her lips turned upwards in a crooked smile.

"Mischief is another matter entirely, it depends on what kind it is." Guy remarked, still pressing her for a kiss, but she kept denying him that, taking pleasure in the concealed scowl of semi-disappointment and displeasure on his face.

"Shame on you, Guy." Lynna chided with gentle mockery, a finger against his lips. "A woman never reveals those secrets. It's up to the man to discover what kind it is for himself." She lowered her finger and rewarded him with a full, lingering kiss. "Many a good story was written that way." she said, after they had parted.

Guy, smirking, attempted to grab her and hold her, but Lynna sidestepped him, and as he reached for her again she danced out of his grasp with a wily laugh. She was able to dodge his advances for only a short time, laughing all the while. Eventually he swept her up, eliciting a pure yelp of playful shock from her. He kissed her; willing her to see in his actions the contentment and joy she gave him, things he could not express in words without his pride baring the way. Alone in their room he did not feel the wariness he had so often felt before, afraid that others might see his behavior with Lynna. This side of him was for her eyes only; he knew she accepted it and did not take it under any pretense of human weakness.

She was a safe haven away from the nightmares of the Castle and the Sheriff. She made this place home. For the first time in a long, long while Guy finally felt as if he had, indeed come home.

* * *

**Author's Note/Analytical Jargon: **Few things I'd like to clarify so I am not swamped with e-mails and PMs again (No offense to those who do contact me through those means, I just want to answer your questions in one bundle. :) Less sifting through my inbox that way. If I haven't answered something here, feel free to contact me.) First off; don't trust my narration. I am NOT the narrator, the narration is comprised of each character's perspective it is their thoughts you are reading not my own. I hate self inserts in stories. So for instance with Lynna's feelings of dejection and 'second best' fears they have always been there, that is her perspective; however it may be recgonized or rejected by a different character's thoughts. This is how you balance out a character's traits so no one turns into a monster of a Mary Sue.

Next, no Robin is not in love with Lynna and at no time was he ever in love with her. On this note, Robin does not necessarily leap up and froth at the mouth to hear Lynna's stories. XD I'm not even sure myself if he is doing it to humor her child like behavior or he just wants his friend's company. You can interpret it as you please, but he holds no aspirations of sweeping her off her feet and confessing his love for her.

:) I'm always happy to receive readers' anaylsis and critique. I'm an English/Lit major (although my typos and spelling leave much to be desired...XD) I live for a healthy discussion on character, plot...etc. My fanfic is just something I do in my spare time, while it's purely for fun I take any writing seriously. I can't stress this enough, while I like compliments as much as the next person if you have your own thoughts, critique, anyalsis, even if you want to point out something you don't like, hit me up with a review, a PM, or an e-mail (It's on my profile, folks.) I'd love to hear from you!


	29. For the Sake of Adventure

XXIX  
For the Sake of Adventure

The road back to Ashfield was not terribly long; however each step Clorinda took, no matter how jaunty her manner, or how cheerfully her whistles; each step was a miserably long distance.

The bottom of her riding cloak was covered with a healthy layer of dirt and dust, and so was her face; this coming about due to a tumble she had taken down a hill, partially done on purpose for the fun of it and partially pure accident. She loved the scraps on her elbows and knees, the feeling of raw skin and sore muscles; what a day!

The village in sight; Clorinda began to slow her pace down, her whistled songs grew softer and her jaunt had turned into a slow trudge. By the time she was a few paces away from Ashfield Manor; however, her whistles had stopped entirely and her trudge almost gave the appearance as if she was walking in slow motion—on her tip-toes.

She waved at to the two stable girls busy brushing down a black mare. The eldest one gave a curt, little bow while the younger secretly waved back. With the last of her smiles shed, Clorinda inhaled deeply and popped into the manor.

What luck! No one was in the entry way, perhaps her father had gone out riding. That would give her just enough time to change out of her stolen tunic and trousers and put on a respectable dress. She sneaked over to the staircase.  
"Clorinda? Is that you?" Damn it. Clorinda winced at the sound of her mother's voice. She hurriedly draped her cloak around her, to conceal her clothes.

"Y-y-yes?" She cleared her throat, "Yes, Mother?"

She heard the shifting of chairs and another, booming voice, "Come. Here." The strict, barking sound almost lent speed to Clorinda's feet as she entered the small room by the hearth.

Her father and mother had, apparently been waiting for her return after all. Her mother did not acknowledge her daughter's presence initially, her attentions buried in her sewing. Her father; however, had already risen from his chair and was standing hard eyed , arms cross, a nervous, angered twitch on the left side of his forehead.

"Good evening, Mother, Father." She replied.

The silence continued to reign, her father's continued stares unnerved as well as angered her, Clorinda went on, doing what she did best in these situations. "Lovely day was it not? The most charming weather we've seen in months...I think. The road...the road isn't nearly as muddy as it was last week, why I must have..."

"I told you you were forbidden from riding out past Ashfield." Her father, the Lord Gregory said, measuring each word carefully.

"Well, yes, but like I said...it was such lovely day out that I..."

"And how many times," her father interrupted, "have I had to punish you for your disobedience?"

"I've lost count, I'm afraid, but do go on and refresh my memory. I know you love to." Clorinda retorted.

A vein near her father's temple was looking particularly nasty, "Look at you! Covered in grime, cloak stained and tattered! I pride myself that I am a reasonable man, but when I see my daughter coming home each day like some vagabond from the rode I..."

"Harmless sport, Father!" Clorinda said, "I was only out for a walk. I hate staying indoors all day. A little exercise? How have I harmed your reputation at all?"

"Cease your prattling, you little fool, if that is all you woman are decent for!"

"At least I'm decent at all, unlike some of you men!" Clorinda spat back, she pointed accusingly, unfortunately this movement jarred her cloak and slipped away revealing her tunic and trousers, and her dagger.

Her father went red in the face at the sight of her. "Witch, get upstairs before I am forced to rethink why I let you live in the first place. Would that you had given me sons." The last was directed at Clorinda's mother, who kept her face averted from her husband and daughter.

"If I am a witch, you had best hope I don't decide to turn you into a rotten old toad; although at times I wonder if I haven't already." Clorinda replied with a nasty, loud laugh.

She was rewarded with a well placed slap, spinning her 'round and knocking her on her backside. Clorinda stood, silently, a red mark beginning to from her cheek. She bowed to her mother and father before turning and trudging upstairs to her room, although for spite she began to sing a brazenly loud and lewd sailor's song, much to the continued chagrin of both parents.

* * *

Allan and Djaq were scouting the North Road together. The faded evening of spring was a joyful explosion of color; but the two outlaws had no eyes for the scenery. Djaq kept her head down, staring at the rocks upon the road; Allan kept his eyes on Djaq. Neither had spoken since they had set out from camp.

There was no denying that Djaq loved Will. Her husband was her life and her soul's mate. She would never love another better, but Allan was different. He awoke something childish, something devilish in her. If it was not love, it was a wicked attraction.

Allan was falling hard. Everything about Djaq caused the breath to go from his lungs, and for the world to spin wildly before his eyes. The feeling was not unpleasant. What was, was the fact that she was his best friends wife, and this would still the drumming of his traitor's heart and quell the thoughts forming in his trickster's brain. How was it possible to love so much you hated yourself for every second of it?

"Think we should head back to the camp now?" Djaq suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Wha-...?" Allan's head snapped up, he immediately made to look as if he had been glancing off down the road the entire time, instead of boring holes in the back of Djaq's head with his consistent gaze. "Uh...it ain't near dark yet. Give it another hour at least."

"Allan, we've been out all day. We've covered more ground than an entire army every could in a single afternoon!" Djaq chided.

"'Nother hour won't hurt." Allan shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him.

"If it's all the same, getting back to camp before the sun sets sounds good to me." Djaq said, turning about in her tracks.

Allan caught her by the arm. "C'mon Djaq..."

She stood in silence, looking down, her arm limp in his grasp. Allan took this rare opportunity to kiss her neck, just were the bare skin appeared above the collar of her tunic. He heard her inhale sharply, placing a hand upon his shoulder as if to push him away, but the movement did little to jar him. Allan proceeded to trail his lips up to meet her own. With a little groan Djaq wrenched out of his kiss. "No, Allan, stop. It's not right..."

"Why?" Allan asked, eyes going hard in aggravation. "You as good as told me yerself you wanted me to back at camp."

"I did no such thing." Djaq huffed.

"You can't keep pretending you don't care." Allan said, his voice was almost whiny in nature. He kissed her again, he received the smallest of responses from her. He chuckled, "You ain't very good at pretending."

"Allan...whatever you might think, whatever you believe. I don't..." Another kiss interrupted, "I don't lo-..." and another, "Allan!" One last one, "If nothing else," Djaq gasped, "think of Will!"

Allan tore away from her, "Don't talk t' me about Will!"

"I can't...I love him, Allan. How can I hurt him? How can you?"

"I wouldn't, Djaq, believe me an' I don't want to!" Allan said, gripping her by her shoulders, "He's like my brother, Djaq." This was painful to state, "It'd kill me t' betray 'im."

"Then we can't do this." Djaq said in a maddeningly calm voice.

Allan growled in frustration. "It ain't fair!" he muttered half to her and half to himself, releasing her. "Ye...ye think if I had...if I had told ya first that I love'd ya, that we would have...that you would have..."

"Don't think on the past, Allan." Djaq placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "We have each chosen our own paths to follow. You chose a path apart from mine, you left us, and left me behind."

"Are you say'n this is my fault?!" Allan snapped.

"No." Djaq said in a quipped manner, "You made a decision. I made mine. We can never go back."

"So yer say'n if I had never gone over to Gisborne you might 'ave chosen me instead of Will?" Allan asked, not daring to look at her.

Djaq's silence was answer enough for Allan. Anger the likes of which he had never before felt in his life coursed through him. So one bad decision and he had thrown his whole life away? How should he have known he would have ruined everything? How should he have foreseen this?

He felt deeply cheated somehow; it was never Allan's way to blame himself for anything. Someone else was always at higher fault for his actions. He punched out at the tree next to him. If he hadn't gone into work with Gisborne, if Guy had never led him astray from Robin and the gang, he would have had Djaq. This was his fault, nevermind that he knew it wasn't.

He recalled the lie he had told Robin, about the King being held hostage. Well maybe it was true or maybe it was false, but he had only been feeding him that line because Guy was having him watched. Best give up the truth now. Nothing more to lose, he had already lost Djaq.

"Let's get back to camp." he snapped, "There's something you all should know."

* * *

In the years to come, Will, Djaq, Little John, Much, and Allan would recall the how fierce Robin's anger had been upon hearing that he had been tricked into believing his King had been captured. After Allan had explained the circumstances behind the lie Robin had already set about destroying the camp; ranting how all this time could have been spent gathering information and men to watch the harbors. Months of planning—wasted.

Now they were far behind the Sheriff's game. Who had been informed? When would the King be landing? Where would he make port? Questions they could have all had the answers to if Allan had told Robin sooner. Now they must attempt to regain what time had been lost.

What was most unnerving about Robin's anger, was how quickly it had seemed to disappear. Far from berating and threatening Allan, something he would have done weeks ago, he took him into his confidence to make things right. He was still their eyes and ears in the Castle, and as such he was still an asset to the gang.

But there was another reason Allan was now riding up to Locksley Manor, only days after Robin's fury and blown over. The reason made him sick to his stomach, and the jarring galloping of the horse was doing little to ease that.

Dismounting, he could see Lynna looking at him from the top window. She waved slightly and then disappeared from view. Allan entered the manor just as Lynna was coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here, Allan?" she asked him with restrained civility. "Is something the matter? Is Guy..."

"Hold on there!" Allan said, raising a hand to halt the onslaught of questions. "Nothing's the matter." He saw the brief flash of worry die wordlessly from Lynna's face. "Just got a' message for ya."

"Oh? From who?" Lynna asked; curious.

"Ah...look, can we talk outside? Jus' dun want anyone...y'know." Allan shuffled uncomfortably.

"Oh...oh, of course!" Lynna exclaimed, drawing Allan outside with her.

Allan led her around the back of the manor as he spoke to her, "'S something from Robin. Something important he wants you...t' do."

"I don't know what he thinks I can do, but...go on, tell me" Lynna insisted.

"The King is returning to England," He gave her no time for her shocked gasps, "but we dun know when or where. See, Robin was thinkn' that you..."

"That I could spy on my husband and find out for you?" Lynna finished.

"Not spy exactly jus'..."

"Ask around? Eavesdrop? Lie?!" Lynna backed away from Allan. "I can't do that."

"Lynna, he wouldn't have asked ye if he didn't think it was important!" Allan said persuasively.

But Lynna was already making a beeline back to the manor. "I don't care." she said brusquely, "I won't lie."

"If you don't do this, then the Sheriff could send someone out to kill the King. We need to know." Allan asked again.

"You're the spy, you're the traitor, you can sneak around just as well." Lynna said.

"Yeah, but Giz doesn't trust me like he trusts you." Immediately Allan knew he had said the wrong thing.

Lynna turned on him, "And you think he wouldn't mind if I was abusing that trust? I'm...I'm...I'm not some tool to be used!"

"Robin knows that." Allan remarked, performing some hasty damage control. "He didn' want to ask you."

"Then whose idea was it?!"

"Mine." Allan stated bluntly.

"I should I have thought as much." Lynna said derisively.

"Lynna, you know it's the right thing t' do. I know you do." Allan wheedled.

"You don't know the first thing about me." Lynna retorted hotly, "If you did you would have known I would never consent to this. You would never have asked."

"Right, fair enough." Allan shrugged, making as if to leave her, he turned about unexpectedly; "I jus' always thought that the heroes did the right thing, no matter what they though' was holding 'em back. Isn't that what you always tell everyone else?"

"I'm not a hero." Lynna sighed. "I'm just the storyteller."

"If you say so, Lynna." Allan nodded at her before returning to his horse to ride out again.

Angrily, Lynna turned and reentered the manor, scuffing at the floorboards as she did so. Who was he to tell her what was right? He wouldn't know good from evil if it came and hit him in the face. How dare he order her about. How could he ask her to lie to Guy? To be a messenger girl for Robin.? To save the life of a King?

She sank into a chair. Spying, saving the life of Kings; those were the tasks for people much braver than herself. That was for Robin and his gang, not for her. But what if King Richard never returned? Would England be taken by men like the Sheriff, then? What of the others that would suffer because of that. What if she could prevent it? No, she would not betray her husband's confidences!

But wait; here was a new thought. If the King returned then the Sheriff would be no more, then Guy would be free of him. Perhaps he would help her! No...no Guy would never consent to help Robin Hood, even if in the end he would be saving himself as well. What if she did this terrible thing? If she took the information from the Sheriff; if she prevented a sabotage against the King's return...then she would be a hero!

Absolutely not. Laughable really. Lynna's courage failed again. She could never go up against the Sheriff, the man she feared the most, he would catch her and kill her if he caught her...and Guy would never let her leave Locksley unattended for that very reason.

Lynna lifted her head up from her hands, she had heard one of the maids enter the room. She stood up as if to leave and let the girl get on with her chores as she had been doing for the better part of the week. The girl coughed, as if the clear her throat and handed her a broom. It was then Lynna noticed the girl had come in holding two brooms. "My lady?" the girl offered tentatively, "I...I...I thought you might like to...help?"

Lynna took the offered broom with a wide and welcoming smile. "You thought correctly. I would love to."

The girl smiled shyly. "Best we get started then, my lady. House won't clean itself you know." And she giggled sporadically as if she wasn't sure laughing would be acceptable.

Lynna laughed at the maid's joke. She helped the maid sweep up the room, elated that she should finally be accepted by the servants. As she swept she thought on Allan's words. Spies and Kings, danger and adventure, lies and betrayal, traitors and deception. Her thoughts swirled and swept about with the dust upon the floor.

When Guy returned that evening, Lynna could not help but notice how haggard he looked. She had no need to press about the happenings of his day, somewhere in her she did not always want to know what went on in the Castle. He had said he was tired, and Lynna suggest he rest a bit before dinner.

The Sheriff was the root of all of these problems; Lynna knew. And it could not have been easy for Guy to work with the man after discovering all of his deceptions, and not being able to do anything about it.

Perhaps if the King returned the Sheriff would be hanged, and Guy could explain the truth to him...or if he would not she would! She watched, concerned and worried, as Guy made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. Perhaps she could do what Allan and Robin had asked of her.

Perhaps...Perhaps.

* * *

**Not much to say, besides the ever cliche: And the plot thickens. XD **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Do drop a review and let me know! :)**


	30. Spies in the Castle

XXX  
Spies in the Castle

The familiar, loud voice projected far into the forest. Robin and the gang groaned in recognition. No one was overly fond of the braggart Clorinda of Ashfield. While not entirely useless she was a nuisance by nature, and no one liked her constant loud-mouthing, her brazenly wild attitude, or her never ceasing bragging. But now that she knew where their camp was, it was unadvisable to deny her entrance. Her father was a Black Knight; she had already proven that she did not share in her father's morals, as two weeks had gone by, and the gang had not been attacked they surmised that whatever faults Clorinda had, she was no traitor.

She came riding hard, and pulled on the reigns of her chestnut mare as she finished her song. She gave a hearty wave to the gang, and received a very half hearted one in return. She dismounted, leaving the mare tied up to a tree and headed over to the rest of the gang. "Good morning, all!" she said cheerily, "Wonderful day, eh?"

"What do you want, Clorinda?" Robin asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Ah, Robin, the very man I need to speak with." She stood smiling as he approached her, "Alone." she finished.

Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance as he took her by the arm and lead her a pace or two away from the rest of the gang. Out of earshot, but not eyesight. "What is it." He asked, crossing his arms.

The sudden drop in volume and addition of seriousness startled Robin into listening to the woman, "News for you. Father got a letter from the Sheriff, hid it though...lucky that I'm a top little sneak and managed to take a quick read through of it before he stashed it."

Robin's eyes narrowed, silently bidding her to get on with it. Clorinda gulped, taking the message, "Right, well The Sheriff's invited him to a meeting at Nottingham Castle in three days...him and the rest of the Black Knights, I'm sure. Now I don't know what's what with this meeting, but I don't like it. I'm to go along as well, and I've never been asked to go anywhere; neither has my Mother. A sort of Midspring Fair," she snorted, "Fair my aunt's underwrappings, that's what I say. Anyway," She shrugged, "Thought you ought to know, might be able to do a bit of sneaking about while I'm there, eh? Good ruse, hm?"

"You did well to tell me this." Robin remarked thoughtfully.

"I did?" Clorinda seemed genuinely flabbergasted by that, "I mean..." she coughed, "Of course I did. Do stuff like this all the time, you know."

"No you don't." Robin said gruffly.

"Beg pardon?" Clorinda remarked, nonplussed.

"I said, no you don't you great bragger. You don't fool me." Robin said, a small smile breaking through his stern features.

Clorinda seemed a bit crestfallen at that remark before puffing herself up. "Fat lot you know about me! Bet I could best you in a swordfight right now, and prove it to you!"

"You don't know the first thing about wielding a blade, and you know it." Robin said, prodding Clorinda in the stomach with a finger.

Clorinda batted the offending hand away, disgruntled. "Fine then, bet I can shoot an arrow further than you, how's that?"

Robin nearly fell over laughing. "Right then. You've got yourself a bet. Tell you what if you can shoot an arrow further than I can, I'll even let you join my gang permanently."

"What? Really?" Clorinda's eyes brightened up considerably, "Do you mean it?"

Robin was already notching an arrow to his bow, by now the rest of his gang had drifted over to watch; allured by the aggravating tones in which the mad woman and their leader had been conversing in. "If you win." He smiled.

"Well then, fire away my friend!" Clorinda hollered.

Robin let the arrow fly, it struck into the trunk of a tree a good while off. It almost seemed like a twig jutting out of the tree from the distance separating the gang from the shaft. Clorinda whistled, impressed. "Brilliant shot." She said, hardly phased, "Looks like a dot from back here, hm?"

Robin handed her bow and arrow. "Let's see you try it then." He passed a sly wink over to his gang.

"Right." Clorinda took the bow and notched the arrow, she made a great show of taking aim; lowering the bow to see straight, then raising it, then lowering it again.

"Get on with it!" Much shouted, to the amusement of the others.

"Oh, patience, patience." Clorinda muttered, "Can't rush these kinds of things you know."

She drew the bow back, and loosed the arrow. It hissed through the forest striking a tree a good few paces further than Robin's arrow had. Clorinda cupped one hand over her eyes to view her shot. "I may be a great idiot on a great many things, but I am good at some things; you know." Grinning, she handed the bow back to Robin. "Actually," she scuffed her feet upon the ground, "Archery is about all I'm good at, but...do you think you might be able to teach me sword fighting, and such?" She asked hopefully.

Quickly clamping his jaw shut, which Robin had noticed had fallen open during their little contest. Perhaps there was something to this mad woman after all. "I think we'd be willing to teach you a great deal. Welcome to the gang, Clorinda of Ashfield."

"Really?" Clorinda asked, sincerely, "I didn't think you meant it. I thought you were just...you know, humoring me." She laughed, but it wasn't as loud as usual.

"I never back down on my word once it's given." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Clorinda did so, "Can you forgive me?" She laughed warmly, "For acting like mad fool? I just wanted you all to like me."

"Sure, an' we promise t' like you a lot more if you vow never to sing another song again." Allan interjected, followed by an elbow to the ribs from Djaq. He grinned at her lovingly, and gave her a playful shove in response.

"I'll sing my songs as loud and as long as I bloody well want to!" Clorinda remarked with a roguish grin.

Robin led her back to the camp, all the while whispering to her as quietly as possible, "There'll be another woman in the Castle, her name is Lynna. Get her alone if you can. She'll help you. Here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

Lynna was absolutely terrified, but she dared not shut her eyes. She clutched the reigns so tightly her knuckles went white. "You...you're sure he won't...throw me or anything?" She croaked. "Oh my..." she leaned forward slightly, tightening her grip as she felt the horse quicken its stride minutely.

Guy chuckled, as he led the horse about. "You're entirely safe, Lynna. Besides, if you do fall I'll catch you."

"The point being, I don't want to fall." Lynna groaned.

They had been outside for nearly two hours; ever since Lynna had confided in him that she had never ridden a horse before. It wasn't a minute before she had said anything that Guy had placed her up on the black stallion and began leading her about, all the while saying it was about time she learn how to ride. Now, Lynna was wishing she had never said anything at all.

She squeaked as the horse cantered about the yard. "Don't lean forward so much." Guy remarked, "Then you really will fall off."

Lynna immediately went ramrod straight. "You've got to trust the horse. If you're afraid you'll make him nervous." Guy remarked.

"Oh, and we wouldn't want to make the _horse_ nervous!" Lynna said in a shaky, but sarcastic voice.

Smirking, Guy began to drift farther and farther away from the horse's side. Lynna was watching him do this with wide eyes. "What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"You're in complete control. Trust yourself." Guy shrugged.

The horse was going faster now, and Lynna had to resist shutting her eyes to avoid seeing whatever object she would not doubt collide into. Vaguely she heard Guy calling out instructions. "Pull on the reigns, Lynna, the reigns."

She gave the reigns a long, hard tug backwards and slowly the horse slowed it's pace. She continued tugging until the horse stopped completely. She released the reigns and let Guy help her down. "Trust the horse? In complete control? If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny!" She pummeled him with her tiny fists in a mock fit.

"You didn't fall did you?" Guy asked, stilling her assault.

"No." Lynna relented, sullenly.

"Well then," Smirking he leaned in to kiss her.

Lynna put a finger to his lips, "Ah, you think you deserve one after attempting to kill me?" She pulled away in a mock huff and strode back to the manor.

"Lynna, you'll need to learn how to ride a horse eventually." Guy insisted.

"No. I'll just walk to wherever it is I need to go." Lynna retorted stubbornly.

"What if you need to get to town? It's a good few hours trek on foot." Guy stated.

"I'll ride along in a cart, then." Lynna replied, stepping inside.

"What if there isn't a cart going to Nottingham town?"

"Oh, now you're just being difficult!" Lynna said pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Difficult?! I'm not the one refusing to learn." Guy exclaimed.

"I'm not refusing!" Lynna said, "I'm just...I'm...not inclined to know how to ride a horse currently."

"Oh, well then..." Guy grabbed her and forced her up against the banister of the staircase. "What if I force you to learn?" he said huskily.

"Are you threatening me, Sir?" Lynna raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"It won't work." Lynna teased.

Immediately Lynna found herself lifted off of the ground and slung over Guy's shoulder. She yelped in surprise and felt laughter bubble to the surface. "This is an outrage, Sir. Put me down!"

"Not until you stop being so impossible." Guy remarked curtly, taking her down the stairs.

Laughing and exclaiming mock indignity, Lynna was carried into a small room near the corner of the manor. Here Guy set her back down on the floor. Dusting her dress down she finally looked up to take stock of her surroundings. Her breath caught in her throat. In the little room there stood a loom, baskets and baskets of yarns and cloths and fine materials that Lynna only rarely had had the opportunity to work with.

There was a little wooden chair and work table with all of the necessary utensils fit for a weaver. "Is this..." Lynna asked, looking up at Guy, "Is this for me?"

"Who else would it be fit for?" He smirked, "I know how you've been wanting to do your weaving. So," he gestured outwards to the room, "you can work in here."

It was perfect, small and comfortable. Bright, with light from the window streaming in the room. From here she could work and see the village from her loom. She embraced Guy, "It's wonderful, thank you." This time she allowed him to kiss her.

She smiled as they parted, "But I'm still not going to learn how to ride that horse!"

* * *

Clorinda had been watching for a woman that seemed to fit Robin's description. She milled about the Castle halls. Brown hair, short, green eyes. Name was Lynna. Talk to her. Look for documents in the Sheriff's quarters.

Her searches were halted temporarily when her mother had caught her wandering alone and brought her back to the Great Hall where the rest of the company was. All the while, Clorinda kept glancing back over her shoulder. She resigned herself to the momentary set-back and returned to the Hall with a smile.

She had busied herself talking to one of the noblemens' daughters in her usual loud and boisterous voice, much to the amusement of her companion and the annoyance of her parents.

She looked up to see a man enter the hall. He was clad in black leather, with a quite a scowl upon his face. Another Black Knight. Well, this was lovely, she was stuck sitting here taking tallies on the traitors when she should be out looking for the documents that would surely tell her when King Richard was due back for England! She was only idly focused on the woman who had entered with the man. She had to be forcibly pushed into the room by the man. She looked like a lamb marching up to the slaughter, such a spooked expression on her face! Shaking her head Clorinda turned her attention back to the girl she had been talking to. Suddenly she paused and looked up again. Small, slight; brown hair, green eyes. No...absolutely not, Robin couldn't possibly mean this girl? She was a waif! A frightened bunny rabbit she could easily shoot with her bow and arrow!

The woman stared at them with frightened eyes as she slid into an empty chair with a slight bump. The man, no doubt her husband, sat beside her. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded fervently, turning to give him a small smile. Delightful, Clorinda thought sourly, a love-struck frightened bunny rabbit. Fine help indeed.

The Sheriff seemed to notice the pair for, laughing, he gestured over to them, "Ah, Gisborne, glad to see you've finally come, and with your darling dear wife as well." His laugh was mocking, and Clorinda could see the man in question glower in the Sheriff's direction.

The woman had started shaking with fright as the Sheriff passed a quick glance over her. Poor thing, "Hello there." She said to the woman, attempting to make her feel more at ease. Not everyone here was out to frighten her. "My name is Clorinda of Ashfield, delighted to meet you I'm sure..."

The woman jumped up in her seat, surprised to have been addressed so bluntly by a stranger. "Oh...I'm...I'm Lynna...of Gisborne." She remarked shyly.

Blast. This was the woman Robin had said would help her. Oh well, make the best of things. "Afraid I'll bite?" Clorinda remarked wryly.

Lynna blushed, "Oh no...I'm just...not used to...I mean, with so many people!"

"Do you come from a smaller town then?" Clorinda asked.

"Village." Lynna corrected, "Locksley."

"Locksley? I've been there once or twice myself!" Clorinda replied.

"Have you?" Lynna asked curiously, "I don't ever recall seeing you, and you seem like a person I wouldn't forget." She actually smiled.

"Perhaps I should remedy that and visit you one day." Clorinda said with an equal smile of civility.

Again, Lynna looked as if she had said something terribly frightening for she began fumbling for the correct response. Clorinda sighed, thinking fast. "How terribly boring this all is." And she rose to her feet.

"Come, shall we adjourn to more comfortable settings and leave the gentlemen to their talks? No doubt they have been standing on ceremony with us in the hall." Clorinda's loud remark elicited laughter from all.

The women glanced at one another, mulling this idea over. Clorinda tapped her feet impatiently waiting for them to decide. Her mother rose to her feet first, a signal for the others to follow suit. Lynna looked positively stricken she looked to her husband worriedly. He gave her a small nod, as if telling her she would be fine on her own with the other women.

Lynna; however, did not seem to think so and she left his side reluctantly. Clorinda swooped in a took the frightened woman by the arm. "You're husband can spare you for a few minutes, I'm sure?" She laughed, "Don't look so frightened, you'll be fine."

Lynna stole a quick glance back at Guy before turning and walking out the hall with the other women, their voices like dull buzzing in her ears. Clorinda took this moment as they crossed the hall to a smaller, more intimate room down the way to whisper to Lynna. "I'm one of Robin's gang. He told me you might be able to help retrieve some documents for him."

Lynna stared at Clorinda wide eyed. "He told you that? Oh no...no I can't._ I can't!_"

"Haven't got time for the frights, now Lynna. We've got our orders. Must act on them." Clorinda said sternly. "I know we can't get away from these other biddies now, but come the following morning we'll have to act quickly. I've got a plan."

"You don't understand! I..."

"None of that now, just listen." Clorinda hissed, "I'll distract the Sheriff long enough for you to nip into his room and rummage about a bit. You'll have to move fast, the Sheriff's clever. I won't be able to hold him off for long. Find anything which even remotely mentions King Richard and nick it. Give them to me and I'll hand them off to Robin. We'll be in and out. No one will ever suspect a thing. Chin up, don't look so glum. If this goes well, we'll be regular old heroes!"

Lynna had stopped protesting by this point and merely nodded slowly. Clorinda nudged her, "That's it. Come on now, give us a grin. There we go! Quite a pair of adventurers that's us." she remarked, trying to rouse the woman's spirits. In her eyes she thought she was succeeding for Lynna was smiling now. However, she failed to see the utter worry and misery in the girl's eyes.

Once inside the room Lynna took a seat beside Clorinda, feeling afraid, yet comfortable with the reckless and fool-hardy woman. There was a courage there she could never achieve, and she felt drawn to the heroic aspect of this woman. What if she was right? If they did this, they would be heroes! Would people sit around and tell stories of their exploits?

Lynna sat back in silence as she watched the women converse in happy, soft tones. She was content to listen to their talks about their homes, their villages, counties, and towns. To her, it was new and exciting. Clorinda on the other hand, sighed rudely. "Oh you are all so very very dull." She was nudged by her mother, but two younger women giggled.

"I..." Lynna ventured hesitantly. "I could...tell a story?"

"A story?" One girl chimed? "You can tell stories?"

Lynna smiled, "It's what I do. I'm a storyteller." She failed to notice a few sharp looks from the older women.

Clorinda looked at her curiously. "A storyteller? What a queer occupation for a Lady." She smiled, meaning only harmless jest.

Lynna laughed shyly, "But I'm not a Lady...I mean...oh well this is all so very new to me. Like the sky to a newborn bird. I'm...I'm a weaver." She giggled as one younger girl actually smiled at her, "Yes, I know...it's all so strange to me. But I do want to learn."

Clorinda was stunned. She hadn't meant to imply that Lynna was not of noble blood. She looked to her mother who was staring at Lynna as if she was something dirty and wild. She bit her lip. Unwittingly she had just thrown the poor girl into a den of wolves.

"So, go on. Do tell us a story then." One of the younger girls asked with a wild laugh. This was followed by a chorus of agreements.

"All right then." Lynna smiled brilliantly, thrilled they should be interested in what she had to tell. She looked so proud of herself. "Once upon a time..."

She told her story, but as she talked she noticed something quite strange. The older women kept whispering to one another while their daughters smiled and bit there lips to hide their laughter. Only two of the youngest girls were sincerely appreciative of the story. Clorinda listened as well, charmed by the fairy tale, but sitting on the edge of her seat watching the wolves closing in.

It came about when one of the daughters couldn't hide it anymore and began to laugh. A few other girls followed suit. Lynna stopped abruptly and looked about, her face paling, noticing for the first time the demeaning looks being shot at her, and the glimmering, haughty smiles from a few of the younger women. The two youngest girls looked about, shocked. Their mother placed a hand upon their shoulders, turning their attention away from the story.

Lynna looked down, hands in her lap. Were they teasing her? She stood up suddenly. "E-e-e-excuse me." She whispered, "I...I...I must get some air." She couldn't breathe, she hobbled to the door, eliciting more laughter from the few girls.

Before Clorinda could stop her she was out the door. Clorinda glared at the few who had made fun of the girl. "Shame on you." She snapped, stilling their jeering laughter, "She was only trying to make you like her."

"I liked the story..." One of the girls said before her mother promptly hushed her.

Lynna stood outside, leaning against a stone pillar, gasping for breath as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She had wanted so much for them to accept her. She had tried so hard and she had thought they had genuinely liked her! They had been mocking her, confirming the fears she had had all along: She wasn't like them, she would never be one of them.

The door opened and she gasped as Clorinda came out. She dashed hurriedly at her eyes, looking away; attempting to salvage remaining pieces of her dignity.

"Forgive me." Clorinda said, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "I didn't know...I would never have said anything otherwise."

"It's not your fault." Lynna whispered chokingly.

"Come back inside. They're not all bad, honestly, some people just don't know how to react." Clorinda smiled, "Mustn't let them see you crying, though, bad form to come traipsing back looking like a drowned mouse."

This actually elicited a half sobbing laugh from Lynna. Clorinda felt encouraged by this, "Shall we then?" Clorinda asked, gesturing to the door, "Terrible, not finishing a story, you know. Do you know I'm a bit of an expert storyteller myself?"

Lynna coughed, muffling laughter, "Really? Perhaps you would like to tell the next story then?"

"No, no...wouldn't dream of it. Best let you finish your tale; would hate to show you up, after all. Many's the person who has been dazzled by my storytelling, won't steal your audience." Clorinda winked, opening the door for her to enter.

Lynna smiled, finding the bragging woman amusing and well intentioned...if not a bit mad!

* * *

To say that Lynna had hated lying to Guy when she and Clorinda had stalled for time in order to insure that she would be forced to stay the night at the Castle would have been a grave understatement. She felt ill to her very core. Lying was an intolerable evil, this had been a lesson drummed into her head since childhood. Liars were villains, if so, what did this make her? She lied to do something right, if she could find this information, the King could return safely, the Sheriff would be hanged, and Guy? If they must they would flee England, and what of that? He would no longer be serving the man who had destroyed his life, she could free him of that. Wasn't that good? Didn't that justify this lie?

She told herself this over and over again through the sleepless night spent at the Castle. Just before dawn she slipped out of the room, quietly and carefully, afraid of waking Guy. She was a nervous, jittering mess; desperately, she tried to hide this from Clorinda who met her just outside her door. She gave her an encouraging smile and wink, which gave Lynna a bit of spirit. Of course she should be part of Robin's gang, for there was a reckless bravery in Clorinda's manner so similar to his own.

"What do we do?" Lynna whispered to Clorinda.

"You'll see." She replied with a grin, shaking the bow she had concealed under her cloak.

Lynna gasped at the sight of the weapon. "What in Heaven's name..."

"Shhh..." Clorinda clapped a hand over Lynna's mouth.

"Sorry." Lynna replied sheepishly. "What are you going to do."

"First, are you ready? The Sheriff's room is right down the hall. You know what to do?" Clorinda asked warily.

Lynna nodded, clamping her hands against her sides and bunching them into fists to hide the fact that they were shaking again.

Clorinda nodded and clapped the girl over the back. "Good." She pulled a hood up over her head and draped her cloak about her. "Keep hidden until the Sheriff is out."

Lynna stayed put, hiding behind the stone archway as Clorinda suddenly leaped up onto it and notched an arrow to her bow and began firing down onto the parade grounds, where a few guards were on sentry down below. There was rampant confusion for only a moment as the guards dodged the unsuspected arrows. One of the soldiers pointed up at the hooded figure standing in the archway above, "It's him! It's Robin Hood."

Clorinda fired another arrow, a near miss, a clear warning shot before she hopped down from sight. "Good luck, Lynna" Clorinda said hurriedly as she began a mad dash down the hall, letting out barely restrained whoops of excitement.

The shouting of the guards, alerted others and soon they were in hot pursuit of the supposed outlaw. Lynna hid, shaking with fright. Maybe that woman truly was mad. The way she ran, waving at the guards below, daring them to chase her. She watched her lead them on a merry dance through the Castle.

A guard came running down the hall, Lynna pressed herself against the pillar, the man passed her by without a glance. The guard pounded furiously on the door leading to the Sheriff's room. Even from down the hall, Lynna could hear the few choice curses uttered from inside. The guard bellowed down the door, "My lord! Robin Hood is in the Castle!"

"Then why," The Sheriff snapped, wrenching open the door, "are you standing around here telling me? _Get after him you dithering oaf!_" He shoved the guard forward, following him at a run.

Lynna eased her way out of her hiding place once the Sheriff had disappeared from sight. Shaking, she entered the empty room. She hobbled over to the desk, looking back at the open door at odd intervals as if terrified that the Sheriff should reappear in the doorway at any moment.

She started tearing through the papers which littered the desk, only glancing at each briefly in turn. She wrenched open desk drawers her hands searching in vain for any sign of a document related to King Richard. She let out a little cry of frustration, she wanted to leave! Her knees buckled, she could barely stand for fright. If this is what being a hero meant, she took back everything she had ever dreamt about them! This wasn't daring or thrilling...this was terrifying!

She paused suddenly, her hand feeling the bare wooden surface of one of the drawers. Her brow furrowed, something wasn't right. It felt hallow. Her fingers tugged at the corners of the drawer and she gave a small gasp of astonishment, there was a trick flap where the bottom of the desk drawer should have been! Lifting up the thin piece of wood she gazed down at two documents. Praise the Lord! She mentally prayed, here it was! The message detailing King Richard's return. She read it hastily, but before she could remove it something else caught her eye. The second document, her eyes widened, it was the deed to the Gisborne lands!

She halted; should she take this too? This never belonged to the Sheriff in the first place! She should take it back! This belonged to Guy! The precious seconds she wasted deliberating between taking both documents or taking one cost her dearly.

"Well, well, well..." A familiar, mocking laugh came from the door way. "What have we here?" The Sheriff smiled at Lynna, walking over to her as he slowly shut the door.

* * *

**Note:** As the legend goes, Robin is initially impressed with Clorinda's archery skill. Just so you all don't think I pulled that one out of my hat. XD

But enough of that...(Please to be inserting ye old evil laugh here.) Do review, next chapter is on its way, you'll find out what happens to poor Lynna soon enough. MWAHAHAHAH!


	31. Fury & Fear

XXXI  
Fury & Fear

Lynna could have fainted with fright upon seeing the Sheriff. In her haze of fear; however, she managed to find the common sense to place the trick drawer back in its proper place. As the Sheriff shut the door she swore he would kill her now. She was going to die! Like an animal suddenly aware of the hunter in the woods she bolted away from the desk and towards the closed door. She was grabbed by her arm roughly, she felt her shoulder wrench. She actually whimpered in fright.

"Not so fast there, m'dear. Come see what an awful mess you have made." The Sheriff seemed to be enjoying himself. He chided her, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go looking through other people's things?"

Lynna couldn't speak; couldn't think, could barely breathe. She didn't want to die! Oh God! Would Clorinda realize that she hadn't made it out in time? Someone, anyone—find her here!

"Now," The Sheriff said. "What was it you were so...eagerly searching for, hm?"  
Lynna merely shook her head fervently.

"What was that? Speak up now!" The Sheriff said, his voice; however, was loosing that amused tone and was beginning to take on an angered and impatient edge.

She whimpered, "N-n-nothing...nothing, my lord..." She said in a strangled voice, "Please...please let me go..."

"Oh now surely you can do better than that? What was it? A document? A message? Something for your darling Hood?" The Sheriff wheedled.

"N-n-no." Lynna said, "N-n-nothing...nothing..."

"Tell me!" The Sheriff barked, no longer amused.

Lynna yelped in fright, her eyes shutting instinctively, as if thinking if she did not see what was before her nothing would harm her. The Sheriff was looming over his desk, checking the drawers. Judging from the sly grin upon his face, he was satisfied that everything was still in its proper place. He looked up at Lynna once more. "Clever girl," he said, his voice was far from praising, "How long has Hood had you as his little spy?"

"I'm not..." Lynna gasped for air, "I'm not a spy..."

"Oh," The Sheriff clapped his hands together, "Gisborne's not going to be too happy to hear this, will he m'dear?" His grin widened as he saw the look of pure horror in Lynna's eyes. "Yes, I do believe I shall call him in...unless...you feel like telling me what you were looking for?"

But Lynna had lost her voice again, even if she had wanted to say anything she could not have. Her vision was tunneling, she was going to faint, but she wasn't going to get such mercy. She remained conscious and standing. She had never been so scared in her whole life.

The Sheriff opened the door and signaled for one of the guards to enter. Lynna soon found herself tied down to a chair. Which she was half grateful for, as she felt she could have no longer remained standing. Now what? The Sheriff had gone. Where had he gone? Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it against her ribs.

Moments later the Sheriff returned, and Guy followed behind. He stopped dead in the doorway, staring at her in disbelief and confusion. "What is this?" he hissed softly.

"Why, Gisborne, couldn't you guess? Your darling wife..." The Sheriff grabbed Lynna's face in his hand, squeezing her cheeks together, "was spying for Hood."

Lynna wanted to scream, but found she could barely whisper. "No..." She looked pleadingly over at Guy, who was staring at her in hurt astonishment.

"What...?" He managed.

"Oh yes. Hood broke into the Castle not but a few minutes ago and she came following along behind him, no doubt, like a good little dog; rummaging about my room. The question remains what was she looking for?" The Sheriff asked.

"N-n-nothing...nothing. I wasn't looking for anything!" Lynna whimpered.

"That's thrice you've lied, once more and I will cut that tongue of yours out." The Sheriff snapped.

Lynna looked at Guy once more, but found he had turned his gaze away. Oh no...no...he must believe she wasn't betraying him. She lowered her head.

"Answer him." Guy said, he masked the broken crack in his voice as best he could.

Lynna looked up, stunned. Guy stared at her, suddenly growing infuriated with her silence. _"Speak, damn you!_" He shouted wildly.

"I...I..." Lynna gasped, "I was looking for...documents;" she said, hanging her head, "Detailing when the King would...return...but..." she added dejectedly, "there are none..." If she said she had found them the Sheriff would surely kill her, but oh, she was sick of lying.

"Good, girl." The Sheriff patted her shoulder, "That wasn't so hard. Now, there is the matter of the proper punishment for you." He remarked thoughtfully.

"My lord," Guy interjected, "Leave her to me..." he growled.

"Oh, no Gisborne. One look from those pleading little eyes and you'll melt right into her hands. Don't think I hadn't noticed the way you look at her." The Sheriff remarked. Guy looked away; both humiliated and furious.

"Please, don't hurt me." Lynna begged, ashamed to say such a thing, but incapable of saying anything else.

She was rewarded for her cowardice with a smart slap from the Sheriff. She cried out, more in shock than in pain. "I believe you've said quite enough, for now." He snapped.

Lynna looked over at Guy, but he would not look at her. She felt lost. What had she done? The Sheriff gave her hair a swift tug, bring her thoughts back to the horrors at hand. Lynna stared at the Sheriff, and it was then she knew: the Sheriff was hesitant upon harming her. She knew she should already be dead. What could possibly frighten the Sheriff? Guy! He must be afraid of what he would do if he had her executed.

"Something public, I believe. A good dose of humiliation humbles even the bravest, eh?" The Sheriff laughed as he had her untied from the chair and led from the room.

Lynna was jerked forward as the guard led her by the ropes tied to her wrists. "Guy?" She whispered, frightened, she looked back at him.

The look he gave her chilled her to the very bone. She would not believe that there was hatred towards her in his eyes. She could not believe that. "Guy?!" She called out again as she was led away.

He turned away from her, closing his eyes briefly to block her from sight, he slowly walked off down the hall. "Guy!" She shouted after him, panicking. "No! Help me! _Guy! Guy!_" He only quickened his pace, wincing at her horrible screams as she was dragged away.

* * *

_  
Snip!_

She squeezed one eye shut in discomfort as another lock of her hair fell away. In light of the events, her punishment should have been more severe. What did she care if her hair was shorn? That was not which tortured her now. The crowd's scrutiny frightened her, but did her no harm. She saw Guy watching from the archway above, his cold gaze sending daggers through her chest. She could not look at him. Now, she could only pray that the fragile trust she had built with him had not shattered completely.

She had begun to cry. She cried for her foolishness, her weakness, her cowardice; she cried for letting Robin down, for her failure; she cried for herself and her own fright; but mostly she cried for Guy and the fact that he could only look at her with anger and hate.

She could see Clorinda in the crowd. There was a hand clamped over her mouth. For she had never seen the other side of misadventures and mischief. She looked on with horror, but there was fury in her gaze and it was directed towards the Sheriff, who watched the proceedings with amusement.

When it was over, she raised a hand to feel her hair. It felt odd in her fingers, and she could tell it was just barely touching her shoulder. The loss of her long hair made her appear even smaller as she limped down from the scaffold. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress she hobbled as fast as she could away from the crowd.

Clorinda found her first. She couldn't speak; for she did not know what to say. Lynna shuddered, "I found your information." she said, steadying herself against the wall. "The King..." she inhaled deeply, "will return in one months time. Tell Robin...tell him to meet him at Portsmouth. That is all. Have I...have I done well? Is it enough...?"

"More than enough." Clorinda sighed in relief, "You have done more than any of us..."

"No." Lynna snapped turning away feeling more tears come to take her voice away, "I don't want to hear it. I lied for you and Robin. I have not done anything brave or heroic. Go...take your information away to him."

Clorinda bit her lip, unsure of what to say to comfort this woman. She hardly knew her and they had both flung themselves headlong into the danger together. She wished it had been her who had had to take any punishment; for this weeping, little, creature to have faced the Sheriff alone...she blamed herself. It should have been her.

Lynna hid herself as best she could in the corner of the hallway. She covered her mouth with her hand and screamed; a horrible wailing sound as she collapsed to the floor. Tears came spilling down from her eyes in droplet-like streams. She heard Guy approach her; stopping and standing over her, watching her cry.

She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms about him, unable to talk. She held him tightly. She had been so frightened; her legs felt like water on a string as she shook. Guy shoved her away from him violently, a hurt contempt in his eyes. He took her by the arm, gripping it none to gently as he led her away.

They rode home in silence. Once at Locksley Manor, Guy led her quietly up to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Lynna could feel his anger building all the while. She longed to explain herself, but she had no words to say.

"How long..." Guy finally broke the silence, his voice a horrible mixture of fury and pain, "how long have you been working for Hood?"

"I haven't been!" Lynna exclaimed. "Guy, listen to me, I..."

"You lied to me. You went looking for documents for Hood!" Guy shouted. "When I woke that morning and found you gone, I thought..." he couldn't even finish the sentence, he turned his face away from her. His hands shook lightly at his sides.

"I didn't want to do it..." Lynna whispered, wringing her hands, "I told them over and over how I didn't want to."

"Then why?!" Guy roared, "Tell me why!"

"Because it was right," Lynna said, her voice breaking. "I...I...I thought if the King returns you wouldn't have to work for the Sheriff anymore. I wanted to help...I wanted to..."

"Should I believe what you say?" Guy asked, eyeing her like a wolf. "How long have you been in contact with Hood?"

Lynna winced at the strangled sound of his voice. "He...he...came once...to Locksley...while you were at Nottingham."

"_You were alone with Hood?_!" Guy could not believe this! How could Lynna have deceived him? His Lynna? Spying in the Castle for Hood, lying to him...conferring with Robin while he was out of Locksley. He had trusted her! No, more than that; she had been so different from anyone he had ever met before. He didn't want to believe this; not Lynna...

"What must you think of me?" Lynna whispered. "You must believe I would never seek to betray your trust in me. I never did this to hurt you."

Oh, he had heard similar words before. From Marian after he had discovered she had been the Nightwatchman he had been hunting for so long. She had told him she had only done what she had done because it had been right; that betraying him had been an unfortunate coincidence...well those words had proven false as well. But Lynna had always done what she felt to be right. Saving the King...she must have felt she was playing the role of one of her heroes.

"Guy," she tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder.

He recoiled from her touch. Immediately he could see the effect this had on her. She backed up a pace or two, the sorrow written plainly on her features. "What am I to you, Lynna?" he breathed in heavily, almost dreading the answer he might receive.

"You are my husband." She answered without hesitation, "The man I love and trust absolutely. I have never betrayed you."

Now he was unsure of what to do. She had looked him straight in the eye as she spoke. What was the truth? He had been deceived before, he had allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment with Marian. Were his feelings for Lynna blinding him to the truth as well? He wished he could be sure. She looked so pitiful standing in the center of the room, shaking like a leaf almost too frightened to stand. He sighed, "You should rest..."

"Didn't you hear me?" Lynna cried, "I said I never betrayed you!"

"I know." He said, but why could he not fully believe it?

"Then why won't you look at me?!" Lynna demanded, her voice shrill with exhaustion and worry.

How could he tell her he was doubting her? How could he ever make her understand why it was so difficult to trust again once it had been seemingly broken? He turned from her and opened the door, he needed to think.

"Guy?!" Lynna called again, desperately, she walked forwards, arms half outstretched as if to embrace him, only to rethink that, and pause, her arms falling to her sides; realizing he wouldn't let her touch him now. "I...I...don't want to lose you." she said.

He didn't have to look at her to hear the truth in those words. She would never lose him. She was his life. He couldn't tell her this, though, it was impossible for him. He shut the door as he left the room. Lingering outside for a moment. He heard her draw in a sobbing breath. He hurriedly made his way down the stairs, not wanting to hear her cry again.

* * *

She did not know when she had managed to fall asleep, but when she woke it was late into the night. Lynna sat up upon the bed, bleary eyed. It was pitch black in the room and instinctively she tried to pull the covers up and over her head; only she had fallen asleep where she had collapsed at the foot of the bed, and there were no covers to take.

Her face felt sticky and cracked where tears had tracked down them until sleep had overtaken her at last. She raised a hand to run it through her hair, only to be reminded of everything she had done from feeling it's shorn length run quickly through her fingers.

She looked about the room. Guy had not yet come to bed. Her fingers gripped the edge of the bed tightly. What if he never forgive her for this? How could she tell him that none of this was a betrayal to him? That would be impossible; she knew that in her husband's eyes anyone who conspired with Robin Hood was a traitor by definition. She felt sick. Sick that her own husband would have so little faith in her; sick that she might have lost everything that had given her life new purpose.

Taking a blanket which had been lying beside her and draping it about her shoulders she felt her way to the door and opened it, stepping out into the dimly lit hall. Tentatively she walked down the stairs, she could already see Guy in the opposite room and she walked carefully so that her presence went unnoticed.

He was sitting quite complacently in his chair, one arm resting on the table beside him, giving off the appearance he looked completely at ease. He was staring off thoughtfully, as if he was reflecting on something. In all respects, he looked like a man woken from sleep who had gone off by himself to find it again.

Lynna stood in the hallway entrance to the side room, quietly watching him. He never turned to look at her, and so never noticed her figure in the doorway. Lynna found that words came much easier now then they had previously. Now that the fury had passed, Guy seemed to resemble her husband once more. "It is very cold down here this late at night, isn't it?" She said softly, entering the room at last.

Guy turned to look at her, "I would have thought you had long been asleep by now." He muttered darkly.

Lynna took a seat not quite beside him and not quite before him. She sighed faintly, her hands tugging at the corners of her blanket, drawing it further about her so that it did not slip off as she shifted about in the chair. "I woke not a few moments ago. You had not yet come to bed, so I came looking for you." She explained.

Guy nodded in acknowledgement of her words, but gave no answer of his own. Lynna looked down nervously for a moment as silence once again reigned between them. She found herself staring at him again. There was a troubled, restless look in his eyes coupled with that of his evident exhaustion. Was he cursing her even now in his mind? Had he already built up that iron wall around himself that she had fought so hard to destroy?

"My mother," she began, cutting into the silence with a sudden jolt of words, "had three ways in which to define if you were in love or not. First was if being separated from him was akin to cutting off your own limbs; second was if even the slightest touch or a glance from afar made you whole again; and third...and the most important; was if you would willing give your life to save his." Lynna managed a tiny smile of personal reflection on the old, childhood words.

"In the Castle, I was never happier then when you used to come to my door at night. When you would leave, I would beg you to stay, if only for another moment or two. You do remember?" Lynna asked gently.

Guy nodded, mouth set in a grim line and his eyes hard as stone. He would only look at her briefly, before having to avert his eyes again.

"And...when I would reach my hand under the door for yours," She hesitantly placed her hand atop his own as she spoke, "I felt safe; no longer afraid."

"And when I stood before Robin I did not hesitate. If he had fired that arrow I would have taken it to save you." Lynna finished. "I still would."

"I don't want you to die for me." Guy stated gruffly. "I don't want...anyone; dying for me..."

"Then let us both pray we will never see the day were I am put in that position again." Lynna said softly.

Guy had interlocked his fingers with Lynna. "Do you still think I am a traitor?" Lynna asked.

"No." Guy answered.

Lynna let out a relieved sigh, her head lowered momentarily, as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from her. "But," Guy went on, "If you knew that by searching for documents from the Sheriff wouldn't have marked you as a traitor to me why didn't you come to me? Why did you lie to me? You confided in Hood...do you trust him over me?"

"Would you have let me get those documents if I had told you?" Lynna asked.

"Never." Guy said fiercely. Suddenly he was forced to admit that Katherine had been right. Lynna was never aware of the dangers around her, and even if she was she could be selective in which to fear. He would have thought; however, that her deep fear of the Sheriff would have kept her safe at Locksley, where she would never be forced to see him. He had forgotten that stubborn conscious of hers.

Now the Sheriff had seen through the ruse. Would he attempt to kill her again to get him back under his control? It was bad enough that every day as he came riding home he almost dreaded what he might find to greet him: his wife or a corpse.

He had been furious with her. Furious that she should be so foolish as to believe herself able to spy on the Sheriff. Furious that she could have almost been tortured severely for helping Robin Hood; but most of all furious that because of her lies he wouldn't have been able to prevent any of it.

Thank God it was only her hair the Sheriff had decided to take. True, he would miss those long, wavy locks, but hair grew back in time, and at least she was unhurt.

"You are angry still?" Lynna's voice dragged him out of his thoughts again.

"Furious." Guy grunted. He might love Lynna deeply, but that hardly stopped the urge to throttle her at times when she could be particularly naïve.

He could read the deep relief in her eyes. Had she thought he would throw her out of the manor? How could she think he would let her go so easily?

With a small smile, Lynna removed her hand from his and rose to her feet, tugging the blanket about her as she did so. "It is late, it must be nearly morning by now." She observed. "Come back to bed, Guy. You look exhausted."

He was tired. He had been up all night trying to make sense of the previous day. He had tried to forgive Lynna's actions, failing that, he managed only to cool his anger towards her. It would take time before he ever forgave her for lying to him.  
They walked up the stairs in silence. Side by side, but never touching. Once in bed, Lynna inched away from him as much as possible, sensing that disappointment and rage in him. He never sought to grab her and pull her into his arms. She didn't mind too much though. It was enough that she hadn't lost her husband; it was enough to have him beside her in the dark.

Vaguely; however, Lynna could have sworn she felt him take hold of her hand again as she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

**Lynna is a hard character to write angst for, and yet I find it ironic, because she's such a weak woman you'd think she'd be a perfect target for tons of angsty little plots. XD **

**Next chapter should be up soon. Remember to review! **


	32. To Seek Forgiveness

XXXII  
To Seek Forgiveness

Two weeks had come and gone since Lynna's encounter with the Sheriff. For the first few days she had worn kerchiefs about her head to hide her shorn hair, but now she had cast off such clothing and let the uneven, short hair fall down as it may.

She flitted about Locksley Manor in her usual fashion. The servants had long since adjusted to their Lady's disregard of station and her cheerful manner. She was permitted the help with a few chores about the house and in doing so she had found she had acquired a few new friends.

She spoke rarely to Guy, who still regarded her with a wary eye and a cool demeanor. She tried not to show how much his attitude towards her hurt her, and even as she bore her frustrations silently this did not stop the servants from gossiping.

Lynna had taken to weaving in her little work room often during the course of the day. She liked being alone with her thoughts and her yarn. From the window she could see the village, and often she could swear she could see Robin make his way from house to house, delivering food or money. Sometimes she wanted to see her friend again, other times she could not help, but feel angered that because he had asked her to spy for him she had lost a precious confidence with her husband.

If only she knew that amount of guilt Robin felt when Clorinda had returned and given him the news. Part of him had wanted to race of to Nottingham and see for himself if Lynna was well, but he knew that she would probably not want to see him. His guilt was mixed with elation, for the news of the location of the King's return had been music to his ears.

There was no way to contact the King. It would be up to him and his men to beat the Black Knights to the harbor and personally see to it that the King was escorted away safely. It would not be easy, especially since there was no way to know how many Black Knights and their soldiers would be lurking in wait.

Already Robin could taste victory. His sleep was less troubled, the nightmares of Marian's death had lessened, even if the grief continued. He took comfort in the fact that soon her death would be avenged. Then maybe he could finally put her ghost to rest. The constant loyalty of his gang had kept him going for these past two years. He would have been lost without them.

The newest addition to his band; however, was something of a loose arrow. He couldn't make Clorinda out. One moment she was astute and reasonable, with as much sense as any other woman. The next she was zooming about the camp like a jaybird, twittering about one thing or the next and as usual, bragging about skills untried and untested. At least she had not been jesting when she had said she was an archer, and a finer one he had never seen.

It was a different matter entirely when it came to the other arts of battle. Robin had spent many afternoons now teaching her how to wield a sword properly, and at the end of each lesson he came away with a feeling of hopelessness. Clorinda could never be taught, she had no patience, or head for learning.

She was however, turning out to be a fair boxer of sorts, and the defense skills Robin had taught her quickly had her begging to learn more. He found he enjoyed her more when he had her head in a fierce lock. For all of Clorinda's faults, she was no fool. Even when she had run headlong into a troop of guards escorting a case of silver coins to Nottingham, she had used to sense and taken out the most dangerous men first. Her courage was a reckless thing, and she seemed to have no fear of losing life or limb. Already, Robin was planning how he might use such bravery to his advantage in the coming month. Perhaps Clorinda would be the extra man he needed to ensure his King's safety.

Clorinda waved at him from her vantage point over looking the road. Robin walked over to meet her. She was leaning against a wooden staff: the typical weapon she and Robin used during their lessons. "I hope you don't mean to go about smashing in my skull with that thing just yet."

"Not at all. Too late in the day for that sort of thing." Clorinda replied with a laugh. "But it does make for a lovely walking stick, don't you think?"

Robin shook his head at her, "Anything to report?" he asked.

"Been quiet all day." Clorinda announced crisply, "Rather boring...I was hoping there would be more soldiers to cross, or carriages to commandeer." She laughed as if she was making a joke, but when Clorinda spoke of fights she was never in jest. "You made the rounds to Locksley with the others, then I take it?"

"Just come back." Robin grunted, cupping a hand over his eyes, staring down at the road below. "No movement at all?" he asked again.

"Been standing here for an hour, feels like. Nothing. I'm not blind, you know. If something was happening I would have shouted for you long ago." Clorinda said.

"Clorinda there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Robin stated hesitantly.

"What's that?" Clorinda prompted.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked, blinking into her laughing, hazel eyes. "Why are you helping me? What do you have to gain from this?"

"Oh," Clorinda sighed, looking away from Robin to stare out at the forest, "I didn't know at first, to be honest. I just thought it would be fun; something interesting and dangerous. I know most women of my standing are bred for a different sort of life, but I suppose I just was born with an inability to grow up." She laughed and so did Robin, "I like running about in the forest and getting my clothes and my face mucked with dirt and grime. I like using my bow and arrow. It is not that I do not understand my place in this world, I just do not think I am any good at it. But then I met you and the rest of the gang. You all know who you are. You do what you want, but not because you want to, because you must. I suppose...I just wanted to be a part of something that felt right."

There was silence for a moment and Robin could tell Clorinda was slightly embarrassed for having revealed so much about her feelings in such a short amount of time. She smiled over at Robin in her usual flashing and boisterous way, "I'd make a dreadful wife anyway." she crinkled her nose, "I'm not one for feeling great expanses of love, I can tell you that."

Robin chuckled in amusement. "I find that very noble of you." He said, he might have been serious, or he might have been joking he did not know.

"Yes," Clorinda sniffed, "I know."

They both turned and smiled at one another. Clorinda sighed, "Ah well...getting late, suppose I should start back for home."

"I thought you said your father had given up sending the guards after you." Robin teased, following her in stride as they both headed back to camp.

"Told a little white lie there." Clorinda laughed, a bit uneasily, "He's probably got at least four out looking for me as we speak."

"Oh? Only four?" Robin stated, "Surprised he hasn't got a legion designed specifically to track you down."

"I'm sure the thought has crossed his mind." Clorinda said. "Enough of that now. Come on there, see if you can race me back to camp. I might even let you win, I feel quite generous today." She tore off down the path.

Robin ran just to catch up with the woman. He found himself quite at ease with her. He was a bit sorry that she kept having to leave to return to Ashfield.

"Hurry it up back there." Clorinda shouted to him, "I just saw a snail gaining ground on you."

Robin, shaking his head at her, put on a burst of speed to catch up. Almost, he corrected himself, he was almost sorry she had to leave.

* * *

Trouble was brewing in Nottingham. The taxes had been raised again and as a result of this four children had died of starvation, their parents barely able to feed themselves, pressed for what little money and food they could get. These children had not been the first to die under such harsh conditions imposed by the Sheriff. All through the town there was an undercurrent of tension as the people went about their daily lives. There would be a riot this day no doubt of it.

There was one woman who lingered outside of the Castle Gates. She had been there all day, staring through the grating with expressionless, dead eyes. Guy had taken notice of her since the morning, but hadn't done anything to remove the woman from her post. He had seen the hateful glares she shot at him as he passed. Guy hardly cared, he was used to similar expressions from the townspeople, as well as those in Locksley; but this woman unnerved him, perhaps because she had said nothing and done nothing all day.

In the early hours of the evening; however, something changed. Guy was coming down the Castle steps, grateful, if not eager to get home. Lynna would probably not be waiting to greet him. She had been keeping herself to herself these past few days. He did not blame her. He still was unsure of what to do or say to her, since every time he looked at her he was reminded of her lies, and the fact that he had almost lost her.

"Murderer."

Guy stopped dead, at first unsure of where the voice had come from. Initially he panicked, wondering who else knew that he had killed Marian. The thought surprised him; how could he still be grieving for Marian after all this time? He looked up to see the woman staring at him from beyond the Castle Gates. He sighed in relief; and continued onward towards the stables, ignoring the hate filled glances the woman shot at him.

"Murderer." She said again, "Isn't it enough that we break our backs to pay your taxes, as high as they were? That ye had to go an' make it harder on us...on our children?"

Unable to take anymore of this Guy stormed up to the Gate and hissed fervently to the woman. "It is not my job to oversee the taxes. The death of your child is no concern of mine. Clear out of here before you are arrested."

The woman spat upon the ground before him. "You an' the Sheriff, you're all alike; scum of the earth."

"Speak up there, woman. I could barely hear you." The Sheriff strolled over, appearing from behind Guy.

"My lord," Guy countered, "This woman was just being sent on her way." he growled at her, but he was praying she would take his signals to flee while she still had a head on her shoulders.

"Damn ye t' hell, the lot of you!" The woman barked, gripping the iron bars of the gate, tightly. "You're maggots...filth, feeding off the hard work of others! You're supposed to watch out fer us not leave us an' our children t' die cold and miserable in the streets like dogs!"

"You are mistaken, Madam. I'm not the one leaving your body anywhere." The Sheriff smiled, and when he smiled it usually meant someone was about to die.

The guard, who had previously been standing silently by the gate, leaned over very casually and ran the woman through with his sword. The woman gave a horrible, gurgling sound. The guard tossed her body away from the gate and out into the street.

"Was that necessary, my lord?" Guy said in annoyance.

"Dissent is intolerable, Gisborne, you know the punishment for loud-mouths and rioters." The Sheriff remarked calmly.

But it wasn't just a punishment for dissenters; Gisborne reflected as he rode out of the Castle. It was for anyone who crossed the Sheriff, and these days any excuse to arrest, torture, or execute one of the populace was a good, and plentiful excuse. He should know, he had had a hand in half of the deaths plaguing the people.

A keen, wailing sound filled the streets. There was a little girl sitting over the woman's body, and she was sobbing; grimy tears tracking down her dirty face. Annoyed at the sight he turned away, but his attention was reverted to the dead mother and sobbing child when a man, obviously the husband, came running over; shoving people out of his way to get to the dead woman.

Annoyance turned to horror as Guy watched the little girl cling to her father as he approached. The man seemed dumbstruck at the scene. He looked about mutely, as if unable to understand how the wife he had left alive and healthy had turned up dead in the streets not a few hours later.

Guy spurred his horse on down the street, wanting to get away. Images of Marian lying on the sand with his sword run through her flashed before him. He felt ill. He tried to shrug it off. It was just some woman, not his concern. He had never cared before how many he and the Sheriff had left dead. He had been trained to ignore the cold, chilling, sickly feeling one felt after taking a life.

The horror didn't stem from the blood shed. What if Lynna crossed the Sheriff again? What if she was next to be found dead with a sword through her? Her neck broken as she swung from the gallows. He realized how he was able to ignore the wreckage he so often left behind. He could never identify with them. He had had no family, no wife, no children. Why should he care if he took the life of one?  
The man who had stood over his wife, shocked and horrified to find her dead. He knew what he felt. He had felt the same standing over Marian. He feared he would again with Lynna.

He rode through the woods as if the Devil himself was hard on his heels. Once in Locksley he eased up on the furious pace he had adopted. A man was leaving the manor just as Guy arrived. The man was well outfitted for travel and her a carried a sword at his side.

Suddenly Guy felt a sick panic overwhelm him. Who was this man? Too late to find out for he had already mounted his horse and gone. He had left swiftly, almost as if he was in a fervent hurry to rush off some where...or to rush away from somewhere. Guy dismounted, practically throwing the reigns to the stable lad. He stormed into the manor. It was silent. Fear gripped him even as he tried to force it back down. Swords stained red, blood pooling out onto the floor...or was it sand? Eyes dimming with death; face lined with pain...sinking, falling... "Lynna!" He shouted.

"In here." Came the reply. She was in her work room.

He walked over to the door, breathless with relief. He steadied himself against the door post for a moment. Not wanting Lynna to see him in this state. Calming himself he entered the room with a barely controlled furious energy. Lynna was at her loom, weaving steadily. She turned to him as she heard the door open. "My goodness," she exclaimed, "you look as if you've seen a ghost! Is something the matter?"

"The...there was a man leaving Locksley. He..."

"You mean the messenger?" Lynna asked.

"Messenger?" Guy repeated dumbly.

"Yes. Katherine sent me a letter." She smiled cheerfully, gesturing to the opened letter lying on the table behind her.

Her smile quickly vanished, "Guy? Really now, what's wrong?" She got up from her loom and walked over to him. "Has something happened?"

Nothing had happened, and that was exactly why he felt like such a fool. Running into the manor, thinking she had been kidnapped, or hurt. Ridiculous, when she had been perfectly safe the entire time. "I...I thought that, the messenger, that he was...that..."

"Oh." Lynna whispered, understanding dawning on her. She bit her lip, as if to stop herself from saying more. She looked so serious and intent on her thoughts. Guy wondered if she was about to launch in another one of her, 'I can take care of myself' speeches. He was taken aback when a giggle broke through that serious expression.

She slapped a hand to her mouth, but that only silenced her laughing, her body continued to shake with it. Guy's temper flared and he turned to storm from the room, feeling further humiliated that Lynna should find his concern for her humorous. He was prevented from leaving, as Lynna grabbed a hold of his arm. "No, wait. I'm sorry." She said through her giggles, "It is just that...you came running in here, shouting for me, because you thought a messenger had come to kill me?"

"I don't see what is so funny about this." he said gruffly, trying to pry her fingers off of him.

His stoic attitude towards her laughter only increased it. "Oh stop, please." She said, forcing him into an embrace. "Thank you."

"For what?" He said this harsher then he meant to, but he didn't push Lynna away.

Lynna looked up at him a wry grin crinkling her face, "Well, it's certainly nice to know that my stories are not all wrong! That a Knight always will come and rescue the damsel from danger!" She said the last with a breathy, sarcastic twitter before she laughed again.

"You didn't need rescuing." He pointed out, now removing her arms from around him.

"Oh, so serious!" Lynna sighed, "My love, may I point out that smiling never did harm anyone."

He could see the laughter sparking out of Lynna's eyes. Perhaps her good humor was magnified by the fact that this was the most they had said to one another over the course of two weeks. He had missed their usual banter, but now was not the time. He turned away from her, hurried out of the room and made his way towards the staircase.

Lynna followed, hobbling behind him as quickly as she could. "Aren't you tired of this?" Her laughter left her voice, "I have apologized countless times; and how many ways can I show my love and loyalty to you? I am sorry, Guy. I am. But it is over, and I think we have both punished each other enough over this!"

"This has nothing to do with you, Lynna." Guy said dismissively.

"What does it have to do with then?" She leaned against the banister, raising herself up onto the tips of her feet, as if attempting to face him eye to eye. "Don't shut me out. Let me help you, if I can."

"The Sheriff had a woman killed today. Threw her body into the streets. I saw her child and husband find her. They cried...I had never seen..." He paused. He had never seen what destruction his murders wrecked. He shook his head, "Nevermind. She deserved what she got. I told her to leave." That's right he warned her. His mind sought for more reasons to explain away the murder, but he felt his thoughts ramble futilely.

Lynna reached out, placing a hand upon his arm. "You don't believe that." She said gently, "If you did, you would not have to justify it to me."

He turned his face away from her. Lynna chided him softly, "It's never a weakness to admit remorse, Guy." She touched his face lightly, coaxing him to look at her, "Don't be ashamed of it."

"My voice of reason." He sighed.

At first Lynna was unsure of whether he was being harshly sarcastic or genuine with his words. She smiled when she realized there was no malice behind his words, "One of the many jobs I preform as your wife."

Smirking, he leaned over the banister and kissed her softly. Lynna wasn't fooled by the gentle expression in his eyes. She had come to know Guy of Gisborne altogether too well. She knew when he was thinking of Marian. A haunted, ghostly look in his eyes was the first sign, and the way he touched her, like she was there but barely visible; and especially in the way he kissed her, gently yet desperately as if wanting to pull her against him in order to block something else from view.

She wished her husband would forget Marian. She knew how very selfish that was. But was it such a crime to want him to stop looking at her like a comfort blanket, or a bandage meant to fix him? She wanted him to love her for her. Oh she knew he did and dearly, but these moments were as bad as if he was running a sword into her constantly. For they reminded her of her second best position in his life. Marian had never loved Guy, it wasn't fair she should forever be competing with her long dead ghost for the highest place in Guy's heart.

Guy pulled away suddenly. "You are crying." he stated, rubbing away the tear threatening to fall from her eye.

Lynna gasped, raising a hand to her cheeks, feeling tearstains there. "I...I..didn't mean to. I didn't know!"

"Why were you crying?" he asked, confused.

"I...I don't know." Lynna said.

"I think you do."

Lynna shook her head. She didn't want to say why. It was selfish and Guy would probably think her cruel for mentioning Marian again. "I really don't."

"Now you are shutting me out." He said, raising an eyebrow, trapping her with her own words.

"I...I'm not. I..."

Guy stared down at her impatiently. Lynna looked down, "You are thinking of Marian now, aren't you?

How did she know? He was taken aback by the question. It provided Lynna with all the answer she needed, "You are wishing it was her standing here now, aren't you?" she said quietly.

"No." The firmness in Guy's tone caused Lynna to look up in astonishment. Guy looked at her incredulously. "I can never expect you to understand my feelings about...about Marian," saying her name was still difficult. "I loved her, yes." he saw Lynna flinch. He took her hands, "But I also love you; now, as my confidant and wife. Lynna, did you think yourself so low in my opinion all this time?"

Lynna looked away. Guy sighed, "Then it seems we were both lied to these past few weeks." He gestured for her to come around to him.

Lynna did so and found herself with his arm about her as he walked with her up the stairs into their bedroom. "Does this mean you forgive me?" Lynna asked.

He kissed her cheek, and for the first time, there was a tinge of laughter in his voice. "Call it a very good start."

* * *

**More to come soon. Please and thank you to all who review! :)  
**


	33. A Traitor Realized

XXXIII  
A Traitor Realized

The night wind howled shrilly in Robin's ears, but he payed it no mind. The air was warm for the hour, and the moon was full, brightening up the darkened harbor. The conditions were a blessing; a sign, in Robin's eyes that they held the right on their side. He had waited a long time for this.

He felt a hand brush up against his. Clorinda spoke lowly and comfortingly. Her lips hardly moving and her eyes averted from him, guardedly watching ahead, "She'd be proud of you." She said.

His heart swelled within him at those words. He merely nodded in acknowledgment of them and pulled his hood up over his head, noticing Clorinda do the same. With a wave of his hand he signaled for the rest of the gang to move forward. They had been dodging and ducking behind docked ships to avoid detection. The one curse from the bright moonlight was that it not only illuminated the harbor, it revealed them to their enemies.

There! The crest of the darkened wave brought with it the hull of a ship. The ship, he prayed, which bore their King. Already he could hear Much unsheathe his sword. The rest of the gang seemed to take this as a cue. Allan drew his short sword, Djaq and Will brought for their blades, Little John gripped his staff tightly; and Clorinda readied her bow and selected an arrow from the quiver on her back. She smiled at them all, but all about there was a silent nervous tension.

The ship drew ever closer, and now; Robin noticed, his eyes going wide, could he see the dark figures of at least six men emerge from the shadows. Their gang outnumbered the men only by one, but how many were left to hang back and wait for their leaders?

The ship was close, Robin could hear the men on board shouting orders at one another. The harsh sound cut into the stillness of the night and Robin winced at the noise.

"Master?" Much whispered, "When...?"

"On my signal." Robin answered calmly. No need for excitement or temper. He had dreamed of this night for months, he was ready he had been ready for years.

While Robin continued to watch for the ship to dock, Allan inched over to Djaq. He placed a hand over hers. He felt her stiffen at his touch. There would be no talking not with Will at her side, but if one of them should die tonight Allan needed to be with her one last time; and good-byes did not always come with words. It was enough.

The Black Knights drew closer; Robin tensed at the sight. He waited, biding his time like a wolf before it attacks a herd of deer. The ship docked, the anchor thrown and the rope tossed to the dock. Now, before they disembarked, now before the King fell right into the hands of the waiting traitors. Now, now...

"_Now!_" Robin hissed, springing forth from their hiding spot. Robin fired the first arrow into the group of men.

The panic was instant and the group of six broke formation to look about for their attackers. Swords were drawn, but Robin Hood and his gang were already on them. Clorinda fell upon one of them, her arrow finding its mark in the man's chest. She half laughed in relief and nervous fear as she joined in her first battle.  
More men came down the harbor, just as Robin had predicted. "Behind you!" He shouted to his gang. Little John, plowed his way up to meet them and cut through the men's ranks with his staff. Allan and Will laughed at the sight, simultaneously cutting down two soldiers with their swords.

Suddenly there was a blur of steel. Men from the ship came thundering down. The soldiers of the Black Knights fell. One of the men from the ship whirled upon Robin, blade drawn and ready. "Peace!" Robin shouted, "Peace! I am Robin of Locksley. I served in the King's Guard!"

The man lowered his sword, "I know who you are, Robin."

Robin's bow fell from his hands, "Y-your Majesty?"

King Richard sheathed his sword, "Why," and he seemed almost amused, "am I not surprised to have you and your own among my greeting party? You received my message I take it?"

"More or less, Sire." Robin said, bowing and then stooping to retrieve his fallen bow. "And as you can see, we were not the only ones who did."

"I could not fail to notice." Richard remarked, "The Black Knights?"

"Not a man among them, Sire." Robin spat viciously, "but a few of their soldiers, have graced us with their presence."

"Yaah! Go on and run you bloody great coward!" Clorinda's exuberant shouting halted all other forms of conversation. She launched an arrow at one of the soldiers as he tore off, away from the skirmish. "Blast." Clorinda muttered, "Nearly had him, too bloody dark for proper shooting. Oh, hallo, what have we here?" Clorinda asked walking over to Robin and King Richard. "An ally? Comrade in battle? Fancy not saying anything to the rest of us!"

Robin coughed, covering up the embarrassment welling up in him. "Your Majesty, may I present to you Lady Clorinda of Ashfield, a new friend of late."

Clorinda blanched visibly, her face turning as red as an evening sun and she mentally thanked God that it was dark enough as to not be noticeable. She bowed, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I was unaware...it was a thoughtless, foolish comment. I would never have been so brash if I had known."

"No. She would have. An' might have sung yer Highness one o' her ditties too." Allan interrupted.

Clorinda tugged her hood up back over her head and bowed once more to King Richard, striding away muttering insults to Allan under her breath. The King seemed wryly amused at the half mad woman.

The King's Guard, finished picking off the agents of the Black Knights returned their attention to the rag-tag group before them. They flanked their King; awaiting further orders.

"Now," King Richard remarked, "It is to Nottingham we go?"

Robin nodded grimly, "I have heard you are expected there." The vicious sarcasm sparked wicked grins from the rest of the gang.

"Then let us not keep my loyal subjects waiting." The King replied in kind, he signaled for his men to move out, and Robin and the gang fell into step behind their King.

As they marched Robin caught sight of Clorinda, the laughter usually so abundant in her every expression seemed gone, and her mouth was set in a grim line. "You fought well." Robin whispered.

"What?! Oh..." Clorinda's head shot up, surprised at being addressed so bluntly, "Yes, of course. I was trained by the best and..."

"It is natural for one to feel sick after shedding blood for the first time." Robin interrupted gently.

"What are you implying?" Clorinda snapped, "I'm not a coward."

"It is not cowardly to feel ill after taking a life. It is human." Robin said.

"It is wretched." Clorinda shuddered, tugging her cloak about herself.

Robin patted her back comfortingly, "I believe then, Clorinda, we shall make a warrior out of you yet."

Clorinda's lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. "Battle isn't won yet." She remarked.

"Not nearly. Are you ready for what lies ahead?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned.

In the beat of silence which followed Clorinda heard the whispering, brusque voice of Little John, "We are Robin Hood."  


* * *

"I have good news!" Lynna announced cheerily, waving a letter as she limped over to Guy.

Guy dismounted from his horse; having only just returned from the Castle moments ago. He eyed his wife with false wariness. "I know that look." He muttered, "You're up to something?"

Lynna laughed, holding out the letter for him to examine. "I've been corresponding with Katherine for some time now. She's coming to Locksley for a visit."

"Give me a moment to contain my joy." Guy said sarcastically.

"You can't keep avoiding her for the rest of your life." Lynna chided, "So help me I will get you two back on speaking terms again."

"Once she stops meddling in my affairs then we shall see, Lynna." Guy said dismissively.

Lynna rolled her eyes, "You can't blame her for everything. After all, I've done my fair share of meddling, haven't I? Confess it, Guy, you are surrounded by meddling women."

"That is my punishment then, isn't it?" Guy retorted.

Lynna grabbed his arm, "A moment, I'm not done talking..."

"But I am." Guy remarked, ensnaring his wife with one arm.

Lynna sighed, "Might we be serious for half a second?"

"Who ever said I wasn't being serious?" Guy remarked in low tones; kissing the side of her neck.

Lynna gently pushed away Guy's advances, "Am I that easily distracted?" she countered.

"I was hoping you might be." Guy said disappointedly.

"Well, like it or not Katherine is coming...and I'll expect you to be civil." This last was said with a slight amount of hesitation, having never uttered a direct order to her husband before she was suddenly reminded of her former station in life.

Guy smirked at her, "You 'expect' or demand, my lady?" Knowing full well she was sensitive to such teasing.

Lynna's face flushed and she turned away, attempting to break Guy's hold on her, "Don't play such games with me, Guy."

He couldn't resist teasing her just a bit further, "What games would you rather I play with you?"

"Guy!" Lynna exclaimed, blushing harder and eliciting a low chuckle of amusement from her husband.

"Forgive me." Guy replied, for a moment he sounded sincere, "Have I offended your honor?"

"Oh get away with you!" Lynna huffed, shoving him aside; but she laughed at how he let her push him away. "Besides, I am still very busy, but," and here she kissed him; then with one of her rare mischievous smiles, "perhaps, later we could discuss exactly which games you had in mind..."  


* * *

Guy never thought he would actually be happy to be in Nottingham Castle, but since the arrival of Katherine two days ago he was almost glad to be out of Locksley. Lynna; on the other hand, was thrilled to see her old friend again and they had hardly been apart since her return.

He had never known Lynna to be a very talkative woman, but she and Katherine could go at it for hours; constantly switching from one conversation to the next and, (with what seemed to Guy) with hardly a breath in between.

He could not help, but feel a twinge of jealousy over Lynna and Katherine's bond. He knew those feelings were just misplaced annoyance at having his sister come and interrupt the daily routine he had come to love. After all, Guy held no aspirations of keeping Lynna locked inside like a treasure in some tall tower. He knew Katherine was a dear friend to her, and seeing the two of them together did recollect the idea of the family he had lost. All the same, Guy was not yet ready to face his sister alone.

Guy moved on from his position on the East Wall. He had insisted on doing a patrol along the battlements. Routine inspection; he had said, but it was a way of avoiding the Sheriff. It was nigh impossible to work with the man now without feeling the urge to run him through with his sword; something he had imagined every day since Marian's death, now twice magnified after Lynna's subsequent humiliation.

Sometimes he wondered what documents Lynna had been searching for. Would he have stopped her if he had known? Or would he have instead, done it himself? Foiling the Sheriff's attempt to kill the King would be folly in the end. It didn't matter what he did now, his crimes were too numerous for one good act to cleanse. He was a dead man already, it was just a matter of when the final blow would come. He prayed that the King would decided to hang the Sheriff first. He would see that man die first before following him into Hell.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a man on horseback riding like a man with demons chasing him. He pulled up hard on the reigns as he neared the Castle Gates, flashing a signal to the guard on watch the gates were open for him, and hardly had the gates been raised to a considerably height to let him pass then he was riding into the Castle Grounds.

Curious, Guy made his way down to the grounds to meet the man. He looked as if he had ridden hard with little rest. "You there," Guy barked at the man as he dismounted, still panting heavily with exhaustion, "state your business here."

"I must speak to the Sheriff!" The man gasped, "I have urgent news for him."

Curiosity was giving way to an almost dull anxiety. What other urgent news was there for the Sheriff except for messages on the whereabouts of the King? But the rider did not look like a Black Knight, he certainly did not recognize him. However, that did not mean he was not a soldier in one of the Knight's guard. He signaled for the man to follow him into the Castle. The walk was tedious, the man kept fidgeting with his hands, his sword, as if he was about to disappear from off his belt. Guy rolled his eyes at the nervous display. Perhaps he was overestimating the situation. Judging from the man's attitude it seemed more likely that he had had a run in with Robin Hood. All the better, Guy thought wryly, something to irk the Sheriff.

Guy opened the door to the Great Hall, leading the nervous man in first. "My lord," Guy announced with a smirk upon his face, "This man says he has news for you."

The Sheriff barely looked up from the piece of parchment he had been glancing over. The man stood forward, not saying anything at first. "Well?" The Sheriff said, somewhat lazily, "Get on with it."

The man gulped, "My lord...we organized as instructed and met the ship at the harbor."

"Ah," Now the Sheriff was listening eagerly, he put aside the parchment and gave the man his full attention, "Go on, man, out with it!"

"My lord..." The man began again, unsteadily, "We...we met the ship, but..."

"But?" The Sheriff's look of triumphant amusement faded.

"We were ambushed, my lord." The man finished. "Seven men. Th-They came out of nowhere. I only just managed to get away."

The Sheriff rose to his feet and walked around his desk slowly, drawing out his words with every step, "Are you telling me, that King Richard is still alive?!" He grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic.

The unfortunate man nodded. "I rode out before them, my lord...b-but, if they took no rest as I did...they can't be far...behind."

Those proved to be the last words the man ever spoke as the Sheriff unsheathed the sword the man wore at his side and ran him clean through the middle. The messenger was dead before he hit the floor.

"Incompetence! Idiots! Why is it that I am surrounded by bungling fools?!" The Sheriff emphasized each word with yet another strike at the dead man on the floor. "Gisborne! Alert the guards. If the King is coming he won't get pass the gates."

But Guy was past listening to the Sheriff's fury. The King had returned? More than that, he could be nearing Nottingham with every second. He didn't have to guess at who the seven men were who had ambushed the Black Knights; Robin Hood and his gang.

"Lynna..." The name came unbidden to his lips. If he couldn't get to her before the King's men did she would be evicted by force, and that was only in the best case scenario. How far would Robin go with his revenge on him? Would he have her killed? Exiled, definitely. No, she had to get away. He had to warn her.

"Wailing about your pathetic wife? I don't want to hear it, Gisborne." The Sheriff jabbed Guy in his side with the bloody sword.

Guy stared curiously at the Sheriff, "You don't have a plan." he stated.

"_You have your orders!_" The Sheriff roared.

A slow smirk spread over Guy's face, "Do you think a handful of guards will stop the King, or Robin Hood? You know he's with him."

"If you do not shift yourself I will..."

"You'll what?" Guy growled derisively, "Kill me? I don't think so. We're both dead men anyway." With the panic overriding his senses, he reacted with an almost eerie calm to the Sheriff's anger. He turned his back on him and headed for the door. "I'll see you in Hell, Sheriff Vaysey." He snarled maliciously as he left the Sheriff alone.

Already he could hear Vaysey shouting for the guards. Wasting no time, Guy ran through the Castle. He had to get out; before the King arrived, he had to see Lynna safely away. Thank God; thank God Katherine was there. At least Lynna would not be alone and there was a comfort in that.

Nearing the stables, he could already see two guards coming after him. It was too late, in seconds he was already riding out of the Castle. Let the guards follow if they may. He did not care if he was killed by the Sheriff's men or the King's. He left the Castle Guards behind him as he rode through the town. Once in the woods he quickened his pace, for once seeking shelter down the many paths the forest had to offer.

He halted abruptly upon hearing the drumming of horse hooves down the path. Quickly, he pulled off of the road to hide among the trees. He recognized the guard, those were the King's own; and there rode King Richard himself, with Robin just behind him, looking remarkably triumphant.

Carefully, Guy urged his horse deeper into the forest before he could be detected. Twigs snapped under the horse's hooves and Guy cursed silently. He didn't wait to see if he had been seen or not he tore off through the forest.

"It's Gisborne!" Will Scarlett shouted in surprise.

Robin turned in time to see Guy disappear up a sloping hillside. Two of the soldiers, on signal for King Richard hastily stole after him. Robin nearly went with them as well, but Much steadied him, "He won't go far, Master."

Clorinda whistled cheerily. "Two hangings for us when we get to Nottingham? Oh this reminds me of a song."

"No!" Both Robin and Much shouted in unison.

Clorinda huffed indignantly, "Spoilsports...the lot of you..."  


* * *

A yellow yarn ball careened off of the corner wall to come and smack Lynna on the side of her head. Only slightly surprised, Lynna barely had time to duck when a blue yarn ball quickly followed, smacking into her again. "Do you honestly believe," Lynna sighed, ducking behind a chair as a red yarn ball flew over head, "that pelting me with yarn will help you learn how to weave any better?"

Katherine tossed a yarn ball up in the air, catching it deftly as it came down again. "The Devil take your yarn, your loom, and your weaving." She tossed the yarn ball.

Lynna dove down to meet the floor, the ball passing over her head to land on her back. She laughed, "If it means anything, you have improved since yesterday."

"If I had another piece of yarn at my disposal I would have hit you with it." Katherine snorted, "I broke every strand!"

"So did I when I was first learning!" Lynna said, rising to her feet and hobbling over to retrieve the fallen yarn turned missile.

"I told you, I knew how to do this...once; when I was a child." Katherine remarked.  
"What can be taught once can be taught twice." Lynna recited, tipping the yarn into the basket.

"My dear if you believe that then you have the patience of a saint." Katherine bowed in mock reverence.

"Or I enjoy watching you scream curses at my loom." Lynna retorted.

"Oh, so she is cruel after all!" Katherine laughed.

Lynna giggled wryly, "Now come, see if you can get one row in."

She directed Katherine's hand as she strung the yarn into the loom. Half way through with minute success the two women were interrupted by a shout from outside. Both of them exchanged curious looks.

With a shrug Lynna went to open the door to her workroom. She poked her head out into the hall.

"Lynna! Kathy!" The cry rang even from the outside.

"That's Guy!" Lynna gasped.

"What in Heaven's name has gotten into him?" Katherine inquired.

"I don't know." Lynna said quietly before hobbling as fast as she could over towards the entry hall with Katherine right beside her. "Guy?" She called out.

Guy beat her to the door as it was wrenched open before she could grab it. "Guy," Lynna exhaled, "What is go-..."

"No time for that! Kathy? Where is...ah, there you are; good...wait here..." And like a mad man, he tore up the staircase towards the bedroom.

Lynna followed without skipping a beat, "What is going on, Guy?" She asked, watching in a frightened fascination as he dragged over a small trunk and began throwing in the little clothing she owned.

Katherine was not as timid as Lynna and she did not hesitate as she barged into the room and pulled the trunk out of Guy's way. "What do you think you are doing?" She chided none too gently, "Shouting and storming your way in without so much of a by-your-leave? What do you mean frightening us like this?"

With an aggravated sigh as he realized Katherine would not be releasing the trunk anytime soon, Guy glanced over at Lynna, who was still standing in the door way, appearing a bit shaken up; "You have to leave Locksley, immediately." He said quickly.

"What? Leave?" Lynna spluttered, the words sounding so strange and sudden.

"You will go with Katherine." He said, this time managing to pull the trunk back to him; he shut it swiftly.

"I don't understand..." Lynna tried to protest as Guy was once again springing from one corner of the room to the next, frantically searching for something.

"The King has returned." Guy said, and it was as if a hammer had come and struck both Lynna and Katherine breathless.

Guy returned, holding two large satchels. He gave one to Lynna and the other to Katherine. "This money should be enough to..."

Lynna threw the satchel to the floor, silencing her husband. Guy sighed, seeing her so frightened and angered. "Lynna, please, I won't see you arrested as well."

She backed up. "Tell me you will come for me." She whispered, eyes wide, "W-w-we can show the King the letter! From your father! We can prove your innocence! If...If I must leave...so be it, but tell me you will speak to the King and that you will come back for me."

Not answering, Guy merely retrieved the satchel and pressed it back into Lynna's hands. She let out a horrible, strangled whimper, "No...no...I will stay! If there is a punishment let me suffer it as well."

"And me." Katherine said, "You are a fool to think we would run away like frightened children."

"Will both of you see reason?!" Guy shouted, "I'm trying to save your lives!"

"At the cost of your own?" Katherine snorted stubbornly, "I won't hear of it."

"Kathy, please!" Guy pleaded, "I need you to take care of Lynna!"

"I can take care of myself!" Lynna cried, "And I will stay with you!"

Guy gripped Lynna's shoulders firmly, "Lynna, you must trust me." His voice was desperate in pitch, "I swore I would see you off safely. You can not deny me this."

"But you will die..." Lynna whispered thinly.

"I am not afraid to face it." Guy said.

"Well, I am!" Lynna cried, "I won't have you die alone!"

"Would you rather I die in vain then?" Guy hissed, "Knowing that I have failed all those who depended on me? Do this for me, Lynna, go with my sister."

"Katherine isn't going anywhere either." Lynna said, almost triumphantly.

But a hand was placed on her shoulder and as she turned to look back at Katherine she noticed there was a sorrowful resignation in her eyes. Lynna blanched in horror. "No!" she shouted, "No! I won't do it!"

The neighing of horses from down the path silenced all for a moment. Guy peered out the window, "It's the King's Guard. You must hide." He said in fervent anxiety.

"Guy, no!" Lynna shook her head.

He embraced her swiftly. "I am sorry, Lynna." he whispered.

"This is not how it is supposed to end.." She replied, her voice breaking.

"I love you." Guy said; quietly kissing her.

"Well I don't." Lynna said her voice giving way to the sobs behind it. "I will hate you forever." She held him tightly.

He knew she did not mean it. Reluctantly he let her go and turning towards his sister, arms half at his sides, "Kathy...I..."

"Oh save your forthcoming apologies and confessions. I forgive you. I love you, and both Lynna and I will hate you until we die." She embraced him quickly before releasing him. She sniffled slightly, but any tears she felt like shedding she kept good and hidden.

The door below burst open and Lynna jumped at the harsh sound and the clattering of armor and swords. Katherine tugged Lynna's arm, forcing her to hide with her under the bed. Before sinking to her hiding place she looked back up at Guy, "I lied." She said softly, "I won't hate you. I love you, and I will...always..."

Through the fear and the panic Guy managed a small smile for her. Lynna could not. She could hear the men coming up the steps and her fright overcame her. She slipped under the bed.

The two guards entered the room. Lynna could not see what exchange took place, but she heard the beating occur and Katherine had to clap a hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming in horror. She could hear them drag Guy from the room and down the stairs. Lynna was digging into the floor so hard she could feel the very skin under her nails bleed.

Once certain they were out of danger they emerged from their hiding spot. "Come on." Katherine said, masking a crack in her voice. "He's doing this for us. The least we can do is honor his last...his..." she swallowed, "his request."

Lynna stared out the window watching the guards ride off with Guy as their prisoner. "He'll be executed." She whispered.

"He turned himself into the King's mercy. This was his choice." Katherine said.

"No..." Lynna looked over at Katherine, "I can still save him." And she ran.

"Lynna!" Katherine tore after her, "Lynna! Wait, stop!" She called as she followed the hobbling yet determined women out of the manor and towards the stable yard. "What are you doing?" She grabbed Lynna by the arm.

"If Guy won't speak to the King then...then...I will!" Lynna shouted.

"No! I promised my brother I would protect you and damn it Lynna I will." Katherine said.

"I will not run away again!" Lynna shrieked, tears standing out in her eyes. "I will not hide. I will not crawl away like the cripple I am and wait for a rescuing! Kathy...you know you can not stop me."

"Yes I can." She protested, "I could lift you up and take you back to Meden Vale with me by force!"

"But you won't." Lynna said quietly, "You won't because you know that I will only run away from there."

"I swore once before I wouldn't see you die!" Katherine shouted.

"It doesn't end like this." Lynna said, "No story does."

"_This is not a fairy tale!_" Katherine roared.

"Well maybe it should be!" Lynna cried, weakly mounting her horse after several failed attempts. "M-m-maybe," she said nervously gripping the reigns, "maybe I need to be a hero for once!"

Katherine was crying now. Lynna was shaking with fear, "Do what is you do best. Be the taskmaster." She almost smiled, "Get the guards to Nottingham...and maybe...maybe we can help."

"How do you intend to do that?" Katherine shouted.

"We have to try!" Lynna cried, urging the horse forward.

She rode furiously, leaning forward and squeaking with fright at every motion. "Oh God." She prayed fervently, "God in Heaven that made me the runt and coward I am please...please for once give me courage." She closed her eyes and added, "And please do not let me fall off this horse!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for being patient with me, sorry it took me a while to update, as you can see this was quite a large chapter. Some action packed stuff is coming. It's really all come down to this. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review! :)**


	34. The Lion and the Mouse

XXXIV  
The Lion and the Mouse

Fear. It had become Lynna's world, and it had been the center of her life since birth. Her mother feared for her safety wherever she walked, that even the smallest of scrapes or tumbles would break her more then she already was. Fear of being alone; fear of the darkness; fear of violence and death. It was everywhere. Already, she could feel it closing in on her again as she rode through Sherwood Forest. Fear that she would turn coward again and prove useless. Fear that because of fear she would lose her husband.

She gripped the reigns tightly, trying to remember everything Guy had taught her about riding a horse. It was hard placing trust in such a large and strong-willed creature. The horse galloped straight down the path, but at times Lynna swore the animal sensed her own fear and remained remarkably steady. Maybe Guy had been right; if you did trust the horse it carried you safely. If they both got out of this alive, Lynna mentally prayed, she vowed never to be so stubborn in learning how to ride a horse again.

Nottingham loomed ahead and Lynna breathed out in shaky, frightened relief. The town itself was in an uproar. The commoners were out in the streets celebrating the return of their King; odd though, Lynna noticed...there was a strange lack of soldiers on duty. Where was the Guard?

The gates to the Castle were open and only two men stood watch. These men did not wear the armor traditional of the Castle Guard. They were different and what was more disconcerting was that they would not let Lynna pass. She had pleaded and begged; had even attempted to pull rank upon revealing her name and title, but her natural shyness and failure to command anyone only caused for slight amusement among the two guards. Lynna was close to tears with frustration when suddenly a friend came to the rescue,

"Oi! What d'ya think you're doing?" Allan stormed over to the gates, "Let the Lady Gisborne in!"

Lynna looked just as flabbergasted as the guards and with muttered and humiliated apologies, the guards let her through. Shaking, she dismounted. She nearly fell forward but Allan steadied her, "Now, what are you doing here?" His already peeved tone was now turned to her. "You shouldn't even be here!"

Sufficiently able to stand on her own to feet again Lynna shoved Allan away from her, "Nevermind about that. I'm here now regardless of what you think." she bit her lip, "Allan, where has Guy been taken?"

He winced, "T' the dungeons...King Richard means to hang 'im at dawn tomorrow."  
Lynna felt as if she might wretch with fright at the very idea of Guy's execution. Allan continued, "Sheriff's gone though." he said quickly, furious that the crafty man had dodged his own hanging for now.

"What?" Lynna gasped. "But you'll find him?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Allan shrugged, "But the King's men are needed here t' hold the Castle. Robin and the rest of the gang are out overseeing search parties now."

Her heart fell. Robin was not in the Castle now? He may have listened to her pleas and perhaps helped her. She would have liked to think their friendship owed her that much respect in his eyes at least, now she would not know. She could not wait on Robin's return.

"Allan. I need to speak to the King." Lynna stated.

"You?" Allan spluttered, "You think he's gonna listen t' whatever you 'ave t' say t' him?"

"I must try!" Lynna said, her face flushing bright red in angered frustration.

"Lynna, this isn't one o' your brighter ideas..." Allan warned.

"Take me to see the King, immediately!" Lynna screamed.

Allan threw up his hands in resignation, wincing at the shrill sound of Lynna's scream. "All right, all right...come with me."

Lynna followed Allan as he led her into the Castle. As she walked down the halls she was gripped with another fear again. A little voice was whispering in her head: What was she doing here? This is the place of her nightmares, she should run. The voice kept urging. Run, run, run; do as your husband said and run as far away from here as you can. No. She shut the voice away, there would be no running or hiding today. The image of Guy's death instilled a different kind of fear in her: the fear to be brave.

The doors to the Great Hall still appeared as daunting as ever. If it hadn't had been for the lack of guards Lynna could have believed she was being dragged back to see the Sheriff, but the odd and still chilling thing was there were no guards patrolling the halls...and the Sheriff had escaped.

The one man of the King's Guard stood outside the door. Upon seeing Allan he stepped aside to permit him entrance. Allan swung the door open. Lynna gulped at the sound of hinges creaking.

"Your Majesty?" Allan asked tentatively stepping a foot inside the Hall. "Lady Gisborne out here; wanting t' speak with you."

Lynna marveled at the casually tone of Allan's voice, but then she wasn't entirely surprised. The man was course and casual with everyone why should King Richard prove to be the exception?

"Send the Lady in." A rich, resonant voice responded and Lynna felt her very bones shake at the idea of meeting this man.

She didn't move at first, Allan gave her rough shove forward. "Good luck," he whispered as he shut the door, "But I still say it's pointless..."

King Richard sat at the desk that had once been the Sheriff's. Parchment was everywhere, he had obviously been giving the room a thorough examination. He had not been at it for very long; however, and so had not been displeased by the current interruption. When one of Robin's men came in he had been expecting, perhaps, a report on the ongoing search for the elusive Sheriff. He had not been expecting an audience with Sir Guy of Gisborne's wife. Up until that moment, he had not even been aware there was a Lady Gisborne.

He imagined a large, tall, boisterous woman to come charging in demanding he release her husband. Perhaps to be just as cunning and devious as her traitor husband. The idea was laughable and he wanted to see the woman try to sway him so he had permitted the woman entrance.

King Richard knew not what to think when a small, runtish, mousey girl walked over to him; and were his eyes deceiving him or was there quite a noticeable limp in the girl's step? The woman's hair had been cut; more like hacked off in punishment. Her dress was plain and her manner shy to the point of paralyzing fear. This he could see in her eyes as she neared him. She limped up to the front of the desk and bowed as well as her awkward body would allow. "Your Majesty..." She addressed him in the smallest and shakiest of voices.

"Am I to believe," the King remarked, "that _you_ are the Lady Gisborne?"

"I am, indeed, Your Majesty." Lynna replied.

"You do not bare the slightest resemblance to nobility." King Richard said, not with malice, but with a curious inflection.

"That is because I am not of noble blood, Your Majesty." Lynna remarked. "But, forgive me, Your Majesty, I did not come to speak of myself."

"I do not doubt that." the King replied. "Will you not sit, Lady Gisborne?" He gestured to the chair before him.

"I would rather stand, Your Majesty." Lynna remarked quietly.

He seemed amused at this, "Very well." he folded his hands, "Speak."

"Surely, Your Majesty knows why I have come?" Lynna said, her eyes for all this time had been averted to the floor as if looking at him would shatter the little courage she had managed to build for herself. "I am here on behalf of my husband," her voice broke slightly, she balled her hands up into fists and squeezed them at her sides, "I am here to plead for his life."

King Richard said nothing, he stared at her thoughtfully as if intrigued by her very presence. His silence finally caused Lynna to look up at him. "I have no honor to uphold, Your Majesty," she whispered, "I have no shame in begging you to spare my husband."

"It is a request I can not grant." He remarked with such finality that Lynna appeared to have been physically struck by it.

"Your Majesty...I am begging you...please..."

"Lord Gisborne is charged with the count of treason twice over, along with the murder of the wife of my most trusted and valued friend." King Richard listed without showing signs of anger, "He has conspired with my most dangerous enemy. Tell me why I should release him from his rightful fate?"

"Your Majesty," Lynna began, struggling to keep the betrayal of tears out of her voice, "Have you ever heard the story of the Lion and the Mouse?"

The King seemed taken aback by such a response. "I have not. What relevance does it hold here?" Now his impatience seemed to be rising.

"Your Majesty it is a simple story. With your permission I would like to tell it to you." Lynna asked.

He gestured for her get on with it. Lynna did so, "Long ago there was a lion, powerful and brave, no other animal would dare cross him. One day a mouse crept upon the lion while he was sleeping in his den. The lion awoke and threatened to eat the mouse, but the mouse pleaded with the lion saying that if he spared him one day he would do the lion a great favor. The lion found the mouse's promise laughable, but amused, he decided to let the mouse go. Three days later, the lion was trapped in a hunter's snare. The mouse, who had been hiding nearby, ran over to the lion. With his sharp, small teeth the mouse gnawed his way through the thick ropes, freeing the lion and keeping his promise."

"This story holds merit." the King mused, "However what is there that you could ever do for me?"

"That is exactly what the lion told the mouse, Your Majesty." Lynna replied, "I do not know, but when the time ever came...I suppose I would discover what favor I could do for you."

"You are a thoughtful woman, Lady Gisborne." King Richard remarked, "And brave to speak to me as you have done."

Lynna bowed her head, which could have been taken as a sign of respect, but it was merely a sign of submission and fear as she averted her gaze back to the floor. The King sighed, "But my will holds. I can not spare your husband."

"Well then, Your Majesty," Lynna trembled, "If I can not beg you...then I will trade with you."

"Trade?" He repeated, confused at her meaning.

Lynna nodded. "Take my life instead." her head rose as she spoke, staring the King straight in the eyes.

"You," the King asked, stunned at such a request, "would trade your life for your husband's?"

There was no hesitation in Lynna's answer. "Yes."

"It is not possible." The King waved the idea away.

"Why?" Lynna asked desperately, "My husband murdered the wife of your friend, Your Majesty, is it not fitting you take the wife of the murderer?"

"You are an innocent in this matter. You need not fear any punishment against yourself." King Richard intoned with possible kindness; for this odd Lady was thoughtful as well as selfless.

"I fear only the punishment my husband will receive." Lynna said, no longer able to hold back, a single tear tracked down her cheek, "I beg you, Your Majesty, take my life instead."

"I see you are adamant in this." the King remarked.

"You may kill me now if you wish, Your Majesty." Lynna whispered.

"You propose the old law, 'An eye for an eye.'" King Richard reflected, rising from his chair and walking about his desk.

Lynna backed away, frightened that he should come near her. The King placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to let out a whimper of fear. "You need not do this, Lady Gisborne."

"Yes. I must." Lynna trembled. "The punishment is fair and Your Majesty knows it, I can see."

"Guard!" the King suddenly shouted and in an instant the man who had been stationed outside the Hall came marching in.

"Your Majesty?"

"Escort the Lady Gisborne to the dungeons." King Richard remarked, heavily; the woman had been right. Robin would find this a better justice surely? And the Lady loved her husband well enough to give her life for him, a fitting punishment to let him live without her. "Release Lord Gisborne and give him leave to go. The Lady will replace him ."

The guard grabbed Lynna by the arm. She felt hollowed out, but she turned to the King and whispered. "Thank you, Your Majesty...thank you..."

King Richard watched in silence as the woman was taken from the Hall. A wise woman. It seemed a shame to kill her.  


* * *

Guy looked up when he heard the door to the dungeon open with it's familiar bang. He had been huddled in the corner of his cell, lying half awake and merely counting the seconds as they passed. His thoughts often turned to Lynna to avoid thinking about the coming dawn of the next morning. How far away would she and Kathy have gotten by now? Would she cry when she received news of his death? What did it matter, she still had her life ahead of her. That was enough to content himself with.

Blinking he saw a guard enter dragging a small figure alongside him. The pair neared his cell. Guy suddenly rose to his feet, his eyes wide in disbelief. "No..." he croaked out, recognizing the shadowy figure.

Keys turned in the cell lock. "Lynna?" He dared to asked.

"I am sorry, Guy." The woman whispered.

A wildness overcame him. He tried to shut the cell door and stop the guard from getting in. "No! You were supposed to get away!" He shouted, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I had to, Guy...I had to...I'm sorry." Lynna repeated over and over again, he could hear the tears in her voice.

The guard managed to reopen the door and bring Guy out, removing the shackles from his wrists. Almost immediately upon his release Guy grabbed Lynna, sweeping her up he made a dash for the dungeon door; only to find it had been shut again. He had no plan, he just had to get out. He had to get Lynna away from here. What was she doing? What had she been thinking?!

He tugged at the closed door. "Guy..." Lynna's soothing voice did nothing to assuage his fury. He pulled furiously at the door. "Guy, put me down."

The guards weren't even bothering to give chase, as the door was locked anyway they knew it was only a matter of time before they would be given back their prisoner.

Guy slammed himself forcefully against the door. "You have to get out!" He shouted with each push, "I promised you I would protect you!" His voice was nearing desperation. He began to vent his full anger out against the locked door: kicking, slamming against it, tugging at it, clawing at it, anything to break it down. "_Damn you, Lynna!_" He screamed in fear, "Why can you never listen to me?!"

"It is all right." She hushed, attempting to untangle herself from his hold, "Guy, please, do not do this. The King said you will be allowed to live. I told you I would die for you, Guy."

"_No! _Fool! This is not supposed to be your punishment." Guy shook her viciously.

"That doesn't matter. It's my turn to save you." Lynna said. "And you must promise you will live...and...and that you will try not to hate me for what I've done." She hushed.

"You can still get away." Guy had not given up on that door, "I can still help you escape."

He appeared like a wild man, tearing and clawing at the door and shouting in broken tones, but to Lynna all he appeared to be was a man desperately trying not to cry before his wife. She caught him and held him fast to her, drawing him away from the door.

"Tell me I'm being very brave..." she whispered in his ear, near tears herself, "I need to hear it."

"You are being foolish and this madness will kill you!" Guy growled.

Lynna kissed Guy softly, "So it will, but if my madness saves you it is all I need."

The guard finally advanced on them. Guy held Lynna close, eyeing the guard, he felt Lynna slip out of his grasp as the guard pulled her away from him. "Lynna!" He shouted as she was shackled and locked securely in his former cell.

She looked out at him through the bars. He started at her wildly. Already he felt as if she was dead. He had lost her. He had failed. What did he have left? The entire world lay broken at his feet – as broken as it had been the day Marian died. He stared at her; she was as small and frightened as she had appeared the day he first looked through the bars of her cell when she had been brought to Nottingham. She groaned and gestured for him to leave as he walked over to her cell. Reaching through the bars he took her shackled hands in his. "I will get you out." He hissed.

"I do not need to be rescued." Lynna said gently. "Don't you see? I am rescuing you this time. I am doing this for you."

"All I wanted," Guy breathed out slowly, keeping a check on his temper, "was to see you safe, and you deny me so simple a demand?"

"No. You expected me to be the coward I always am and follow the word of my rescuer blindly." Lynna said, eyes flashing in the gloom, "I begged the King for your life and when I failed in that I offered my life for yours. You should have known I would have done this."

"Yes, Lynna, yes I wanted you to be afraid." Guy said in a restrained shout, "I wanted you scared enough that you would run away _and live!_"

"I'm not frightened anymore."

She was lying, but not blatantly. Her fear was plain to see in her eyes, perhaps she would not admit it aloud because once she did she would fall apart and lose what little courage had prompted her to come this far in the first place. She looked down, at a loss for words for a moment. She squeezed his hand lightly.  
"Now...now Guy you must promise me something. You must live for me."

"What have you given me to live for?" He remarked bitterly.

"You must not say that." She snapped, "You have never needed me to live your own life. Now promise me."

"I..." He could not.

"Guy, I'm ordering you to promise me." Lynna whispered.

"I promise..." he said quietly, but at this moment he was certain he would break that promise.

Lynna smiled slightly, relieved. "Good." Her eyes darted to the guard standing watch. Their time was up and they both knew it. "Good bye, Guy." She said softly for his ears alone, "I will see you in Heaven."

He laughed derisively in grief, "I am not bound for such a place; we will never meet again." He began to retract his hand from hers.

She grabbed him. "Then I will fight the Devil for you, Gisborne!" She whispered fiercely.

He allowed himself to be led away from her cell; marveling in a dazed grief at the ferocity behind Lynna's words, but how could he conceive of a Heaven or Hell now when something so small and innocent was allowed to die so easily?

The guard had unlocked the dungeon door and led him out into the lower Castle hallways. The door shut behind him with a bang. The dungeons were dark; he reflected. Lynna would be alone in there. Suddenly he felt the full effects of his loss. He staggered as he walked, hardly able to support himself.

He paused as he saw Robin Hood walk towards him with forceful purpose. He appeared to have just arrived back from a ride through the woods, his cloak was still covered in mud and dust. The man halted once he saw him. He reached for his sword, but Guy was faster.

"You," he roared, charging at him and pinning Robin against the wall. "Are you satisfied?!"

"Hardly." Robin spat, struggling to get out of his enemy's grip. "You can't escape, Gisborne. There's no Sheriff to hide behind now."

"I'm not escaping." Guy snarled, "There is no need to now that I am free."

"Free?!" Robin gasped, "I do not believe it."

"As if you did not know." Guy looked murderous; assume Robin to be taunting him. "Lynna is to be hanged in my place tomorrow!"

"No..." Robin said, his face growing pale.

"You should be rejoicing, Hood. I have killed Marian you must take part in Lynna's death? It is fair...is that your justice?!" Guy screamed,

"Justice is your death; not that of any other." Robin spat.

"Tell that to your precious King Richard!" Guy remarked, releasing Robin violently. "If you don't, Lynna dies at dawn."

* * *

**So...umm...good...times?**

**XD Please do remember to review, the next part should be up sometime next week!  
**


	35. Comes the Dawn

XXXV  
Comes the Dawn

Ignorant of the sudden change in events; Katherine arrived at Nottingham with only a handful of guards at her back. Once inside the Castle she immediately set the guards about in helping the severely depleted forces there, fortifying the Castle with six more soldiers, hardly any help, but the overworked and tired Guard welcomed the small aid.

Seeing her brother come up the Castle steps without a guard, or shackles took the very breath from her lungs. He wasn't under arrest, then? "Guy!" She cried dashing over to him. She couldn't believe it! Lynna had done it! She must have spoken to the King; my God what had that wicked little wordsmith told him?

Her brother turned towards her slowly, looking haggard and beaten, but none the worse for wear. Laughing, she caught him in an embrace. "Oh Lord, I can not believe it!" She exclaimed, "Lynna said she would speak to the King. Hah! What did she say to him? No; don't tell me. I want to hear it from her."

"Kathy..." Guy tried to intervene quietly.

"Where is Lynna anyway? The way she rode off after you, I doubted if she would leave your side ever again." Katherine asked.

Guy shoved his sister away from him. "Lynna is going to hang tomorrow. If you are so eager to hear what she told the King; she told him to take her life instead." He spoke flatly, like a dead man.

"What..?" Katherine's breath caught in her throat.

"I asked you," Guy said with a dangerous undercurrent in his calm voice, "to take care of her. I asked you to get her away from Nottingham...what proved difficult about my instructions?"

"Guy, there was no stopping her. Please...please let us go inside, tell me what has happened." Katherine said, gently taking her brother by the arm.

"Of course you could have stopped her!" Guy shouted, removing his arm from his sister's grasp.

"What would you have had me do? Render her unconscious, sling her over my horse and ride off?" Katherine snapped. The only way to react to Guy's anger was to fight fire with fire.

"If that proved necessary." Guy growled, "She is going to die, Kathy, and it is all my doing!"

"You can not blame yourself for her decisions!" Katherine rebuked, "Once more you must not."

"It was my responsibility to look after her." Guy said shakily, placing a hand upon the wall to steady himself. "I failed even in that. You were right, Kathy..." his tone was genuine and despairing, "I couldn't protect her. I should never have brought her into this; never married her."

"No. I was wrong about that, Guy." Katherine said swiftly, eyes filling with tears. "She would have done this no matter what. You protected her as best you could."

"It wasn't good enough!" He slammed his fist against the door beside him. The first spark of physical anger seemed to ignite a blaze. "It was never enough! I failed you," his knuckles bled as he took out his grief and long-time fury on the door and the stone wall, "I failed our Father, I failed Marian....Marian," Tears fell suddenly from his fiery cold eyes. "I killed her." he ground out. "I killed her like I killed Lynna! Why, Kathy?" he exhaled shakily, "What have I done to deserve this?"

With one final outburst of rage he slammed his fist into the wall, "_I will not lose my family again!_" He roared brokenly.

Katherine placed a hand upon Guy's shoulder, drawing him away from the wall. She had never seen her brother fall apart as he had just done and with no solution to offer she was unsure how to comfort him. "You will not lose your family, Guy. Am I not still your sister?"

She sighed despondently when he did not respond, "There must be a way we can free her." She suggested. "Perhaps..."

"There will be no changing the King's mind, Kathy; you know it, do not mock me by saying it." Guy snapped.

"There is always hope!" Katherine said roughly. "Now come," she was feeling stronger then she should have, "We should see to that hand you have no doubt broken by slamming it into that wall." She took him gently by the arm and led him inside.

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Robin Hood came storming in. "Ah, Robin, any news on the whereabouts of the Sheriff?" King Richard asked, not disturbed by the man's sudden and slightly brutal entrance.

"None, Sire; the man has vanished for now, but I fear there is something more pressing at hand here." Robin reported quickly. "What has happened while I have been gone? Have you truly let Gisborne go free?"

"I have indeed." The King nodded gravely, "With reason. His wife came to plead for his life, even going so far as to trade her life for his. The Lady was no fool, Robin. She knew exactly the position she was placing herself in. She said that she deemed it fair, as her husband took the life of your wife."

Robin swore silently. "Your Majesty I see the justice in this decision and if Lady Gisborne had been any other woman I might have found this a satisfying revenge on Sir Guy, but..."

"You would refuse it am I correct in thinking?" King Richard asked.

"Lady Gisborne is not just any other woman." Robin stated, "Sire, you do recall I spoke of a woman by the name of Lynna during our trek back to Nottingham?"

"I would not forget that name." The King said, calmly, folding his hands together as he leaned over the desk. "You said she risked her life to give you the means of meeting me and my ship."

"Lynna Priddy and Lady Gisborne are one and the same woman, Your Majesty." Robin said forcefully.

The King grew silent for a time absorbing this new information. Robin rocked on his heels impatiently until finally blurting out. "You can not kill her!"

"Rest assured, Robin, my intention is not to kill her." The King said firmly, "The question being...what now to do with her."

"Release her from the dungeons, perhaps, Your Majesty?" Robin suggested.

"And recapture Lord Gisborne is that it?" The King supplied.

"Yes."

"I see only two punishments now for the Lady. I either execute her in her husband's place....or go back on my word only to have her watch her husband's execution. Which is the more fitting reward for the woman who you claim by your own words, helped to save my life?" The King questioned in a severe tone.

Robin bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. "Your Majesty I do not....I...I swore revenge....Gisborne is a traitor!"

"Whose wife is not." King Richard remarked, "Interesting that he should ally himself with a woman of such moral character? Leave me a while, Robin, I must think."

Robin bowed stiffly, "Yes, Your Majesty...."

"A moment." The King commanded suddenly. Robin turned, "Ask yourself, Robin, how much blood must there be to satisfy the dead?"

"Until the wound stops bleeding, Your Majesty....I would not know the answer." Robin said quietly as he left the King to his thoughts.

* * *

"Djaq!" Allan called out, catching the woman in question as she rounded a corner. "Djaq!" He echoed himself as she took no head of the call.

"What is it?" She sighed, halting.

"Robin just called a meeting. What in Hell's name are you doing 'round here, anyway?" Allan asked breathlessly.

"Is it a crime that I take a walk every once in a while? Or did you expect me to stand unmoving by Will's side always?" Djaq said.

"Why do y'always assume when I talk about you I'm referring to Will as well?" Allan snapped. "An' I wasn't. I was just wondern'."

Djaq breathed out, shaking her head as if to shrug away her previous annoyance, "Forgive me, Allan, that wasn't fair to you. I am just—what does Robin want?"

"It's not good, Djaq, jus' come with me." Allan said taking her arm.

"You seem to already know. Very informed these days aren't you?" Djaq remarked  
wryly.

"Yeah? Well not being funny, but sometimes I wish I was as stupid as you all think I am." Allan retorted.

"No one thinks that and you know it, Allan." Djaq soothed, "What is it? Your word is as good as Robin's to me."

"'S Lynna...she's....she's going to be hanged tomorrow." Allan said, letting the news fall like a hammer against stone.

"What?" Djaq gasped, "That can't be true."

"I was here when she went t' see the King. It's true." Allan said sullenly.

Djaq was silent for a while, but she gripped Allan's arm tightly as she walked. Allan hesitated, wondering if he should pull her in closer to comfort her. Djaq sighed, "There isn't going to be a rescue is there?"

"Why do you always have to ask questions you know the answers t', Djaq?"

"I would like to be proved wrong on occasion." Djaq rebutted.

They walked in silence down the halls for another moment. Finally, Allan could not seem to contain himself any longer. "It ain't fair." He growled out, "I mean, it's not like I even care about the girl. She was always empty headed, but...first Marian an' now Lynna. A year ago I couldn't stand the idea o' all of you going off and gettn' married, thought you were all out o' your minds."

Djaq laughed quietly, reaching for Allan's hand as he continued: "Just don't seem fair....or right. We all tried t' save all o' these innocent people an' all we ever end up doing is killing 'em."

"Justice is fickle that way." Djaq said quietly, "It is always up to us to look forward, to do what we can, and move on."

"I know...." Allan nodded. "Look, do we have to walk so fast." He suddenly snapped, "Can't we slow down a bit?"

"Of course." Djaq adjusted her pace.

"Djaq..." Allan asked again.

"What?"

"Can I....d'you think I could....can I hold ye....for a moment?" Allan fumbled, not even daring to look the woman in the eye.

Djaq paused, looking up at Allan. She could see the turmoil in his usually playful eyes. He was afraid of losing her after tomorrow. The gang would be disbanded, certainly and she would go off to live with Will. What would Allan have? She smiled, not out of flattery, but out of comfort for him. "Of course you may." She said.

Allan took her in his arms; barely touching her at first before tightening his hold around her. "Love ya." He muttered as was his fashion. "Guess I always did."

"Oh, Allan," Djaq sighed, "I...I..."

"Don' have t' say it." Allan remarked, "I know."

Djaq smiled, so he had known, and in her own way she had always known he loved her as well. It was enough for the both of them, and for just a moment the two remained that way; content to ignore the troubles and uncertainties of the future.

* * *

The gallows looked so very very high. The noose hung lonely on the beam, swishing lightly as a breeze picked it up. The rope whipped against the wood drumming out an eerie death knell. The gallows were singing as dawn approached.

Already townspeople had gathered around the scaffold to watch the impending execution. Clorinda rocked on her heels from her position upon the Castle steps with the rest of the gang. "Pathetic how they all come to watch a woman get killed." She whispered. "Disgusting, vermin. I say we kill them all."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. He said nothing, but the gesture spoke louder than he ever could. Clorinda halted her tirade, inhaled deeply, and hung her head. "Forgive me." she mumbled.

When Robin had broken the news to the gang he and Little John nearly had to club Clorinda over the head to get her to calm down. She had wanted to storm the dungeons and remove Lynna by sheer force. In the end she had broken away from the others to disperse her anger elsewhere. Even through her anger, Robin appreciated the sentiment behind it. There was a small comfort in the fact that after today he would still have his gang. No matter that Robin Hood would no longer be needed in Nottingham; the bonds of friendship between him and his gang would never be severed so easily.

Robin looked over at King Richard who stood at his right. The man looked severe, but not remorseful. How could Robin have ever expected him to understand what Lynna's friendship had meant to him—to all of his gang? Her death would haunt him for the rest of his life, already he could feel it gnawing its way into the very core of him. It was worse then dying, every breath was a struggle. It was a unique agony.

Robin looked to Guy, who stood with his sister at the opposite corner. The man looked half-dead. His head was lowered, and Robin was not sure if Katherine's hand upon his shoulder was one of comfort, or if she was keeping him upright.

See?! Robin almost wanted to shout to him._ See what I have suffered?!_ But the sharp stab of his own guilt kept his pride still and his soul writhed about as he stared at the pathetic figure before him. Was this what Guy had felt upon murdering Marian? He shook his head, that was different, he thought, the man was a traitor and a murderer he wasn't capable of feeling anything besides cruelty and ambition. He glared at him; the vengeful look faded quickly; however, Guy's state reminded him of his own grief-stricken one. He reflected on what King Richard had told him yesterday. Truly, how much blood was needed to satisfy the dead? Now they had both had their revenge on one another; they had both killed the other—the score was settled, the two rivals were finally equal.

The doors were opened and two guards appeared dragging their prisoner with them. The tattered woman blinked, shielding her eyes from the grainy brightness of the dawn. Lynna's chains rattled as she limped down the steps. She looked over at Robin, who would not raise his head to meet her gaze. Lynna turned her head to look at Guy, he was staring at her as if she was a nightmare come true. She tried to smile for him; to comfort him where she could not. She saw Katherine tighten her grip on him, as if ready to restrain him if he should dare try to do anything so foolish as to rescue her.

Lynna was led up the scaffold to the gallows. She looked up at the swinging noose. It was so very high and the swish of the noose seemed almost playful, as if Death was taunting her to join him.

She was nearing the little bench where she would stand as they placed the noose about her neck. Suddenly she felt a shrill terror course through her. She began to tremble as she walked. Would it hurt very much when they kicked the bench out from under her and she was left to dangle in thin air? Would death come fast or would it would linger back for a minute or two? She didn't know if could bare a slow death.

She was helped up onto the little bench; her shackles rattled as she stood waiting for the hood and the noose. The hood covered her eyes and she panicked then. The noose touched her neck and she could feel the fibers of the rope. She bit back a cry and whimpered where she might have screamed.

Robin had turned his head away. He felt ill, like he would wretch at any moment. Soon the noose would be tightened and the bench removed. He didn't know if he could watch Lynna die in such a fashion.

Guy was being held back by Katherine. Watching her mount the scaffold had set of something almost animalistic in Guy. His subdued grief was giving way to the wild need to free her. He had been responsible for Marian's death he was not going to be responsible for Lynna's. He could hear her muffled cries through the hood and they were driving him insane. Katherine had him pinned up against the wall to stop him from rushing up to the scaffold and freeing Lynna.

The noose was tightened and the executioner stood ready to remove the bench. "Stop!" King Richard called suddenly.

Everyone stared around in wild confusion as the King made his way from the steps of the Castle up to the scaffold. King Richard removed the hood from Lynna's head and she gave a great gasp of air. She looked about frantically, wondering what was going on. Did the King mean to kill her without a hood?

King Richard averted his eyes to the crowds before him. "There is a unique courage to stand ready to assume punishment for wrongdoings one has not caused. A strange loyalty to accept these punishments for someone else. The woman before you," He gestured to the stunned and frightened Lynna, "has done no wrong. She is absolved of all crimes and what's more....is directly responsible for my safe return to England. She could have given me this information at anytime, knowing full well I would have been duty bound to honor the life-debt. She did not, rather choosing to save the life of her husband then assure her own safety."

"There has been too much blood shed these past years. Too much death in the name of justice. Shall we add another innocent name to the toll of those already lying dead, when so many of you have already suffered much in my absence? No more, I say, no more."

The noose was removed from about Lynna's neck. "Your Majesty....what....why?" She choked and gasped.

He held out his hand for her to take as she stepped down from the bench and he spoke low, only for her to hear. "It seems your story has been played backwards, Lady Gisborne, the mouse has already done a favor for the lion...and now it is the lion's turn to return the favor for the mouse." He smiled in a gruff and amused manner.

Lynna felt shaky with relief, "But...my husband...."

"I will decide how best to deal with the both of you; I will hold a hearing in the Great Hall, but for now, you are free to go." King Richard remarked.

From behind the scaffold and upon the stairs, Clorinda had been clutching Robin by the arm since the King had first stopped the execution. Now she gave the man a slight, but violent shake. "Hah!" She gave a short, loud laugh, unable to contain herself any longer, "Oh to bloody hell with it! Long live the King!" she shouted joyfully, seeing that there would not be a hanging this day.

Robin laughed in the sudden shock of it all, shoving Clorinda back and echoing her cry of "Long live the King!"

Lynna hobbled down from the scaffold like a woman in a dream. She locked eyes with Guy, who had stopped struggling and had gone completely rigid in shock. Katherine released him, crying and giving a small leap of joy as she echoed Robin and Clorinda as well.

Lynna hurried over to him. They stood directly opposite one another; Guy staring down at her as if unable to believe she was alive and had been freely given back to him. Lynna seemed in a similar shock. She smiled finally, a beaming wide one which cracked her face from ear to ear. "I told you it wasn't going to end this way." she said in a choking whisper.

With one arm Guy brought her close, holding her against him tightly. She laughed and threw her arms about him. "You came closer to that ending then I ever want to see again." He whispered, "Lynna....I nearly lost you...."

Amid the wild cheers which had erupted, Robin glanced over at Guy and Lynna. They seemed oblivious to all the chaos around them. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as a memory filtered into his mind. He had held Marian like that before. He watched as Lynna discovered Guy's bandaged hand. He shrugged her questions away. There was a look of concern upon Lynna's face, but concern seemed to give way to happiness.

Guy kissed Lynna, as if demanding to see if she was truly real and not a dream. Robin could see Lynna's slight hesitation, as if she was embarrassed he should think to kiss her in so public an area, but Gisborne hardly seemed to care as he kissed her twice over.

Cheers soon gave way to screams as troops of soldiers filed into the already crowded courtyard. The men were clothed in armor and each man held their swords out, shepherding the people away from the opened gates and further into the dense space of the castle grounds.

In the stunned silence which followed the rapid materialization of the soldiers, the Sheriff emerged from the center of the troop. "A fine speech, Your Highness," he said sarcastically. "Hope you don't mind," he said gesturing to the soldiers at his back, "Thought we'd drop in for the celebrations as well."

"Oh give it a rest ya overgrown windbag!" Allan jeered, the first to react to the danger; his short sword already in hand.

"Oh, good one that; yes, what he said." Clorinda turned nodded to Allan briefly before flashing a smile towards the Sheriff and the soldiers that looked anything but friendly.

The King, who was still standing, unflanked upon the scaffold stared down at the Sheriff. He looked less surprised and more calculating then any normal man would be in this situation, but he had expected no less then such surprises from the Sheriff. "Your quarrel is with me, Sheriff Vaysey, not these people." He said calmly, glancing to the huddled masses before him. "Let them go."

The Sheriff bowed sharply, "Noble as ever, Richard." He said, slighting the King by dropping the use of titles. He signaled for the soldiers to lead (or in his case, forcefully drag) the commoners from the Castle.

Two guards on the battlements closed the gates. The Sheriff turned his attention back to the King. "I should be thanking you, Richard; if it were not for your delay of the execution I might never have been able to get my men inside."

More soldiers appeared from the second tier, archers lined the archways. "You and your men," The Sheriff said, looking pleased with himself, "Are completely surrounded."

"Hardly plays fair, does he?" Clorinda hissed, frustrated she did not have her bow with her.

Robin had his sword in hand, "War is never fair."

"Take them." The Sheriff ordered.

The fighting seemed to start simultaneously. Robin and the gang charged down the steps to meet the soldiers, accompanied by the few men of the King's Guard. Even King Richard himself drew his sword and met the soldiers in battle.

Fighting with two struggling women, Guy dragged Katherine and Lynna out of the range of battle and eyesight of the archers above. "Stay here." He hissed, and added specially for Lynna, "And this time I mean it!" With no further words he drew his sword and headed back out into the fray.

"We should have suspected something like this." Lynna whispered, panicked. "Katherine?" She turned to look at the woman she thought was standing beside her. "Katherine?!" She was not there, Lynna whipped about only to see Katherine rushing out into the skirmish.

A fallen soldier's sword served as a weapon for Katherine as she moved to stand beside her brother. One of the soldiers was coming up on Guy from behind. Katherine shouted a warning to him; Guy turned, but his shock upon seeing his sister cost him precious seconds of reaction time. Katherine swung the sword, catching the man over the head with the hilt of it. The man dropped to the floor; unconscious. Guy sighed in resignation, "When will you ever listen to me, Kathy?"

"Oh do at least try to act grateful to me for saving your life." Katherine responded a bit shaky with the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"If you get yourself killed out here do not expect me to weep at your funeral." Guy growled side stepping her to catch one of the soldiers at the point of his blade.  
Katherine laughed, "I would never have expected anything less."

"Oi, you two! Less of the mouth an' more o' the action, eh?" Allan roared fighting his way over to them.

"And you're one to talk about that, aren't you, Allan. Watch your back." Guy warned.

"Wait a minute...." Allan paused, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Guy ran the soldier, who was nearing Allan, through with his sword, kicking the body away as it fell. "Are you questioning my authority now, Allan?"

Allan beamed, "Not at all, Giz; wouldn't dream o' it."

"Look out below there!" Clorinda roared, kicking a soldier off of the scaffold where she had taken up residence. She had since armed herself with a sword purloined from one of the growing dead.

Robin stood alongside her, they were nearly back to back as they fought. "Glad to see my lessons haven't gone completely to waste." he shouted.

"Nonsense!" Clorinda shouted, hacking away with the blade, "If you think I know what I'm doing you're an even bigger fool then I thought, Robin."

"If you keep swinging like that; you can think whatever you want of me. On your right!" Robin swung around taking out a soldier Clorinda had not seen.

The gang was outnumbered and even with the added help from Guy and Katherine it would not be enough to stop the soldiers. They all seemed to know that at best they were fighting a long battle with no quarter given on any side. Robin tried to maneuver his way over to the King, knowing that he must be protected at all costs.

He nearly panicked when he saw Guy alongside the King. Robin ducked an arrow from one of the alcoves above and ran, dodging and weaving his way over to the King. If Guy got to him...then this would all have been for naught; but to his surprise. Guy didn't seem to even notice his current position to King Richard. He seemed much more intent on getting one of the swordsmen out of his way. But Guy was one of the Black Knights, shouldn't he be fighting for them not against them?

One of the soldiers was in a position to strike the King, but Guy ran the soldier through with his sword first. It was then Guy seemed to realize what he had just done. Robin stared, agape as Guy quickly hurried away, not waiting to receive a reaction from the King; the man he had just saved.

Djaq was at Robin's side. "What are you doing?!" She screamed, "Do you want to be killed?"

Robin seemed to snap out of it at the sound of Djaq's screams. "I saw..."

"I don't care! Focus on what is in front of you or you won't have eyes to see anything ever again." Djaq chided harshly.

Next to her, Allan could see one of the archer's taking aim. Loosing the arrow Allan could see it heading straight for Djaq. "Djaq! Get down!" He ran, shoving the woman down to the floor violently as the arrow flew by.

Allan rolled off of her first, rising to his feet shakily. Djaq rose as well. "Allan...Allan, are you all right?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Fine." He remarked in a strained tone, facing away from her. "Just watch yourself. I can't be savin' ye all the time." He coughed.

Djaq smiled. "Once is all that matters. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I said I was fine, just landed funny s'all." Allan staggered, but righted himself.

Clorinda leaped down from the scaffold, "Don't you find it odd." She remarked to Robin and Djaq.

"What?" Robin grunted, fending off another soldier.

"We've been at this for quite some time now....has anyone seen the Sheriff?" Clorinda whispered.

Robin was silent. In all of the commotion he had not thought to keep his eyes on the Sheriff. The man could be anywhere by now, and what he had planning he could only guess at.

"Shall I go after him?" Clorinda offered.

"No! We need all the help we can get here and now. We will deal with the Sheriff later." Robin shouted. "If we can beat them back we can buy ourselves some time."

"Right. Kill the bloody rabble and capture the Sheriff. Sounds good." Clorinda nodded with a grim smile. She punched one of the men squarely in the jaw. "One down...score more to go, I'd say."

"Evening the odds quite a bit, hm?" Robin laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Clorinda whooped charging off again.

Throughout the battle Lynna had remained hidden in the small alcove near the Castle steps. She did not hide out of any obedience to Guy's words. She knew she would be useless out there in the commotion. She had been very tempted to chase after Katherine if only to bring her back to safety, but after seeing her launch herself at one of the soldiers, she felt that too, would be unnecessary.

That was when she saw him; The Sheriff. He had come sneaking over to the Castle steps, obviously hoping to avoid detection from Robin and his gang as well as dodge the arrows flying over head. Lynna froze. Why wasn't anyone chasing after him? He was getting away!

She tried to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. If she didn't do anything now the Sheriff would escape again. Hesitantly she began to limp from her hiding place. If she could only warn Robin. She tried silently to get his attention, but amid the chaos it was a pointless attempt.

She turned to glance back. The Sheriff was racing up the steps. Without thinking she moved, hoping to intercept him. She came up on him from behind, latching onto his arm. The Sheriff stopped, turning; almost surprised to see who is assailant was.

Lynna gulped. "I got him!" She shouted, nearly choking on her words, she shouted again as fear turned to fierce, crowing triumph. "I've got the Sheriff!"

* * *

**This chapter was the largest! Hope it wasn't too overwhelming. Please don't forget to review! :)  
**


	36. Aftermath

XXXVI  
Aftermath

Robin whirled about on hearing Lynna's cry, only to see her trying to hold the Sheriff in place. She looked more like a mouse catching a viper by the tail. He didn't think, he started running, but someone overtook him in his pursuit. Gisborne; and Robin had never seen him nor any man with such fury in his eyes in all of his life. Like a berserk wolf Guy fought to get to Lynna and the Sheriff, killing blindly in his efforts. Robin found himself fighting alongside his enemy, both of them focused on the same goal.

Upon seeing the two men nearing him, the Sheriff panicked. He shoved Lynna away from him violently, backhanding her as he did so. Lynna went reeling into the wall behind her, her head connecting with the stone with a sickening CRACK! She crumpled to the floor like a broken doll.

"_LYNNA!_" The name was wrenched from both Robin and Guy; neither knew who had spoken first.

The shouts produced a lull in the fighting for an instant. Katherine screamed and sent the sword that, up until now she had only been using to beat back the soldiers and not kill, flying straight into one of the soldiers' chests. Cut, bruised, bleeding and exhausted the gang attacked with renewed fervor. Little John had an arrow still lodged in his shoulder, but he continued to swing his quarter staff with deadly accuracy. Allan; who seemed to have been faltering previously, regained newfound energy. Djaq and Will were alongside Clorinda and the three and formed a tight triangle, stabbing from all sides.

Guy charged up the steps, and with an almost demonic energy, grabbed the Sheriff with one hand, broken as it was, and slammed him against the wall. Jarred for only a moment, the Sheriff winced, chuckling almost to mask the very real and growing fear gnawing at him. "What are you going to do Gisborne, kill me?"

"Yes." Guy snarled, "Something I should have done long ago." He flung the man away from the wall, advancing on him slowly.

"Oh, but you won't. I know you, Gisborne. I know where your loyalties lie." The Sheriff snapped.

"Do you? Then you know what happens to those who betray my loyalty." Guy hissed, enjoying the occasional glances of fear the Sheriff was sending him.

"The one who betrayed you is him!" The Sheriff shouted, pointing off at King Richard, "He took your lands, he made you an outcast."

"As a boy I might have believed that story." Guy said with a frightening laugh, "But I've come to understand the truth."

"What are you talking about, Gisborne?" The Sheriff spluttered, backing up slowly.

"I know how you planned on overthrowing the King; how you were killing any who stood against you....like my father?" Guy growled, backing the Sheriff up towards the steps. He could see Robin advancing on him from over the Sheriff's shoulder.

"Your father was weak!" The Sheriff spat, "Couldn't understand the amount of power he could have had. The fool clung to his petty loyalties rather then accept the fact he served a useless King. He failed to choose the winning side and he died because of it."

Guy laughed; it came out grating and low and without a trace of humor. The light in his eyes was murderous; and he appeared like a wolf slowly circling in on its prey. Robin was immediately behind the Sheriff, like the hidden member of the pack, waiting to be allowed to make the killing blow. The two men seemed to have realized this and had, without a word or a signal, taken up the proper positions.

"Haven't you realized?" Guy said, "You've lost, Vaysey. All of it. The King has returned, the Black Knights are finished....and all you can do is run scared from the battle."

"You won't kill me, Gisborne." The Sheriff reiterated in a panic, "If you were you would have already done it."

"You're right." Guy agreed, "I won't kill you....but he will." He nodded to Robin.

The Sheriff, confused at Guy's words turned to look behind him only to see Robin, grinning maliciously, sword unsheathed. Without speaking and without allowing another second to pass Robin ran the Sheriff through with his sword, twisting it within him as he did so. "For Marian..." He said finally, letting those be the last words the Sheriff ever heard as Robin twisted the sword out of him and he sank to the floor; dead.

For a moment there was silence. Robin stared down at his longtime enemy, breathing hard; his sword still dripping with blood. There was a look of satisfied grief on his face. He had done it. He had kept his promise to his people, to his King, and to Marian. He knew she would be proud of him, he only wished she was still here to see this.

Guy sheathed his sword, and this seemed to bring Robin out of his thoughts. The two men eyed one another warily. Robin tightened his grip on his sword hilt. Guy stared at him contemplatively, neither anger nor malice in his eyes. "Will you kill me as well, Robin?"

Robin faltered, he had not been expecting such a question. From out of the corner of his eye he could see that Katherine had gotten to Lynna's side and was cradling the unconscious woman in her lap. He looked back at Guy, waiting for the answer. He was unarmed and he appeared to be surrendering without a fight.

Hadn't this been what he had been waiting for? The Sheriff's death as well as Gisborne's had been the subject of his fevered dreams for two years. He stared back at Guy, uncertain for once of taking the life of a man that, only a year ago, he would have killed without hesitation. The man had led the Sheriff right to his sword and had seemed glad to do it; He had not evaded capture when the King returned; He had even unknowingly saved the King's life in the skirmish.

He couldn't do it, Robin realized. No more murders, no more blood. He heard a slight groan; Lynna was coming 'round again. He threw his sword to the floor where it clattered against the steps. "The debt is payed." he whispered, turning away, "Go to your wife..."

Guy stood unmoving for a moment, surprised that his long time enemy had released him so easily. He watched as Robin went back to his gang, aiding them in rounding up the last of the soldiers. The young man appeared to have aged several years; the burden of his hatred finally gone, he looked bent and tired.

Guy went to Lynna and Katherine. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Is she...?" he hesitated on asking.

"She's coming out of it now." Katherine said, the relief evident in her voice. "Looks worse than it is." She laughed lightly.

Lynna groaned, raising a hand to her head. She muttered something, but it was a bit incoherent. Katherine leaned down. "Oh, you'll have to speak louder than that if you expect to be heard." She chided slightly.

"I said..." Lynna whispered wincing as she tried to sit up, "It feels like a dragon has gone storming about in my skull." Both hands were on either side of her head. "And it's furious about something or other."

She tried to rise to her feet, but immediately her legs gave out from under her and she slipped to the ground again. Guy caught her and steadied her. "Not so fast." he hushed and then more awkwardly, "Are...are you all right?"

"Perfectly..." Lynna said quietly, leaning against him heavily. Suddenly she seemed to recall her former position. "The Sheriff?!"

"Has been dealt with." Guy remarked gruffly.

Lynna tried to crane her head to see the fallen man in question, but much to her surprise Katherine was the one who blocked her view. "Haven't we seen enough bloodshed today?" She remarked, halting Lynna's curiosity.

"Then you killed him?" She asked Guy.

"No. Robin did." He responded brusquely.

"But you helped him, didn't you?" Lynna stated more as fact then a question.

Guy didn't answer. Katherine did, "Yes, even if he won't ever admit it."

Lynna smiled some, "I knew you would...I knew..." she staggered slightly.

Guy held her tightly, now fully supporting her. "You need rest." He said.

"I'm fine..." Lynna groaned.

"Right, that bump growing out the back of your head; completely normal." Katherine snorted.

A shrill scream cut through the momentary peace. The sound pierced the air causing Lynna to wince slightly as it reverberated about in her already aching head. Djaq had been the source of the panicked sound. She had found Allan lying almost motionless upon the ground. "Allan?! Allan?!" She screamed.

There was blood everywhere. Her hands searched over his body frantically trying to locate where the blood was coming from. She found her answer in the broken arrow shaft lodged in his chest. "No..." She whispered, paling, "Oh no...no...Allan?!" She shook him. "Robin!" She called over to the man standing over with the rest of the gang, "Come...quickly it's Allan! He's been hurt!"

The reaction was immediate both Robin and the gang ran over to where Djaq was kneeling over Allan. She gave him another shake and Allan, coughing slightly, opened his eyes. "Jus' as I was getting comfortable..." he groaned.

"Glad to see you awake." Robin said.

Allan tried to sit up but Djaq was having none of it. "Absolutely not. You lie still do you hear me?"

"Yes, love." Allan replied with a sigh.

No one took the endearment seriously save for Djaq whose eyes had began to fill with tears. "Have you good as new in no time." She joked, examining the wound. "It's not serious, you'll be all right...you'll be all right, Allan."

Allan caught her hand weakly, "I'm dying....aren't I?"

"No. Don't you dare say such things, Allan!" Djaq shouted.

"It feels like I'm dying..." Allan said softly.

"No..." Djaq wailed.

Will, who had been standing over his wife, had never seen her lose her usual calm composure in such a way. He knelt next to her, taking her in his arms to comfort her. Allan winked at his best friend. "Take good care o' her for me." He said.

"Like I'd ever do otherwise." Will said in choking laughter, reaching for his friend's hand.

Allan smiled, looking up at Robin and the others. "Robin...I'm sorry....for what I..."

"You are forgiven." Robin remarked roughly.

"What the hell has gotten into the lot o' ya," Allan coughed, his voice seemed to be fading, "Weeping an' wailing. I'm touched, I'll have died o' drowning at this rate."

Djaq actually managed a laugh. Allan smiled specially for her. "Thas' more like it, that's what I like to hear." He shuddered, eyelids drooping.

"Allan!" Djaq suddenly exclaimed, feeling him slipping. "I...I..."

"Don' have t' say it." he whispered, "I know...." And he was gone.

"Allan.....? Allan?!" Djaq stared on in horror. "No! No, he can't be dead!" She broke free of her husband's embrace in order to hold Allan, "He can't be..."

Robin hung his head and for a time there was only the sound of Djaq's sobs. "Him...we liked..." Little John said brusquely.

"It's my fault." Djaq cried, "I should have realized he was hurt. I could have saved him! I could have..."

Robin knelt down, grabbing Djaq roughly, "You must never blame yourself!" He said fiercely. "This was not your fault. If you blame yourself you will be haunted by that guilt all your life and it will kill you too, Djaq. It was not your fault."

Nodding reluctantly to Robin's words she went to Will, sobbing quietly and restrained against him. Robin rose to his feet. He turned, he could see Katherine, and Guy watching. With a sigh he walked over to them. He could tell that Guy was supporting a barely conscious Lynna.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Guy asked, having heard.

Robin nodded. "And Lynna...?"

"She is well, thank you...." Lynna whispered a hitching sob in her voice. "Poor Allan..."

"A brave man." King Richard remarked as he approached.

Robin bowed his head, Guy did not, merely looking away unsure how to act before the man who had been the subject of his hatred for so many years. "You are all tired, and rightfully so." The King sighed, "Go and rest, what needs to be done can be done tomorrow. Bury your dead," he gestured to Robin, "And tend to your injured." The last was towards Guy and Lynna.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Robin said quietly.

Guy merely nodded in acknowledgement before taking Lynna completely in his arms and carrying her inside the Castle much to her quiet protests to the fact that she could still walk. Guy was hearing none of it as he brought her to his old room. He laid her down upon the bed just as his own weariness seem to come upon him like a sudden wave. He had helped to kill the Sheriff, the man he had served loyally for his entire life. What was his future now? What was he to do? Would he be exiled from England, forced to wander as an outcast for the rest of his life? He looked down at Lynna, who was curling up on the bed with a sigh of gratitude for the rest.

He lay down beside his wife, bringing her close to him so that her head was against his chest and so that he might feel the steady rise and fall of her breath. He had nearly lost her today and every fiber of his being was still screaming with the sheer relief of having her here beside him.

"Guy?" Lynna whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you." her whispers revealed the smile upon her face.

He could never have explained how he had needed to hear those words from her. A short and fleeting smile appeared upon his lips before vanishing as it always did. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Sleep, Lynna, I will watch over you."

"You always do..." She sighed before a heavy blanket of sleep fully over came her.

* * *

In the morning Guy, Lynna, and Robin were summoned to the Great Hall. Guy had no doubt he was going to be exiled, and if that were so he would have much rather left Lynna in the room so that she might at least rest as much as she could before they were forced to leave. She was still injured, even though she insisted she already felt much better Guy could see by the way she held herself that her head must still be throbbing.

Still she came with him to stand before the King. Robin was already there when they arrived, and, much to Guy's surprise, so was Katherine, and looking considerably more at ease then Guy thought she had a right to.

Lynna touched Robin upon the shoulder. She seemed to be asking him if he was all right without speaking. Robin patted her hand lightly with a reassuring smile. Lynna removed her hand with equal gentleness and returned to her position at her husband's side to await their punishment.

King Richard eyed them with amused wariness. "Much has happened these past few days." he began, "Much to change the course of my decisions and actions, some of which had been set for years. I find myself returned to England to find that my enemies are no longer my enemies and that in turn I have been awarded a new friend." He nodded openly at Lynna who seemed to be both immensely frightened, embarrassed, and honored all at once.

"As a result," The King continued, "I find myself unable to judge fairly what I must do with you and your wife, Lord Gisborne. So I must ask you, what would you have me do?"

Guy was taken aback at the question. "Your Majesty..." he said tightly, "I..." he could ask for anything; he realized with a start: his freedom; his lands... "Exile." he said bluntly. "If given your permission. My wife and I will leave England in peace."

Lynna seemed surprised at her husband's decision, but she reached for his hand. Nodding to King Richard in quiet agreement. She did not mind, so long as they could leave together.

"A wise decision." The King remarked, "But that is one request I am not willing to grant." There was a rumble of amusement from the man. "You see, I have recently been the recipient of some extremely enlightening news. A letter, to be exact, which your sister, the Lady Katherine has so graciously provided."

Lynna could not help herself. She muffled a squeak of knowing happiness. Robin looked on, confused yet curious. "Yes," The king remarked with a slight laugh at Lynna's predetermined reaction, "I see you already know the letter's contents and in light of it, I shall ask you again, Lord Gisborne; what would you have me do?"

Guy seemed to be at a loss for words. Katherine cleared her throat, "I think I may speak on behalf of my brother, Your Majesty. I believe he is requesting that his lands be restored to him and his family and that he be allowed to return home as soon as possible."

"Granted." The King said firmly, "I will see to it that the Gisborne lands are returned to their rightful owner."

Lynna looked about ready to burst wide open with joy. Guy was still speechless for a time. The King continued, "And as for you, Robin I am giving you back the deeds to Locksley, as far as I am concerned they were never taken from you in the first place."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Robin replied, nearly speechless himself.

"Now, of course, there is the matter of who will succeed our now departed Vaysey in the overseeing of Nottinghamshire." The King remarked. "Therefore I am appointing both Robin of Locksley and Sir Guy of Gisborne to act as Sheriffs of Nottingham."

"Your Majesty," Guy finally spoke up, overwhelmed, "I can not accept."

"Which is exactly why I feel justified in giving you this position." King Richard said. "Go; you are dismissed. This matter is settled."

Both Robin and Guy exchanged wary looks towards one another as the left the Hall together. Lynna and Katherine seemed oblivious to the tension between the two men. Lynna laughed quietly until she felt she could not contain herself. She embraced both her husband and Robin in such a flurry she caught them both off guard. "Don't you see?" She said, "This whole nightmare is over! The King has returned, the Sheriff is dead and you did it together!" she could have skipped about if she was able or well enough, but instead she let her voice do it for her, "You've...you've slain the dragon! You've defeated the monster," She laughed, "You're heroes!"

It was hard not to smile at Lynna's abundant and innocent joy, even Robin managed through his confusion and downcast attitude. "You have excluded someone equally as important in all of this." he said.

"I have?" Lynna asked in a wonder.

"Yes. Yourself." Robin nodded.

Lynna laughed and shook her head, "No, not me; I'm just the storyteller, and I promise, this is a story I will be glad to tell and retell."

Robin shook his head at her, "If you say so, Lynna..." he sighed, walking away and leaving Katherine, Guy and Lynna to their own private celebrations, "if you say so..."

Robin's wanderings took him to an isolated alcove along the second tier of the Castle. There he leaned over one of the archways, staring down at the grounds below him. His silence was a fleeting thing as he was disturbed by another solitary, but by far less quiet individual. "Should we not be celebrating?" A familiar voice asked, "After all we have won the day?" Clorinda came up to stand beside him.

"Have we?" Robin mused, "I find myself restored to my home and lands and given partial dominion over Nottingham...and yet I can find no joy; no cause for celebration in me. Why is that?"

"The dead are still fresh in the ground." Clorinda said thoughtfully, "Perhaps your happiness will come creeping up upon you later after the grief subsides."

"Marian should be here." Robin said softly.

"I may not have known Marian, but if she is anything like the woman I imagine her to be she would be kicking you for brooding about on such a glorious day. You have restored the King to England and killed the Sheriff. I think she'd be stark, raving mad to see you waste away up here alone when you should be with friends celebrating." Clorinda said firmly.

Robin chuckled, "I shouldn't wonder..." his laughter faded, "I miss her."

"Why shouldn't you?" Clorinda snorted.

"You don't understand. I miss her, but the pain of it...it's fading...I feel as if I am losing her." Robin said painfully.

"Oh, Robin," Clorinda sighed, "The loss of grief is not a loss of her. Your memories of her are no longer tainted. You can look back at her without the anger or the pain. It is a healing, Robin."

"You can be very thoughtful for such a fool, you know that Clorinda?" Robin remarked.

"I am an untested and doubted genius, my wise and righteous leader." Clorinda said seriously causing Robin to openly laugh.

"Locksley will be quite a lonely place to live in now." Robin said simply.

"Oh, well then I'll drop by to visit from time to time now shall I? I won't have much else to do considering my father will no doubt be executed for his dealings with the Black Knights." Clorinda said with a surprising lack of emotion.

Robin blanched and seemed to fumble for apologies; all this time focused on his own pain and not aware of his friend's. Clorinda waved her hand dismissively. "Now don't start that. There is hardly any love lost between my father and I."

"Surely there must be...a little?" Robin asked.

"Well...perhaps...but I confess I do not feel it. Who knows? We can both be miserable in our grief together." Clorinda laughed.

"Where will you go?" Robin asked.

"Oh here and there." Clorinda sighed, "Up and down, east and west. Everywhere and anywhere."

"Why not stay with me at Locksley?" Robin asked quietly.

"What?" Clorinda said, shocked, "Scandalous, Robin. What do you take me for?" She laughed.

Robin laughed softly, "You marvel me, Clorinda. I can not tell if you are sane or as mad as I am. I know you keep me grounded; you have a way about you...I do not know what it is. I am willing to explore it."

"Now hold hard there!" Clorinda backed up, eyes wide. "Where are you leading me, Robin?"

"I am tired, Clorinda. I have no need of a great love or passion. I lost that, but I do seek out friendship and companionship. Confess it, we could not do worse for each other." Robin sighed.

"Are you....what are you asking?" Clorinda spluttered.

"Would you consider marrying me?" Robin asked.

"You're mad!" She said instantly.

"No saner than yourself." Robin retorted.

Clorinda stood spluttering, red in the face for a moment. "I'd make a dreadful wife."

"Out of fearful curiosity I am intrigued by that." Robin laughed.

Clorinda pursed her lips. "Would you still teach me how to use a sword and how to fight?"

"If you'd like."

"Could I still ride out and raid the odd passing consignment of gold or silver?" Clorinda smirked.

"As the new Sheriff of Nottingham I would be forced to throw you into the dungeons for such reckless behavior." Robin joked.

"Oh, political intrigue and adventure! I sense this will not be so boring after all." Clorinda laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked coyly.

"Oh, why not!" Clorinda said with a smile. "I don't find you completely repulsive."  
Robin nearly choked on his own laughter, "I am flattered."

"You should be." She teased.

Robin reached down and took her hand in hers. Clorinda seemed miffed at this gesture. Tentatively she gave his hand a slight squeeze. There was an odd comfort in this touch a warm and pleasant feeling; if not love then something akin to close contentment. The two smiled at one another. What life held for them they did not know, but it was certain that neither would be left alone to face it.  


* * *

Lynna stood in the center of the tiny grey room which had served as her prison for the short months she had spent at Nottingham Castle. The cell-like room did seem nearly as dark or terrifying as it had before. Now, as she stood walking about she wondered what had scared her so in the first place.

The unfinished tapestry was still there, lying forgotten in the corner. She touched the corner of the loom, a still, small smile on her lips. She recalled the frightened waif who had sat here and weaved steadily, praying for a rescue from some great hero. That woman seemed like another being entirely. Was it really so long ago? It felt like a lifetime had passed.

A carriage was waiting down below, come to take her and Guy home. She was in a daze. Months ago she should have trembled at the idea of leaving behind Locksley or her small little house. Now she was off to see the lands and manor her husband had talked about for hours on end once she had drawn him out with enough questions. She had never seen Guy so animated in all the time she had known him. No doubt he was impatiently waiting for her to come down so that they might be on their way. He could wait a moment longer.

She had no idea why she had made her way to this room, but her feet seemed to have led her there subconsciously; almost out of habit.

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said from the doorway.

Startled, Lynna whirled about to find Guy standing half way in the doorway. He smirked at her, "I used to watch you weave from here." He said thoughtfully, pointing towards the little chair by the dusty loom. "You never saw me."

Lynna chuckled, "Yes I did, I was always too afraid to let you know I could see you. You scared and confused me. I always wondered why you would pass by my door."

"To look at you." Guy answered, "Sometimes I wanted to tell you that it was me coming to your door at night."

"I wish you had." Lynna sighed.

"I was afraid." Guy finally admitted.

"So was I." Lynna said. "Perhaps it is best I found out when I did."

She laughed lightly as she found herself pulled in Guy's arms. He kissed her softly. She smiled, "You know I never did finish that tapestry." She remarked wryly.

"As my first act as Sheriff it is my command that you will never have to weave another tapestry for as long as you live." Guy said in jest.

Lynna giggled, hitting his chest lightly in response to his teasing. "Come on, Guy," she said in between her laughter. She reached for his hand bringing him out of the darkened cell and into the mid morning sunlight. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Well, just the epilogue to go now, folks. It's been quite a long run and I'm feeling very bittersweet about finishing this story. I had a ton of fun writing it. **

**Anyway, you lot know the drill: review away! It's always appreciated. :) Epilogue will be up soon, I promise!  
**


	37. In Which We Hear of What Followed

**End of the line, all. I send huge thank yous to all my readers (to the silent ones and to my fabulous reviewers.) You are incredible. I thank you for your support and lovely feedback. I know I often didn't get to reply to all of your messages, but believe me they were all deeply appreciated. An even bigger thanks to those few who were with me from the beginning. You..Are...Awesome **

**Warning: Have tissues. Five people read it, all of them sobbed. Trust me, you will want them. And I apologize for the jumpy scenes, that's what I get for writing in flashbacks.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

In Which We Hear of What Followed

The frost had come early to Nottingham. Already the ground had gone white under the layers of snow and the trees with their bare branches were dripping with ice instead of leaves. There was a quiet peace everywhere as the land prepared for winter.

Marian had risen early and was already standing outside of Locksley Manor breathing in the cold morning air. Blue eyes stood out against an unruly mane of mahogany curls. After taking in another lungful she made her way back inside. "Father? Mother?" She called.

Upstairs Robin turned over lazily in bed. "Your daughter is awake." He muttered to the woman beside him.

Clorinda reached over and hit him with the pillow she had been clutching in one hand, "I realize. Go and break her little legs, won't you, darling?"

"I would only you forget she is sixteen and not so little." Robin chortled, rising from the bed.

"Mother? Father? Are you ready yet?" Marian called again.

"In a moment." Robin called back, stifling a yawn with one hand.

"Did she rise with the godforsaken sun?" Clorinda asked, sitting up.

"At least we know where her madness came from." Robin laughed as he proceeded to dress himself.

"You once told me you found it charming." Clorinda retorted.

"I was young and foolish." Robin said wickedly, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

She shoved him aside easily. "Age hasn't made you any wiser, Robin. We had better hurry, or Marian will shout the roof down on us."

* * *

The reason for Marian's excitement was no mystery. She was going off to Nottingham Castle with her parents. The Castle was warmer during the winter months and she loved going, but this winter was special. She fidgeted as she rode alongside her parents. Roderick was coming back to Nottingham. She had not seen him since last summer when he had gone off with Sir Garrett to London. Now he was coming back, perhaps for good. Was he at the Castle already? Or would she be greeting him?

Nottingham Town felt sleepy under the snow. The usually busy and crowded streets where nearly empty. The cold was keeping everyone inside. Marian shivered under her heavy cloak. As much as she loved winter, she had no fondness for the freezing weather.

As the Castle Gates were open to them Marian had to fight to contain her nervous excitement. Her mother smiled at her antics, "You'll spook your horse with that behavior. Calm down. You'll see him soon." She winked and Marian blushed to the roots of her hair.

They were greeted by a familiar face; however, not the one Marian had been hoping to see, but an equally loved one. Four year old Fae came walking down the Castle steps and even at her young age she was the very image of her mother. She smiled at Robin and his family, looking at them with very calm green eyes. Fae was incurably shy, much more so then her mother, Lynna, had ever been. And all who met her knew her to be a bit touched in the head. She could wander aimlessly for hours on end, only to be found sitting alone in a room claiming she had been following faeries. Sometimes she would stare silently at an object or a person before declaring something odd about it. She saw colors where there were no colors, heard songs when no one was singing, and said she had ridden dragons and played with imps when everyone else was sleeping. There was no doubt, Fae was touched.

Marian opened her arms to the little girl, waiting for her to come to her like a frightened lamb. "Hello, Fae, remember me?" she asked.

Fae nodded inching over towards her, putting her little arms about her for a moment before skittering away from her again. "Roderick has not come yet." She said softly.

"Have you been patrolling the battlements looking for him?" Robin asked, knowing exactly how to play along with the strange little girl.

"The wind is too cold." Fae replied, "It's not friendly."

"Shame on the nasty old wind." Clorinda scoffed.

Fae crinkled her nose in a small little smile. "I think...think it wishes it was warmer."

"We all do." Robin grunted. "Where is your father, Fae?"

Fae paused for a moment. "Alone." And with that she turned to go, Robin knew better then to try and stop her. Fae went wherever she was bound, she followed tracks no one else could see.

"What does she mean by that?" Marian asked.

"Have you forgotten? Fae's birthday is in two days." Robin said quietly.

"Oh...." Marian remembered. It was hard to forget Fae's birthday.

* * *

The King's return had heralded a period of peace in Nottingham. Much had been given the Bonchurch lands as promised, but he was no sooner settled before he had ridden off to find the woman named Eve. Little John settled down in Locksley village as did Will and Djaq; Will established himself as a carpenter and Djaq became the village healer.

It had not been long after the wake of the King's return that Lynna had become pregnant. The news had been a great source of joy for everyone after the settling chaos. Robin recalled feeling a sense of worry over watching Lynna become rounded with child. He knew that women so small and slight did not always survive child-birth. But his fears had proved unfounded as nine months later Lynna gave birth to a healthy son and she herself had recovered without complication.

She had named the baby Roderick after Guy's father; and certainly Guy had never been happier. To add to this, nearly four months later Clorinda had become pregnant herself. Those were good times. Robin felt as if he had found himself a part of two families now instead of one. Robin had known Roderick since he had been a baby; Lynna had made it impossible not to love the baby. And the child itself was a dear and friendly thing.

Marian had arrived in the summer and much to his surprise it had been Clorinda's idea to name the child after his old love. Robin had been deeply touched by this. To him, his daughter was the most beautiful creature in the world. Who knew that one day he would have been a father? A question he often asked himself from time to time.

The baby had grown into an inquisitive and reckless child. Sometimes he felt as if she had inherited her mother's habit of brash foolishness; she had certainly inherited her singing voice. Lynna had been a great help combing through those wild tangles. Clorinda and Lynna had been mother to each other's children. Marian felt that her mother was always her constant and guiding force, but her Aunt Lynna was her conscious.

* * *

Guy had been sitting at his desk since morning; working endlessly. He was tired, but he rarely slept nowadays. Roderick was due to arrive back at Nottingham along with Katherine and Garrett. He was anxious to see his son again. He had much to discuss with him. For some time now he had been toying with the idea of giving Roderick the position of Master at Arms. He knew he would be capable of the responsibility, but he also knew that for some time now his son's interests had rested more close to home; especially with Marian. He knew that the child hood romance was turning into something far more permanent. It would be cruel to separate the couple. He would not do that, they should enjoy the time they had together.

* * *

The miscarriage had been a very sudden and painful thing so soon after Roderick's third birthday. Lynna had never fully recovered from it. She was so fragile, sometimes Guy felt as though she would break if he held her too tight. She had blamed herself constantly even though Guy never did. They were young, there was always time; but for Lynna the miscarriage had been like the end of the world for her.

It had taken months before Lynna could look at Guy without thinking of the child she had lost. Roderick had been the only one to make her smile. She loved that boy. Guy smiled upon recollection. Even though Roderick had his father's black hair and blue eyes, he carried his mother's attitude. Often times he felt it was uncanny the way the two of them could finish the other's thoughts. Roderick had Lynna's talent for storytelling and she had noticed this early and had taught him everything she knew. He had dear memories of watching her singing their son to sleep every night.

When Roderick was turning thirteen Lynna had finally gotten pregnant again. Guy had been thrilled, but Lynna had been scared. She took great pains to rest herself and be sure she was healthy. She would not lose another baby. Guy worried for her; he did not think she could handle another miscarriage.

Djaq had come to oversee her at times; she had helped to deliver Roderick and Lynna trusted and valued Djaq as both a healer and a dear friend in a trying time. During the first few months Lynna had been completely healthy and began to lose her former fear of a miscarriage as the fifth month passed (she had miscarried in the fourth month previously.) Already she was speculating about the baby. A girl or another boy? Guy had wanted another son, but Lynna was quietly praying for a little girl and Guy had known it.

During the sixth month things changed. He had arrived home only to find Lynna not waiting to greet him. Concerned, he had found her lying in bed asleep. He had shaken her awake and Lynna had seemed genuinely astonished to have slept so long. The next few days proved no different. Guy decided to confine her to her bed. She was weak and pale, and he did not want her exerting herself.

Lynna got sicker through the seventh month. So much so that Guy feared leaving her side. Robin had stepped in then; he had practically ordered for him to leave Nottingham. He did so without argument. Lynna had complained over the fuss everyone was making over her. She had said she would be glad when this was over and she could get back on her feet again. Guy was even convinced of this and found himself looking forward to that day as well; when he would have his wife back.

For the final month of Lynna's pregnancy Guy did not leave her side. She was so very weak; she slept often and had stopped their usual conversation. Still he believed that all this would pass as soon as the child was born.

Roderick, who since he had turned twelve had gone off to be a squire for Sir Garrett, had come back home upon the news of his mother's declining health. He seemed to revive her momentarily.

Finally Lynna went into labor. Djaq had been with her. Guy tried to recall that night. Djaq had said she had felt no pain. She said she had gotten to see her little girl. She had gotten to touch her hand. She had felt no pain. She had felt no pain. She had quietly turned her head and closed her eyes.

He had heard his daughter cry from beyond the door. He had been elated to hear the healthy sounds of an infant, but the door had opened slowly; when Roderick had been born there had been laughter and the door to the room had opened at once. They had opened slowly and Djaq stood with tears in her eyes telling him Lynna had felt no pain.

Guy had gone to his wife's bedside. She lay as still and as white as a porcelain doll. Surely she had merely fallen asleep from exhaustion? She would wake once the child cried loud and long enough. He even prompted her, shaking Lynna; telling her that their daughter was crying. He had asked her why she wouldn't wake up. The panic hadn't set in yet. The grief would not come simply because Lynna was only asleep.

He had sent Djaq and his infant child away without looking at the baby. Then he asked Lynna again. She didn't wake. Why didn't she wake? But Lynna couldn't be dead. It was an impossibility, and Guy flatly denied it. She had to wake up. His Lynna couldn't be dead.

He had gotten into bed beside her and pulled her close to him. She was cold...so cold he had shivered. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her as if she was merely asleep. He rocked her back and forth for a time. Back and forth and back and forth...she never woke. He felt as if he should scream, but he was too confused...too far gone to admit what was.

Eventually Roderick had come up along with Katherine to see what had happened. Roderick had cried. Katherine had to leave the room, but Guy had heard the horrible, wretching wail from down the hall. He had wanted to ask them why they were crying. Lynna was only asleep.

Then they had taken her from him. Removed her from his arms. He watched as Roderick and Garrett carried Lynna out of the room and to a waiting casket. He had stood alone in the center of the room. He started shaking. The loneliness of the room was overwhelming.

He did not go to Lynna's funeral. He had locked himself away in their room. Two nights after Lynna had been buried he finally broke. He began searching frantically for her; tearing about the house searching for her. He knew he was mad. He knew she was gone, but saying her name, looking for her had tricked his mind into believing she was alive somewhere. She would be at her loom; he thought, in the little room he had set up in the manor for her to work. He sat outside the closed door. Not a sound. He had knocked once; recalling how she had always answered him when he did so back at the Castle. Through the crack in the door he swept his hand, searching for hers. She was not there.

He hardly looked at little Fae, the name Lynna had chosen for her baby if it had been a girl. Fae cried so often. In the night, confused and woken from sleep Guy would ask Lynna to see to the baby. This only brought on another fit of madness. Katherine had taken charge of Fae and so had Djaq and Clorinda.

Nearly a year passed before Guy could stand to hear Lynna's name mentioned. He would not sleep often; however, his dreams taunted him with images of Lynna. Every day he walked on a knife's edge between healing grief and painful madness. His children had been the only reason he had not taken his life.

When Fae was two she had stumbled in on her father as he slept. Startled he had thought to send her away immediately. Calmly she had stood before the storm of his anger, which had been all she had known. She had said she had come in because she was frightened. He had asked of what, and she had answered 'the dark.'

Knowing Lynna had always been afraid of the dark his anger had abated immediately. She had sat upon his bed and had very quietly asked for a story, claiming that Roderick would tell her stories sometimes when she was scared. Guy did not know what to do. Lynna had been the storyteller and comforter of her children. Fumbling he began to attempt to tell Fae a story he recalled Lynna once telling to Roderick.

Fae had liked it. For it sent her off to a calm sleep. Guy had carried her back to her bed. From that moment on Guy found himself telling stories to Fae each night. It was not long before the two became inseparable. Fae, in all her quiet madness, had her mother's way about her and with each passing year she grew to look more and more like her mother. Guy adored his daughter, but it was bittersweet. He knew Lynna would have loved her more than he could and far better too. Sometimes he felt truly lost without her.

* * *

A tall young man came riding into Nottingham Castle, his messy and tangling black hair blew about in the chilling wind. Home had never looked more wonderful in his entire life. He checked the little woven satchel at his side; a gift for his sister. He knew how she loved to collect little odds and ends and the bright-colored clothed satchel would be perfect for her to keep her collections in.

"Do you plan on staring at it all day or are we going to go in?" His Aunt Katherine remarked in a quipped manner.

"He's checking to make sure each stone is still in alignment." Sir Garrett retorted, tugging on the reigns of his horse.

Roderick smirked at the both of them. From atop the battlements a tiny voice called down below. "I see you." It was Fae and her head was just barely visible.

"I see you too. What are you doing up there?" Roderick called.

"Waiting for you." She answered.

"Father would not like finding you up there, you know." Roderick warned.

"I'm not going to fly off." Fae answered, "I don't have wings."

Katherine chuckled, "Can't argue with that now can you?" She teased as they rode in.

Roderick dismounted, "Come on down, I have something for you!" He called to Fae, but already he could see her trundling down from the battlements to join them momentarily.

"Is it a dragon?" She asked, shyly approaching. One might have assumed Fae was teasing, but she was too young for such antics and everyone knew Fae was a serious child. She never joked.

"Nothing so grand as that I'm afraid. Here." Roderick smiled, revealing the little satchel.

Fae took the gift, turning it over in her tiny hands. "Did a faerie give this to you? Can I keep it?"

"Of course you may! It's a present for your birthday after all." Roderick laughed, tousling the little girl's mousy locks.

"My birthday..." She repeated.

"How old are you turning?" Katherine asked the little girl, playfully.

Fae looked up at her aunt, "Very old. Five is old."

"With age comes wisdom, my dear." Katherine remarked.

"And presents too..." Fae interjected. "I will show Father..."

"Why don't I come with you?" Roderick offered.

"No." Fae said firmly. "I want to tell him you're here. I saw you first."

"Fair enough." Roderick knew better than to argue with his sister no matter that he was the eldest by a good stretch of years.

"Marian is looking for you." She muttered as she trundled away again, clutching her satchel close.

Roderick coughed and tried to conceal a rise of embarrassment. "I'll see her presently." He said, his manner becoming stoic.

"He'll see her immediately." Garrett interpreted.

"Instantly." Katherine said wickedly.

"You know I do believe spring is going to arrive early this year." Garrett remarked.

Roderick blushed to the roots of his hair. Storming off, muttering insults under his breath, much to the continued amusement of his aunt and uncle.

* * *

The door to the Guy's room was opened with the slightest of creaks, that was how he knew it was Fae coming to see him. It was a welcome interruption, and possibly the only one he would have ever tolerated. "Are you hiding?" he asked without looking up.

"There is snow outside." Fae said, "I am watching it fall from the window." She pointed to the window directly opposite the doorway. "Today it's blue."

Fae had a way of describing the snow. Each day was a different color, each color meant how she thought the snow felt like as it landed on her. Guy did not understand it entirely, but his daughter was full of odd ideas like color having feelings. "Why do you say that?" he asked, finally looking up at her.

"Because it feels muffly and lacy when I catch it." Fae explained for him. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." He said.

Fae's face crinkled briefly in her odd little smile as she quickly closed the door and skittered over to her father. She climbed up onto his lap without a second invitation. She looked down at the parchments littering the desk. "Work." she stated. "It's eating the desk." She gasped, prodding the parchment.

Guy chuckled, "So it feels like. What is that you are holding?" he said, gesturing to the satchel still clutched in her fist.

"A present." She said, showing him, "Roderick gave it to me. For my birthday."

"Roderick is here?" Guy asked.

"I think he's looking for Marian." Fae mumbled.

He laughed, "Best let him find her first, or he'll never let me speak to him."

"Father?" she asked, "Is five really old?"

"No. Not very. Why; does it feel that way?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Fae said softly. She held the far away look in her eyes. He knew she was off in thoughts no one else would understand but her. It was hard to draw her out of these drifting moments. Often she could fade into one for an entire day, try as he might to engage her.

Now was not the time for such daydreams; however, and Guy had the perfect ploy to bring his daughter around again. "I have something for you." He said gently, lightly jostling her, "For your birthday."

Fae blinked and turned to look at her father. "Is it a dragon?" She asked again. She had asked for one on every one of her birthdays since she had first learned how to talk.

"Something far more fitting." Guy said with a slight laugh; however, if dragons had existed he would have ridden out long ago to fetch one for her. He reached into a pocket on his coat. He hesitated slightly before withdrawing the gift. It was a simple silver chained necklace with a jade stone at its heart. He let the chain slide along his fingers for a moment, as if to savor the feel of it.

Fae reached out to touch the jade stone, her fingers curled around it, sliding the necklace out of her father's hands and into her own. Guy seemed to flinch momentarily as Fae took the necklace from him. Fae toyed with it for a time, her brow crinkled in a slight frown as she examined it. "It's a very sad necklace." She finally announced as if her examinations had led her to this sole conclusion.

"Sad?" Guy asked, "Why would you say that?"

Fae held the necklace up to his ear, "It's crying."

Guy smiled sadly, lowering Fae's hand. There were jagged little cracks in the stone which may have appeared tear drop like in Fae's eyes; and to Fae an image was akin to a feeling. "Do you want to put it on?" He asked her.

She nodded eagerly and let her father attach the necklace about her neck. "Is it still sad?" Fae asked, "How does it look?"

"You look...." Like your mother; he had wanted to say, but somewhere in him the words lodged in his throat.

From somewhere outside Fae and Guy could hear happy greetings being shouted. Fae laughed, "Roderick found Marian."

"We will never get them apart now." Guy confided with her. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

"Story!" Fae said immediately. "Story, story story!"

Guy laughed at the sudden flurry of Fae's delight and eagerness. Stories were something he told only when he and Fae were alone. Not even Roderick knew about them. Their present isolation from the events ensuing outside were probably which had prompted Fae to ask in the first place. "What story would you like to hear this time?" Often Fae would have him retell old stories again and again.

Fae frowned, thinking. "Faeries." She said, "And dragons; and castles," she said, tapping the desk, "like this one. And...and..."

"Slow down, or you will run me ragged with your ideas." Guy smirked. "I have a story for you. A new one. You will like it."

"Only if there are dragons." Fae warned.

"Oh there are." Guy said. "And faeries; one in particular."

"What is her name?" Fae marveled, situating herself comfortably in Guy's lap.

"Her name?" Guy fumbled for a moment, "It's....Lynna." He said.

"Lynna..." Fae said experimentally, "I want to hear."

"Well then sit still." Guy said, amused. "All right then...where to start....no; I have it: There was no better story teller in Nottingham some said, then Lynna Priddy....."

* * *

**Thus does the meaning of my title become clear. Who is the storyteller, Lynna or Guy? It's completely up to you guys. I had a blast writing this story and I am very sad to see it finished....but....I jumped ahead seventeen years in the timeline. If the mood takes me there might be plenty of little Lynna/Guy one-shots in the near future. Who knows?**

**I know one thing. Continue checking my profile, your alerts, favs, the Just In page, etc. Especially on Tuesday. I expect something brand spanking new to be up that day. Just a little hint. **

**Again; my thanks my appreciation and my immense gratitude for your continued support.  
**


End file.
